The Lifetime Adventure
by RavensChrome
Summary: Raynard Walker, pokéraised and skittish around his own kind but is setting forth on his adventure to expand his world. With Pidgetto and his first human friend Red, there really wasn't much to be afraid of. OMC-centric, follows the Pokémon Adventures series. RedxOMC.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by xSokox's _Into the Pokèverse_ and I highly recommend you readers to read it. It's been awhile since I last read Pokemon Adventures and since this is an OC insert, it won't really happen exactly like in the manga but will follow the series closely along with my added plot for the OC's back story, characterization, and development.

This is also an old story that's been sitting in my USB when I was brainstorming for quite some time so the finished dates will be **old.** I thought to finally share it seeing it's a waste for it to be sitting in my computer.

This is pure 1st POV, OC-centric.

Thank you and enjoy!

 _September 20, 2015- Finished.  
September 29, 2017-Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

It's been a long while since I last wandered off but never like this but never this far though. Old Zam seems to approve of me going off on my own saying I needed to go and expand my horizons than stay at home. I didn't exactly want to leave but I didn't want to be afraid either. Pidgeotto and I were just wandering around the forest a couple of days from home now, avoiding and passing the city nearby.

It was still early in the morning with the dawn just now going away and the local pokémon are just lazing in the silent reverie before going about their daily activities. The breeze fluttered my purple cloak, my brown satchel snug under my arm, and I could feel the air circulate around my back. I was glad to wear a simple gray shirt and loose brown pants for the weather and the walk. Comfortable and lasting.

 _"So what are we going to do today?"_ I looked up to Pidgeotto as he glided lazily close by. _"You had the last few days to think for yourself and I'm dying of boredom here."_ He crowed out in fake misery.

I just smiled meekly. "I don't know, I know I wanted to get out but after that, I just don't know." I gripped the black metal cane that was in my hands and held it close. "Let's just find some berries to eat."

 _"There's a pecha berry tree up ahead and nobody's around."_

My friend flew ahead and I started to wonder again. What do I want to do? Like I said, I definately want to see the world but how do I go about it? It doesn't help with the fact that my goal is extremely vague and broad and I'll eventually have to meet and greet with other humans.

My fear crept up again at the thought but I was brave enough to leave home so I should be able to do this.

The pleasant taste reached me as I took a bite of the pecha berry I unconsciously grabbed off the branch and sighed happily. Sweet and delicious just as always, no different from the ones growing at home but I was startled out of my little snack when the pecha tree rustled and a pink head popped out.

I froze locking eyes with the pink creature as I heard Pidgeotto move glaring and prepare for an attack. It was slightly smaller than Pidgeotto, a cat-like body with big feet and it was _floating_ as it came out fully. Its big blue eyes blinked curiously as I shrank away slightly from an unfamiliar pokémon, the pokémon around here were peaceful and never came near but that didn't mean they won't attack me. Plus I never seen this pokémon before and it was too close to effectively run away.

I grew more nervous and deicide to speak out seeing it hasn't done anything yet. It's kind of cute actually.

"H-hi. Er, how are you?"

It tilted its head and curiousity grew more in its bright blue eyes. _"I'm fine, how 'bout you?"_

Its voice was child-like adding to the cuteness it had going and I can't help but smile in response. "I'm fine too."

Its eyes widened and brightened at the same time and with a quick movement, it started 'inspecting' me going up and down, side to side barraging me with comments I half heard as I became slightly dizzy trying to keep up with it. It's like trying to keep up with the little ones when they got excited and curious.

 _"Oh! You're an interesting human! I never met one that can understand me or try not to catch me in such a long time."_ It giggled out. _"Yes. You feel much more nicer than the other humans I've met so far, but you don't seem to have any pokéballs on you but that Pidgeotto seems to act like a trainer's pokémon. Seems to be trained like one too."_ Then it went to a thinking pose. _"Maybe you're bonding like the humans in the old days?"_

Pokéball? The little ball that captures pokémon? Everyone at home would technically be considered 'wild' and a pokéball was really just a toy for the little ones to play with since they're so old and worn, they don't work so I mostly called them toys.

A trainer huh? Teacher Espeon said that trainers were an effective way for pokémon to get stronger. A relationship with a human to strive to be stronger and discover one self for both trainer and pokémon, though, she also said that both parties have to work hard to bring out the best of eachother. That's something I could do but I'm not much of a leader though and trainers are like the leaders of their teams.

Blue eyes were suddenly zoomed in front of me and I yelped in surprised falling onto my butt and a familiar snort and a giggle rose out the two pokémon. I pouted being laughed at.

 _"You're definately interesting! Too bad we can't play but I hope we can someday! I gotta go!"_ And with a flash, it zoomed away with its tail lingering in my vision.

Pidgeotto stretched his wings and fluffed his feathers before preening them. _"Interesting pokémon there. Powerful one too."_

"Exhausting more like." I flopped down to the ground. For such a short encounter, the cheerful pink creature really did take a lot out of me. I guess I'll need to get used to them if I'm going to continue my journey if all pokémon outside of the territory are like this.

I wrapped my cloak around me and held my cane closer and closed my eyes. For now, I'll just take a quick nap.

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up to the sound of a battle nearby along with the smell of fire. Both were no stranger to me seeing everyone at home was always competing against eachother, not in the house of course or else Mama Khan would throw a fit after throwing the pokémon responsible for the damage.

A bright glow came from the right and curiousity took over as I got up walked over there and the sound of ruffling feathers indicated that Pidgeotto was following too. Next came the sound of rushing water and then a bright flash before all was quiet.

It took a few minutes to get to the small clearing after parting some shrubbery and I froze at the boy in front of me. I've never interacted with another person as far as I can remember and my most recent interaction with a fellow human, however indirect, has been... unpleasant.

But the boy in front of me looks to be in absolute shock as he looked at the fainted Poliwhirl. He looks to be my age and wore an outfit similiar to mine, a black shirt and blue jean pants, along with a red vest instead of a cloak, and a red hat that covered his hair that was blacker than mine. The Poliwhirl didn't seemed to be physically hurt at all, just blacked out like it was hit by a Psychic.

I looked down taking a breath and swallowing before crouching in front of him abruptly. If he's my age, then that means that he's still growing up like me, a little one by human standards who is still forever learning about the world around them. I can't push my past experience onto him and I want to move on from that. Not exactly fair to him either.

"Are- are you alright?" He looked up in surprise but I can still see the shock from whatever just happen. Huh, his eyes are red.

"Y-yeah, just shocked that I lost a battle." He took out a pokéball and returned the Poliwhirl and I just blinked at the response and the way the Poliwhirl was sucked into the pokéball.

"Why?" Losing isn't something that anybody should be devastated about. Unless the Pidgey and Spearow flocks are at it again.

He just blinked right back at me. "You're not from around here are you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I'm the best trainer in Pallet town." He pursed his lips. "I never really lost a battle before."

I simply smile at him. I get it. Losing for the first time after knowing only victory. Nidorino was just like that when he stumbled into the garden and started wreaking havoc. A quick Steel Wing from Pidgeotto made him coward off, but he comes back to challenge my friend regularly to try and beat him, so I wonder what he'll do now. He comes back with new tricks and moves from learning off from the humans and the pokémon around.

"But that's fine right?" He looked at me with a blank face. "It just means you need to get stronger." I said quickly seeing his expression. "And the moment you win that battle, it'll feel the most satisfying." I expanded. "Plus a challenge is better than just winning. Right?"

He blinked again and laughed a little before smiling brightly. "Yeah, you're right!" He really was like a little one, his eyes turned bright as well at the prospect and the anticipation that reignited the energy that was loss.

I smiled just as bright as we both got off the ground. This was nice, much nicer than I thought my first direct encounter would be. It seems I've been worrying too much after all.

"So what are you doing here in Pallet?"

I shrugged. "I recently left home. I wanted to go out and explore where ever I can, but I wasn't sure what to do or where to go so I picked a direction, started traveling, and here I am."

He gave another laugh. "That's cool, I never thought to go out on an adventure but I think I have a reason to now. So are you a pokémon trainer too?"

"No, but I think I'd like to be one though." After all, a trainer's life is surrounded by pokémon and battling it seems like. No different from home.

He gave me a confused look and pointed. "But isn't that Pidgeotto yours?"

I gave a brief glance to the bird. "No, he's technically still wild since he doesn't have a pokéball and I don't even have one to put him in." Though I guess I should since he's fair game to other humans, I remember Teacher Espeon saying that a pokéball shows an ownership to the trainer.

"Ehh?!" He looked at me in disbelief before quickly digged through his pocket and shoved an empty pokéball in my hands. "Here, consider this a 'Thanks' for cheering me up."

"I can't take this!" I'm so surprised that he's so willing to give so easily especially to a random stranger. Definately completely different from what I expected.

"Yes you can." He smiled easily. "Because you just did."

I looked down at the pokéball and to him. I can tell he's a stubborn one like the many little ones at home with the way he's grinning, so I just sighed and relented. Looking up to Pidgeotto, the bird seems amused on that branch watching us.

"So Pidgeotto, want to be my first official pokémon and see how well of a trainer I can be?" I held out the capture device.

The bird flew down to the ground and an amused glint shown even more. _"You already helped me how to bash those annoying rock and ice types and help me somewhat brush off electric attacks with your human science. I think you already make a better trainer than you think."_ And promptly pecked the button on the pokéball getting sucked in without a fight.

"Wow! I never seen a capture like that." Red said in awe. "Usually you have to battle to catch pokémon."

"Pidgeotto and I were friends for a long time. He trusts me and I trust him, simple as that." I release my first pokémon out. "And I guess it helps that I did help him in training but we nevered battled together." As a trainer and pokémon at least I think, I can't picture how a trainer and pokémon can battle together but I guess there's a reason a trainer is called a trainer.

 _"It's cozy in there. I guess I know why other pokémon don't mind being in there."_

"And because we're close, he decided to come with me on this journey but I have absolutely no idea what to do." Ahh, back to square one again.

"Then would you like to come to Professor Oak's with me? I never wanted to go to his lab because I've always been told he was an old nut but I want to become a better trainer and I think it would be easier if a friend went with me." He gave me a sheepish smile.

A friend?

 _Remember, choices are opportunities. You can take or reject it but know that some opportunities only come once and those choices are the ones that effect you for the rest of your life._

I gripped my cane to ease my nerves. "Sure." He was nice, really nice, so there's no harm in following him and I also have absolutely no plans so there really wasn't an excuse for me not to.

 _-Line Break-_

"Oh! By the way I'm Red!"

That's right, we haven't introduced to eachother. "I'm Raynard, but everyone calls me Rayne for short." Newly dubbed Red seemed to faltered mid step on our way up the hill where Professor Oak resides making me worry a bit. "Are you alright?"

Red blushed in embarrassment. "R-raynard? You're a boy?" I nodded in confusion. "Sorry, I thought you were a girl."

"Oh." I'm not sure I understand why though.

 _"Hah! That's funny, Madame Ninetales did say you were quite feminine for a human male but I personally think it's your hair. From what I've seen, it's mostly the human females that let their hair grow even longer than yours."_ Pidgeotto said.

My hair is wild, black with a bluish hue, and long enough to go past my shoulders. I usually put it up to prevent it from getting in the way when I'm doing something but when I'm not, I just let it down.

"Do I really look like a girl?" Red nodded who seemed to be embarrassed for me so I put up my hair in a low pony tail. "Is this better?"

"Yeah." He nodded but his answer didn't really convince me. "It's usually girls who dress up like boys mostly because wearing skirts doesn't help exploring and protecting you from scratches, but aren't you bother by it? I-I mean, not that there's anything wrong with looking like a girl." He quickly sputtered out.

I just shrugged. "Not really, I don't really think of things like that and it's not like a complete stranger would care." I mean the others at home look like their counterparts barring the Nidoran and their evolution. So the notion is a bit silly to me. "As long as it doesn't cause me problems I don't really care."

"I guess." He looked unsure but I pushed the issue being a human thing, I'll understand it as I go along.

We've arrived at the lab and Red quickly walked up in tense excitement and buzzed the doorbell.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Red called out knocking on the door. "Hey the door's open!"

Alarm bells started ringing in my head. "It's rude to go in without the owner's permission Red!" I yelled out. Are boundaries nothing to him?! Territories are something to respect!

"Then he shouldn't have left it open!" He yelled back. Of course not.

I bite my lip and gripped my cane harder as I became anxious. "We are so going to get in trouble." I ignore the snort from Pidgeotto and followed my apparent carefree companion.

"There's so many pokemon!" I can hear Red on the other side of the room where there were rows and rows of pokéballs on the shelving. There were also so many books along with papers scattered about on various topics and whatnot. This reminds me of the library back at home only a lot smaller and messier. I just decide to sit in the spare chair and simply wait.

Red continued to admire the pokémon within the place and I simply let be. I can just imagine how much trouble we're going to be in and I'm letting it happen too. What is Mama Khan going to say when she finds out about this?

"What are you two doing in my lab?!"

I yelped in surprise along with my thoughts being cut off by the sudden outburst from an age old man.

"You're the pokémon thieves aren't you?!"

What?! I looked over to Red and see him holding another pokéball in his hand and I can't help but smack my own hand to my face because of the idiot. I watched as the old man advance on Red who was quickly loosing his cool and started stuttering out nonsense. I would find this amusing because this reminded me of Old Zam scolding another pokémon if it weren't for all the pokéballs suddenly opening all at once.

I closed my eyes and I just listened to the chaos that was happening as both Red and the old man screamed at the onslaught of the freed pokémon. I could feel a headache coming.

"Look what you did!" He yelled at Red and then pointed at me. "Take your friend and get them back!"

We both scrambled out of the building and I glared at Red. "This is your fault." Pidgeotto blinked at us in confusion as Red laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry."

 _-Line Break-_

"Rayne, you and your Pidgeotto are amazing at herding pokémon." Red commented. It took a while but with my and Pidgeotto's experience with herding stray little ones and Red's know-how with catching pokémon it was just the sheer number and finding the pokémon that was the problem.

"Yeah, the younger and smaller pokémon at home tend to wander off while playing so it would be our job to bring them back." Old Zam said it was to instill a sense of responsibility into us.

"And yet despite that there's still some pokémon missing!" Professor Oak, who we later figured out, shouted.

"I'll go get them back for you!" Red started out the door only to be yanked back in.

"You don't even know what to look for so what makes you think you can run off like that you thief! It's just perfect for you to escape while I'll have to look for them myself!"

Red huffed. "We're not thieves! It was my fault this all happened so I'm sorry that I walked in here uninvited and I'm sorry that all the pokémon got loose but-"

"But nothing, and besides, it's starting to get dark and it'll be hard to find the rest when it is." Professor Oak grunted.

"That just means we can't give up now! Until we can't, we'll have to continue looking!" And Red ran out as the old professor chased him on a bike that was parked in front of the door.

"You can't do it yourself and after we do find them I'm turning you in!"

 _"You sure know how to find 'em, lively bunch they are."_

"Yeah..." Lively is definately one way to describe them.

Pidgeotto took a quick glance. _"Not all humans are bad. Look at you."_

"I know, I'm trying aren't I?" I started after the other two. "I guess it's just hard to forget."

Pidgeotto just sighed and flew off.

 _-Line Break-_

"I've never thought we'd be chasing all the pokémon here to Viridian City." Professor Oak said in a tired but satisifed tone. "Now there's one more left."

"Y-yeah..." I looked around the city nervously as I lingered behind the two. I was thankful it was getting dark since the majority of the populace was already getting ready for the night but there were still people nearby closing shops or simply being idle gossiping to one another.

"You alright Rayne?" Shoot. Red must've notice and the old professor is looking this way too. I flashed a nervous smile. Madame Ninetales said that no matter the situation smiles both help reassure oneself and others around.

"I-it's my first time in a city." I started spinning my cane in my hands. "And I'm no good with dealing with crowds." Or people in general.

"Don't worry too much! It's my first time too." Really? He seems like the person that everyone would know.

Our conversation was cut short by the professor. "I found Bulbasaur!" We both snapped our heads towards the Viridian Gym the starter pokémon was running into and all three of us ran in too but before I went in I noticed that the gym had a 'Closed' sign on it. The interior even shows how vacant the place was. Not maintained, dusty and full of cobwebs. Why in the world is the door open then?

"Come on Bulbasaur! It's time to go home." The Professor beckoned.

 _"No! Stay away or I'll Tackle you!"_ The little green bulb growled out but the warning was unheeded.

With a swift motion the old man grunted in pain but was still standing. "Really now? I'm your trainer!"

"Calm down professor, the little guys like us." He crouched down and beckoned the starter despite its growling. "Your first time out from the lab and probably haven't been able to play with the other pokémon and just stuck in your pokéball right? After everything that's happened today, no wonder you're so nervous. Even I'm overwhelmed."

The Bulbasaur nuzzled Red's out stretched hand. _"Right, right! I like you."_

I can't but to smile at the sight and crouched down by them. It was nice until Pidgeotto trilled out a danger warning.

 _"Watch out!"_ A wild Machoke was behind me a few feet away running towards me as I turn around sharply and jumping to the side to avoid getting smashed into the ground. What is this pokémon doing here?!

"Kick up the dust and blind it!" I shouted to Pidgeotto. The Superpower Pokémon started to cough and squinting his eyes before roaring out in anger.

 _"Finally! Let's see how you can stand this!"_ Pidgeotto flared his wings before sending up a Gust onto the Machoke making it take a few steps back, it's smart enough to not to fight against the wind which isn't good for us.

"Rayne!" I see Red on the other side of the large room with Bulbasaur sending out its vines to restrain the distracted humaniod pokémon. "I got a plan and I need you to get Professor Oak to safety! Though why he would sleep _now_ of all times..." Red I'm pretty sure the old man fainted, but I followed through with his commands anyways and started lugging the man on my shoulders to safety.

I heard the reseacher groan into consciousness as I watched Red tear at the window's blinders letting in the last sunrays of the day and before I knew it, a beam of pure energy blinded me as it hits the Machoke into a dead faint all burnt to a crisp.

Red was giving us the victory sign showing teeth as he came up to us with Bulbasaur right beside him.

"You knew about Bulbasaur's Solarbeam attack?" The professor asked in shock.

"Nah." What? "I know plants uses the sun's light and turn it into energy and since since there was a bulb on its back..."

"So you just assumed..." Then the old professor started laughing loudly as I just stared in shock. He just went with his intuition? Just assumed that it would work because 'because of this therefore this should happen' logic? Oh-

 _"Ha! He's just like you to use human science in the middle of a battle. Ingenious is the word I believe."_ And the difference between Red and I when using our human science is that I didn't do it in a situation where I could get hurt or worse! And I don't care if he can't understand you so don't encourage him!

"I've taken a liking to you and since Bulbasaur seems to like you too! I'll let you have him too." Are the rest of my species this infuriatingly confusing? First he's mad at us and now he likes Red enough to hand an ownership of a pokémon away?

Red looked estatic before shaking his head remembering his original purpose to speak with the professor and a determined resolution was in his eyes. "I'm sorry about the mess I cause today but the reason why I in your lab was to ask you to help me to be a better trainer."

And he went on and told what happened earlier today that made him to seek out the old Professor. Finding out about some a _Phantom Pokémon_ from some shady guys in black, running into a trainer with a Charmander that challenged it but backed down only for Red to challenge it and get completely outclassed by it and further be put down by Charmander's trainer until I came along.

Gosh, and I thought I was having a day and a half happening to me today. The rest of this day is happening too fast for me to process.

"Hmmm... Tell me Red what do you think makes a great trainer in the first place? Because if you think it's tricks or powerful pokemon then you've been thinking wrong!" Red was startled by the sudden outburst. "It's the trust and bond you have with your pokémon! And the battle you had with that Machoke is proof!" _Not all humans are bad._ "Don't you agree too brat?" He turned his head towards me.

I nodded smiling widely even though my eye twitched. "He's right and it's like I said before I trust Pidgeotto and he trusts me back. He trusts my judgement and I trust him to." Thinking back our days at home. "It's really that simple."

"Hooo?" Professor Oak raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad at least one of you brats understand! One would think that out of the three of them my grandson would understand the most." He said the last part softly. "Nevermind that! What are your names?"

"I'm Red!"

"And I'm Raynard, but Rayne for short."

I saw a blank stare towards me from the professor before he shook his head. "Here." And handed us a pair of devices. "You're both lucky that I had the forethought to start making an extra one." He crossed his arms.

"But what is it?" Red asked. It was red and flipped open like a book, the inside had many buttons and when I turned it on, there were blank entries when I started to scroll it.

"This is a Pokédex, a pokémon encyclopedia!" Professor Oak announced. "A device to records and collects data on pokémon! Of course you can input your own findings too but in order to do any of that, you can't stay in Pallet Town because all the different pokémon live in different places."

I felt an anticipation bubble in me at this opportunity.

 _A chance of a lifetime. A direction!_

"You'll both see many pokémon along the way and by the time you brats completely filled it up, you've may already be great trainers." The old man smirked at us. "But are you up to it?"

Yes I am!

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'll be including moves and types up until 3rd generation. It's for my own convience really because pokémon becomes a lot more diverse at the beginning of 3rd generation even though Pika obviously knows Electro Ball since the very first encounter. The pokémon themselves however will stay within there respective region if they're not native.

Also Green is the boy and Blue is the girl. That's how I'm used to because I read the manga that way.

Thanks for your time!

 _September 21, 2015- Finished.  
September 29, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"T-thank you very much!" I said to the cashier and I left before they could say their usual 'Have a nice day.' I stuff the bought items into my satchel and ran. The money I had was old, it was all found in the house and scavenged from the area outside of the territory but it still worked.

I never realized just how suffocating being in a city would be when its residence were out and about. Or how insecure I would be being alone in the city. After Professor Oak's off-hand suggestion to go into the Viridian Forest, Red's excitement took over and bolted into the woods despite it getting dark. The professor just laughed and told me good luck and left.

I for one stayed at Pokémon Center to test the waters of my bravery and it was fine until the next day came when the crowds started forming.

Which led me running into the forest in my anxiety.

 _"Dangerous pokémon? Not a problem, but apparently social interaction with your species is. You were doing so well yesterday."_

I huffed at him. "I was just overwhelmed alright?" My heart was beating fast. "And it's not like I can hit anyone without a good reason."

From my satchel, I pulled out my Pokédex and felt giddy all over again like when I first got it. I wanted to see the world, but I was so lost on how to go about it and now...

I shook my head and started to fiddle with it. Regristration was immediately filled out, name, birthdate, ect., and a fingerprint? Then there's the Dex entries for the pokémon... Why did it beep just now?

 _"Ha! I finally found you!"_ A familiar voice and figure jumped in front of us. _"You thought you could run away could you, you stupid bird? Now you'll pay for even thinking you can escape me!"_ The voice, Nidorino, started to shoot Poison Sting at us but Pidgeotto just flapped his wings stopping the tiny needles effectively with a Gust.

 _"Run away? From you?"_ The Bird Pokémon scoffed. _"Hardly, I'm mearly following my trainer now."_ He sounded smug just there.

 _"Trainer? Haha! The human finally left the territory for his own has he. Very well then, he's definately more worthy than the one with the fire lizard so if you win I'll gladly join you on your journey!"_ The Poison Pin Pokémon announced. _"But this won't be like any battle like before! Take my Thunderbolt!"_

A surprising bolt of electricity shot out of its horn nearly hitting Pidgeotto as he flew to dodge.

 _"You've gotten better, but you'll need to train that aim first stupid rabbit!"_

 _"Dodge this! Shockwave!"_ And a weaker but a faster traveling bolt homed in on the Bird Pokémon hitting its target.

"Pidgeotto stay low to the ground and ready your Steel Wing!" Pidgeotto shook off the attack and followed through gliding near the ground with wings shining.

 _"Easy target!"_ A Thunderbolt was shot but Pidgeotto spun and sliced his wing into the ground with the help of his momentum. He stopped anchored to the ground but the electricity coursed through the bird and into the ground harmlessly.

 _"Cool trick but easily countered."_ And he flapped his free wing and used Gust knocking the stunned Nidorino off his feet. _"Take this!"_ And the usual Quick Attack-Steel Wing combo to finish off the the poison type pokémon.

I threw one of the pokéballs I recently bought and smiled at my first successful capture. It's feels weird tossing a little ball to capture a pokémon but this is supposedly normal.

"That was awesome, Rayne!" I jumped and turned quickly seeing Red hop out of the bushes along with another boy with spiky brown hair. I gripped my cane and Pokédex holding them close.

"H-hi, Red!" I smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?" Then I looked at the other boy. "And who's that?"

Red pointed his thumb at the other. "That's Green and we heard your battle right after encountering a Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan? Out here? They're usually within the deeper parts of the forest where humans won't go.

I looked over to Green who seemed to be admiring the gash in the ground made by Pidgeotto. "I met that Nidorino before and it knocked out Charmander with a single water move. It ran off before I could send out another pokémon. I didn't know a Pidgeotto could do that." He muttered the last part, but Red and I still heard him.

"Yeah! Your Pidgeotto didn't even looked fazed when it got hit by those electric attacks!" Red said. "It must be really strong to tear through the ground like that."

I can feel the smugness ooze out of my starter.

 _"That's right! I am just that awesome!"_

"Pidgeotto is very... prideful." And arrogant. "He wants to be the greatest flying type and in order to do that, he needs to first overcome his weaknesses which are rock, ice, and electric types. Steel Wing is a good move for all three."

"Its wings acted like a lightning rod but it still takes damage since it's still being hit." Green stated. "Steel Wing huh?" He muttered again in contemplation.

I nodded. "Yeah but the electricity is still traveling into the ground so it's more like an uncomfortable tingle for him." I looked over to Red. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be further ahead since you ran off last night."

Red looked at me embarrassed. "It was so dark, I got lost along the way." I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "So I just camped and slept out here."

Green scoffed at that but doesn't say anything. He spotted the Pokédex within my hands and smirked. "Rayne, right? You're the other trainer that grandpa gave the Pokédex to so I expect a lot from you too! I'm already impressed by the show so don't be like Red and disappoint me." And like that he walked off leaving me slightly stunned.

"What just happened?" I'm starting to think Red's involvement with my life is effecting my expectations with other people. Not that it's bad, just surprising.

"Green's like that since I first met him back in Pallet, but it seems he likes you a little more." Red rubbed the back of his neck while glaring at Green's direction. "But he's right though! That was amazing!"

I looked down getting a little warm. "Thanks, it's just like you and Bulbasaur from yesterday. Just apply what I know into the battle. It's a trick for Pidgeotto just in case he's up against an electric type."

"And a trick I'll have to remember too!" I just smiled indulgingly. He really is excitable when it comes to battling. "Say, what are you going to do as a trainer?"

I blinked at the quest but just shrugged. "For now? Fill this Pokédex. I don't necessarily need to catch the Pokémon to record its information even if the professor prefers it. Finding different pokémon can encourage me go to different places. Kinda like a direction to a different adventure."

Red grinned at my answer. "Then would you like to travel with me? It'd be nice to travel with a friend than alone."

Again, he called me a friend. Despite his recklessness, he really is a nice person plus, I don't want to be alone either and Red would make a good buffer between me and other humans.

"Sure, I'd like that too."

 _-Line Break-_

I really am glad I'm not alone. I've been hiding behind Red trying not to attract too much attention to myself but the person I'm hiding behind seems to have noticed.

"Wow, do crowds really make you this nervous?" Red questioned.

I bit my lip looking around. "I've lived in the deeper parts Viridian Forest for as long as I can remember. Just me and the ones I live with and when somebody did come... It's not pleasant to remember."

"Oh, sorry that I asked."

"It's fine, I have you to hide behind after all." And we both laughed until an angry mob with nets passed by. I shrank behind him further at the sight.

"It's over there! Get it!"

I saw a piece of paper drifting in front of me. It was a wanted poster for a Pikachu and I handed it to Red.

Red just grinned. "Is this the problem? Let's go help them!" And we followed after them.

The next few moments were sad though. The locals were using nets to try and catch a pokémon that doesn't need touch them to hurt them. That Pikachu knows it too.

"I can't watch this anymore." Red muttered and sent out Bulbasaur.

 _"I can!"_ Pidgeotto trilled amused. _"Despite being part of a species that surround their survival around intelligence, humans are pretty stupid sometimes."_

I agreed mentally as I watch Red step up to the challenge.

 _"Another human?"_ The Pikachu didn't look that threatened. _"A trainer? Smart but that grass type doesn't look too strong."_

"Alright Saur, Sleep Powder!" Red shouted confidently.

 _"What?"_

A single seed was thrown above the yellow mouse before it burst into a fine powder that made it visibly drowsy.

"And now-" Red threw a pokéball and successfully captured the electric type.

"He caught the little beast! We're finally done with it!" And the crowd goes wild as they dragged Red away to celebrate.

 _"It's a good thing you've met Red. There's never a dull moment."_

Yeah, and despite how exhausting going through all this is, I'm surprisingly fine with it.

"That Pikachu probably won't appreciate how it was caught though." I said out loud. Pokémon like that Pikachu will be extremely sore with the way they were defeated.

 _"And not our problem."_ The bird easily replied.

Despite the laid back conversation, I really wish I wasn't left behind like this. It got awkward fast.

 _-Line Break-_

"Ouch!"

 _"Stupid human."_

"C'mon Pikachu! Don't be like that!" Red said nursing his shocked hand. "Let's be friends!"

Pikachu simply turned around. _"Hmph!"_ A small bolt of lightning shocked him again.

 _"This kid is like a walking entertainment show."_ Pidgeotto and I were sitting near Red as he tried to make friends with the yellow mouse.

 _"Don't know what's the rat's problem though. Kid's a good human."_ Nidorino commented. _"Though he's a bit of a carefree idiot."_

"Wow, you two are sure relaxed, though I'm more worried about you Red." Green sauntered over. "You'll never accomplish anything if you're just playing around like this. I'm actually embarrassed to have you as a rival."

 _"Oooo..."_

"What was that!" Red yelled enraged.

 _"And Red takes the bait!"_

They both took a stance ready for battle but Green cut it short.

"Before any of that, let me tell you about the Boulder Badge."

 _"How anti-climatic."_ The poison type clicked his tongue clearly disappointed.

"This town's gym leader, Brock, is looking for someone competent to battle with and I intend to win it from him." He look over and saw Red's confused face and Green held up a flyer. "A badge from a gym leader is proof of a trainer's skill in training pokémon and acts as a pass to the Indigo Plateau if you collect eight of them." He graciously supplied. "So my challenge to you is to see who can get it first."

"Me of course!"

 _"This isn't bad, I'm still entertained."_

Nidorino scoffed. _"I wanted to see a fight."_ I can't help but roll my eyes. You'd think that they weren't rivals either with the way they were acting.

"And by the way it's a _rock type_ gym. That little mouse won't do you any good." And like before, he walked away.

Red just growled in frustration. "He makes me so mad!"

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about the badges either." I said sincerely. "And you're a lot better than most of the people I've seen so far." He really is because he's won all the battles that came up even though it was mostly dealing with bug type trainers but the last one, a trainer with a fast Beedrill, really made Red shine with his skills.

Red just looked at me oddly. "You know, you're really nice."

Huh?

 _-Line Break-_

Somehow, someway, Red managed win against the gym leader after sweeping through the competition with his almost fainted pokémon, who were only like that because of the Pokémon Center being out of service, destroyed more like. After Red saved Pikachu from a devastating attack, it released an electric attack that manage to faint the leader's Onix. Red was more estatic about thinking Pikachu warm up to him though, but that quickly devolve back to Pikachu shocking him again.

"Congratulations!" I said happily. "It's too bad this was set up like a block tournament, you did amazing with Poli and Saur even though they were exhausted. I think you would've able to beat Green if you were able to get here earlier."

Red, who was still slightly charred, grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks but I wish Pika here would like me as much as you though." He pointed at the Pikachu in my arms.

"Don't worry too much Red, Pika just didn't appreciate the way he was captured." I told him. "He's a power battler like Poli so you can imagine that his pride was hurt."

 _"Yeah!"_ Pika agreed vehemently. _"That was a cheap trick!"_

Red blinked in surprise. "Oh, sorry Pika, I didn't know but I promise to make it up to you! I'll help you get stronger and help you avoid tricks like that!"

 _"Hmph! I guess you're a decent human with decent skills but I like this human more!"_ Pika huffed out with arms crossed.

"Be nice." I said to Pika. "Red's a lot more better than you think."

 _"Whatever."_

"But anyways, it's your turn now!"

I looked back to Red curiously. "Hmm?"

"There's still one more challenge block left! There's a chance for you to get a badge too ya know?" Red said excitedly. "And I kinda want to see you battle a little more! You did say you made counters against rock types."

"I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff." Plus there's the crowd to worry about. "But do you want to try?" I looked over to my pokémon.

 _"A chance to beat up some lousy rocks? Yeah!"_

 _"I may not be at my fullest but I never back down from a challenge."_ That's right, the PokéCenter was still closed for maintanence.

"I guess I am." I swallowed my fear feeling a nervous creep.

But just like Red, Nidorino seemed to take us all the way to the leader before falling in exhaustion, his Water Pulse kept the enemies at bay and a Double Kick made them think twice to come near him. The crowd wasn't something to worry about either because I was focused more on the battles than what's around me. It was more exilerating than I thought.

Brock was on the other side of the ring with an Onix behind him and I sent out Pidgeotto.

"A flying type? I would consider this a joke but I won't underestimate you like I did with your friend!" The dark skinned man cried out.

"Careful, this Onix seems to be different, it looks a little stronger than the one Red fought." I whispered to my friend.

 _"Or it's just bigger looking, but then again, the Pokémon Center is out of commission."_ Pidgeotto got into stance. _"But no matter, this overgrown fishbait is mine!"_

 _"Big words for a flying rat!"_ The Onix roared out.

"Begin!"

"Rock throw! Let's end it quickly" Brock called out.

Without needing me to tell him, he dodged every rock with quick aerial movements and smashing the biggest one with a Steel Wing. He closed in with a Quick Attack and hit it upside the head with a hardened wing.

 _"'End it quickly' my tail feathers. I fought tougher!"_

"Use Screech to stun it!" Brock command while slightly shocked seeing the damage a flying type was doing. Onix screeched right into Pidgeotto making him dive suddenly toward the ground to escape back towards our side.

 _"Sometimes have keen senses is a curse."_

"Make him brittle!" I shouted. If we can't get near him now, we can weaken it now to hurt it after.

 _"Let me show you what my sire taught me and how Rayne showed me how to use it! Heat wave!"_

A blast of hot air crashed onto the Onix but it didn't do much. _"It's like taking a nice sun bath. Is that all you got?"_

Pidgeotto ignored the Rock Snake Pokémon and proceed to use Gust.

 _"What are you doing you stupid bird? I'm a rock type, I won't be blown away by such a weak breeze."_

But Pidgeotto continued to interchange between the two moves dodging any thrown rocks and screeches. It was painstakingly long stall but that was the added point.

"Enough! Onix grabbed it with Bind!" Brock's patience ran thin.

 _"Hmph! You're trainer should know by now that a battle is never always a quick one! Let's see how you like my Steel Wing now!"_

The battle ended with a critical blow to its center as the pain made in faint on the spot leaving Brock mouth wide open.

 _"Rock types are more interesting to battle against, especially when they have trainers."_

"This is the first time a battle's been drawn out this long. Because I'm a rock type gym leader, it's always a one hit K.O. on my side or on the challenger's side." Brock came up to me. "You battle smart that's for sure."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "And sorry if it was inconvient for you."

Brock laughed heartily. "It's no problem! It just means I'll have to watch out for trainers like you! A solid battle strategy. Here."

He handed me the Boulder Badge and I beamed at him. "Thank you!"

"You're definately a polite one, young lady!"

Pidgeotto snorted before falling over laughing and Brock looked at him strange.

"I'm a boy!" I shouted at him blushing slightly as I returned Pidgeotto into his ball. I walked off the ring leaving slightly peeved while the gym leader was left mouth wide open in disbelief.

Red was already at the exit snickering at me while I just sighed. "It's not like I care but I don't want to be known as a girl." I said to myself.

"You were awesome! Pidgeotto was great! But I'm definately not going to be battling like you. I'm more of a fast paced person." Red said and I have no I problem believing it too. "So 'young lady', what do you think of your first official match?"

I lifted my cane in a threatening manner at the joke. "It's different than what I'm used to," because I knew everyone at home, "not really knowing what you're up against but still able to win... It was fun."

Red beamed at me. "That's great! I'm glad you liked it." We both headed into the woods since the Pokémon Center wasn't an option. "But you know, Green probably thinks you're a girl too."

Oh yeah, Rayne isn't a very masculine nickname. Everybody at home called me that and I didn't really care at the time. And I still kinda don't.

"I want to see his face when he finds out!"

This gender thing is going to be a problem isn't it?

 _-Line Break-_

"Hey Rayne? What do you think our journey will be like?"

I looked to Red as I poked the fire that Pika helped make. Everybody were all out resting off the day and eating before turning in for the night, they were conversing and exchanging stories currently. There was a distance between me and Red from where we sat due to us still being strangers and my skittish behavior about being with another human.

"I don't know but I really hope for an adventure." I continued to poke the fire. "I never met anyone outside of home and everything I seen and read, the ocean, cities, and other places were only things I've seen in really old books and old paintings that littered throughout the house. I've really only known that forest."

Red hummed in acknowledgement. "I never been outside of Pallet before, it's a peaceful town and even though its vast and has both the woods and oceans to visit, I feel like I've explored everything and even finding new things to do only lasts so long." He smiled brightly at me. "But I'm glad that I'm able to travel like this! Though mom was pretty angry for not letting her know." He laughed sheepishly. "But even if it was a little rocky, I'm glad the way things turned out." He beamed.

I couldn't help but smile back. "And you have to remember the reason it was rocky in the first place is because of you." My eyes sparked as amusement danced in them as Red's face turned into a scowl. "But I'm glad with the way things turned out too, this was so much nicer than I expected it to be." I tossed the stick into the flames. "This isn't so bad."

"No it isn't, nothing's really changed seeing that I'm used to camping out. How about you?"

I laid down into the soft grass. "I might as well lived my whole life outside. The stars have the best stories as I've been always told, I just needed to dream under them and it's hard to believe that one of them is coming true!" I thought back to Old Zam, Madame Ninetales, and Mama Khan telling everyone that. "All that's missing is a stack of berries to eat."

Red laughed at that. "And marshmallows! Right Poli?"

 _"Yeah! Though I would prefer the berries."_

 _"Here, here. Human foods are sometimes disgustingly sweet, why do their little ones gorge on them is beyond me."_ Nidorino grunted.

 _"Eh, not all of them are bad."_ Pika shrugged.

I drifted away with a big smile on my face, it's been hectic but it was definately worth it.

...what are marshmallows?

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I recommend Two Steps from Hell's _For the Win_ and _Winterspell._ Spotify people!

Thanks for your time!

 _September 23, 2015 -Finished.  
October 1, 2017-Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

It was only two days on Route 3 and Red and I have gotten to know eachother pretty well. Red's team seemed to give me strange looks much to their trainer's confusion after Pidgeotto and Nidorino explained my ability to understand pokémon. Pika especially took the news with the greatest scepticism while the others just accepted it.

"Pika, you like Rayne well enough before, what's wrong?" Red asked puzzledly.

 _"This human is strange on so many levels! He doesn't feel like a psychic and he's able to understand me!"_ Pika said pointing at me.

"Pika's just weirded out at what Pidgeotto and Nidorino said." I told him. "They both were talking to eachother the other day before this started."

"And that's not the only thing that's strange, you don't seem to be worried about how your pokémon are always fighting eachother." Red frowned at me.

I blinked and smiled wryly at him. "They've been like that ever since Nidorino trashed the gardens at home." The confusion still lingered at his face. "Nidorino isn't a new pokémon I just met, he actually tracked us down because he still wants to get even with Pidgeotto." I said tiredly. "You'd think that they'd be more complient to work together since they're in the same team but in the end it was just an opportunity for them." I looked at them in a scolding manner.

Pidgeotto shrugged. _"Beats being bored."_

 _"The bird is entertaining enough."_ Nidorino said sparking another set of growlings at eachother.

I sighed. "I just let them be since they won't seriously hurt eachother."

"Wait, wait, wait, this has been going on for years then?"

I turned to Red who was looking at me incredulously. "Yes." I said blandly. "And since Pidgeotto and I work together, I deal with this occasionally and now everyday." I should've thought this through.

Red didn't say anything and just turned to the battling pokémon. He sees his own just spectating in an interested manner before hesitatingly accepting it.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, that's my job."

"Still, I never seen pokémon act like yours before." Red looked at them.

Pika snorted. _"I never seen pokémon and a trainer so different from eachother, Rayne looks like he'd have much less rowdy pokémon with him."_ Poli nodded while Saur just looked slightly confused.

 _"Like me?"_

Trouble seemed reared its head when everybody heard a loud roar nearby. We ran towards the increasing sounds of battle and came upon a fallen girl and her injured Staryu being shadowed by a Gyarados that was readying an attack.

"Go Saur!"

 _"Ready!"_ The grass type step forward.

"Kid! Get out of here! Watch out for the Hydro Pump!" The orange haired girl shouted.

The Hydro Pump hit Bulbasaur but he came out fine.

 _"Nice! Feels nice!"_

"Water moves don't really effect grass types." Red informs. "Now Leech Seed!" And a seed spat out from the grass pokémon's bulb and onto the Gyarados restricting it's movement.

"Staryu! Recover!" The girl shouted seizing the chance.

I looked towards Nidorino and he looked excited seeing the Gyarados.

 _"Now that's an opponent I shall fight!"_ His horn started crackling with electricity.

 _"Don't get hurt!"_ The Bird Pokémon lazily said.

"Attack!" At Red's command, a Bubblebeam, Razor Leaf, and Thunderbolt was unleashed onto the Atrocious Pokémon. I felt bad for it but it was raging through this area.

"And now, go pokéball!" And the Gyarados was easily caught. "Look! I caught it Rayne! Though, what's a Gyarados doing here?"

"It's way too small of an area for it to be here." I said agreeing with him. Plus Magikarp know to go to a larger area because of their instincts, which tells them to go to the sea.

"That's because that Gyarados is mine." The girl stated. We both looked at her in question. "Someone stole it about a week ago while I was raising him and when I found him again, it was already rampaging around." She pointed.

"Then now we just need to find those thieves!" Red announced determinedly.

She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Those thieves did something to Gyarados that made it rampage and not reconize its own trainer! So what stopping them from doing the same to others?"

"Even so, kids like you shouldn't be messing with matters like these!" She yelled.

Red looked peeved. "You don't look any much older than us and we're more than able to take those thieves on seeing we did save you butt."

I sighed at the start of a conflict. "Do you even know where to look for them in the first place?" I watched in exasperation as my companion froze midstep before backtracking towards the girl rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Do you know where they'll be?"

I could see a tick mark forming slightly on her forehead. "If I knew that then I would've gotten Gyarados back long before now!"

I can see this getting out of hand easily. "How 'bout we ask the Professor? He might know something." Better diffuse it now before a fight breaks out.

"Yeah!"

 _"What a jovial fellow he is despite him being a little hot-headed."_ Nidorino said.

I called back everyone and ran after the two.

 _-Line Break-_

Conviently there was a PokéCenter nearby for us to call Professor Oak from, but Red's getting derailed from the reason why we're calling in the first place. I tapped him lightly with my cane.

"Ow!" It's still metal so of course it would hurt a little.

"You're getting distracted." I turned to the monitor. "We actually wanted to ask you something Professor."

"Yeah!" Red pointed towards the girl. "Someone stole her pokémon and when she found it today, it didn't even reconize her. It was even more scarier looking than any other Gyarados I've seen."

"Hmm... That sounds like Team Rocket! They're a secret crime syndicate that use and steal pokémon for their own purposes. From what I've heard, they've been recently experimenting on pokémon." The professor said. "They've been quiet though and only been seen sparsely lately so don't do anything rash yet!"

The growing sense of horror and disgust weld up in my stomach as the conversation continued. Experiment? Like the stories Watcher Umbreon would tell little ones to stay within the territory? Though he could be just using those stories to scare them but Mama Khan disapproves greatly and she shows it with a well place Focus Punch.

That did not help in my welling feelings, I gripped my cane closer trying to keep various thoughts at bay.

Misty as she introduced herself as a water pokémon trainer, decided to come with us through Mt. Moon to both help us and get home to Cerulean City too. Professor Oak suggested that they could be looking for the Moon stone which can enhance a pokémon's power. I didn't understand why he said that seeing it's a stone that can evolve certain species like the Clefairy. Did humans find a way to harness that power? I highly doubt it seeing humans can't evolve like pokémon.

Despite our numbers and distracting thoughts, I can't help but have the growing sense of trepidation increase as the mountain side grew nearer.

"Wow! I never seen a mountain this up close. I wonder what kind of pokémon lives here?" Red said excitedly.

I looked at him. "Well, it depends on which area you're in, if you're hiking up it, you might find some rock, a few grass, and fire types at the top since few species types can really stand the colder and thinner air. The base of the mountain and its caves hold a varity of pokémon like Ponyta and Zubat but that also depends on the terrain you're in too." I said.

"Wow, you're really smart Rayne."

I gave a slight blush. "I live right next to a mountain, I may not have scaled it because it's too dangerous but the pokémon on it do explore and visit." I looked up to the mountain in front of us. "I heard that the Clefairy lives on this mountain from Nurse Joy so I wonder if I could meet one."

"Look! Over there! There's a cave there and it seems that some people are guarding it!" Misty shouted pointing.

"Those look like those people from back in Pallet! Those are Team Rocket?" Red whispered.

We quickly crawled into the tall grass at the sound of a gruff voice talking into a communicator.

And as we hid, the world stopped as fear and utter _hate_ gripped my heart. The familiar black uniforms with that red 'R' painted proudly on their shirts. The cold looks, the same as the ones that flashed through my memory.

I twisted my cane in opposite directions and prepared myself. It was them. I could easily incapitate them seeing that most humans I've seen so far aren't really physically incline, much weaker than everybody home.

 _I can-_

"Rayne!" Red's whisper was harsh and snap me out of my darkening thoughts. "We can sneak in now while they're looking away!"

Right. We scurried in the dark cave and Red sent out the still somewhat defiant Pikachu to light up the place. We were walking a good few minutes as Red tried to lighten up the tension, he made comments and gestures about his to-be triumph over Team Rocket.

I didn't pay attention to him since I was distracted by unpleasant memories. The screams of terror and the roars of battle, the blood that humans wrought as they laughed before being silenced. I remember being afraid with all the other little ones, hiding until the danger passed.

Sometimes I wondered how everyone still greets me with smiles and laughs after that day.

"Ow! Stupid rock!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Red's cry.

"Well, well, well. Three brats and a rat came in the pitch black cave. You all must be brave." We were surround the next moment I looked around but the one who stuck out the most was the one with the scarf and the Rhyhorn. "We're currently occupying this cave so I'll give you three a chance to leave with yourselves intact if you go willingly."

"In your dreams!" Red shouted.

More memories flashed through my head. Flashes of the blood and blazing fire, screeches and blinding lights that cut down both enemy and friend. The memories themselves were hazy from being squandered away but the effects of loss still staked through my mind.

"Rock Throw!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The rain of small rocks pelted me out of my thoughts. Right. Not a time for those kinds of memories. I watched Red make quick work on the Rhyhorn with Pikachu but the Rocket member just smirked.

"Don't think a little rat can take on it on!" The scarfed Rocket member said. "Rhyhorn, Earthquake!" The whole cave rattled and debris fell on top of us, Pika was able to easily dodged the moment he was able to get his footing.

"Pika, aim your Thunderbolt in front of it and blast the ground beneath it!"

 _"Alright!"_ Pika channelled everything he could. _"Taste a load of this!"_

The ground exploded into large chunks that hit Rhyhorn's underbelly. It groaned in pain before falling limp.

The Rocket member didn't seem too concern. "Don't think you've won yet." And pulled out a syringe.

We all watched as he injected something into his pokémon with the needle. It was morbidly fascinating watching the downed pokémon evolve forcibly, and it looked absolutely painful too. I can understand why Gyarados was so uncontrollable with his actions.

Oh God, the pain was making it mindless too.

"You did that to my Gyarados?!" Misty screamed out enraged.

He just shrugged. "How should I know? I don't keep track on how many we experimented on. If they weren't up to our standards, we throw them away and we threw away a lot of sub-par pokémon too."

Misty instantly summoned Staryu with righteous fury. "Attack!"

"Use Rock Blast!"

Rhydon's Rock Blast was much more stronger than Staryu's attack, so it went straight through its Water Gun and knocked Staryu into Misty and to the wall knocking them out. I stared wide eyed and mouth open in shock, that Rhydon is so much more powerful than it was before and evolving shouldn't give it _that_ much of a power boost.

"Damn. Rayne! A little help?"

I sent out Nidorino immediately at Red's prompting, Pidgeotto wouldn't be able to move around well in this cave.

"Use Poison Sting near that Rhyhorn's feet!" It would be too dangerous to get close to it. "Then use Water Pulse!"

 _"This savage will know some disipline!"_ Nidorino launched a flurry of poisoned needles cornering it before most were washed away from a blast of water.

The immoble Drill Pokémon was soaked but seemed more enraged than hurt.

"Use Poison Sting to keep it still!"

Red smirked. "Use Thunder!"

The Rhydon couldn't do anything and anytime it tried, it would flinch by stepping on the sharp needles trying to get away or be hit first when it tried to ready a Rock Blast. The added barrage from Pika didn't help either.

"Enough! Rhydon, Hyper Beam above the Nidorino! Get rid of that annoyance first!"

The sudden flash of light made us all flinch and look away but not before I saw Nidorino get buried under heavy rubble. The sound of rubble hitting the ground harshly on top of Nidorino increased the dread from before.

"Nidorino!" It was happening again. My precious friend fell like the others.

"Now take out that Pikachu with a Rock Blast!"

I can feel my tears forming but a sudden shudder knocked me out of balance and fell on my butt. The trembles were weaker than the Earthquake before but it was so unexpected that it took everyone off guard.

"W-what's happening?" I heard Red.

Another shudder trembled again until a Nidoking burst out from under the rubble that Nidorino was in.

 _"Rejoice!"_ Relief. _"I. Am. KING!"_ He roared out. _"Where's that pea-brain, over sized, rocked headed piece of dirt? I'm gonna show whose king around here!"_

"What?!" The surprised cry from Rhyhorn's trainer drew Nidoking's attention.

His form was much more formidable than Rhydon's with his dangerous protruding spikes and his purple colouring gave him a more powerful look than the other's bland gray one.

 _"There you are! Lets see how you like me now!"_ He threw and Water Pulse and a Thunderbolt immediately after.

"Whoa." Red shook his head and looked over to me. "We need to get out of here Rayne!"

He's right. I wiped away some tears and looked up seeing the ceiling looked like it'll give away with another hit.

"Nidoking come back here!" I interrupted his fight. "And aim your strongest Thunderbolt to the ceiling!"

"You too Pika!"

A flash of light later, the ceiling collasped completly blocking off the other side along with Team Rocket. The rubble kicked up the dirt making everybody cough and wave away the dust. With the battle over, Nidoking lumbered over to me and seemed extremely happy despite the near death experience.

The shock from before came back in full force as I thought about it and the tears formed again. I'm so relieved. So happy.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't save you like the others, but I'm so glad you're well and alive. I cried into my hands kneeling in the dirt. I feel so pathetic right now, I probably look pathetic too.

"Rayne?" Oh. I forgot about Red. I wiped my tears but I didn't look up because I didn't want him to see my face.

"A few years ago Team Rocket attacked my home." My mouth started moving on its own. "I didn't know it was Team Rocket at the time, but after meeting them and everything that happened just now." I choked a little. "I thought I lost another friend to them." I felt tears fall again but I was startled out of my grief when Red hugged me.

It was an awkward hug because I was kneeling and I can tell he was trying to maintain balance on his feet not to fall over, but it was nice.

"But you didn't so don't cry." Red said softly. "You also had a scary face eariler too, right before we entered in here. Being sad or angry doesn't really suit you. I like your smiles better." He ended awkwardly.

A light happiness fluttered up. No 'It's going to be okay' or 'It's fine, you'll be alright' like what Old Zam or Mama Khan said back then. But just a simple comfort.

"And now we have even more of a reason to go after Team Rocket! After all, we need to stopped them from anymore people and pokémon right?"

 _"He's right, and don't be sorry. I'm happy to have come with you on this journey. To fight strong opponents, to become strong, and evolve into a King! I can't honestly say I want to go back to such an idle life from before."_

"Thank you." I hugged Red back. Even if Red is a little hot headed, he had his softer moments.

 _-Line Break-_

Misty woke up when we just exited the cave with Nidoking carrying her. She screamed in surprise to see him carrying her and promptly fell out of his arms because of her flailing.

"W-why is that carrying me?" She pointed at the pokémon.

I smiled. "Nidorino evolved after you got knocked out. We managed to escape thanks to him."

 _"And you can show me how grateful you are by not screaming into my ears."_ Nidoking said sarcastically. _"These things still work like before."_

"Oh, sorry."

Red was laughing. "And look! I found the Moon Stone!"

"Eh?" I blinked at him. "When did you find that?"

"It was near the rubble when we caved the ceiling! I found it just before we were about to leave." He grinned.

 _"This kid is unbelievable sometimes."_ Nidoking shook his head. _"But I guess that's what makes him so unique."_

I fell into a comfortable silence as I listen to Red dramatize the events that Misty missed when she was out. I lingered a good few feet behind and just view the scenery. It was very clear and clean with the cloudless sky above and the grassy fields that goes for a few miles with little trees. Much different from home in Viridian Forest.

Which reminds me.

 _"Finally!"_ I summoned Pidgeotto out of his ball. _"I want out everytime you decide to go in some dark, dinky cave."_

 _"Hmph! The little bird's making demands bigger than it!"_ Lightning crackled around his horn.

 _"Hoo? The rabbit got bigger I see. Maybe you'll actually put up a fight now that you can see a little more farther than the dirt in front of you."_

I laughed as they both bantered back and forth with attacks being readied in a show of intimidation. No matter what happened, they still stayed the same. When they first met, their constant encounters at home, and now.

"Er, Rayne?" I turned to Red who was now beside me. "Will they be alright?"

"I told you before right?" I nodded towards Nidoking. "They'll be fine, kinda like you and Green." Red gave a small indignant noise at the comparison. "Pidgeotto will be fine if you're worried about him, he's faced bigger and he's still faster than Nidoking. In all honesty it's his speed and dexterity that keeps him above much stronger opponents so as long as Pidgeotto doesn't do anything stupid, he'll be fine."

"They're both so strong!" Red grinned. "Rivals for years with one trying to get stronger than the other. Though I'm more jealous that they can get along better than me and Green." He crinkled his nose.

"It's like you said." I smiled. "They've been rivals for years. They got to know each other in that time so I'm sure you and Green will be like them, though I hope with less destruction." I looked at the displaced piece of ground.

"It'd be awesome if we could."

 _"There's a reason why humans don't have powers like pokémon."_ Pika muttered.

Red and I laughed until Misty shouted to us pointing over to Cerulean City. He grabbed my hand, smiled and pulled me along as he ran and I thought to myself how easily he can push away the dark. He's so bright.

I'm glad you're my friend Red.

 _-Line Break-_

I feel like such a child as Red continued to hold my hand through the bustling crowds of the city, but it was the only comfort I had to keep me from panicking. It was busier than the others because it had more tourist spots, whatever that means but I'm guessing it means places that attract peoples attention like that long, yellow bridge.

We continued as I shrank behind Red until we've arrived at a gate with a giant building behind it. It was more grander, cleaner and a little smaller than my home, but the one thing that stands out the most is how imposingly lonely it feels. My home felt old but inviting with the way the little ones were playing and the older ones watch over them fondly.

"Welcome to my home!"

Red gawked at the grandiose building and surrounding area. "I never seen a house this big before." He muttered out and we were both surprised when two lines of female humans in matching dresses filed out into the yard the moment the gates opened.

"Misty! You're covered in dirt!" One fussed. "We have to get you cleaned up immediately!"

"Oh calm down ladies." Misty brushed them off. "I'd like for you my guests. He's Red." She pointed to Red then me. "And that's Rayne."

I waved nervously at the uniformed caretakes as a sense of foreboding crawls up my back. I heard the mischief in voice and saw it in her eyes.

"This is such a tragedy!" One of them wailed. "Such a beautiful gem hidden behind such scruffy attire!" She pointed at me.

"Come with us and let us make you feel beautiful young lady!" Another older maid said passionately. "Even if it's only for your stay here!"

I immediately put my back on the brick wall and Red in front of me as a shield. I gripped my friend's shoulders as a I glared in fear and brandishing my cane if they got close. I could feel Red shudder as he held back a laugh.

Misty rolled her eyes at my reaction. "C'mon Rayne, they're just going to clean you up."

"I don't want to be cleaned up by strangers!" I bristled. "And I'm a boy!" This is ridiculous! Am I going to make it habit to keep my hair up where ever I go? Those little bands always start to pull on my hair painfully when it's in too long, plus it doesn't help that I'm running short from loosing them.

"Rayne, that's stretching it, even your name is feminine." Misty deadpanned not believing me. "And I never seen such a girlish boy like you if you are one anyways."

"Rayne is short for Raynard! Everybody at home calls me that! Everybody I know calls me that!" I refuted. "Why is this a problem?!" Why does it seem like she's taking offense to it!

Misty blushed and I could see her indignation showing but found her composer quickly. "Whatever and nevermind that. Girls, get them ready for dinner."

I blinked once and before I knew it, I was being shoved into a bathroom that had a _lake_ for a bathtub. Like everything else, it was lavishly designed and _clean._ I can see spots in my eyes the way it's shining.

"We'll take care of your clothes once they're in the laundry basket and a bathrobe will be in your room when you get out." A brown haired maid recited. "Your possessions will also be in your room that's through the door to your left and your pokémon will be healed, fed, and cleaned too. Dinner will be at 6 o'clock so enjoy until then! And it's shampoo first then conditioner."

She left briskly leaving me dumbfounded. I looked back down to the items in my hand, towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and wondering when these things were placed there. I sighed at the fast paced events happening in this place.

 _If you don't know what to do, just go with the flow! After all, if it's not bad then it must be some what good!_

I remembered Madame Ninetales' words as I did as I instructed and relaxed into the hot water. She's so carefree and always going at her own pace and the only pokémon that can keep up with her is Old Zam but he denied that.

 _My friend is not someone you keep up with. You simply let her drag you along. The more you try to struggle, the more exasperated and tired you'll be. That is my advice to you if you meet anybody, whether it'd be a pokémon or a human like her. And if you truly need to resist them... Good luck._

I slipped further into the water until it was just my face above the surface. The hot water on my scalp felt good and I breathe out in relaxation. For all her eccentricity, she's right because this is good despite being dragged off by the scary caretakers.

Plus I never smelled shampoo like this before and what in the world was conditioner? Doesn't shampoo already clean your hair? So what's conditioner for then? The soap smells like pecha berries!

 _-Line Break-_

My feet were being hugged by the fluffy slippers as I walked down one of the many hallways in the bathrobe that was given to me and with my cane in my hand.

I figured out that the conditioner made my hair softer and easier to brush through than before. It was still damp but I wasn't bothered by it and was just fascinated on how soft and light it feels. Humans may be weird but the things they come up with is amazing.

The slippers I was wearing were also soft to the touch and kept my feet from touching the cold, clean surface of the polished floors. The hallways were also unbearingly clean as the decorations were lavish and shining, the walls were both bare in some parts but nicely gave more substance to the paintings and little designs that were on them.

 _"Dumb rabbit! Watch where you point that thing!"_

 _"Please! It's not my fault you decided to stand there while I eat!"_

 _"You have claws now! Pick it up and eat it! Then again, you kneeling to me is quite flattering."_

 _"Arrogant bird! You will pay for your insolence! I am a king now!"_

 _"Blah, blah, blah! You're annoying more like."_

I ducked my head to contain my laughter and followed the voices to a large empty room with a large pool with various water pokémon in it. Red's pokémon and my own were eating in a dry corner.

 _"Please don't fight."_ Saur said. _"I don't think the water lady will like it if you make a mess."_

 _"Hpmh. Leave them alone, if they knock each other out, fine by me."_ Pika said.

"Hi everyone!" I walked over to them. They all perked up at my voice and gave a greeting. "How's it been going so far?"

 _"The water lady and her followers treat us well."_ Poli reported.

 _"Yes. A good pampering once a while is nice but not something I'd like to go through everyday."_ Pidgeotto said followed by a series of agreeing grunts. _"Very uncomfortable but has a refreshing result."_ He showed off his wing.

"That's good. How 'bout Red? Seen him yet?"

 _"Nope. But I think he'd get lost first trying to find us."_ Pika commented and everybody and I laughed.

Poli sighed. _"He would especially seeing this would be the first time we've been to a place like this. His excitement would deter him."_

"There you are!" A few maids bustled in. "It's almost dinner time, we're here to escort you to the dining hall."

"I'll see you guys soon!" I waved at the pokémon.

 _"Wait! I'm gonna come to!"_ Pika ran up and hopped on my shoulders.

The walk towards the dining hall is short but I kept my cane close to me as we passed by the caretakers working around here. I was still wary of them from before and I felt my hair stick at its ends.

Pika snickered at my actions. _"I feel bad for you, human females tend to get scary with things like this. I never understood why humans cared for appearance as much as they do but watch yourself, you might get caught with how they're looking at you like prey."_

I shuddered at his words.

The caretakers kept pouting and sighing at me and I'm sure I even heard one of them say 'What a terrible waste' before turning back to her cleaning. I, on the other hand, sent a prayer to whatever higher being for the invisible protection that is there.

"Rayne!" Red waved from his seat at the large, wooden, dining table. "And Pika's here too!"

 _"Don't mind me! I just want to try out the food!"_

It was weird seeing Red without his hat. It was his most defining feature physically wise, but he still radiates the same exicement he usually does.

"What do you think of this place Rayne?" Red asked. "I've never been in such a large house before."

I smiled. "It's certainly grander than I would like but my home is a little larger than this." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Really?" Red had a spark of wonder.

"Yeah but it's not as clean or maintained as Misty's." I looked at the food before me. "It has none of the modern luxuries or, well, anything fragile and delicate not to mention expensive Misty has but I can say that it's definately cozy." I took a bite of the food and savoured the dishes exoctic flavours. It was a tangy zesty sauce that coated the main dish that was my favorite.

Red hummed. "My house is much more smaller than this, but in a town like Pallet and with only me and my mom, it's better that way."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'd be awfully lonely to live in a house that's too big than its residents can fill. I'm glad everybody at home can fill the hallways just by being there."

"Hello everyone!" Misty entered from the same entrance way as me with an extravagant dress fitting to her own lavish home than the outdoorsy outfit when we first met her. She looked at me and frowned. "You have to be lying, cleaning you up just made it worse."

"Why is this such a problem to you?" I frowned at her. "It's not a big deal."

"Don't you even care?" She looked at me exasperatedly.

I shook my head and answered immediately. "No." Gender didn't really matter at home. The way Misty is taking this gender thing is getting silly. I mean, Red dropped it after it was brought up and cleared a few things.

She facepalmed at my response. "I thought boys were supposed to be prideful of their masculinity."

 _"Humans are so weird sometimes."_ Pika commented. _"Though I guess there are some species that take that into account but that's all power play right? Females are powerful too."_

I nodded in agreement and continued eating. Pika jumped onto Red's shoulder chattering for the food. I looked down and silently thank Madame Ninetales and Teacher Espeon in teaching me human dining etiquette and etiquette overall. She always emphasized that being polite and smiling can get through human problems most of the time but these finer skills will take me farther.

Why they need so many forks and spoons is beyond me though.

The food was getting fancier along with the set up as they brought in the desserts too. I looked over to Red who ate like a Snorlax with Pika who was swiping some of it too. He could've ask me to give him some but with how Red was flaunting his glory over our encounter with Team Rocket, I guess Pika would get more from him than me.

I continued to eat tuning out everybody around me. It really was nice and delicious and I felt content, if just a little bit nervous. Red's horrid table manners made me feel better about my hiccuping memories with my own manners. I didn't pay much attention to anything else until Misty and Red started shouting. They were really at eachother's throats and to think it was nice just a few moments ago.

I felt Pika escape into my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked the mouse.

 _"Red and the water lady are arguing about Team Rocket. Water lady wants to train to fight them but Red think she's weak and want her to not worry about it."_ Pika informed and we ate as watched the two argue more. _"This is getting out of hand."_

"What about you! What do you think we should do?!"

I was startled from Misty's out burst and turned to see both she and Red looking at me, eyes screaming to choose their side but I narrowed my own instead. The way they flinched back ensured them how exactly I was feeling.

"If you two think you can drag me into your fight like this, I will hit you both with my cane." I threatened and Red looked down instantly and started to rub his head remembering the light taps I gave him before. "You both are acting like bickering children so I suggest getting your acts straight and not involve others into such a stupid arguement." I picked up Pika as I stood up and turned to Red. "I'll be borrowing Pika for the night." And I promptly left.

 _"You sure you should leave them like that?"_

"It'll be fine. Back at home, fights like those always happen during dinner time, or battling, or in games, or, er, you get the point." I said to him. "The elders just leave them be, but when they start dragging others in and starts hurting pokémon around them, that's when they punish them. They prefer the pride hurting tactics seeing that pokémon do value their intelligence, after all, it's no secret that majority of the powerful pokémon are either legendaries, those so-called psuedo legendaries, and captured pokémon."

 _"Huh, that sounds... different."_ Pika mused. _"And true, I definately enjoyed out smarting humans."_

I laughed a little. "Sometimes fights are meant to happen to solve a problem. Old Zam said that problems, whether big or small, are preferred to be ignore and as sad as it may be, conflict can draw attention to said problem so it can be resolved. I think Red needs a good reality check because he can be a little too full of himself." And Pika nodded in agreement.

We entered my room and Pika jumped out of my arms and onto the bed. I flopped down next to him after turning off the lights.

 _"Your home sounds so interesting. Do you think that we can go sometime?"_

"Of course, I'd like that and I think everyone at home would like to see new faces."

Plus everybody would be estatic to know I made new friends.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Next chapter! I give my regards to the victims of the Las Vegas shooting. At this point, you'd think we would get tired of all these deaths that are caused internally than externally. Let's hope the coming years we will see real peace rather than the illusion of stability we have cast over ourselves.

I'm not confident in my generation though.

Thanks for your Time!

 _September 26, 2015- Finished._  
 _October 6, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up late because the bed was too much like a cloud to fall asleep quickly in. I'm used to dirt, grass, or a springy mattress like the ones in the PokéCenter or the ones at home. Some of the ones at home were old but still in good condition, the Elders like to maintain the home as it is since it does provide an excellent shelter from the extreme weather conditions and it's the center piece of the territory.

A well maintained territory also means a well maintain order and less confusion among the masses, which were the battle ready pokémon that tend to loose themselves in the moment. Er, which is only maintained through the fear of angering one of the Elders, uh, yeah.

 _"Good morning, well, it's almost noon."_ Pika greeted me in the hallway. _"You never sleep this late."_

"Bed." I said simply.

 _"Oh, you did took a long time to fall asleep."_ Pika's ears twitched. _"You're extremely strange, it was a good bed."_

I huffed. "Whatever, since you've been up earlier, how are the others?"

Pika shrugged. _"Fine, oh and by the way, Red and Misty just got back from somewhere."_

Huh, have they resolved their little spat from yesterday? That was quick, so mind my surprise when both Red and Misty walked up to me in a guilty manner as I entered the room the they were occupying.

"Me and Misty came to an understanding." Red started and the swallowing of his pride looked painful for him. "We decided to work together on the Team Rocket problem and we also like to apologize fore yesterday. So please don't be mad anymore?" Red was absolutely adorable, he was like a sulking Growlithe.

I smiled at him. "As long as you both learn from this, it's fine." Red looked relieved.

"It was still wrong of us for what we did." Misty said.

The conversation turned to this morning's events and revealing Misty's status as Cerulean City's gym leader.

"I was so surprised too!" Red said. "When she knocked Saur out and got me to listen, I finally got what she was trying to tell me. I should listen more shouldn't I?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes you should." I told him. "It doesn't hurt to give an ear and you might learn something too."

"I listen to you."

I quirked my lips. "That's because Pika likes me more."

"Which is so unfair!"

And for the next week, we simply trained until we knew each other's moves, strategies, and counters. Misty was estatic when Staryu and Starmie shot out a Thunderbolt for the first time and in turn Nidoking learned Ice Beam much to Pidgeotto's chargin when he got frozen for a good hour. The Drill Pokémon was trying to incorporate his known elemental energies into his punches, but at this point he just needed practice maintaining it.

"Hey, maybe we can find a fire type pokémon to help you learn Flamethrower." I said out loud as I looked through the information on my Pokédex.

 _"Yes! As a king I must master all the moves that is available to me! I will become the best!"_

 _"Shut up rabbit! You should be glad to be born so versitile, so quit yelling!"_

 _"Oh? Is that jealousy I here, after all I did freeze your feathers and ruined some."_

 _"Jealous? No. You may be stronger than me when it comes to strength but I don't want any of that when you're so stupid. And you pulled that Ice beam out of no where! But after that it's the same song again with me thrashing you into the ground!"_

 _"Tricky bird! If you quit using your Feather Dance and Double Team, I can assure you that our battles would end very quickly!"_

 _"Oh? Jealous?"_

"Your pokémon are still lively as ever!" Red commented as he watched Nidoking and Pidgeotto growled at each other.

The Pokédex was coming along nicely with Red catching the pokémon and me doing to button pushing and research. Sometimes a treat and asking nicely to the wild pokémon does just as well since I'm not interested in capturing them.

"Oh! Red, why don't we teach Pika Iron Tail?"

"Iron Tail? What's that?" Red looked curiously.

"It's just like Steel Wing but with the pokémon's tail." I told him. "Pika doesn't really have any physical attacking moves so I thought maybe he'd like one."

 _"A move that can break rocks like Pidgeotto can? Sign me up!"_ Pika jumped onto Red enthusiastically. _"Those guys will throw Earthquakes at me all day long so it's only fair I hit them back!"_

I laughed. "Don't be too excited yet Pika, you need to go through a lot of conditioning to get your tail strong enough to break rocks effectively. You'll be sore for the coming days."

"That shouldn't matter though." Red looked at Pika. "He's going to break rocks!"

 _"Yeah!"_

And so went on with Red's and Pika's excitement at learning the new move. I can tell in Red's eyes that his mind was going a mile in a minute thinking about new ways to battle and how Pika is putting all into his training with Pidgeotto giving some advice. The enthusiasm doubled for the day and it was fun to mindlessly chatter about strategies and tactics, I may not be an active battler but to be able to bounce ideas with someone else was nice.

As a human, I can't participate with everyone because I'm so fragile compare to them and even the little ones are stronger than me but that doesn't mean I can't help in training them by figuring out different methods in how moves can be used. But by no means that I'm a weak human though, just heavily out-classed by pokémon in general, I proved myself when Red had the idea that we should train along side with our pokémon since Team Rocket doesn't seem to have any trouble hurting humans too.

"How are you so fit, Rayne?" Misty panted along side a fallen Red. "I've been doing this longer than you guys and I still have problems doing routines like this. You don't seem like the type to exercise much too."

I blinked before smiling, we all just finshed a good run in the gym. "I have to be prepared just in case someone decides to try something at home. It gets very rowdy very fast and sometimes a little dangerous especially out where everybody trains and battles. You learn on your own to keep yourself safe when you're running from a stray Flamethrower." I told them casually.

"W-what? That's not safe at all!" Misty exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course not, that's why they have a separate place to use, if they do it anywhere else without a good reason then they'll get punished but if you were in the way, oh well, it's your fault. Everybody knows to keep their guards up over in that area."

I remember nearly getting squashed by a Body Slam but lucky for me I was already hanging onto a branch of the tree I was climbing to pull myself up. Since I couldn't battle, I could at least watch.

"And you're scared of crowds? Rayne, you're weird."

 _"Hah! I told you that you were being ridiculous."_ Pidgeotto crowed at me. _"Red here agrees with me!"_

I glared at the laughing bird. "Oh shut up you." I got strange looks from my two human companions but I simply prefered huffing at the snickering bird than pay them any mind.

And before we knew it, it was time to move on with our travels now.

"Guys! Before you leave, I would like to give you this." Misty handed us a Cascade Badge each. "You guys definatley deserve it."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, and I hope we can see you soon!"

 _-Line Break-_

 _"Help! Somebody help!"_

We only traveled for about a few hours until I heard a cry for help and I ran off the dirted path towards it.

"R-rayne! Where you going?!" I heard Red behind me following.

"I heard a cry for help!"

And I stopped in a clearing where I saw red fur struggling inside a net high up in a tree.

"Is that a Vulpix?" Red asked out loud.

 _"Humans! Of all the things to come now! Stay away!"_ It spat out an Ember through the fire resistant net at us.

"Please stop! We just want to help!" I dodged the on coming flames.

 _"Liars! Only humans would try this kind of trap! You may be the ones that set this and will try and capture me into those balls!"_

"Pika, go!" Red sent out the little yellow mouse. "Try-"

I turned quickly startling him. "Red no! Let me handle it." I turned back to the captured fox. "Please we didn't set the trap, I can promise you we won't capture you but if you won't let us help you then the person who did set this trap will." I tried reasoning. "And the people who use this kind of method probably won't just force you to battle either. So please?"

 _"You can understand me?"_ The fire pokémon inquired curiously and I nodded. _"Fine, but the moment you break your promise, I'll burn you to ash!"_

I smiled not bothered by the threat and sent out Pidgeotto. "Bring that Vulpix down gently please."

He flew up and took the rope that was tied to the net. _"Tried to fly fox? Isn't this inconvient?"_

 _"Oh great."_ She huffed. _"Just get me down and out of here."_

 _"What? Tired of the view?"_ He said amused.

"Wow. I've always been wondering for a while now." Red started. "Can you really speak to pokémon?" I froze at his question. "You always seemed to know what they want and you're never worried every time Nidoking and Pidgeotto fight, because I would've been, and most of all, you're always talking to our pokémon. I thought you just got easily distracted, but you're always smiling and giggling when one of them, er, 'says' something."

I fidgeted nervously and gripped my cane looking down. I never thought about what would happen if anybody finds out if I could talk to pokémon. It was just so normal to me that I never took the time to realize that it's _not_ normal for the rest of the world. I guess I never cared about those kinds of matter because I never really imagined that I would actively interact and speak with other humans soon into my journey.

Would Red be mad that I didn't tell him? I trust him not to-

I yelped in surprised when Red's hand touched my shoulders and fell. Gosh, I haven't done that since I was smaller and it didn't help my self-confidence one bit.

"S-sorry that I didn't tell you earlier." I avoid looking at his face. "Everyone back at home never really cared and I never really thought about it because it was normal for me to talk to pokémon on a regular basis so I kind of forgot. Do you think it's weird? Since it's not normal-"

"Whoa there! I just wanted to know!" Red interrupted me suddenly.

"Oh." Did I really just babble? "But aren't you mad? I didn't exactly tell you."

"And I know you weren't trying to hide it either because if you were, then you kinda suck at it seeing you talked to Pika on our first day together. Plus you're too nice to lie purposely."

I buried my head into my knees and let out a breath that I was holding and started to laugh. Honestly, I should've know better to worry about Red.

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem!"

 _"Ahem."_ I turned my head and saw Vulpix sitting there to my right looking bored. _"Are you quite done? This is like one of those shows that the humans watch."_ She muttered.

"Er, yes, is there still something you want?" I asked. I thought she would run off by now.

 _"I would like to make a request and join you on your adventure."_

"Sure! But why? I thought you didn't want to be capture and didn't like humans in general."

 _"Humans are fickle creatures but it doesn't mean I don't like them all, just majority of the annoying ones."_ Then she stood up. _"And I want to get stronger. I'm not interested in battling or being a pet, but to be strong is definately something I want and the fact that you can understand me and a trainer is not something I cannot pass up."_ I held a pokéball in front of her and she looked up. _"And I would like to stay out of this contraption if I can."_ She sniffed.

"Of course, but there will be times where I'll have to like if there's a place where pokémon aren't allowed to roam."

 _"That's acceptable."_ And pawed the button on the device getting sucked in.

"It's kinda weird hearing only one side of a conversation." Red commented. "But I think I got what was going on."

I released Vulpix out and she shook her fur. _"Urk. Dizzy..."_

"Speaking to pokémon sounds no different when I talk to humans. It's all the same to me." I told him.

"So they can think and talk like us? I mean, despite instinct, er..."

I laughed. "I know what you mean and it depends on the pokémon really. I can understand most pokémon because pokémon in general has adapted because of human activity, but that's not the case all the time. The first thing pokémon typically care about is survival, and in turn, getting strong." I pocketed Vulpix's pokéball. "And when they're trying to get strong, they tend to learn things quickly or just use brute strength to power through their problems. Nidoking used to be like that until Pidgeotto beat him when they first met, and as the proud pokémon he was, he sought ways to try and beat his rival when brute strength didn't work." I thought back fondly. "Eventually his speech developed for the sole purpose to insult Pidgeotto because he knew Pidgeotto was insulting him."

Red laughed at that. "So our pokémon must be interesting to listen to then."

I shrugged. "It's no different to listening to people talking but then again, I can't imagine myself being not able to understand them."

 _"What kind of an abomination is that!"_

We both looked over to see a very peculiar Rattata pulling a piece of wood into this small area.

"I never thought that I'll be making a fire like this." It said. "Man, who knew some of the pokémon around here can be vicious, I never knew Kakuna can move that fast."

I felt Red grab my arm and saw the look of quiet horror and shock on him and when it turned to face us, he took a step back taking me with him.

"Trainers? I'm saved!"

And it was in that moment that he was whisked away by a Fearow.

"Save me!"

Silence took over from the odd event that happened but Red broke it. "I guess we're saving it?" Red rubbed his head unsure what to do.

I looked at the Fearow that's flying away with the Rattata thing. "I'm morbidly curious on what it is."

We made quick work of the Fearow as Pidgeotto and Pika tag-teamed it while Red caught the Beak Pokémon. The violent bird wasn't a match.

"Thanks y'all! You really saved me there but can you help me out again?"

Oh gosh, it's just weird looking at it and yet somehow we all ended up in the Sea Cottage by the cape where it stands by the ocean with a full grown human coming out of a machine with a normal Rattata out of the other. This was very surreal and _unreal_.

 _"I have no words to describe this... Odd situation."_ Vulpix said standing next to me.

"Thanks again! Name's Bill by the way." He introduced. "And this is a Pokémon Transporter. It's supposed to transport pokémon or any items you want anywhere! But there's still some bugs I need to fix..." You mean that Rattata thing? Then yes you do.

"Cool! You must be super smart to come up with something like this, it sounds really useful for trainers since we're always traveling." Red marvelled at the machine.

"Thanks!" Bill blushed under the praise and noticed the many pokéballs attached to his belt and quickly plucked one. "As thanks, I can help with you with your load." He looked to see what pokémon was in it and promptly screamed. "Why'd you catch that Fearow!"

"Because Professor Oak asked us to! Or I'm doing it and Rayne's inputing the information." Red said. "I want to be the greatest trainer ever! And filling the Pokédex helps me go to new places and learn new things! And by the end of this, I hope to be the greatest trainer in the world!"

"Wow! That's a nice dream, how 'bout you?" Bill asked me.

"I just want to see the world." I answered. "And like Red, the Pokédex helps with traveling because it gives me a direction to go to."

"Those are great goals and reasons! Keep up your dreams and adventures and I bet you'll find and see amazing thing!" Bill said excitedly. "As I was saying before, I can help you carry less and transport your pokémon to the professor!" Then he looked far away. "Professor Oak huh? I'm kind of jealous."

"We can call him you know."

 _-Line Break-_

We long left Bill's cottage and end up going around Saffron City because of the city was having some sort of problems and the gate guards wouldn't let us through.

"Ah! I wanted to see the Silph Co. building. I heard that the view from up there is amazing." Red whined.

I looked at him strangely. "Isn't that the building where the majority of Kanto and Johto's technology is produced from? I don't think that they would let two kids in just to see the view."

Red huffed. "We could've snuck in and Pidgeotto is strong enough to carry us both so we could've flew too."

"Or we can fly as high as Pidgeotto can to see the same view rather than tresspass."

Red stuck his tongue at me. "You're no fun."

 _"Is he always like this?"_ Vulpix asked.

 _"Yup! Red here would be all over the place if Rayne wasn't here to keep him on a leash, but I think Red gets more excited at the thought of having someone to drag with him."_ Pika said.

I went on with setting up camp as the others chattered on. It was almost night time and we need to set up a fire soon.

"Rayne! Saur and I got the firewood and I also picked up a bag of marshmallows before we left Cerulean!"

Despite the disappointment, on Red's part, in not entering Saffron City, it was still an enjoyable day since Red has a way of keeping himself and everyone else entertained.

"Marshmallows? What are they?"

"You don't know what marshmallows are?! We definately have to eat some now!"

Apparently marshmallows are these little cloud like treats that are soft to eat and squish. I don't understand the appeal of roasting them until Red pulled out chocolates and graham crackers. He made a s'more out of it and despite it being messy, it was pretty good. A little too sweet for my liking though.

We finally reached Vermillion City on the next day bolstering Red's excitement. It was a beautiful city, almost every building faced the open sea and the ocean itself glittered meeting the smooth equally blue sky. Even the townsfolk had this merry air of being too busy with their daily routines that made me forget that I'm surrounded by people.

"Hey! That boat is huge!" Red pointed out.

 _"Can he not state the obvious anymore?"_ Vulpix commented dryly in my arms. I looked up and had to admit that it was quite impressive seeing it was the first time I've seen a boat.

Red turned to me and grinned. "Wanna sneak on it?"

 _"Unless Rayne here can teach me how to walk on water. No. I will not go on that watery death trap."_

I rolled my eyes at Vulpix's little comment. "Don't you remember what happened at Professor Oak's? And about tresspassing?"

"Ehehe, but it'll be different this time! And this is a boat, not a building!" Red exclaimed and I could see his eyes gleaming brightly.

"I think I'll wait here for you instead." He's adventurous definately but he needs to learn to control himself but I won't stop him, he'll eventually learn himself.

Red just smirked. "You won't know what you're missing out!" And ran off up the ramp ducking behind the railings.

It wasn't until ten minutes later until he was kicked off landing next to me and being called a brat by the one who kicked him. I giggled into Vulpix who was equally amused at Red's fail attempt.

"You're right, it's not the same, you're a brat now instead of a thief."

He glared at me but took the hand when I offered it. "It's not my fault I got caught! There was some scary looking pokémon in a room and it scared me giving my position away!" He defended.

"Whatever you say." I indulged teasingly.

"Why, hello there!" A short old man spontaneously appeared making me jump. His most defining feature had to be his old timey lumberjack styled, white beard and face covering sunglasses. "It's seems I've found two pokémon trainers!"

"Yes we are!" Red answered brightly.

He seemed to examine Vulpix carefully before looking at me. "C-can we help you with anything?" I leaned back as he got a little too close.

"Now you!" And immediately Poli, Saur, and Pika were brought out by the old man and nodded approvingly to them. "Congratulations! You both are now honourary members of the Pokémon Fan Club!" He started dragging us towards a decorated pink building with our pokémon following.

"W-what? But you barely know us." I stuttered out trying not to trip. I looked towards Red and he seemed just as confused with the situation as I am.

The short old man merely laughed. "I know I can trust fellow pokémon lovers!"

We entered into the fan club and we were immediately bombared with cooing pokémon lovers. They started to pet Red's pokémon commenting how cut the were while Vulpix shrank back further into my arms glaring at them.

"Eheheh, I knew bringing you two was a good idea! Everybody, listen up! These two are new members of the Pokémon Fan Club!" He announced.

"Oh! Whose pokémon are these?" A woman asked petting Poli. "He's so well behaved."

"All three are mine." Red said and pointed at me. "Vulpix is Rayne's."

All of them turned to me and I swallowed some spit when eyes trained onto me. I hugged Vulpix and my cane closer to my chest and smiled. "H-hi."

"You both are so adorable!" A middled aged lady cooed. "Darling, you and Vulpix complement each other so well!"

 _"These humans have absolute no sense of personal space!"_ Vulpix growled out as the lady hugged me and I stiffened at the contact.

"Do you have more pokémon beside it?" A man asked.

I took out Pidgeotto's and Nidoking's pokéballs and quickly sent them out in a clear roomy corner in order to distract the fan members and this lady on me. They seemed stunned at them as I tried to make my way to the big pokémon.

 _"Why're they staring at us?"_ Pidgeotto asked. _"They look like they never seen pokémon ever."_

"Er, this is Pidgeotto and Nidoking." I intoduced and turned to my pokémon. "This is the Pokémon Fan Club so don't break anything please."

"Oh wow, you don't really look like you would carry pokémon like that." Another fan said. "From the looks of it, it looks like the other kid would have such pokémon and vice versa."

Nods of agreement sounded throughout the room.

"Yes, who would've thought such a cute trainer like you would have such a scary and fierce looking pokémon."

"Scary?" I looked over to Nidoking completely ignoring the cute comment. "Sure he's scary but he's really nice and soft on the inside." I smiled softly.

Nidoking blushed. _"I am not! I am a king that brings down pain to anyone who opposes me!"_

"And Pidgeotto may look fierce now, but he becomes very agreeable when you give him some delicious foods."

 _"Hey! Anybody would become 'very agreeable' in the presense of any good food!"_

I laughed at them as they continued to get flustered and everybody seemed to laugh along until a little boy came crying in.

"My Exeggutor is gone!" The boy cried. "Somebody stole him!"

Sounds of frustration and tesion settled in the building as the members inside put on a dark look.

"That's another one this month..."

"What's going on?" Red asked worriedly.

The old man sighed in resignation "Recently, many pokémon have been going missing and because all of them were owned by people, we assumed some sneaky thieves are going around stealing them." Then tears started to form behind his glasses. "They even took my cute Abra!" He wailed.

 _"How horrible!"_ Vulpix cried. _"These pokénappers should be caught immediately!"_

"I think I know where they are!" Red exclaimed. "Rayne! The pokémon should be on the boat I was on! Pokémon are usually be out on deck patrolling rather than inside a room if they're guarding the boat."

That's right, he did say some pokémon spooked him before he got caught. But after that stunt I doubt that the entrance will be left unguarded again.

"Oh you mean the S.S. Anne?" The old man asked. "The gym leader here uses it to carry large materials for his use."

"And those large 'materials' maybe the pokémon missing too." Red said looking out the window.

"But how are we going to sneak on there? The boarding ramp won't be an option this time." I told him.

He just smirked. "I have a plan, so don't worry."

 _-Line Break-_

Sometimes, I really wonder what goes on in Red's head sometimes. He's always so cheerful and a bit of a goof when the day just passes by joking around being reckless and whatnot. Even in training, he always find ways to have fun like when we were doing accuracy training, Red turned it into a competion on who can knock over the cans that were set for them the fastest.

But in any battle ready situation like now, he seems to get this air of fiery excitement and seriousness around him and tends to think more, albeit on his feet, and is able to pull information and apply it in not even seconds to the battle. He's smart, but he seems to only show it when it comes to pokémon.

We were on the ship after Saur lifted us up and was left there for a quick escape if we needed it. Red suggested that Pidgeotto should fly high and carry Nidoking's ball for an arieal assault since they would attract too much attention being out and finally Vulpix and Pika were left at the club house at the old man's request and Vulpix's refusal in being on a boat. So only Poli was here to give any frontal attack just in case.

Gosh, just reciting that in my head sounds like we're preparing for a war and not a battle. Red would impress everyone at home.

I held my cane ready for anything that might happen and looked around the ship. "Hey Red, don't you think it's a bit too quiet here?"

"Yeah, but the sailors are probably on lunch break, it's the middle of the day after all." He replied as he opened a door. "This is the room where I saw that pokémon. Let's go!" He pulled me along into the room and all I could see was the shadowy figures of crates and various other smaller boxes.

"We should've brought a light." I muttered. Vulpix or Pika would've been great to have here right now.

Red kicked something in front of us as we explored a little more and the object started to crackle in electricity. The light sparks weren't enough to light up the area but it did show off the angry Voltorb.

Oh shit.

"Red watch out!" I managed to harshly pull him back but the suddenly the ringing in my ears started and I could feel the floor hit me hard into unconsciousness.

 _-Line Break-_

I woke up to the sound of screaming. When I opened my eyes, I watched in sudden horror as electricity crackled around Red as he plummeted into the sea. Magnemite were floating around the air along with Poli being tossed overboard.

"Red!" I couldn't believe what was happening when I tried to reach out for him but loud laughter by my ear shook me out of the shock I was feeling. I was now aware of a headache and that I was being carried by the scruff of my cloak by a large man in a full out military combat outfit.

"Girly, you should be more worried about yourself than you're little friend there!" He laughed some more. "It's even more funny when you don't even have pokémon on you when you snuck on! Did you think that it would be that easy to infiltrate my ship?" He threw me across the deck and I skidded to a stop from hitting some crates. I saw an Electabuzz crackle and took a step towards me. "I'll make you regret coming here now!"

I clenched my teeth trying to calm a headache coming and I saw a faint shadow whiz pass my sight and remembered about Pidgeotto. Electabuzz was still a good few feet away when it started towards me.

"Pidgeotto!" I shouted and felt the headache pulse painfully when I did. I closed my eyes and gripped the ground when I felt the shockwave and the sound of Nidoking landing with a roar.

"What the- attack it with Thunder Punch!"

 _"You insult me thinking an electric attack will work on me?! Let me show you a real Thunder Punch!"_

The sounded of the punches colliding resounded with electric energy sparking at the opposing forces, but Electabuzz was first to give away feeling a burning sensation on his knuckles.

 _"That's right, I also forgot to mention that I can naturally produce poison from my claws didn't I?"_ Nidoking smirked. _"Burns doesn't it?"_

 _"You will die by my Thunder!"_ Electabuzz roared out sending strong bolts of Thunder at him but Nidoking just shrugged it off.

 _"I'm a ground type you stupid oversized battery and I know a Pikachu with more fire power than that. Let's see how you handle the cold."_

A chilling wave washed over me sending a small relief to my headache as Nidoking sent out an unstable Ice Beam at the dodging Electric Pokémon who was surprisingly fast. I felt my whole body ache but the adrenaline was kicking in as my heart beats faster as I was now taking in on the situation clearly.

Red and Poli should be fine, Saur should be able to catch them with Vine Whip before they drown, the ship hasn't sailed yet which was good, and Nidoking can stall out and should be able to beat the electric types that are here, it seems like they were his specialty.

"Magnemite! Sonic Boom!" The towering man shouted and bursts of sound waves hit Nidoking.

Nidoking grunted in pain but stilled stood grinning wildly. _"Ha! You think you could take me down? I learned this from a little fox!"_ And procceed to spit out little balls of fire rapidly. I was so glad Nidoking was so versitile even though he's not very good with producing fire like the other elements, anything that can hurt steel types is great right now.

"Damn it! You're good girly but your Nidoking won't last long against these numbers!" I wasn't really sure about that. Nidoking is a battle ready pokémon who gets thrills from fights with close odds, or with a certain bird.

 _"Don't forget about me!"_ The poor Magnemite didn't see Pidgeotto coming, with Nidoking on the field, it's not surprising that the other man did forget to question how Nidoking got there.

I heard a splash and turned to see a blurry Red with a Poliwrath, who is no doubt Poli, on deck now covered in water pointing at the offender. I couldn't hear what he said but Poli let out an Ice Beam at the shocked and stunned Electabuzz and his trainer freezing them in place.

"Nidoking! Pidgeotto! Finish the rest off!" I commanded. Apparently there were some sailors on the deck when I heard grunts and thuds hitting the deck floor. I tried to get up on my feet but the blood rushing to my head was making me dizzy.

"Rayne!"

I felt being lifted off the cool metel from the side of my head and positioned to where I was sitting upright. Was I always laying on the deck floor?

"Rayne are you alright?" Worry was laced within Red's voice. "The bleeding on the side of your head seemed to stopped. That's good."

Bleeding? "M'fine. Water would be nice though."

"You're definately not fine. You took an Explosion to the face and I thought..." His last words went quiet before he went on again and I couldn't really dwell on it. "I was worried."

"And you're the one who was 'lectricuted and fell into the sea." I shot back tiredly slurring a bit. "It's terrifying to wake up to your screams and just watch you fall." I frowned steading my words. "I'm tired."

"Me too, but let's get you fixed up."

 _-Line Break-_

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I rolled my eyes at Red. "I'll be fine, it's only a short distance." Honestly, he worries too much. "Pidgeotto will make sure he won't drop me."

I still had bandages along my forehead and left arm but as long I don't strain myself for a couple of days, I'll be fine. Nurse Joy gave both of us a good dressing down though, and even though I've been hurt worse I don't think Red or the nurse would like hearing that.

"If you say so." He gripped the bike that the old man from the Pokémon Fan Club gave him and was very reluctant to leave.

"Just worry about the race and get to the starting line, I'll be at the finish!" I left Red promptly leaving no time to respond and released Pidgeotto.

 _"Are you really sure you're alright?"_ Vulpix questioned in doubt. She had been furious when I woke up in the PokéCenter the next day of the incident. Actually, she gave an earful to everybody but Pika seeing he was with her the entire time.

"Yes I am." I said exsaperatedly and wrapped my cloak under her just for extra precaution. "Now hang tight and don't move too much or I won't be able to hold you tight." I lifted my cane in the air gripping the middle of it.

Pidgeotto lifted off grabbing my cane evenly. _"You'll love the view! Just don't fall!"_ I prefer hanging from my cane with the ground far below me. When Red first saw this stunt he asked me why I don't ride on his back and I just said I'm more used to this way. When Pidgeotto was still a little Pidgey, he wasn't big enough to ride on so we made a compromise and it's been like this since.

The Pokémon Trialthon was starting below as Pidgeotto flew past them. I revelled in the wind and the feeling of freedom blowing through me and I can say honestly that I'm envious of Pidgeotto being able to fly.

 _"The view is beautiful and I envy you flying types for this, but seeing I don't have a method of flying I'll stick to the ground for now."_ I chuckled at Vulpix who just secured herself more into my one arm. _"I don't understand how you can just hang on to your life like this."_ She shot at me.

"I've been doing this since I was a naive, fearless child, It was more like a dream come true to be able to fly with my friend than a dangerous thing to do. Even getting a scolding from Mama Khan didn't really deter us from doing it again." I thought back merrily, though, there was that one time he did drop me.

 _"Mama Khan?"_

 _"Hmm? That's right, you don't know."_ Pidgeotto curved over some docks. _"Mama Khan is the main caretaker of the little ones. She's one of the elders of our home in Viridian Forest and very motherly seeing she's a Kangaskhan too."_ Pidgeotto sighed. _"She took care of both of us though Rayne liked her more than I did, I already had a memma and sire to look over me, I didn't need another one._

 _"Since the territory we lived is large, we live in a communal society, it was simply easier to have parts of our population allot into certain roles."_

 _"An Elder? A society?."_ Vulpix said wistfully. _"I'd like to visit there sometime, it sounds nice."_

"Don't worry, you will. And be ready to impress because one of the other Elders is a Ninetales."

Vulpix perked up and quickly looked at me. _"What!"_ She started sputtering as we finally made it to the finish line of the race.

"Don't worry! Madame Ninetales is really nice despite her eccentric ways. As long as you be yourself, you should be fine!"

Pidgeotto landed and we all surprised the onlookers that were already gathered here at the finish line but turned back to what they were doing before. Vulpix immediately jumped out of my arms and shook her fur at the feeling of gravity again and Pidgeotto flew onto a nearby tree roosting.

I sent out Nidoking and we all sat by the tree Pidgeotto was in and watched the big screen of the racers going through the course.

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe I spent all my prize money to feed this Snorlax!" Red whined.

 _"I can't believe what you did to get around it."_ Pika looked at his trainer.

I laughed thinking back what just happened when the race was nearly finished. Red came zooming in being chase by the same Snorlax eating right now. It was hilarious at what Red can come up with sometimes but this takes it all.

Poor Saur.

Despite the occasional lull, there really isn't a dull moment with Red.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Another chapter for you!

Thanks for your time!

 _September 29, 2015- Finished.  
October 11, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

 _"What an ominous looking tower with the people here being equally rude."_ Vulpix commented hiding in my satchel from the rain.

Ever since we've arrive to Lavender Town, we all noticed the tension in the city after trying to ask people where the PokéCenter in order to get out of the rain. The people here all had shot dark suspicious looks to us and to their own neighbors and turn away immediately when they get too close to each other.

I held onto Red nervously. "It feels like something is making them like this, it's too unnatural."

"Yeah, but we need to get out of this rain first." Red pulled the bill of his hat again feeling the droplets of rain hit his face. I felt really bad since my cloak covered all of me while his vest didn't. I offered to share but he rejected it.

"How sad." We turned to see an old bald and bearded man with a wooden cane for support. "This town used to be so happy and now everybody is so distrustful to each other despite knowing them for years." He sighed sadly. "They can't even help out a couple of children, my name is Mr. Fuji. Come with me, I can get you out of this rain."

He lived in a little house and we hung around the porch where a little grave stone with the inscription 'Doduo' was. The tension shifted to a melancholy air as I lingered around it remembering my friends who died by Team Rocket all those years ago.

They were buried in a similar way but next to a grand tree so they could continue to give life with flowers marking their graves and their names were carved into the large smooth stone in the front yard of the house.

"He died not too long ago. Stayed with me ever since I took him in from a rain like this, but he lived a good life." He looked over to the tall building that overshadowed the city. "I just wish I could bury him in the Pokémon Tower."

Red blinked. "Why can't you?"

"Because of the disappearances happening lately. It's also the reason why this town is turning against each other." Mr. Fuji said. "The most recent one was a boy about your age actually. Right before Doduo passed on two weeks ago." He showed us a picture with Green and the old Doduo and shock course through the both of us.

"Green?!" Red shouted still staring at the picture. "He was here?"

"Yes, he ventured up the tower saying how suspicious it was for these events to start happening so suddenly." He shook his head. "He was so young too, it's a shame this happened to him."

"Then we're going after him!" Red announced. "If he thought there was something going on, then there has to be something." And I rolled my eyes when I heard him muttering about saving the 'smug jerk'.

"But it's too dangerous! I don't want to see another two children be trapped in there!" But we already ran off towards the looming building.

The rain let up some as I turned to the old man. "We'll be fine!"

 _-Line Break-_

 _"Die!"_

We are _not_ fine! The dead pokémon buried here have risen and still rising from their graves. Their rotting flesh were falling apart and the smell of decay permeated from them mixing with the earthy smell of the dirt too, plus the dark creepy fog and setting did not help my sense of fear.

"Why is this happening?!" This was a nightmare!

 _"Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting! Why are we here?!"_ Vulpix screamed as she spat out a Fire Spin on the oncoming undead mobs.

 _"Why did it have to be me?! Poli could've freeze or wash these things away!"_ Saur Razor Leafed at a Psyduck whose eyes were oozing out of its sockets.

"Rayne, nothing's working!" Red shrieked. "And I think we're making it worse!." He pointed towards a walking corpse that was on fire and the rotting smell just became worse. "Run!"

We all ran out of the fog as fast as possible and surprisingly the undead pokémon stopped following us. My hands trembled at the terrifying images of the dead clawing through the ground moaning for us.

 _"You can't escape!"_ That voice that was following us the whole time echoed from the fog making everyone tense and Red and I could see menacing white eyes glaring at us.

A strangled scream was caught in my throat as I clutched my cane while I backtracked by Red. I hope Vulpix can learn to manipulate psychic energy soon so these kinds of situations are easier to deal with. Madame Ninetales was able to, and she may not be as good as Old Zam, who really isn't someone you can compare to in terms of psychic power, but it is far more impressive than that arrogant Hypno who visited one time.

"It's a Gastly!" Red stated suddenly. "Its controlling those- er, zombies with that fog!" I keep forgetting that Red thinks better in dangerous situations. He's also lucky that I can piece together what he's talking about from what little information he told me.

"That would explain that voice." And the fact this is a graveyard. "It's been following us since we went into that fog."

 _"Finish them!"_

 _"I don't think so!"_

The voice came from behind and I quickly turned around to flames from both assailant and Vulpix who was spiting out a Flamethrower to match the other. Vulpix had incredible reaction time and I gave another thanks for that.

"Green?!" Red shouted in disbelief.

Green and his Charmeleon stood there puppet-like with the same hazy fog surrounding them.

"Red, I don't think Green's completely there!" I shouted at him. "That Gastly must be controlling him too!"

 _"Kill them!"_ The voice screamed out and Charmeleon charges towards us claws ready.

I quickly sent out Pidgeotto. "Intercept it and try to blow away this fog!"

 _"Easy enough!"_ With a quick Steel Wing to parry pushing the Charmeleon back and flapped his wings creating a strong wind.

 _"It's coming back!"_ Saur cried out. And it came back with the pokézombies.

"Rayne, try hold off the zombies and Charmeleon on you're side! I'll find that Gastly over here!" Red commanded.

I grabbed Nidoking's ball and threw it. "Use Ice Beam!" I can definitely hold them off and push them away too. "And Water Pulse! Just stop them!"

 _"What are we doing here? And how is this happening?!"_ Nidoking sent a beam of ice stopping the walking decaying pieces of flesh effectively before washing away even more.

 _"A Ghastly is apparently doing this, we're here to save Red's friend."_ Vulpix explained. _"I can't do anything because they apparently don't burn fast enough."_ She grunted.

 _"I know I'm battle crazy, but this is a bit traumatizing."_ Nidoking muttered.

 _"How do you think we felt when they started to rise from the ground!"_ Vulpix spat out another set of flames even though it was ineffective. _"I demand that I learn Iron Tail like Pika after this! This is just appalling for me!"_

 _"Haha! But I wouldn't let my feathers touch those things."_ The bird said using Steel wing to parry another attack from Charmeleon. _"At least Iron Tail will be quick to learn with Pika and I around. Air Cutter is a pain to try and learn."_

No matter the situation, they still find ways to enjoy themselves with distracting banter. Vulpix relax a lot despite that pretentious attitude because the moment she was introduced to the rest of the team here, she quickly found herself sucked into the repartee, the laughs, and the battles of strength and practice.

Then suddenly everything stopped with a shudder before the hostile dropped to the ground in a heap as the fog cleared. There were many ice statues and washed corpses along the walls but I turned my attention to see Red trying to shake Green awake near the stairs.

 _"Urk, what happened?"_ Charmeleon groaned getting to his feet. _"And why do I feel so sluggish."_

 _"It could be because of the fact that you were trapped in this dreadful place for about two weeks and your bodies were constantly moving with your minds being in an unconscious state."_ Vulpix walked up to the fire lizard. _"Or it could be that you're hungry."_ She snarked.

I laughed awkwardly at Vulpix's little biting comment and took out some warm juice and handed it to Charmeleon. "I know it's not much but it should help for the moment."

 _"Thanks... But what about my trainer?"_ The fire lizard looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Green's over there with Red. His should wake up in a couple of minutes." I pointed.

 _"You mean that stupid trainer that always seems to rile up my trainer?"_

Really now, but at least I can tell the rivalry between the two definitely is definitely mutual if Green is also muttering about Red.

"He's uses his head better when in a serious battle situation. If it's nothing serious, then he'll just have fun." I tried.

 _"Hpmh! Our trainer isn't like that. The pokémon that has the privilege to travel with him must meet his requirements until they're rotated out and even then they must train still to continue to impress him!"_ Fire huffed out of his snout. _"And as the pokémon given to him by his grandsire, I must exceed expectations just like that Scyther."_

Wow, he must respect Green a lot, but it doesn't really sound like he trains much in tactics from what I'm hearing. Then again, I don't know what the 'requirements' are and no one can win battles with pure strength alone.

"What happened?" I looked over to see Green groaning as he got up.

"You were possessed by a Ghastly and was trapped here for two weeks! We saved you from it." Red explained but Green seemed to get angry at that.

"That arrogant...!" He got up and saw Charmeleon and called for him. "Charmeleon! We're leaving!"

 _"Thanks!"_ He drank the last of the juice and ran towards Green who was going up the stairs in fury.

"W-where you going!" Red followed up with Saur hopping up the stairs.

 _"Energetic as ever."_ Vulpix muttered looking at the fleeting pair. It looks like she's getting used to the constant noise that will be happening.

"Sorry buddy but the stair aren't for you." I returned Nidoking and ran up following the others.

 _"You know, after all this is over. Please promise me we won't be venturing into any undead explorations if we can."_ Pidgeotto asked. _"Graveyard visits? Sure. Fighting off smelly zombies? No."_

Vulpix nodded profusely. _"I agree. If we must, please warn us ahead of time."_ So they're willing to go through it again if they have to? I have such good friends but I definitely won't repeat this performance.

We all quickly caught up to both Red and Green arguing again about 'sticking together' and 'staying out of the way'. Is this really the time and place?

"So the whole party has arrived eh?"

We all looked up to see a familiar face. I glared at the man hard as I remember that Team Rocket member in Mt. Moon who nearly killed Nidoking.

"Hmm? Why such a scary face girl? Don't tell me you're still mad at what happened at Mt. Moon. You should be thanking me instead for helping you evolve that Nidoking." He shrugged his shoulders. "They're hard to evolve in the first place after all."

"I'll be thankful right after I cave in your face myself!" I snarled at him. "And I'm a boy damn it!" I don't know why I need to clarify my gender right now, but it came out anyways.

I heard him snort. "You sure don't act or look like it." He said amused. "But where are my manners, my name is Koga! One of the three heads of Team Rocket!" Then he pointed Red and I. "You two have been annoying with interfering with our plans. I still can't believe Surge lost to you two." Then he looked at Green. "And it's a shame that you're no longer a puppet. You would've enjoyed it whether you've known it or not."

Green growled. "Charmeleon, Flamethower!"

Flames washed over Koga quickly but there was no signs of anybody there when the fire stopped. Laughter started echoing around us as Koga appeared in the same spot as before.

"An illusion?" Green muttered. "That means he's not even here."

"That's right, but don't worry! I'll leave a friend for you to play with! Arbok, attack!"

And from the shadows, an Arbok glided down the spray acid towards the Charmeleon but it jumped back before it could hit it.

"This stairway is too narrow for us to all fight in!" Red shouted.

"That's fine. I can handle it myself!"

We were constantly pushed back until we were near the previous floor and even if we wanted to help, we would more than likely hit Green and Charmeleon than that agile Arbok even if Pidgeotto can fly.

 _"I shouldn't be complaining after fighting hordes of zombies but I'm getting frustrated here."_ Pidgeotto flew over the stalemate battle between the reptiles. _"Red can even battle better than this."_

 _"You need to remember that it's because of Nidoking that we know how to fight poison types."_ Vulpix took another step down. _"There's also the fact that we're fighting on stairs. Rough terrain and a damaged pride doesn't really go well together."_

 _"Is this really the time?"_ Saur asked exasperatedly

I covered my mouth to hide a giggle from showing but the sudden action seemed to concern Red.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked and smiled. "Our pokémon, mine to be exact, are very... nonchalant despite the situation. They find Green's battle boring."

Red nodded. "I completely agree but really?"

We turned back to the fight and in the end Green manage to out smart Koga by using one of the corpses as cover and beheading the Arbok with Cut.

"Not as fast as I would've liked, but it'll do." Green said.

"Geez, you really need to lighten up! C'mon, let's get out of this creepy place." Red turned to Saur. "And a day to relax."

 _"Yes! Please! A good few hours in the sun would be great!"_ Saur nodded happily.

Charmeleon scoffed. _"Lazy."_

 _"Uh, may I remind you that despite all the training you did, you were still turned into a mindless puppet and that he was the one that took out the Ghastly controlling you."_ Vulpix shot making the fire lizard look away.

I picked up Vulpix letting out a small laugh and sent Charmeleon an apologetic look.

Green kept giving me these weird looks after that and Red was snickering by the time we neared the front entrance of the Pokémon Tower. His staring was getting unnerving and I couldn't help but ask him about it.

"Is there something wrong?"

The brunette stared for the moment before he responded. "So you're a boy..."

I felt myself twitch and shifted my cane slightly, but it was enough for Green to take a step back nervously. "Is that a problem?" I narrowed my eyes. "Because it doesn't have to be." Because it shouldn't be.

 _"Scary."_ Charmeleon muttered.

Green put his hands up in defense. "N-no! Sorry, I just thought you were a girl." He blushed and looked away. "I wish grandpa would've mention that first." He muttered.

Red snorted. "It was a chance he couldn't pass up, I know I wouldn't."

I blinked and started to laugh. "You and Red said and reacted the same way! You two really aren't that different from each other after all." I continued to laugh as I exited the graveyard leaving two embarrassed, protesting boys behind.

I feel a lot more happier even though a trip to the graveyard or thinking about my sleeping friends leaves me heavy for a few days. I should tell Mr. Fuji to plants some flowers for Doduo.

 _-Line Break-_

Vulpix and Saur were training together in a mock battle. The little fire fox was only restricted to using Iron Tail and other physical moves for practice and stamina. Saur on the other hand had free range.

 _"My fur isn't just to look good!"_ With concentration, she ignited her tails on fire. _"Let's see how you like my Iron Tail now!"_

 _"Ack! Why did you have to learn that now?!"_ But Saur continued to fight her off with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip to keep distance.

"That's amazing!" Red gawked at the now flaming tail of Vulpix's.

"Yeah, her species and evolution have a unique control over fire." I told him. "If she can learn how to use and control Will-O-Wisp, then setting a part of her body on fire shouldn't be a problem since it won't hurt her." Her evolution line also absorbs fire through their fur and empowers them, this was normal when they get to a certain level of their training.

A thought flashed through Red's head as his eyes gleamed. "Then Pika should be the same with his electric attacks, he gets powered up by electric attacks instead of overloading so we should work on that next!"

 _"That would be so cool!"_ Pika jump down from a rock and started to electrify his tail, but it fizzled. _"Eh, it's gonna takes some work."_

 _"I can imagine it being like the elemental punches."_ Nidoking grunted.

I hummed at that thought. "That's definitely something interesting to work on, Pika already has a fine control over his electricity so it shouldn't be hard to succeed in that." I thought back to the electric balls Pika can make through his tail, he's very well in tune with his element unlike the rest of his species, but then again, this is Pika we're talking about.

I grinned at the moment of excitement both Red and Pika displayed at the prospect not just breaking rocks but zapping unfortunate victims. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

I watched the battle go on a little more until Saur stopped moving and started to shudder and the bulb on his back sprouted in pure energy along with his appearance changing to look more intimidating than his previous cutesy look. Well, he was still cute, just not in a way a little one would be.

"You evolved into an Ivysaur!" Red bounded excitedly.

 _"Congratulations."_ Vulpix sat next to them.

 _"Thanks."_ Saur wiggled around feeling the new weight. _"I can get used to this."_

"Wow! You must be an awesome trainer to evolve your pokémon like that!" A girl suddenly appeared. She had straight, brown hair that went pass her shoulder blades and had a black dress on and she seemed way to excited over the situation for it to be real.

Vulpix wandered back over to me and sat next to me as she watched the girl pull out her merchandise. _"That girl is a trickster, but harmless enough."_

Nidoking snorted. _"If the bird wasn't sleeping right now, I'm sure he'll make a comment about that."_

The Fox Pokémon grimaced. _"Yes, I should watch my words."_

 _-Line Break-_

The situation quickly degraded after that girl scammed Red out of his money for some items that don't work as she said, it more like an unjust punishment for Pika to wear something so ridiculous. We later learned that her name was Blue and discovered she stole Red's gym badges right after we got Red's money back that night. She had this tendency to aim at me for some reason though, like when she almost pushed me into a fountain.

Now, the next day, we're in a Team Rocket base disguised as Rocket members who're also looking for Blue because she stole something from them too. She's definitely a trickster like Vulpix said but a long way from harmless.

"I can't believe this is happening." I muttered quietly. "How does she cause so much trouble?" I pulled at the sleeves of the uniform I was wearing uncomfortably "I can't believe I'm wearing this." I said darkly.

"The disk she stole is what we need to complete our ultimate weapon!" The leader of this group said. "The Mew DNA we have doesn't contain enough genetic data so it's our job to secure it without damaging it!"

The crowd grunted in affirmation and I looked at the supposed 'ultimate weapon'. It really was incomplete as the leader said, with chains on the arm, leg, and tail that was fully formed from the rest of the incomplete body parts.

I shuddered seeing something grotesques, not because how it looked but more on the fact that this was the result of human experimentation from these people that were willing to do this. It was unnatural, something that really shouldn't be happening in the first place but by the end of this I couldn't help but pity it because I can already see that it's not going to end well whether the experiment is successful or not.

Watcher Umbreon must've seen a lot of stuff seeing how accurate his story seems now.

I looked back at it one more time before I left to join the search.

"Alright! Scatter! I want to see that girl yesterday!"

I instantly dragged Red towards the trees seeing nobody in their right minds would hide out in the open, especially someone like Blue.

"C'mon Red, can you really imagine a person like Blue still sneaking around here?"

"Actually, she's the kind of person I've met for the first time. I honestly have no idea how to handle this kind of situation besides bulldoze my way through it."

I stopped to look at Red in pity for a moment. "You lived in a much happier world and I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

We went further away from the city and away from the area that the rest of the Rocket members were searching for privacy and my own piece of mind.

"So where do you think she is?"

I pointed to where majority of Team Rocket was through the trees. "Probably where that gathering is over by that cliff."

It has been a tiring and odd two days ever since we met Blue. Tiring because of all the running around we had to do, and odd from all the unorthodox methods she uses to trick and escape. Which she's doing right now.

It just baffles me that the moment she saw Red, she threw herself at him yelling 'My hero!' and other nonsense like it. And it's through the sheer incredulity that I'm feeling that I know her methods work because she takes advantage of the openings they create.

From there, it was just a game of chase with Wartortle, who had the disk, and Team Rocket's other pokémon, who're failing miserably trying to knock out the former.

"You're supposed to capture her, grunt!" The leader shouted at Red. "Why aren't you following my orders?!"

Blue just smirked. "Because!" Then proceed to tear at his disguise, "He's my darling!"

I felt Red look at me for help as I face palmed. "I really don't want to get involve in this." I muttered. "Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Fire separated us and the Rocket members as I gladly tear at my own disguise after summoning the little Fox Pokémon.

"You came too!" Blue squealed. "I'm so happy you both came!" She then grabbed Red and started to run towards the cliff. "Jump onto Jigglypuff if you can!" She called out to me.

Turned to see Blue dragging Red while catching onto a floating Jigglypuff that rose up behind the cliff.

 _"That girl is going to leave us behind."_ Vulpix muttered watching the Balloon Pokémon slowly descend away from the cliff. _"I told you she was a trickster, though I don't understand why she's sticking to Red all the time."_

"Nevermind that, we have our own ride." The flames behind us continued to burn as I called for Pidgeotto. He was carrying my cloak, satchel, and cane before we infiltrated the Rocket base and just in case I needed cover.

 _"Never seen a Jigglypuff do that."_ Pidgeotto mused as I draped my cloak and ready Vulpix and I for the flight.

"Never felt this kind of frustration." I commented offhandedly. "It's almost like dealing with Madame Ninetales and one of the little ones put together." At least when dealing with Madame Ninetales and the little ones, they're enclosed within the territory. No constant running around like this, kind of.

We were in the air quickly catching up to the others and even if I couldn't see it, I know Pidgeotto grimace at my comment.

 _"Then aren't I lucky to never have met her yet."_

"Rayne!" Red called out from below. Blue, who was fiddling with something, looked up at Red's shout and promptly screamed at the sight of us when we landed.

"W-why do you have that- that thing?!" She pointed at Pidgoetto. "Put it away! Put it back in its pokéball!"

Pidgeotto just smirk. _"Lucky me."_ I just sighed and returned the Bird Pokémon.

 _"I don't know if I should feel envious of him, but the way he was just so smug about it makes me want to deal with this girl."_ Vulpix hopped out of my arms.

Blue was still shaking a bit but composed herself by dusting of her dress.

"A-as I was saying earlier." She lifted up a device and put it over her head. "This will help me find that adorable Mew! With that disk I got from them, I can see Mew's telekinetic waves with this 'Mew'-vision."

"What about Team Rocket? There's nothing stopping them from going around the cliff after the fire goes out." I asked.

Blue just waved me off. "I already sent a distraction."

"She got out a Ditto to transform into Mew." Red expands.

The brunette pouted at Red and shot a look at me. "Red why don't you have a look too! It seems Mew is nearby!"

I blinked in so much confusion, there was too many things going on for me to process and Blue was being odd, to me at least.

 _"What in the world was that?"_ Vulpix and I watch as Blue turned her and Red's back to us. _"Why is she monopolizing Red like that? Does she like him?"_

"Like him? Like she wants a courtship with him?" I looked at the little fox confused. "It doesn't seem like she likes him, more like she wants something out of it?" I don't know what 'it' is but I highly doubt it's for Red's attention.

 _"I-I'm not the right pokémon to speak with about this, in fact, I don't think this is something you should worry about anyways."_ The conversation died down quickly, though I'm not sure why though. But I just shrugged seeing it doesn't effect me and that I already know the basic understandings of it already.

 _"Oh! It's you!"_ I turned to see the same pink cat-like pokémon from the day when I first met Red. _"It's nice to see you again!"_

"You too! Though I still haven't gotten you're name."

 _"Me neither, so let's fix that! Hi! I'm Mew!"_ She flew close to my face happily making me bend backwards slightly. This is familiar.

"Mew?" Small world. "I'm Rayne and that's Vulpix."

Mew stared a little longer before beaming brightly. _"I'm glad you're happy! You seemed scared when we first met, but now you're fighting the bad guys with fire and jumping off cliffs without hesitation!"_ Mew spun around and punched the air for invisible enemies. _"I wish I could fly around freely, but that stupid Team Rocket keeps chasing me."_ Mew pouted.

"Then why are you here? Isn't it dangerous for you?"

 _"Pfft- I'm one of the more powerful legendaries, it'll take more than little shocky nets to catch me and I'm here to see what kind of pokémon they're creating with my eyelash."_ That makes sense, after all, I would be interested if anybody was using my DNA for any experiments.

"As long as you're safe then but doesn't it bother you?"

Mew squealed in delight and hugged me. _"You really are a nice human!"_ Mew's fur was soft and sleek and the legendary radiated warmth and happiness. _"Don't worry about it, everything should be the way it should be so keep doing what you're doing!"_

I never noticed Red and Blue looking my way just then and we continue to stay in out little world.

"Mew? Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm working on this device to collect data on pokémon."

 _"Sure!"_

I'm surprised that Mew agreed so readily, I was told that legendaries liked their peace and the ones that are well known. I was never told any more than that except for that they are extremely dangerous and whispers of the legendary bird trio every now and then kept me in wonder. I never heard of Mew but then again, pokémon are still being discovered and legendaries do avoid attention when they can.

If Mew's one of the more powerful legendaries, what will that pokémon be like after it's complete?

I pushed that thought away as I enjoyed Mew's company with the camera function of the Pokédex for a short moment until Blue snapped out of her gaping.

"What is this!" Blue screeched out in disbelief. "We're supposed to catch it not play with it!"

 _"She's not very nice is she."_ Mew muttered behind my back.

I ignored Mew and frowned at Blue. "I'm not interested in catching Mew though."

"Not even for the fame or money?" She looked slyly at me.

I frowned even more at that. "Fame's too much trouble than it's worth and money isn't an issue."

Blue looked towards to Red for some kind of answer to her disbelief and he just shrugged.

"Rayne's not that kind of person."

"There you are!" We all looked towards the Rocket head on a hill who cut off Blue's dubiousness. He threw a pink blob down at our feet. "You think that thing would've fooled us for long, did you? But now that the real Mew is here, we'll be taking it for ourselves!" He summoned a Jinx. "Jinx, Icy Wind!"

"Fire Spin!" Both attacks clashed, but the heat was over taking the ice move.

Red sent out his own pokémon. "Pika, Thunderwave!" The widespread status move paralyzed majority of the Rocket members.

 _"Oh, oh! I can help too! Flash!"_

 _-Line Break-_

We all managed to escape from Team Rocket again, and this time for good. Mew long escaped when she used Flash, blinding the downed Rocket members.

Though by the time we caught our breath, Blue seemed to be a little peeved at me. She walked up to me and stared hard making me confused and slightly nervous.

"Er, can I help you?"

That seem to make her even more irritated than before. "What does it take for you to get angry?" She huffed out.

"W-what?" Both Red and I had the same looks bewilderness.

 _"Oh, she was trying to get you jealous and riled up."_ Vulpix commented.

 _"Kinda stupid, though this girl looks like the kind of person to get a kick out of it."_ Pika said.

"Angry, mad, jealous, at least annoyed! I did everything I could think of especially with him!" She pointed towards Red.

"So you left me behind on that cliff so you can make me angry?" Because that's the only thing that stands out in my mind besides the continuous, irritating chase for her and maybe that time she almost pushed me into the canal but all that isn't enough to make me angry. I've put up way too much back at home to get angry over as small as that.

Blue sputtered before grabbing me by my shirt blocking Red's view. "I did more than that! I- wait." She patted down on my chest and her eyes widened. "No way." And I yelped and flushed when her hands went down lower.

I fell on my knees and covered myself despite being clothed and glared at her.

"W-what are you doing you- you-!" My cheeks burned red spreading to all of my face.

"You're a guy?!" Blue blurted out.

"Yes, I'm a guy!" I hissed. "But that doesn't explain why you did that!"

"What did she do?!" Red cried out but was ignore entirely.

Blue gaped and stuttered. "My pride as a girl can't let you be a boy!"

"What in the world does that mean?!"

She just stared in disbelief. "You're supposed to be the cute, scruffy tomboy that didn't know how to dress herself, not a scruffy, girly boy who doesn't know how to be a boy!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You even sound like one!" She looked at me and then at Red before looking at me again and smiling evilly after a thought crossed her mind. "Actually, this might actually be not that bad." I hear her mutter before going back to her smiley devious self. "I'm sorry for what I just said and the trouble I caused you, but it seems my need to scout out the competition got in the way."

"Competition?" I parroted in irritated confusion.

She nodded. "Like I said, my pride as a girl got in the way and I jumped to conclusions but I do hope we can be friends. After all, it's too much of a chance to tease you!"

"Wha-"

"I mean look at you! Maybe it is better for you to be a boy after all, and with my help, I can make you pretty and show you off!" Blue gushed. "And you would be my best guy friend who I can test so many different outfits on." She took a lock of my hair. "And I could play with your hair and see which style suits you the most, oh! We're going to have so much fun!"

It really was like facing a younger and human Madame Ninetales. I was constantly flustered in the short time she spent teasing me and I couldn't do anything but sit there and take it before she took off on her Jigglypuff.

"She really isn't such a bad person." Red said holding up his two badges she had stolen along with a note.

Not bad, just unbearable. I glowered hiding my face in my knees trying to calm down to my normal colour. "What does the note say?"

Red took a glance at the note and became just as flustered as I did when Blue was teasing me and promptly started to tear at it.

"That bad huh?"

A mutual awkward silence to over us.

 _"You humans are so weird."_ Vulpix sighed.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enojoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I like to reiterate that this is a story that's been sitting in my computer for a while. This is supposed to be more of a free write and fun story that I wanted to share finally and that it just follows the Adventures manga plot strictly. I typed this up out of my fondness for the series and how little of the mangaverse was actually in the community.

Adventure wise anyways. This story is meant to be cute and fluffy while having a little drama. I like drama.

Again, this story was started long before _That Distant Life._ The style and overall tone will be different and this was something I didn't think I wanted to put up because I wasn't really serious about it.

 _October 1, 2015- Finished.  
December 4, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"What do I do? They won't listen to me!" Red sighed out falling onto the grass watching Green's pokémon train on their own. Green's current team consisted of Charmeleon, Golduck, Pidgeot, Scyther, Machoke and a disobedient Porygon. They were all, but Porygon, were running around the field since the day has started.

Red's and Green's pokémon were somehow switched when they bumped into each other and now we're just hoping to see Green again. Or, Red is.

"Why not give them what they want?" I was looking down on him sitting on a large rock. "Our training sessions are obviously different from theirs and Green's not the kind of person to _not_ train your pokémon just because you're his rival."

"Yeah, but how? They won't listen!"

I looked at him amused. "You're not exactly telling them what they want to hear either."

A glint appeared in his eyes and his whole demeanor brightened and was on his feet running towards the running pokémon in a blink of an eye.

 _"He's never one to be down too long is he? But I guess with everything that's happened so far, it's not a big deal."_

I laughed. "C'mon, he's going to need our help since we're going to be training our way."

And for the rest of the day, it wasn't so much as training but introducing new moves seeing and practicing them. I was surprise to see that they didn't know any steel type moves, which was odd since Green seems to be the kind of person to take advantage of the coverage. Especially after our first meeting.

 _"Our trainer did try to mimic what you and Pidgeotto did."_ Charmeleon said. _"But he had no idea how to go about it after several attempts. He said he'd ask you about it later but the circumstances between you and our trainer were very unfavourable."_

"But they're steel type moves, surely he's heard about it." After all, it's one of the very first moves the flying types at home learn, so it must be common out here.

Charmeleon just tilted his head. _"Steel types? Never heard of them myself."_

"Never heard of them?" I looked at him in disbelief.

I then looked over to Red who just shrugged at me. "I thought Pidgeotto's Steel Wing attack was a fighting move you invented for flying types because both rock and ice types were weak against it."

"Then what did you think Iron Tail was?" Was steel type moves really not known out here?

"Just a variation of Steel Wing because the concept was the same."

That's... enlightening. I guess pokémon already know the moves and it's just a matter of fact whether to give it a name or not. But aren't Magnemite and Magneton steel types? I mean, is their fire weakness not apparent? Then again from what I've seen, I can only assume that only everyone from home knows about steel types seeing Charmeleon and the rest of them didn't know.

It did not explain why though.

"Then I guess we'll be teaching you both Iron Tail and Steel Wing."

 _"What about me? I don't have wings or a tail."_ Machoke gruffed.

My eyes wander over to Nidoking. "Do you know any of the elemental punches?"

 _"Only Fire Punch."_ Which make sense since Charmeleon can help with that.

"Then you can work with Nidoking to learn the other two while you're with us." The Superpower Pokémon nodded at me and Nidoking smirked.

 _"Be careful though. My punches can get a little poisonous."_

Machoke narrowed his eyes. _"I'll take that challenge."_

"Oh boy." I watch the two walk away sizing each other up.

Red just snorted, now used to these sudden mock fights. "So I'll teach Golduck and Charmeleon Iron Tail and you, the others Steel Wing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but there's Porygon..."

 _"I'll deal with that ruffian."_ Vulpix said standing up. _"A pokémon like him just needs a good battle to let out some steam and I need a training partner since everybody will be off doing something."_

I looked to Red. "Vulpix said she'd handle it."

And that night, it was funny to watch the ones learning the steel type moves try to compose themselves and ignore the soreness from having to hammer their appendages on rocks and trees. It was easy to tell that they weren't used to using their limbs so physically, though Pidgeot seems to be handling it better than I thought. Pika and Vulpix were the same way but they weren't in a rush to learn like these guys.

Machoke on the other hand seemed very satisfied despite having electrical and acid burns on his hands along with various other bruises, which were quickly healed by a Potion. He and Nidoking found a mutual respect of each other through the familiar 'punch in the face' method that I see at home.

And finally Porygon. He seemed to be sulking but was relaxed and more approachable.

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow, Red?" I was roasting some berries when everyone raised an ear to my question.

Red grinned. "Mock battles of course! After all they'll need to learn how to use them in battle."

Vulpix's eyes gleamed eyeing Green's team. _"Yes, it'll be good for us too to test ourselves against new opponents."_

But despite the slight reluctance the first night, Red and I can both tell that they were enjoying themselves from the challenge to limit themselves to only the one move they've just learned. And Vulpix even manage her first steps to controlling her latent psychic abilities from Golduck.

 _"The first step for us non-psychic types to learn psychic moves is to experience them or through TMs like I did."_ Golduck scratched his head at that. _"But from what I know about your evolutionary line, your amazing control over fire is what evolved into psychic energy."_

Vulpix looked bemused. _"So it's like Will-O-Wisp but without the fire."_

 _"Pretty much. Despite other pokémon being able to use Will-O-Wisp, it's your species that has that unique control over it. Although I haven't heard of a Ninetales or a Vulpix using psychic energy to its fullest, the fact that you can should be enough to try and master what you can do."_

And that actually explains about how Madame Ninetales can use psychic moves like she can and why she's always says that they were her greatest achievement.

I looked over to Red who was playing with Porygon.

"Green did say he got you from the Game Corner, so you must've been lonely up in the prize box." Red patted Porygon's head who nodded rapidly, his words were a series of hums and broken sentences.

"Game Corner?"

He looked at me. "It's a place where you play games to win prizes, but you have to be really lucky to win though. It was the place where Team Rocket made their base, remember?"

The Game Corner huh?

 _-Line Break-_

"It's mine! It was my pokéball!"

"And it was my pokémon that weakened it." Green snatched Ninetales' pokéball from Red.

I sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Red pouted towards me and then crossed his arms in a huff. "I guess not, and it's not as impressive as your Vulpix anyways."

 _"Naturally."_

"Oh! And here's your pokémon Green!" Red pulled out Green's pokéballs and they traded quickly eager to get their own team back.

"And we managed to teach Iron Tail and Steel Wing to the ones we were able to." I told him since they're both aren't official registered moves they wouldn't appear in the Pokédex move list when he scans them. "Just have them practice it more, and sorry we couldn't do much for your Porygon though."

Green just waved us off. "It's fine." Though he seemed happy about the steel type moves. "Thanks."

It's been a few more days since their initial switch and Green's team were a lot more friendlier than before. They all got caught up in the tide that was Red's determined stubbornness

I felt Red wrap his arm around mine and started to drag me. "Well we need to prepare for the gym, so bye!"

"Bye Green!" I waved a quick goodbye because of the sudden action. "We're not in a rush you know." I looked at him.

He rubbed his neck and laughed a little. "I'm just excited to see my pokémon again, and I really do mean to prepare for the gym."

I sighed and smiled at him. "And like I said, there's no rush." I started to pull him into the grass so the dirt road wouldn't be block. "Now send out your pokémon, let's see how Green trained them."

He grinned and summoned them all out and when they appeared, I took a step behind Red slightly intimidated. They were all stronger looking but they also had the dangerous glint Green's pokémon also had.

"Oh dear..."

 _-Line Break-_

We had another odd encounter after a day getting Red's team back to their normal selves. On our way back to Celadon City, we met the gym leader, Erika, on the Cycling Road after we nearly hit her Tangela and since there was only one bike, I was hanging onto Red while standing on the pegs of the back wheel and the sudden stop made me lose my balance and fall. The whole ordeal escalated unnecessarily.

"What, you're the gym leader?!"

"Kneel when the Lady is apologizing!"

Erika was stepping out of her palanquin the next moment I looked up and her Tangela hopped up next to me.

 _"Sorry."_

I patted its head lightly. "It's fine, and besides, my friend seems to be angry for the both of us."

Vulpix, who was riding at the front in the basket, jumped out and padded over. _"Yes he does and with good reason too. This is the Cycling Road, what in the world are there people doing here marching down this path?"_

 _"We're looking for an Eevee that escaped."_ Tangela said looking down in guilt. _"Sorry for the trouble."_

"I told you it's fine isn't it?" He's not a very confident pokémon is he?

Tangela hopped away when Erika called it. "I'll accept your challenge once you get the pokémon of my choice. Until then, I'll be waiting for you at the gym." And like Misty's maids, everybody left in a uniform fashion.

Red turned to me with a determined look. "C'mon Rayne! We need to find this pokémon!" He held up the picture of the Eevee.

"Hmm? Well Tangela did say that they were looking for an Eevee that ran away."

"Ran away? But she said it like she wanted one." Red frowned. "Now I don't want to catch one for her anymore. If the first Eevee ran away..."

It's not a nice thought but Tangela doesn't seem to mind Erika, and it didn't look particularly abused either. "Eevee are highly adaptable pokémon and they're also extremely rare to find in the wild. So maybe she's just searching for the one that ran away since it's not likely we'll find a different one."

Red blinked. "You know about this pokémon?"

"You accepted to search for a pokémon you don't know about." His sheepish look made me sigh. "There's a good size group of Eevee and their evolution where I live. It's their job to maintain the house and yard throughout the seasons and majority of the little ones right now are Eevee."

"You're home sounds like a poképaradise every time I hear about it. The way you say how the pokémon there work together and live together makes it sound like a little town."

I smiled. "Yeah, but we're getting off topic here. The evolutions of Eevee I currently know of are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. Water, electric, fire, psychic, and dark respectively."

"Dark? There's a dark type?" Red looked at me questioningly and I just blinked back with a blank face.

They don't know about dark types either?

"I need to get a book with the up-to-date knowledge on pokémon." I said to him. "But until then, ignore it for later." It wouldn't do too good for me anyways to try and spread that around. "As I was saying, it should be relatively easy to find Eevee as long as no one else catches it but if this Eevee is strong then we will have problems since they are tricky. Eevee in general are vulnerable unless they train hard to reach their potential, it's more favourable for them to evolve early on to protect themselves better but at home, we like to let them have their fun for a couple of years before they evolve."

Red nodded in understanding before we both set off to find the run away pokémon.

 _-Line Break-_

We met Bill along the way who was following the rumour trail of a pokémon that was using fire, water, and electric moves. And in order to see what kind of pokémon it is, he brought a machine that identifies a pokémon's typing.

"So you both are searching for an Eevee? Those things are rare! Maybe we can find it and my little mystery pokémon together!"

"But how do you know that the pokémon you're looking for isn't a pokémon like Nidoking?" I asked. "He's versatile."

"Because all the the folks I've interviewed said that the pokémon was almost like the element itself! I heard from one witness that it turned into pure water when he tried to catch it with a net!" Bill said excitedly. "And another said that its fur burst into flames as if they were made from them!"

It was weird watching Bill point his little machine at every little part of the forest we were in. He already showed us that it worked after pointing it to Vulpix, but it wasn't until we went near the river that it started to beep with a water symbol appearing.

"That's weird, I don't see any pokémon here." Bill took a step closer to the water's edge and promptly was sprayed back with a Vaporeon jumping out snarling at us as I watch it grow brown fur and into an Eevee.

 _"Go away! I'm never going back!"_

"Water type huh? Ivysaur!" Red took a stance. "Razor Leaf!"

I watched in fascination as the Eevee morphed to a Flareon in quick succession and proceed to blast fire out of its mouth burning the leaves. I hear the machine beep again and the screen changed to the fire symbol.

"What? It's a fire type?" Bill shouted in surprise. "Did the water malfunction it?"

Red continued to move after hearing its typing. "Then a water type should do. Poli!"

The moment Poli was out, the Flareon instantly morphed again, but this time to a Jolteon. Electric sparks fired out knocking Poli out but the sudden attack.

 _"What in the world..."_

"Electric! What's going on!" Bill was frantically trying to see what's wrong with his machine.

"Red! That Eevee is able to evolve into its water, fire, and electric forms! I don't know why or how it can, but you have to cover its ears! They're sensitive to the environment around them!" I yelled out. It was just unnatural to watch it morph and change like that and I'm glad I listened to Teacher Espeon.

"Right!"

Bill and I watch Red quickly catch the Eevee with Ivysaur's weakened Razor Leaf to cover the Eevee's ears and Pika to end it with a Thunderbolt.

 _"What an unnatural thing. This must be the reason why Eevee ran away in the first place."_ Vulpix said with a frown.

I narrowed my eyes at that. "C'mon Red, Erika has a lot to explain about Eevee. Thanks for the help Bill!"

"W-wait! I want to come too!"

 _-Line Break-_

The gym was dark and silent with plants decorating the sides of the battle field.

"Hello?" Red called out.

"This place is a bit creepy..."

My eyes spied a stack of paper with a clip keeping it together. "'Pokémon Reconstruction'?" I felt Red and Bill looking over my shoulder as I flipped through it. It was a research paper on the observations of Eevee's unique genetic make up that enables it to adapt to its environment accordingly. I didn't get too far when Erika showed up.

She was clapping when the lights came on. "Congratulations. I didn't think you could actually catch that Eevee. I'll give you the badge like I promised."

"No way! Eevee has obviously been experimented on!" I shook the research papers in front of me to emphasize the point.

She merely huffed. "Tangela." A vine came out quick within the foliage snatching Eevee's pokéball on Red's belt.

 _"Sorry!"_

Erika took the pokéball. "If you two just accepted the badges, this wouldn't be a problem you know?" She walked over to a machine and placed Eevee's ball there. "It won't matter if Eevee is now mine or yours anyways. The only thing that's keeping it alive is the stasis that the pokéball it puts it in. If it comes out, then it'll take its last breathe."

"Your not even trying to see how to save its life!" I screamed.

"It's better to put it out of its misery, after all its been through, it's kinder." Erika looked at me coldly.

A flash of light and Pika was in front of Red. "If you think you can just throw pokémon away like that, then you got another thing coming! Pika, Thunderbolt! Separate her and that machine!"

I looked towards Vulpix and she nodded at me.

 _"I'll keep her away. Let's see how well my Will-O-Wisp is now!"_

Blue ethereal flames shot out arcing over the gym leader's head landing in the dirt separating them even further after Erika jumped back to avoid the electric attack.

"Tch, you think that I would ignore my pokémon's biggest and glaring weakness? Tangela! Kick up the dirt and put it out!" But to her surprise, even with the amount of dirt Tangela kicked up, it didn't go out.

"Red, distract her. Vulpix can only concentrate for so long." I whispered to him.

He nodded. "Pika! Thunderbolt on Tangela!"

Tangela with his back turned was knocked out immediately.

"Don't think you've won yet!" She threw out A Vileplume and an Exeggutor. "I just recently started to train Tangela. These are two of my strongest!"

"Pidgeotto!" Nidoking and Snor would cause too much of a disturbance with there weight to the machine. We still don't know what it exactly does but it must not be good if she wanted to 'put it out of its misery.'

"A flying type? Now you're mocking me! Vileplume, Poison Powder!"

 _"And you need to to know your place!"_

Pidgeotto used Heat Wave on the powdered air and the attack incinerated from the super heated wind.

Erika growled. "Restrain that Pidgeotto with Pyschic! Vileplume, Razor Leaf the Pikachu!"

 _"Damn, I hate fighting psychic types."_ He fled in a flurry of feathers as he used Featherdance to hide himself so the grass-psychic type can't focus on him.

"Pika, Double Team!" Pika dodged, but we had to jump out of the way of the sharp leaves. "Now Iron Tail the Exeggutor!"

Pika gave a graceful flip in the air in order to aim correctly with his tail. He could use the move fine but it was extremely unreliable to use purely because you can't see who're hitting unless you can manipulate your body accordingly or just really good at predicting your enemy's movements.

That training session left Pika grumbling after being pelted over and over again by rocks provided by Pidgeotto using Steel Wing on the ground for his own strength training.

 _"Thanks!"_ Pidgeotto used Quick Attack to speed pass the disorientated Exeggutor and rammed his hardened wings into the Vileplume.

"Nice follow up!" Red cheered punching the air in appreciative excitement.

Vileplume growled. _"I've faced stronger flying types than you!"_ And it sent out another flurry of leaves in point blank at the Bird Pokémon.

Erika seemed to be calm and even feeling confident after getting in a critical damage on Pidgeotto, but when she look towards the machine, she was surprised to see Vulpix there guarding it instead of the flames from before. The little fox snuck in quickly in order to get to that position, everything else was a distraction.

She started to laugh loudly and started to clap in response to that.

"Bravo! Bravo! You two are definitely something else!" She smiled merrily. "I didn't believe Misty what she said about you two, but after the Game Corner, retrieving Eevee, and our fight, you definitely proved me wrong!"

"Wha?" Red and I looked at perplexed at her change of attitude.

"Do you know how long we staked out the Game Corner? The long months it took to gather information of their plans, shifts, and experiments only for a couple of kids to whirlwind through what we couldn't?" She walked over towards the machine and crouched down to Vulpix. "Don't worry about this contraption. I'm sure you'll find it familiar since all the PokéCenters uses them." And push a button in a quick motion.

"A rejuvenation machine?" I said out dumbly.

Erika just smiled. "Yes. That's correct."

"Then what was all this for?!" Red shouted flailing his arms in front of him.

"To test you." She said without missing a beat. When the machine sounded with a familiar 'ding' She grabbed Eevee's pokéball and released him.

 _"Wow! That feels great!"_

 _"Are you sure?"_ Vulpix asked.

The little brown ball of fur nodded quickly. _"Better than I did than I was with the humans in black!"_

I groaned and sat down on the dirt floor as I felt a headache coming. "Please start from the beginning."

"Of course." Erika smiled at me. "As I was saying earlier, we were spying on Team Rocket when they were still in the Game Corner and we reached a point to where it was safe to raid them, but before we could make plans, a scout I sent out told me that Team Rocket were in a frenzy because of a couple of kids infiltrating and just simply making a mess of their work."

I nodded at her words. "That was about a week ago."

"Yes, and a few days later, a mysterious pokémon destroyed their underground base giving us the opportunity to raid them clean. Eevee here was just another experiment that manage to escape before we could secure and examine it." Erika finished.

That makes much more sense than what Erika led us to believe, but to make sure... "Eevee? Is that true?"

He ran up to me with Vulpix following her and bumped his head against my knee. _"Yep! It was too dark to see and the humans in the dark den poked me with pointy things. When I went outside, everything was big and scary! But I'm fine now! And I like my new human! He's better than the humans in black!"_

I pet him before he ran off and bumped his head on Red's leg. He crouched to rubbed the back of his ears and looked up at Erika with a frown.

"But why didn't you just tell us when we first met and go through all this trouble? It can't be just to test us."

"It's because I needed to see for myself if you two are strong as Misty says. The two young trainers that were rising up the levels that could help us battle Team Rocket on even grounds." She looked at Red. "A trainer with the ingenious battle talent who can turn the tides around and adapt accordingly." Then she looked at me. "And the trainer with the high affinity to connect with pokémon where he doesn't really need to command his pokémon.

"It was something I simply needed to see myself especially you, Rayne. When Misty said that you were able to command her Starmie after helping it learn Thunderbolt in the short time you all were training, I couldn't believe it. Pokémon don't tend to listen to other trainers they don't know or that are weaker than their original, especially the high level pokémon, and since Starmie is consider one of her strongest, I found it inconceivable." Erika stared off into the space beside her. "It was beautiful to watch you and your pokémon just understand each other and it was amazing to watch Red command swiftly and rightly too opening that opportunity. You two are quite the pair."

Red and I blushed at her praise. I never thought I'd be recognized like this, Red of course, after all, he's amazing when it comes to battling but for me? I just tend to let what my friends think it's best.

Vulpix seemed to read my thoughts when she pawed me. _"Remember that you trained us silly boy, and taught us the strategies to many common situations."_

 _"Sometimes I can't believe how modest you can be."_ Pidgeotto fluffed his feathers. _"There's a reason why you're called a 'trainer.'"_

I ran my fingers through Vulpix's fur smiling. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"There was also another thing Misty mentioned about you." I looked up Erika curiously and watched her sigh dramatically. "And she was right, just looking at you makes me think how much of a waste it is for you to be born a boy." I vanished behind Red and started glaring at the woman and she rolled her eyes at my actions. "Oh please, I have much more tact than all the others you may have encounter, and it's your fault for dressing and acting as such."

"How?!"

She just waved me off. "Don't worry, once you hit puberty in a couple of years, I'm sure it won't be much of a problem."

 _-Line Break-_

"Girls are so weird."

We both walked out of the gym with new Rainbow Badges, Red being happier with it than I was since the women I meet seems to hold it against me for looking like a girl.

Red just patted my back. "She said that it won't be a problem in a few years, so here's to hoping!"

And that's the thing, it shouldn't be a problem!

After the embarrassing conversation, it got back to being serious with the topic of Team Rocket and just ended with us agreeing to help the Kanto's infestation problem and be there if we're needed. With half the gym leaders being in Team Rocket, they were desperate for people that they know they can trust on the issue even if it's a couple of kids.

It was still light out, but night will fall in a couple of hours and as we walked, we walked by the Gamer Corner and I stopped and thought back to Porygon. I wonder what other pokémon has to wait until a trainer came by to pick it out.

"Rayne?" I looked over to Red, who was a few steps away, and smiled.

"Let's go in!"

"Wait!"

It was dark and bright at the same time. The whirling machines sounded of bell, neon lights flickered and I hear various small objects being rolled on the padded green tables. I even spied the cards that Madame Ninetales uses when playing with her friends and other pokémon. She even taught me in private, saying I'll need these skills once I go out on this adventure.

She gave me one lesson in closed doors before making me play straight up leaving me to weeks and weeks of being a slave after losing so many times. I learned fast.

I ambled over to the concession booth with the word 'Prizes' in big glowing yellow lights with Red trailing behind me getting through the people here playing the games.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The lady behind the glass asked me.

"I was wondering what kind of pokémon prizes you have available?"

She looked apologetic. "We only have one Dratini available at this moment. A couple of weeks ago a young trainer like yourself took the last Porygon."

"One left?" I'm surprise that there isn't more pokémon. "Why's that?"

She giggled. "Well, some people aren't as brave as you. You see, we also give out Sandshrew and Abra as prizes, and it's easier to get pokémon like this particularly as gifts to young children. That's why the more expensive prizes like Dratini and Porygon last here longer and we usually have one of each available. Trainers tend to take the Porygon over the Dratini because there's a chance to find a Dratini in the wild while Porygon is said to be a man-made pokémon through the development of technology." Then she sighed. "That poor Dratini has been stuck here for about three months now." She trailed off.

I bit my lip and looked over to the table where the people were playing cards and thought back to Madame Ninetales' words.

 _When playing any kind of game, especially a card game. Never. Drop. Your. Smile._

I looked up smiling at the lady. "Where can I get some game coins?"

"Next two booths to your left."

I waved a thanks and Red grabbed my arm looking at me worriedly. "Rayne, these kinds of games are dangerous." He said seriously.

I blinked in surprise. I never seen him so serious out of a battle, but I just smiled. "I'll be fine, and if I start losing too much, I'll stop and I'm only buying one set of coins."

He looked very reluctant but I dragged him along. He can stop me himself if he has to.

I chirped at the coin lady. "A set of coins please!"

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'll be uploading this a little more regularly, even though it's been a couple of years, this story is kind of never ending seeing I was typing this up to follow the plot throughly. I didn't have a set, 'main hero' plot for my Oc.

Not that it matters really, the chances of this story being 'complete' is kind of slim unless the Adventures series comes to an abrupt end and that' not happening if Game Freak and Nintendo has anything to say about it. The inner kid in me is happy about that but the other side of me is getting annoyed on their creativity.

But in the end we can all just accept it for what it is and enjoy the fact that there are new ways to crush other players in the new Pokémon games.

Thanks!

 _October 2, 2015- Finished.  
December 6, 2017- Edited.  
_

_-Line Break-_

I beamed at my fellow players who were sweating copiously and frightened. We held our cards in a similar fashion and our game has attracted a large crowd behind the railings to ensure no one cheats. Even the owner of the place came to see the commotion and watched our game after questioning his employees.

Throughout the game, many people came and went and I was the only one of the original players who initiated this crowd besides this rich man across the table who was doing decently, but still losing.

It's been a few hours since I took my place and I felt great.

My smile turned devious and a glint in my eye became mischievous sending chills down the players spine and they all sent a chorus of 'folds' besides the the rich man. He and I looked at each other, him narrowing his eyes, while my smile lengthened.

"Your good, but I wonder if it'll be the same trick as last time." The rich man commented. A few rounds ago, I won a game like this when everyone at the table folded and I only had one pair. Everybody despaired seeing that.

"We'll see." Was my answer.

"All in." He narrowed his eyes further.

"All in."

He laid down his card. A straight from six to ten of various suits.

I laid down my own. A full house of two aces and three queens.

Everybody cheered clapping their hands as the rich man sighed in defeat. I looked over to Red who was gaping at me while holding my cloak, cane, and Vulpix because the dealer of the game said they weren't allow for security reasons.

"You're good." I hear the rich man say. "I never lost so bad in my life. Who taught you how to play?"

"I was just given good advice." I told him.

His eyebrow shot up. "And that is?"

Everybody leaned in wanting to know my secret. I giggled at their actions and smiled again. "To never stop smiling!"

I hopped over to Red to retrieve my stuff. I felt so high, energized, and tired at the same time. The last time I felt like this was when I was playing a game of hide and seek with the older pokémon that had time to play. They were faster, smarter, and had more acute senses than the younger ones. Mind games like these, where you have to trick your opponents always leave me like this.

But never when playing with Madame Ninetales and the others though, they cheat, I just know it. Psychic should be banned.

"C'mon Red! I have to turn in my coins!" The cartons of coins were attachable just for these occasions and I used my the hook end of my cane to start and drag them in a train like fashion while holding Red's hand on the other.

 _"Goodness me. I never knew you had this kind of side of you Rayne."_ Vulpix said while riding on top of the coins to prevent any stray hands. _"You're such a devious fox when you want to."_

I looked over to Red who still looked stunned. "You know Red, I've been told that your face will freeze into that position if you keep it like that long enough."

Red blushed snapping out of his stupor. "That's only in the winter time." I hear him mutter.

We walked up to the prize booth again. "Hello there! I didn't think you'd actually win so much in a few short hours!" The prize lady gushed. "It was amazing to watch on the security cameras." She whispered giggling. "So I'm guess you're here to take that Dratini out of this place?"

"Yes, please!" I answered excitedly.

We dumped the coins into a little slot where it counted all the coins. I don't remember much but I do remember the lady say I have enough coins for three TMs after giving me Dratini. Earthquake, Protect, and Dig are what I got.

I handed Earthquake to Red. "For worrying and staying by me this entire time." Because he looked so frustrated when he couldn't convince me to not to play and the moment I sat down the table, I could see the stress just pour out of him until I won most of my games. Since this was still a game of chance, I did lose some but when I lost my first game, he started to sweat a little. "You fretted over me way too much today, so here's my thanks."

 _-Line Break-_

It was the next morning when we were training and Red was making a fuss about the TM I gave him. It's seem like the events from last night finally caught up to him.

"You won it!" Red shouted. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I watch you win so much, but it doesn't mean you can just give it to me!"

I huffed. He's been like this the moment I brought it up. "Fine!" I snatched the TM out of his hands. "I'll take it back!" And proceeded to walk towards his Poliwrath. "Would you like to learn Earthquake Poli?"

"What?!"

 _"Yes I do! But Red seems to be against it though."_

"Don't worry about it, and besides, it's _my_ TM and I can do whatever with it." I put the disk on his forehead and watched it crumble and disappear, it was better to use this thing called the 'Teachy T.V.' but the TM makers found a way to let the disk's energy to be absorb since it's created through psychic means or infused with psychic energy or something like that.

Human technology is amazing. Apparently the idea was sparked because of the elemental stones, the energy emission is supposed to be similar but only enough to transfer information. My head spins at the further details but Saffron psychic gym leader and Silph Co. collaborated to make it happen and I'm just going to leave it at that.

 _"Thank you!"_ And Poli stomped his feet creating cracks where he's standing and a tremor making everybody lose their balance. _"Oops."_

I looked over to Red glaring at me. "What?" I said in a bored voice, but my expression betrayed how I sounded. "You didn't want it."

"Nidoking can learn Earthquake to you know."

"Oh no!" I feigned worry in my voice but I was still smiling. "That was my last Earthquake!" I turned to Poli. "Would you be a dear and teach Nidoking if you can?"

 _"Sure! Once I got it down I'd be happy to!"_

I laughed at the situation. "Really Red, it's nothing, and I really do mean it as a thank you gift for sticking by me when there was I chance for me to gamble all my money away."

He sighed falling on to his back. "There's no arguing with you is there?"

"I don't know why you even try." I gave him a toothy grin and he just scoffed at me.

 _"A devious fox I say!"_ Vulpix sounded giddy. _"I do wish to meet Madame Ninetales soon after seeing you open up like that."_

I just continued to grinned and lifted a pokéball that Dratini was in. "Now for Dratini!" I threw the ball sending out the dragon type.

 _"Where am I? Who are you?!"_ Dratini became hostile with electricity crackling along its little three-pronged, white fins on its head.

"Pika!"

 _"On it!"_

The Dratini let out a weak bolt of electricity of a Thunder Wave and Pika held up his tail drawing all the electricity to it.

 _"It wasn't too much to worry about."_ Pika told us. _"He seems to be younger than he looks."_

Dratini seemed to get very afraid when his attacks was shrugged off and looked around trying to find a way to escape. I looked worriedly when tears started to form and I ran over to him when he started to cry.

He was curled into himself when I reached him. I kneeled in front of him but didn't touch him. "You'll be fine little one." I cooed softly. "You're not trapped in that little room and alone anymore. You'll be fine."

Dratini lifted his head tears still streaking down. _"Really?"_

"Of course." I bumped his head and nuzzled his snout with my own nose giving him giving him reassurance. "And I'm sure everyone here would agree too."

 _-Line Break-_

We spent a few days in Fuchsia City searching for the gym that was rumoured to be here only to find it abandoned. It was in such an out of the way place that it's not surprising that it was abandoned. So on the last day, we just toured around until we ended at the Safari Zone.

"No pokémon allowed huh?" I said reading the rule board outside the building. "I'm not really keen on leaving Dratini behind." I stroked Dratini's head as he was riding on my satchel since he was too big to fit in it.

Red sighed. "I guess we'll skip it then."

"Or we can split up for a few hours." I said looking at him. "I can go shop for supplies and you can tour the Safari Zone."

"That's not very fair." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "I made you stand for a good few hours so I can play a card game. I think this is fair."

"But you gave me the TM!" Red protested.

"And you gave it back!" I said in the same whiny tone.

He gave a deadpanned face. "You're impossible."

"Because you make it so easy though." I teased. "Just go have fun! And get some pictures. I don't see 'No Cameras' here so make sure you bring your Pokédex. I'll be waiting when you're done!"

I skipped away heading towards the Postmark, we completely forgot to visit the department store in Celadon so we were cutting close on supplies. I need to get the medicine, some food rations, and new hair bands. I keep losing those in the middle of traveling to where I don't want to buy them anymore but they're good in keeping hair out of the way when eating.

I should get a brush too seeing I'm tired of getting rid of knots by hand and Red could use one too even though he wears a hat, he still needs to groom himself.

 _"What's that? It smells bad."_ Dratini poked his head out.

I looked over the the cans of Repels he was looking at. "Those are repel, wild pokémon don't like the smell much and it deters them from approaching while we're traveling. We don't need it since everyone is strong enough to fight normal wild pokémon, if a stronger pokémon comes along then Red would love to battle it."

 _"Not even just for just in case?"_

I shrugged. "Nope, haven't been in a situation that we do yet." My eyes spotted little bottles of hair products and the word 'conditioner' immediately drew them.

Ah, temptation, why did Misty have to spoil me?

 _"Rayne? You've been staring at those bottles for a while now."_

"Yes I have and anything that can make the knots less painful is worth spending." I swiped a couple of bottles and a tiny brush. "Lucky for me, they're travel size too." And the little brush has a little chain for me so I won't loose it too easily.

 _"What is it?"_ Dratini sniffed it.

"It's something that makes my hair more manageable, don't worry about it." I patted him on his head.

It was pecha scented too.

 _-Line Break-_

"What do you mean I can't go in there?!" I snarled at the man in front of me who coward away behind the others who were also afraid.

Another one of the safari observers gulped. "W-well, i-it's the Bellsprout and its evolution line's evolutionary ritual tonight." He squeaked out.

Dread reached up as horror crept up my being. "You mean that he's going to become plant food?!" Those Victreebel can become extremely vicious when they're disturbed in their sacred ritual.

"H-he might not!"

"But with our luck, he's probably caught by them!" I gripped the side of my head pulling at my hair. I then glared at the men in front of me. "I'm not leaving and I will go with you or I will tear through the forest myself if you try and stop me."

They nodded rapidly and scampered off to the other side of the room where the monitors are that showed various places of the Safari Zone.

 _"Calm down Rayne. With our luck, he'll be fine with only a scratch to remember by."_ Pidgeotto said lazily.

Poli nodded. _"Red is a battler and a survivor and as you know by now, he thinks better in these kinds of situations. As long as nothing distracts him, he'll be fine."_ A chorus of agreements sounded from everyone but Eevee and Dratini since they're still new.

"But he also has the tendency to go overboard too when he's excited..."

 _"Urk... No more bad thoughts. He'll be fine without us, and you'll whack him in the head anyways."_ Pika crossed his arms.

 _"That's right! So please stop worrying!"_ Ivysaur pleaded seeing that my nervous tension was spreading unnecessarily. _"You'll need to sleep to find him quickly."_

The safari tour was only supposed to be a few hours long and it only took me half the time of that to find, buy, and carry back what we needed before I found out that everything went terrible in that span of time.

A worried sigh just rushed out of me and I laid down with my satchel as my pillow. I listened to the others trying to keep my mind off the situation right now. I can hear Vulpix give both Eevee, who was now Vee, and Dratini the rundown on our journey so far from the last time they left off using my Pokédex that had the pictures stored in it. The two new comers had looks of admiration as Vulpix continued on with the others chipping every once in a while.

Both Snor and Nidoking weren't out being too big, but I could see Pika carrying both of their balls. Their bodies may be in that stasis but they could still hear and see what's going on.

I'm really glad that Dratini quickly warmed up to the team after his little cry. He's seems to have taken everybody in as denmates especially Vulpix. Despite Pidgeotto and Nidoking being the stronger fighters, Vulpix was the one he spends the most time with since they both prefer to be out of their pokéballs. It also doesn't hurt that Vulpix was the smarter fighter with her wily tricks regardless of her mannerly ways.

I felt fur trying to get under my arms and when I lifted them, I saw Vee snuggling close to me.

 _"Since Red's not here, you'll do."_

 _"Me too!"_ Dratini slithered over onto my waist.

I smiled to myself. They're both such cuddly pokémon.

I miss home but this was nice too.

 _-Line Break-_

I walked forward through the foliage ignoring the warnings of the safari overseers and followed the directions of the local pokémon here that spotted a human that made a ruckus last night and still is.

 _"Wow, it's so dense here."_ Dratini shrunk underneath my cloak curling tightly on the straps of my satchel.

 _"As long as you don't wander off, you'll be fine."_ Vulpix said in my arms.

Then a chorus of 'Hello's and 'Welcome's sounded in the brush. The men behind me shrank in fear as they only heard growlings of pokémon they couldn't see.

"Red, I'm not impressed." I scowled.

"Aw, c'mon Rayne!" Various pokémon of the Safari Zone stepped out scaring the overseers. I saw Red ride on Nidoking larger than my own. "I even took pictures!"

He had a stupid grin on his face telling me he had a blast even though he's been roughed up with tears and scratches on him. His pokémon chattered loudly glad to see him okay, so I relaxed and just took to be irritably exasperated than be angry.

"Get down here now Red." I commanded and I narrowed my eyes seeing his reluctance. "I'm going to know what's wrong eventually Red."

"I know but I rather not, you get scary when you're angry."

What am I going to do with you Red? The things we get into are trouble by far than I would like to think, but I guess when we're having fun, danger is just an obstacle that we look back on at another date.

I sighed. "I'm not angry, just extremely worried." I looked at him pointedly. "And Pika did say I'd get a whack in for making me worry so don't make me follow through on that."

Red gulped while giving the electric mouse a betrayed look. I frowned at his limp.

 _-Line Break-_

We got out of the Digglet Tunnel in one piece with only a few scratches. Dratini was getting practice in with Water Pulse that Nidoking showed him to fend off the oncoming hostile pokémon in the tunnel. He had help of course with Poli, Vuplix, and the others, but Dratini was determined to fight it out until the end.

"You were amazing." I patted his blue head.

"And he seems young too, I'm very impressed by him." The man traveling with us said. "Where did you get him?"

The man was tall and was wearing a dark suit. Despite his outfit, he claims to be an archaeologist who wanted to visit the Pewter Museum where they had fossils on display on the other side of the Digglet Tunnel.

"I won him at the Game Corner in Celadon City." I told him.

He blinked in surprise. "But Dratini are very expensive. For most, it'll take a few weeks to even get the amount of coins to win them. The game of chance works both ways and from what I've heard so far, you both don't stay in one place too long."

"Rayne's scary good with cards." Red told him. "He went in and won about five cartons of coins in a few short hours."

He blinked in surprise. "You don't look like a person whose good at gambling."

I looked at him. "And you don't really look like an archaeologist. More like a businessman." Then I frowned feeling a sudden heat. "It's getting awfully hot here all of a sudden." It was then a blast of heat washed over us.

 _"Fire!"_

 _"Burn stupid building! Burn!"_

Two Magmar were setting fire to the area around them including the Museum. It was just pointless destruction from what I can see and I thought back to my last encounter with a Magmar.

Those fire pokémon are vicious. A Magmar decided to trek its way down to the base of the mountain where the house was and tried to claim the area as his own. He was worse than what Nidoking tried to do back then because he started to set fire on everything. If the water types weren't there, the whole area would've been scorched from the continuous stream of fire it was sending out and in the end, Old Zam had to kill it to stop its rampage.

I don't like the thought of taking another's life but Old Zam said sometimes in order to protect, we have to do what we must.

Lucky for us, the area was pretty barren and no easy targets besides the unfortunate burnt building, plus Red was on the case already.

"What is he doing sending out the Sandshrew? He just caught it." The archaeologist questioned. "Your Dratini would be a better match."

I shrugged. "Red's easy to excite when it comes to pokémon battles, but he'll be fine."

"That confident in your friend?"

"Between the two of us, he's the battler and I'm more of a supporting character if that makes sense." I couldn't really describe my fighting since I never thought about it along with the fact that my pokémon are the ones independently fighting.

"Describe how you train your pokémon then." He said offhandedly.

I help train them to be versatile and help how to use moves in a way that can increase their chances of winning. They all needed to learn to _move_ before learning when to take hits, because sometimes, retreating back a few steps can help plow through the end. Red just _understands_ my methods without having me to explain it, Pika was a great example after all, despite our preferences in dealing with a problem.

But again, my team quickly learns to commands themselves and their style is quite similar if not nearly the same as Red's methods solely because it's effective and everybody trained together making it impossible not to adopt them. I'm not complaining seeing I don't have Red's quick feet and instinct to push through an opportunity when he sees it, I focus mainly on keep them safe and conditioning them to _get out of the way._

Because honestly, I don't care if they can take the hit, if they can avoid it then they better avoid it. My human insecurities always forget that pokémon are built tougher than us.

"I train them to survive." I said finally. "I don't really concentrate on heavy hitting tactics like Red does but just for ways to complete the task without taking any damage." And again that's my way, my team can go off on a tangent if they think it for the best but since I'm responsible in training them, hammering some dexterity and endurance training is always priority.

 _"That is very true."_ Vulpix nodded.

The man seemed to be surprised at my answer. "That sounds a bit grim coming from a young person like you." But continue to watch Red battle.

"Not really. We're two kids traveling this region with the majority of our night sleeping with the stars over our heads. We need to survive for this adventure."

Red finished his battle with the two Magmar by encasing them in a thick sheet of sand.

"Vulpix."

 _"On it."_ The little fox ran up to get close and blasted the two trapped pokémon in hot flames melting the sand quickly into a clear glass.

"That was a splendid show of battle!" The man said joyfully. "I had my doubts but you certainly changed my tune."

Red grinned. "Yeah! But, was that necessary, Rayne?" Looking over at the glassed pokémon.

"They'll be fine." And as if on cue, both Magmar had melted a hole for them to breathe fire through. "As you can see, they can still melt the glass and quite quickly too."

"Oh, that's good, but now there's the museum..." We all looked at the burnt building. "It's too bad we couldn't see any fossils."

"Nah, it's fine. In fact, here!" He gave Red an amber. "That there is a fossil." Then he turned to me and gave me a Fire Stone. "I have no use for this thing, but your Vulpix can evolve with it." But then was surprise to see the little fox shaking her head.

 _"I wish to reach my limits as a Vulpix before evolving."_

I laughed. "Vulpix is prideful. Until she knows she can't get any stronger than she is now, she won't evolve. My Pidgeotto is kind of the same."

"You are a strange trainer."

I shrugged. "I'm not the one who chooses not to evolve."

"Are you sure it's okay to take these?" Red asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, think of it as a thank you for helping me get through that tunnel."

A powerful jet of fire caught out attention as we turned to the Magmar. Their heads were free of glass now and started to roar out in anger looking at us. They were slowly moving through the liquid glass inching towards us.

 _"We'll kill you all!"_ One snarled viciously.

"Magmar are a bit of... sore losers when it comes to battles." I cringed thinking back to my last Magmar encounter. "They'll hunt down their prey to the ends of any means. I'm afraid to leave them here like this when they can rampage causing permanent damage."

But the archaeologist patted my back with a smile. "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

I hesitated which made Red concern. I feel like a coward making another person deal with handling pokémon like that and I know that it's not pleasant if you have no choice to deal with them permanently.

Here's to blind faith.

 _-Line Break-_

"Red! Rayne! It's been a while since I last talk to you lads!" Professor Oak said cheerfully through the screen. "And I see you've been diving for HMs too. Cut, Flash, and Strength so far I see."

"Yep!" Red replied back soaking wet from his dives.

The professor continued. "You'll also need Surf if you want to travel to Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Island along the way."

"Yeah! And maybe even see the legendary Articuno that's said to be there!" Red said excitedly. "Though I wonder if we're strong enough to try and battle it? After Mew, I wonder how far I've come."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Battling a legendary is a huge step Red but I guess with you? It's certainly not impossible."

Red beamed at me.

"Which reminds me. Rayne, please plug in your Pokédex to transfer your data to me. I haven't gotten anything from you yet." He waggled his finger in a scolding manner. "Just because you're adventuring doesn't mean you can forget about me you know."

I bowed my head sheepishly. "Sorry, but I can promise you I haven't been doing nothing either." I said as I transfer the data.

The old professor hummed appreciatively seeing the amount of data being transferred "You two sure make a pair. Red may catch many pokémon but he never put anything worthwhile in the Pokédex, but you're just the opposite it seems. Both appreciated of course."

"It's no problem!" I smiled at him.

"I'm glad I've entrusted you two with the Pokédex. This journey did wonders to the both of you!" He laughed jovially. "Good luck you two!"

 _-Line Break-_

 _"All's clear from up here."_ Pidgeotto said lazily flying above the sea.

We all were along the rocky coast at the start of Route 19, diving for the HM Surf at the bottom of the ocean. Red was the one actually diving with Poli since Dratini wasn't strong enough to swim against the ocean currents. The little serpent was wading in the pools of water that were trapped by the rock formations right by us.

 _"Why are we here? Couldn't we just explore some other place than here?"_ Vulpix was on my shoulders. _"Why didn't I just stayed behind at the PokéCenter with the rest of our stuff?"_

My cloak and satchel were left behind as were Red's vest and bag so it wouldn't be washed away by a sudden tide. Plus it wouldn't do us too good when trying to lug both to shore.

 _"Don't be like that! The water's nice!"_ Dratini wriggled under the water.

 _"Little one. You're a dragon that's built for the sea and I'm a fire fox. The sea and I are simply not compatible."_

 _"All's clear up here."_

I rolled my eyes on Pidgeotto's lazy reports. It's been a while since he's able to flying lazily like this though. Just gliding in the air letting the strong breeze fly for him.

 _"There's something big coming up!"_ Pidgeotto squawked out instantly after his previous notice.

A large splash of water came in front of us along with a large shadow behind it.

"Protect!"

 _"I thank you endlessly for teaching me Protect instead of Dig!"_ Vulpix screamed out. A green shield surrounded us as the wave splashed harmlessly on it.

I looked over to the water's edge and saw Red jumped out of the water with Poli with terrified expressions.

"What happened?!" I shouted at them.

They just looked at Dratini and shivered. "We found Surf." He said. "And we also found Dratini's final evolved form."

Pidgeotto swooped down perching on a high rock. _"Now that's something to come across!"_

I rubbed my head feeling headache coming. "Why is there a Dragonite here?" It's way too close to human civilization, pokémon like it tend to avoid them to avoid capture.

 _"What's happening?"_ I hear Dratini ask to Vulpix.

 _"Little one, you're about to taste what you're life will be like from now on."_

And how we proceeded to retrieve the HM really did define the craziness we've been through. Red used Pika to draw out the large Dragonite out of the water by using Saur's vines as a fishing line and Pidgeotto would Taunt it continuously distracting the dragon-flying type. And if Pidgeotto failed, Snor was the fall back plan.

Not that the crazy bird would let that happen.

 _"Wow! Pidgeotto is amazing!"_ Stars glistened in Dratini's eyes watching his senior out maneuver his final evolution with ease. _"Will I be able to fly like that?"_

We stood away from the water just in case they took the fight to the sea. "Of course. You won't fly the same way but once you take to the skies, I'm sure Pidgeotto will teach you some aerial tricks that will be just as great."

 _"And don't forget that you'll be working hard to get where you want. So don't worry about it."_ Vulpix stood next to the blue serpent.

"That's right, what you see of Pidgeotto is years of practice and training, so there's no rush to becoming strong, alright?"

Dratini nodded furiously and continued to watch the battle in the skies. It's been a while since Pidgeotto could fight like this too, because every battle he had so far was always enclosed in a building or didn't have an opponent that could fly.

But here, he's able to twist, make sharp turns, spin, dive and all the other flying techniques he's been building up and use them to their fullest without restriction. The only thing he has to worry about is getting hit and hitting the ground. He's still a Pidgeotto going against a fully grown Dragonite.

 _"I never seen Pidgeotto fight like this before, he's always flying low and close to the ground when training with us."_ Pika commented.

Saur agreed. _"I guess we'll need to come up with ways to push him then. He seems to fly higher and farther when it gets too dangerous."_

Everything was going well until Dragonite started to use Outrage.

"Run!" I screamed out terrified.

I picked up Dratini and Vulpix and bolted from the area with Red's pokémon right behind me. I never seen an Outrage before but all the elders said I'll know when I see it. And they all said to get out of its range of fire if I couldn't defend myself from it. The draconic anger that Dragonite emitted sent fear striking into me and I just knew that I had to _go._

There are two Dragonair that lives near us but we only see them very rarely and they're very peaceful pokémon too. I've been told the most peaceful pokémon were the scariest to anger.

I wasn't too worried about Pidgeotto, but I was worried about Red who's been in the water a little too long.

 _"Why are we running?!"_ Pika shouted.

"Because that Dragonite is using Outrage!" I shouted.

Saur shivered. _"Then we need to run faster!"_

We ran across the rocky terrain and made it to the beach. A Hyperbeam exploded behind us sending rocks our way but Pika destroyed them with his Thunderbolt, any other strays were taken care off with Saur's Vine Whip. We all looked back and saw Pidgeotto still okay and still taunting the Dragonite.

 _"Is that all you got?!"_ We heard him screech before he flew away avoiding a Hydro Pump.

 _"He's not right in the head is he?"_ Pika asked in disbelief as Pidgeotto seemed to get even more faster.

"It's been a while since he had an aerial battle like this. Every since we left home I believe." His last one was with his sire to prove himself that he doesn't need the flock's protection anymore.

 _"Why isn't he a Pidgeot yet? He's obviously stronger than Green's."_ Saur asked.

I closed my eyes when everyone else's was trained on me. "He wants to evolve while fighting a legendary."

 _"He's not right in the head."_ Pika deadpanned.

"Never said he was." I sighed. "As my long time friend, it's easy to ignore his quirks and it helps that when there isn't anything challenging happening, he's as normal as he can be. His snarky and sarcastic self comes out with Nidoking because they're strong and they recognize that but with the different body types to fulfill different needs and strategies, it's hard to go all out when you physically have to adjust yourself to fight an opponent that literally doesn't fight on equal levels."

 _"That makes sense. We've seen Nidoking's prowess because he has plenty of others who would fight him on the ground, but none of us can fly like Pidgeotto."_ Vulpix said. _"It also reminds me why I want to evolve until I reach my limit. Those two have a huge head start on us."_

 _"Yeah, how long they've known each other?"_ Pika asked.

"Since I was about seven which is about three years now, but Pidgeotto been training longer than that."

But despite Pidgeotto's goal to evolve while fighting a legendary seemingly outright ludicrous, it doesn't seem so anymore now that I think back on my journey. With everything that's happened these past months, I think he'll evolve very soon and I'll be there to record every moment of it.

"I just wish he would keep his radically ideas to a minimum though, when he was trying to learn Quick Attack too early, he ended up with his beak stuck in a tree."

Snorts were heard all around.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Thought I'd put this up as a precautionary seeing this is supposed to be a more friendly story. My other one set the tone of it being a darker story so I really didn't bother with warnings too much. Pokémon in the Adventure series is purposely more gory and serious outside the anime's movie moments. Targeted to a much more mature audience while tickling the kid senses.

 **Warning and partial Spoiler!  
** I've utilized the move Curse so there will be a torture scene. There's no blood but pain is inflicted heavily. It's not really graphic but the pain is described.

I'm also rereading this story as I'm updating so I'm doing this along side with you readers.

Thanks for the support!

 _October 4, 2015- Finished.  
December 9, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Apparently Red was with Misty the entire time after she saved him from being crushed by the rocks that were broken off by Dragonite's Hyperbeam. The dragon itself decided to take its losses when her Gyarados appeared and dove away into the ocean.

"Your Pidgeotto is even more impressive than I thought! To be able to go on par with that Dragonite is amazing!" Misty said riding her Starmie.

We were standing on the beach taking a break from the ordeal. We picked up our stuff and had lunch before getting ready to take off again.

"I think Snor would've been able to take it on if we were on solid ground." I handed Snor's pokéball back to Red. "Pidgeotto can outlast and outsmart the Dragonite but Snor definitely has the power to take it on confidently if he can get his hands on it." I was thinking back on Nidoking's and Snor's last battle and winced on how much damage they both did. They knocked themselves out punching each other in the face. "Pidgeotto's best chance at winning was if that Dragonite tired out and even then he doesn't really have the power to do any real damage."

"Even still, your Pidgeotto is amazing! I've never seen him fly like that before!" Red exclaimed.

"He never had the chance." I just shrugged.

"Anyways." Misty interrupted "The HM Surf is broken, but you can borrow my Gyarados!" I blinked in surprise. "You guys should've called me if you needed help! I'm a water pokémon trainer after all!"

"We didn't really think about it." Red scratched his cheek. "And there were other HMs to get too."

She just waved it off. "Nevermind the details!" She then swiped a pokéball from Red's belt. "Let's make this an official trade! In trade for Gyarados, I'll have Krabby okay?" At Red's dumbfounded nod she continued. "Now on to the Surfing lessons!"

 _-Line Break-_

I was holding on to dear life. Vulpix and Dratini was lucky and smart to retreat into there pokéballs and not experience Red's horrid Surfing skills.

"You're doing great! Better than I thought you would!" Misty called out surfing on Starmie.

I concentrated on holding onto Gyarados' fin and ignoring Misty's praise on Red's Surfing skills. This is not the way you teach beginners how to Surf and I can see Mama Khan yelling at Misty if she was here.

"This is awesome! Rayne? Rayne, it's not that bad!"

"I've been on rough rides Red and I can say it's that bad!" I held on closer feeling Gyarados jerk violently to turn.

"Don't be like that Rayne! This is fun! See!" He jerked violently to the side and the lower half of my body flew at the feeling of inertia

"Red, I will hurt you for that!"

He just laughed uncaringly to my chagrin and I could feel us speeding up now and when I looked up, I saw to my horror the coastline and screamed.

"Stop!"

Red was thrown off the Gyarados as the water-flying type come to a dead stop instantly. He landed face first into the sand and I was still clinging to dear life waiting for my heart to settle down.

 _"Er, sorry."_ Gyarados murmured. _"It's been a long time since I've been at sea."_

I patted to giant serpent with a shaky hand. "Don't worry, I blame Red anyways." He's a terrible driver, I can only imagine what he'll be like if he starts driving those car things. Hello property damage, which I imagine saying.

"It seems Rayne knows how to Surf." She sounded a little disappointed. "Oh well, at least I got to see Red face plant into the sand." Misty snickered. Girls are so weird! And evil when they want to be! "Well I got to go now!"

"Wait! You're not going to come?" Red said getting up.

"Of course not! I came by to check on you two, plus I'm a gym leader, duty calls! Bye!" And left promptly.

She sounded suspicious but it's not like it's going to change anything. Plus we did get a pokémon that knows Surf.

"Ah! That reminds me, I should re-introduce the team!" Red threw out his pokéballs except Snor's.

I threw out my own. It's safe enough for all of them to come out and it's not like anyone else will be in this wilderness unprotected.

Apparently Red's team were afraid of Gyarados, Vee because he looks scary, from the last encounter we had with him. Vulpix was also intimidated but decide to ignore that feeling when Dratini just slithered up to it with awestrucked eyes.

I snorted in amusement at the situation. "Don't be afraid everyone or else you might disappoint Dratini here."

Pidgeotto snorted. _"And you folks did beat him so why are you so afraid?"_

Everyone relaxed sheepishly. _"I guess we're just not used to him, he is intimidating."_ Saur said. _"And I had help."_

Red seemed a little confused but a cold blast of air washed over us and snow and frost started to form distracting us.

"This sudden snow... Could Articuno be around?!" Red's excitement took over and he ran to follow the snow trail with his pokémon following. He was thrown off a Gyarados! How is he not slightly dizzy from hitting his head on the sand? It's sand, but it'll still hurt!

"Pidgeotto, go ahead of us, everybody else, we're following Red."

This forest was thick but lucky for us the ground below us was dirt and dead leaves covering the ground, no shrubbery to cut through and only the annoying vines to push aside. We could hear yelling and fighting already. I can see Red and his team struggling with a Muk that was blocking the way.

"Nidoking!"

 _"A fellow poison type? And yet I'm superior!"_ He shot out an Ice Beam freezing the Muk in a casing of ice.

I looked around and noticed the Articuno frozen encased in ice.

"Rayne! We need to keep Articuno safe! It's Team Rocket again!" Red yelled. "You keep it safe! I'll fight them off!" I nodded in response.

"Vulpix!" The fox was already firing out Will-O-Wisps and I turned to Dratini who was wrapped around my satchel and I whispered to him. "When we get there, start using Thunder Wave on anyone we don't know." The little dragon nodded and slithered off readying his first charge of electricity despite the cold ground beneath him. "Stay close to me or Vulpix alright?"

I looked up towards the legendary bird and sighed. My priories seemed to be on a rain check right now as I held up my Pokédex and took a picture of it. I smiled apologetically at it, I can tell after scanning it that it was still okay, if a bit pushed around.

"Everybody at home will not believe this, but now's not the time." I shook my head. "Why is Team Rocket after Articuno? I thought they needed Mew though Erika did say that experiment ran away." I muttered.

But still, all that research invested only to abandon it because it ran away? Why aren't they searching for it? Or is this another project they're working seeing tracking down legendaries is a task in itself but recently, tracking the legendary bird trio was kind of predictable since they inhabit the same areas consistently Human communications is something you don't scoff at.

"Our third encounter and it's over the great legendary Articuno!" I turned around to see Koga standing in a frozen tree. "I lent my Muk to my men and sent them on a retrieval mission for Articuno only to see them failing and my Muk frozen." He looked over to me. "I wonder who did that?" He smirked.

 _"This disgusting man needs to go away! I'm tired of his smug tone."_

"Hmph! That little fox is certainly trained enough to bite on command but let's see how far it's come!" He threw two pokéballs and a Grimer and a Rhyhorn came out. "I hope you recognize one of them. Attack them!" The two pokémon charged.

"Vulpix!"

 _"Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean you can toss me around!"_ She charged as well and smacked the Rhyhorn in the face with a flaming Iron Tail and spat out a Flamethrower at the Grimer. _"You're just about light enough for me to toss!"_ She summoned her Will-O-Wisp and sent them towards the Grimer and proceed to throw the Sludge Pokémon with her developing fire-psychic abilities at the recovering Rhyhorn leaving Koga in shocked speechlessness.

"This is- how?I- I- I never felt so excited!" Koga finally let out and started to laugh. "I never understood why Giovanni taken such an interest to you recently, after all, out of all the kids that is a threat to us, why should we put more effort on the kid who cried in the face of the threat." He sneered at me. "To me, it was surprising to hear him come back telling us to watch out for you instead of the other two kids that know how to keep their emotions in check, you were so easy to read and rile up in our last meeting."

 _"I don't like him."_ Dratini slithered behind me and I continue to glare at the man before me.

"I still didn't believe Surge until now. One command to your Pidgeotto and the Nidoking reacts without your saying after taking a Voltorb's Self-Destruct but I'm glad you've gotten stronger, it only means that it'll be a challenge when I defeat you! Muk!"

From the side I see Muk jump up from it's hiding place throwing itself towards us. "Don't underestimate me! I didn't rush in here without any preparation!"

A Steel Wing later Muk was on the ground and a rumble came after with Nidoking digging out from underneath throwing it again.

 _"Yeah! This is awesome! I love Dig!"_ Nidoking shouted. _"That slimy scumbag disappeared when I took my eyes off him."_

Koga just laughed again. "Amazing, amazing! I love it! But play times over! Rhyhorn, Horn Drill the ground! Muk, get Articuno! Grimer, Sludge!"

"Nidoking, on Muk! Pidgeotto, Vulpix, Quick attack!" Rocks were already flying our way. Vulpix and Pidgeotto were able to dodge but I had to grab Dratini and runaway near the trees where the flying debris can't reach.

"You're a fool sending Pidgeotto Rhyhorn's way!"

I growled irritably This guy needs to learn to shut up, it's unusual but couldn't people give me some credit? I'm not stupid.

 _"You're that rock head that nearly killed Nidoking aren't ya? Let's see how those flying rocks do for ya!"_ The Bird Pokémon flew past the Rhyhorn and sent a Steel Wing to its back before hitting it again in the side throwing it to its side.

"Aim for the ground! Don't let them recover guys!" I defended against some stray rocks with my cloak. "While you're at it, aim for that Rocket guy too!"

But Koga just laughed more. "Whatever you're planning it's too late! Haunter, Curse that trainer!" My eyes widened and I turned to the trees and saw eyes glow an ominous purple before yellow light hit it.

 _"T-too late."_

 _"Go away!"_

Dratini managed to paralyze the Gas Pokémon and wash it away, but I already could feel the pain spreading through my body making me kneel. I covered my mouth with both my hands to prevent a scream coming out.

 _"Stay away!"_ I can hear the panic in Dratini's voice. I'm sorry I can't comfort you now.

I saw the poison type trainer by me when I looked up and Dratini tried to blast Koga away with a Water Pulse but it went through the man. It was an illusion. Of course it was.

"I'll be honest with you. When I first spied you and the other kid you're traveling with coming to this island, I just had to sate my curiosity, so I planned for you two to separate but I didn't think you'd actually do it for me." I can tell he grinned at me as my vision blurred a little. "With your friend occupied like he is now, I wonder who'll help you now?"

"Y-you!" I growled out hatefully.

Koga smiled darkly amused. "Still kicking? I wonder how long it'll take before you succumb to the Curse? I heard from Surge that your friend manage to take a good shocking, are you just as resilient?"

I growled glaring hatefully. I couldn't say anything because breathing came harder and harder, it was like the air around me was diminishing fast.

"Hmm, it looks like you won't last after all, not that I can blame you. Curse is a nasty move to use on humans, isn't as quick to inflict either."

 _"I've heard enough!"_

A cold blast knocked me over to my side. The numbing cold washed over me but it didn't stop the pain building up. It was like nails were being hammered into my body and I felt needles at my hands, feet, neck and ears along with the feeling of slowly being electrocuted.

Oh God, it hurts.

It hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! It's getting worse! It hurts!

There was a ringing sound and my head feels like it'll explode. The pressure, the sound, the blinking lights. Where was it coming from?! It hurts!

It won't stop. Why won't it stop? It hurts so much! Please, someone. Make it stop! It's getting worse!

It feels like my eyes are being squeezed into themselves. My throat feels like its been stuffed like I'm choking on something.

I can't breathe. My whole body feels like it's been ripped apart. My head won't stop pulsing. My lungs are burning for air.

I still can't breathe.

The pain. Won't. Stop. Building.

It hurts.

 _-Line Break-_

My body feels so heavy and numb. I tried swallowing, but my mouth was dry and my throat felt sore and it was just then I felt a dull ache pulse through my head. I tried to take in air next ignoring the soreness but even my lungs collapsed quickly shuddering my breath.

 _"Rayne?"_

I felt the warmth from the side of my arm move and I swallowed again with a little more ease.

"Vul...?" I winced mentally as my voice cracked.

 _"Shh! I'll get Red. Don't get up."_

I hear her padded away. I took in my surroundings as I tried to open my eyes. It was strange how light and heavy it felt to move my arms in order to wipe the crust around my eyes. It was night time and there was a fire crackling a couple of feet from me to the right.

With circulation finally flowing, my body felt lighter but my hands were trembling as I finally recalled the previous events. I forced myself to breathe in as much as I can before exhaling it all out. Even though the dull pain of expanding my lungs unnecessarily was there, it felt good.

"Rayne?"

I lowered my hands and looked passed my feet and saw Red looking tired and relieved. He ran up to me but only stopped a few inches short. I can see he was missing his hat and jacket along with his excited air. No matter the situation, he always had that energizing air that I always admired. His excitement would encourage me to follow along and I would always feel fulfilled by the end of his antics. Like filling in the cracks I never noticed.

"Red..." He looked down when I responded. He stood there shaking a bit before calming himself down, but he didn't move toward me and just stayed there as if there was a barrier between us.

"I'm so glad Rayne." Red started. "The first time, after you saved me from that exploding Voltorb, my stomach just dropped seeing you just lie there not moving before I had to battle with Surge. But you were fine, a little delirious from hitting your head, but fine." I saw his hands tightened in his grip and clenched his eyes shut. "But after Articuno saved us- you, by freezing Team Rocket, you just started to scream." His tears started streaming. "You screamed so much Rayne. I couldn't wake you up or find what was wrong. You'd thrash around screaming louder and louder until you started to cry half way through it." He choked back a sob. "I couldn't do anything, I felt so useless. Then you suddenly stopped screaming and just stopped breathing too. You tried to breathe when you reached out for your neck but you end up seizing before letting out one final breath and become _lifeless._

"I was so scared. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. Pidgeotto became so enraged and started to cut through the trees and Nidoking followed and started tearing at the earth, both chasing after the remaining Team Rockets. I just cried on your chest until I realized that you were still breathing." He let everything out after that. Tears flowed endlessly dripping onto the ground. "I was so happy Rayne."

Horror grabbed the fringes of my body, but I needed to move. I staggered and dropped forward when at this point my body felt too light and the world in front of my blurred for a second. Cries of protest blared around as my legs trembled towards the crying Red.

He was sniffling and wiping his tears, and the cries of protest drew his attention. His eyes widened and quickly came over.

"You idiot! What do you think you're- ack!"

I dragged him down on our knees when I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't mean too but my legs just gave out as I pulled Red into my arms. He was cool to the touch, maybe because I was warmed by Vulpix and the fire, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist softly tightening.

My breath shuddered out. "Sorry Red, but I'll be fine." His hair was soft to the touch as I rake through it with my fingers. It was the only way I knew to comfort others. "His Ghastly must've evolved into a Haunter, and it managed to hit me with a Curse." I nuzzled into his shoulder. I was awake and drifting at the same time now as fatigue washed over from the stress that my body went through. It did not appreciate the sudden movements I forced it to do. "It's not something I'd like to go through again."

"I should be the one saying sorry you idiot. You shouldn't have gone through that in the first place." He sniffled again and let out a breath. "Why're you comforting me anyways? It should be the other way 'round."

I smiled. "Because I needed a hug too, you weren't going to give me one anytime soon." Ah, it was getting nice and warm.

"You're still as nice ever since I first met you. The most you've gotten angry with me has to be the day when we first met, right after I released all the pokémon in professor's lab and in Cerulean." He laughed a little. "That Safari mishap too but I have to say that you were more irritated than angry. You were like a scolding mother and even my mom doesn't even scold me like you do."

A warm fuzz spread addling my mind lifting sleep to the surface. "Sorry for being nice, but being angry doesn't work well for me." And you're my friend Red. My first ever human friend who stuck with me and showed me how fun this world can be, both human and pokémon whether it'd be dangerous or not.

And I thank you for that.

"And I'm going to sleep on you by the way." I continued my thought without knowing. "You're so warm."

"Rayne, no- whatever."

 _-Line Break-_

We left in the next two days much to everybody's discontent. They all fussed over me even though I was fine. The first day I was still shaking and tired but I'm physically fit after a good meal and rest. Curse is extremely hard to explain but doesn't physically harm you but it does give phantom pains that hurt. It's like Mega Drain in a way only extremely more painful in sapping your life force, er, not that I'll tell anyone that.

Those draining moves from grass types are nothing to scoff at but it wasn't as painful seeing it was the method executing the move rather than the actual draining. You just feel faint before blacking out when your energy is being sapped. Like loosing blood only less messier, er, I should stop thinking that.

The ordeal didn't leave me in any emotional turmoil like Vulpix said. It's not easy to get traumatized when the most traumatizing thing happened to me already. Team Rocket already left me unfortunately bitter and I'm not a stranger to pain seeing 'careful' was a stranger at home. Everybody forgets themselves often so I had my fair share of being hit by various attacks, thankfully nothing from the more stronger pokémon or I'd be more fragile than before.

But to say that I won't be more wary of ghost pokémon would be a lie.

"Rayne! Get down from there!" Red shouted annoyed.

"You come up!" I shouted back. "Pidgeotto did!"

 _"That's because your stubborn tail feathers won't let go of the tree!"_ The bird squawked.

"It's a nice tree!"

 _"You're being ridiculous!"_

"Rayne!"

I ended up having to run around the island and sit in a tree for hours to show that I'm okay. Me disappearing was a big 'no, no' and I'm sure it was more about keeping me in their sights than anything else since I'm very good at hiding and escaping when I'm given the chance. Just because I was the weakest at home doesn't mean I couldn't take advantage on I can do.

I beamed at Red when he looked back at me as he steered Gyarados to Cinnabar Island. Pidgeotto was flying overhead and Dratini was in his usual spot on my satchel since Vulpix was in her pokéball. Those four were now my appointed body guards until they're certain I wouldn't kneel over on them.

I held onto Gyarados' fin with one hand and waved at Red with the other with my cane in my hands. "You worry too much! I'll be fine!"

He just turned back around. "You're impossible to argue with." He grumbled and I laughed at him. "And you're awfully cheery too, I should've gotten Saur to keep you in bed. "

My smiled wryly. I have to be if I want to reassure everybody, I'm not a big fan of staying in bed and I don't want to be the one that makes Red sad or anyone for that matter. I like it much better when everyone is happy and I rather not have Red experience I had back before.

We've gotten close to the cliff side and we heard yelling and smoke started to billow into the sky. Pidgeotto flew ahead without me needing to tell him and Gyarados sped up on Red's command and Surfed near some stable rocks for us to stand on.

 _"It's Team Rocket again. They're looking for someone too."_

I relayed the message and Red grimaced. I looked up on the cliff and it didn't look like a difficult climb. It was sloped inward and wasn't really steep, in fact, Gyarados could lift us up there no problem but that would draw attention to us.

"Rayne, what are you doing?!" I started up the rocky wall with my cane hanging off my arm so it won't fall or get in the way.

"Climbing!" Since the house was right by a mountain side, I'm always climbing for something with all the pokémon around. It was also a good way to build up strength and the view was fantastic and worthwhile.

I pulled myself up on a ledge where there was enough room for me to sit on and look down on Red who was following me up. I reached out my hand and I pulled him up to sit next to me.

"Are you sure you want to face them again?" Red looked at me breathing a little hard from the sudden climb.

I had to blinked not in surprise but to break the piercing worried stare of his red eyes and refocus. He had a very intimidating gaze when he needs it.

"I'm not afraid of them Red." And I'm really not. Not even the pain they put me through. "Just afraid what they will do." I looked toward the sea. "I hate them so much but at the same time I feel so indifferent about them. They're not the same people that killed my friends but they do have the same power to do so with working with the same organization and I don't want that to happen." I smiled towards Red again. "I would be lying if I said it wasn't for revenge, but I really want put them behind me and it's hard to do that when we're always running into them."

He continued to look at me and then sighed. "I don't even know why I even bothered. You make it so hard to argue with you. Just- just stay safe, I don't want to see you hurt like before." And I hugged him.

But before I could say anything, fire spew over our heads and screams of panic and 'Get him!' sounded. The edge wasn't far so it took only a minute to see Team Rocket were struggling with Rapidash with a rider on its back.

But even though the Rocket members were struggling, they out numbered and surrounded the fire horse leaving no opening for it to escape.

"You're surrounded now Blaine! Just give in and we may give some leeway traitor!" A Rocket member yelled out.

Traitor? From the looks of it, it looks like he's pretty important too for Team Rocket to send this many people after him. He was wearing a lab coat like Professor Oak, maybe he was part of a science branch?

The ledge I was standing on seemed to give way from both my weight and Dratini's and I clenched on the grassy edge and tried to find my footing again.

"What the- two kids?" The breaking of the rocks and my sharp intake of breath drew his attention. "Well now." the Rocket Member started and his foot was close to my hand. "If you don't give in, this girly will fall to her death."

Irritation spiked up in me at the girl comment. You'd think that you'd get used to it, but my annoyance just built over the course of this adventure. I could feel a vein on my forehead bulge a bit. I did see Red looking worried, but I ignored him.

"Dratini, Water Pulse." The little dragon's head popped in between my arms and blasted water at the offending man. He went screaming in the air as I pulled myself up.

 _"Yay! Fly away!"_

"That girl blasted the leader! Get her!"

"I'm a boy damn it!" I yelled out. "Wash them away!" Dratini happily spewed Water Pulses in rapid succession at the grunts, they didn't fly as high as their leader but were knocked back into the trees. I need to remember to train his electric moves, this was not satisfying

"You know." Red started behind me. "You told me that you didn't care about the gender thing."

I huffed. "And I also said as long it's not a problem, I wouldn't care!" I kicked a rock towards a grunt hitting him in the leg. "It's a problem now!" What is it that Erika said? That once I hit puberty this won't be such a fuss anymore. I really hope so, it's been embarrassing and irritating especially with the girls.

 _"Madame Ninetales did say..."_ I looked up a glared at Pidgeotto who smirked.

"You two youngsters are sure energetic!" We turned to the old man riding on the Rapidash. "But we need to get out of here before reinforcements come. Hop on!"

We blinked for one moment and the next thing I knew I was hanging onto Red as we rode with the old man, Blaine. The terrain was scorched with burnt and dried up grass along with the bare dead trees. The only other things that were left was the rocks and greenery from the foliage that did survive.

"That Team Rocket leader called you a traitor, did you really work for them?" Red asked.

Blaine grunted. "I did, as the former gym leader of the Volcano Badge, I grew tired of the same monotonous days and as a scientist who was chained to his duty, I looked towards other means to expand my research" He then sighed. "Team Rocket was just the frontier I needed to cross to freely explore and indulge myself in my research, but that recently change. My eyes were opened and I realized to my horror that I was creating a bio-weapon for an organization that wants to take over Kanto and maybe the world. The perfect killing machine made from Mew's DNA."

I blinked and realization hit me. "You mean that pokémon we saw at the Game Corner in Celadon?"

"Yes, after it's completion it immediately escaped and that's when everything dawned on me. That there's a biologically programmed killing machine on the loose."

"Biologically programmed? How do you program life?" I asked.

Blaine chuckled grimly. "With the right research and the tools, it's frightening in how close we actually are in the reality and the nature of the DNA we used only made it easier."

Did he mean Mew's DNA? Of course otherwise Team Rocket wouldn't have made such a fuss about it. Was Mew's DNA that malleable that it made creation of life easier? Why?

I didn't get to think much more about it before fire ignite behind us. I looked back and saw a Moltres flying for us. I tightened my grip on Red and felt a creeping fear and excitement holding over me.

Articuno and now Moltres? This was _awesome_ but I was terrified at the fact it was rearing its wings locking us in its sights.

It flapped its wings hard creating a Gust that knocked Rapidash off its feet and sending us to the ground.

"Damn." Blaine rubbed his head. "I thought we had more time, do either of you have a flying pokémon?"

I rubbed my back from where I landed a bit painfully. "Pidgeotto!"

 _"My time to shine!"_ The Bird Pokémon zipped through the air. _"I'll take you on!"_

I turned to the others. "Pidgeotto's strong and can stall as long as he can still fly, but that's it. If it were the other legendary birds, maybe he would be able to outsmart them but Moltres' fire is the big problem seeing he can't touch it without burning himself. If you have another plan, please do it."

Blaine's eyes wandered until he spotted Red picking up his Amber and his eyes lit up.

"Is that an Amber?" He marveled at the fossil over Red's shoulder. "It is!"

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Red steadied himself onto the fiery horse as he was suddenly put on to Rapidash.

"That there can help us win against that Moltres! Just trust Rapidash to guide you." Blaine shouted.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Red looked at me desperately

"Then come back quickly!" Fire washed near us and the flames licked the dead grass igniting them. "There won't be anything unless we do something!"

Blaine petted Rapidash's head. "You know what to do?"

She nodded. _"Of course. It's about time you did something productive with that head of yours!"_ And took off towards the dormant volcano.

I looked over to see Pidgeotto still going strong against the Moltres. I summoned Vulpix and she huffed at me.

 _"It's about time you let me out!"_

"Sorry, it got hectic once we docked." I rubbed her ears. "But are you ready to see how many times you can use Protect?"

 _"Of course!"_

I turned to Blaine. "We're going now, can't stay here and be easy targets."

He nodded and sent out an Arcanine. "Then let's go."

With Pidgeotto battling Moltres and Arcanine's speed and Agility, it was easy to dodge the attacks Moltres sent our way but I could feel my stomach uplifting itself from the constant jerks and speed fluctuations of Arcanine's movements to stay out of harms way. Maybe I should've rested some more.

The legendary fire bird's priority right now was with Blaine but with the smaller bird distracting it, it had to shift attention.

"Is this really the time to do that?" Blaine asked as I had my Pokédex out taking a recording of the battle.

"My priorities are skewed right now and it's _Moltres_." I said forcefully trying to get used to the ride. "Legendary pokémon are stories that are told to me when I was younger and the one prominent thing that was warned about them is to never anger them."

I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to die stupidly but this was a legendary. I didn't know about Mew so I didn't know how to feel about that at the time and Team Rocket was running around too close with Articuno.

Anybody would feel giddy meeting a legendary.

"Er..."

"Yeah, it may not be particularly angry at us but it's still attacking us."

"Hmph, I get it." He watched the dogfight above as Pidgeotto Featherdanced away to fire another Air Cutter. "Your Pidgeotto is amazing to watch. It's comically to see a small bird take on a much larger and fiery one."

"He'll get bigger soon." I trained my sights on the battle.

Blaine just raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you know that?"

"Because he's been holding off evolving for this moment." I watched as Pidgeotto grew more and more excited as he went faster and faster. It was the same when he was fight his sire. The battle grew on like this until Moltres got fed up.

 _"Enough! I tire of these games!"_ Moltres built up flames as he spun creating a fire tornado.

"Rayne, you need to call back your Pidgeotto!" Blaine shouted.

"He's fine."

"But Moltres will hit him for sure!"

"He'll be fine." I said a little more forcefully.

"But-"

I gave the man a hard stare. "He'll be fine. Vulpix, get ready for the hit."

 _"You and that bird better know what you're doing!"_

Vulpix brought up the green shield of Protect as Moltres expanded out the fire tornado sending concentrated fire everywhere using a built up Overheat.

Smoke and fire was everywhere on this already scarred land. The scene reminisced of the aftermath of this island's volcano eruption where volcanic ash shrouded the skies and fire spread and ate until it there was no more to eat.

Moltres flew and sang in victory until it was slammed down to the ground.

 _"Impossible! You're supposed to be incinerated by my attack!"_ Moltres screeched out in disbelief.

Pidgeot smirk down absolutely smug as he landed proudly in front of the downed legendary. _"But you so dearly missed me, but good show. I always wanted to see what fireworks look like."_ He enraged the other and a Flamethrower went his way and it took one flap of his wings to send him in the air. _"How rude! Let's see how you like your own move against you! Mirror Move!"_

We were perched on an overhang cliff. Blaine watched absolutely awestrucked and I was trembling with fear and excitement once again for Pidgeot. I knew he would be fine, but the chance that attack hitting him was there and he took way too long to reveal himself to my anxiety.

Fire isn't something you can easily defend against or avoid but a move like Overheat isn't a small precise move either.

"You're pokémon is impossible." Blaine managed out.

And that's when another explosion was heard from a distance and a speeding object started to fly towards the others in the air.

"And you're friend has impeccable timing."

I laughed at that as Aerodactyl flew in with Red riding in its talons made quick work of the worn Moltres with a Supersonic. It's flame based tired body just fell apart when the sound based attack hit its wing.

At the sight of Moltres being defeated, Team Rocket quickly retreated after returning Moltres to its pokéball. Pidgeot gave a cry of victory before landing with Aerodactyl.

 _"Hello! I'm Aero! This creature said so."_ It was comical on how a ferocious looking creature act so cute. It tilted its head sniffing us.

Pidgeot just looked amused. _"I'm Pidgeot. Nice to meet you."_

 _"You're big!"_

"Pidgeot is huge!" Red admire the giant bird. "He's bigger than Green's!" Green's Pidgeot was a little over our height but the newly evolved Pidgeot towered over us by a good two feet.

 _"Of course! That's what happens when you rush to power! I for one am in no hurry."_

I grinned and walked up to Aero. "And he's just so cute!"

 _"Yay! He likes me!"_ I scratched him on the neck and he purred contently.

"He's like a giant Growlithe." I cooed.

 _"I can see the hearts just appear around him."_ Vulpix watched.

Pidgeot shrugged. _"Rayne's just really happy, don't worry, he can get weirder."_

"Cute? He's a dinosaur..." Red smiled unsure at my comment. "Though being like a giant Growlithe isn't very too for off." He watched as Aero collapsed under my petting.

I looked toward Red. "So Aero came from that tiny Amber?"

Red nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I was so surprised when he came out of the machine! Er, and sorry for breaking your ceiling by the way." He looked at Blaine who just waved him off.

He laughed instead. "You both haven't lost the kind spark in you eyes. When I first saw you two down in that lab in the Game Corner, I knew I had to leave the syndicate. Here." He handed us some Volcano Badges. "These are my last ones and you've proved yourself quite enough with your scuffle with Team Rocket."

"Thanks!" Red pinned his badge to his vest.

I took the badge also but I can't help but feel them a little worthless without having to actually earn them. The only official gym match we had was with Brock, everyone else gave them to us at the end of some Team Rocket problem. I guess with Misty we sort of earned them but it wasn't really official

I understand that a gym badge is the gym leader's recognition of your skills but I guess not getting them the traditional way just bugs me.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to help you with them, but I still have some business to take care of."

I looked up from my thoughts and I can tell he's talking about that pokémon that he helped create. The way he walked away with regret and resigned determination left a bad feeling in my gut so I hope Blaine knows what he's doing.

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Another chapter for this adventure. I was thinking about doing a KHR story next, Harry Potter is a maybe seeing it's been so long. I am glad that my other story, _That Distant Life,_ is still being read from the way the favouite and follow numbers are going up.

I'm also glad that there were visible impacts with you readers after reading the story as well, I hope to give out more stories with a separate plot to follow rather than what's already laid out by canon. Unfortunately this story follows canon but can't let this story not be put out there.

This Arc is almost over, hope this will tickle a lot of people's inner child!

Thank you!

 _October 6, 2015- Finished.  
December 12, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe we're going back to Pallet after all this time!" Red said excitedly. "I haven't seen mom since then, I mean, I call but it'll be great to see her at home!"

I listened absent-mindedly as we headed straight for Pallet Town's coast on Gyara the Gyarados. We were still a good a while a way but it was near. Pidgeot was out exploring his new bigger form over the sea and Dratini was in his usual spot enjoying the breeze. I thought back to the beginning of this journey and everything that lead up to this point, marveling how much has happened in less than a year.

I have so much to tell everyone at home. Maybe I can even ask Professor Oak to print out some of the pictures I took, especially Pidgeot's battle with Moltres. To show everyone what we've done and accomplished along with the sights we've seen outside the Viridian Forest.

"Rayne!" I snapped out of my musings and looked over to Red.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"It's fine, just asking what you're going to do once you get home too. I never seen you call for home, don't you have parents that'll worry for you?"

Parents? Oh, I forgot that Red doesn't know. For the times that I talk about my home, I only talked about the pokémon there because there are only pokémon there. How will he take that?

I hesitated but still answered him. "Red, I don't have any parents." I quickly continued when I saw his face fell. "I've lived alone with pokémon for as long as I can remember. You're actually the first human I've officially met when I started this journey."

Red's face contorted in different forms of shock and worry. "Wha? B-but, what?!"

I gave him a wry smile. "I can talk to pokémon remember? And the pokémon I grew up with are really smart too so learning was never a problem. We all live in the deeper parts of the Viridian Forest where no self-preserving human would ever go and it doesn't help that the pokémon living there are more powerful and hostile."

Red still seem to be trying to picture whatever he's trying to picture. "I can't believe it. It's just that your really smart and well, you." I tilted my head in question. "You're like Misty only nicer and more sheltered. I thought for the longest that you ran away from home."

I blinked in surprised. "What?" He looked very sheepish at my response.

"When I found out about your ability to speak to pokémon, I thought that you're parents were the type to keep you away from others to protect you, you know?" Red explained. "Always cooped up within your home until you wanted out. I- I need to stop watching T.V."

I blinked again at the conclusion Red came to about my particular situation and started to laugh. I'm amazed at his imagination but that is the complete opposite of what happened. I can also hear Pidgeot snort at that explanation and waved Red off.

"Everyone at home would've tried to kick me out for me to socialize with my own species if I didn't decided to go out on this journey Red." My laughter died. "And after traveling to different cities, I can see your point, after all, human etiquette and general knowledge like maths isn't something that pokémon would know but I don't think they would kick me out without preparing me."

"And the way you speak doesn't help either." Red muttered. "But it does explain why you used some of the words you use."

An image of home came up. Madame Ninetales and Teacher Espeon were always the one harping on me about human etiquette and Mama Khan always seems to worry on my standing in the human communities. The rest just didn't care or knew I would be okay once I gone off on my own.

"Hey Red? Do you want to come visit when we have the chance?"

Red's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, plus I think it'll give you a better picture on how I lived and everybody would be ecstatic to see some new faces."

And besides, you're the one that helped build up the confidence I have now and I really can see myself still afraid and bitter if I hadn't.

 _-Line Break-_

I was hanging off of Pidgeot flying behind Red and Green to Saffron City because everyone from Pallet Town was gone. It was extremely disturbing to see a cozy, clean town just absolutely lay eerie, more so than the Pokémon Tower in Lavender. Red panicked not finding his memma at home.

We tried going to Professor Oak's lab to find out what's going on, but a Kadabra was impersonating him and tried to kill us. A Rocket Member lady named Sabrina introduced herself as one of the Rocket Triad before telling us to come to Saffron City 'if we dared'.

It was after we defeated the psychic type that Green appeared and it devolved again to Red and Green arguing for a moment before flying off to what's happening now.

 _"You know I can fly ahead of them right?"_

"Yeah but I feel like they need to work out some issues before we face Team Rocket again." Because if this is going to be the final battle against them, they'll need to learn to work together.

 _"Hmm... I can't really see it, but I guess if they absolutely have to then yeah."_

"They both have people they need to rescue, though I'm pretty sure Green's grandsire is in a higher security place than Red's memma and then there's Vee..." They took him too and I'm guessing for his unique genetic modifications they did to him, whatever unfinished business they have can't be good for anyone.

We reached the city and watched the two boys try to power their way through an invisible barrier in the air. I landed where there was an opening to go into the city, but still block by the invisible obstacle.

"It's definitely made by a psychic type." As I placed my hand on the clear surface. "We need to find a way to disrupt its concentration."

 _"I hate dealing with psychic types."_

I sent out Vulpix hoping for a wider opinion since she's the more crafty one.

 _"What an ordeal, we're not getting much of a break this time are we?"_ The little fire fox said as she tested out the barrier with a paw. _"Huh. It's like someone put up a Reflect and a Light Screen at the same time. How they're keeping it up for such a long period of time is beyond me, and there's also the fact that it's stronger than normal."_

"Then it's probably a Mr. Mime putting this up." Depending on the personality of them, they can get annoying like the one around home. He has a thing for pranking and I found myself running into more invisible walls than real ones in my life. "It would be much easier to deal with it if we knew where the Mr. Mime was. Your Will-O-Wisp can go through it since status moves aren't blocked from it."

"Then Pika's Substitute should able to go through it too!" I turned around in surprised to see Red behind me. How did I not hear him land? "Pika!" I watched as Pika came out in a white light. "Substitute!"

I heard a loud thud next to us as Charizard landed. Green hopped of and returned the Flame Pokémon before spotting Pidgeot. "Wow he's big." I hear him mutter. "Golduck, Confusion!"

"Are you guys seriously still competing with each other at a time like this?!" I know that they're rivals and all but this is not the time and place! "Get over yourselves!"

Giggling was heard behind us and we turned to see Blue looking amused and mischievous as ever though a little nervous with Pidgeot here. "Rayne's right you know. How 'bout you work together to bring it down? You both won't get anywhere like that."

 _"Ahh, that sneaky fox is back."_ Vulpix commented.

Apparently her words were like magic and they instantly were working together without anymore words. That is, until they ran off to get to where ever Team Rocket was in a race.

"These guys..." I face palmed at their antics.

 _"I'll be going now."_

I waved off Pidgeot as he flew off ahead.

"I guess we're a team them!" Blue wrapped her arms around my own and squealed when Dratini poked out his head. "If you keep surrounding yourself with such cute and adorable pokémon, of course people will think you're a girl!" She started to drag me along to somewhere happily. "Hanging around those meat heads doesn't help either, people have something to compare you to."

I let out a breathy sigh. "Do I really look that much of a girl?"

She hummed. "It's not something you can tell in all honestly. You're androgynous, but it's the way you move and act that makes you girly." She giggled. "Boys are more brash and always act bigger than they are at this age, but you seemed so shy and well mannered for you to be a boy. Plus you have the patience of a saint."

"Huh?" We entered a back door to the the largest building in the city. "What do you mean?"

She scoffed at me. "I'm pretty sure you remember that I led you and Red on nice long chase back in Celadon and I'm also pretty sure I gave you more of a hard time than I did with Red."

"Err, you were kind of running away, it didn't seem like you let up on Red too." How long are we going to go up these emergency stairs?

Even Vulpix rolled her eyes at me when Blue groaned. "You can't be serious, I nearly dunked you in the channel!"

"That was on purpose?!" She had sent out her Wartortle and nearly hit me with Water Gun if I didn't jumped out of the way back then. That aim was way off when she was battling Red for the moment and I thought it was a moment of panic.

 _"In a way, your own obliviousness is both endearing and exasperating."_

"Anyways! How's your travels with Red going?" She said in a teasing voice.

I looked at her strangely. "Er, it's been going nice why?"

"Because you two seemed to be awfully close with each other" She said going up to me. "Any reason?"

 _"Oh, I get what she wants."_

"N-not really, and we're traveling together so of course we're close." I told her a bit confused though I don't think that's what she wants to hear.

"Aww, you're so cute and it seems Red has his work cut out for him! C'mon we're almost there!"

"Wait, what does that mean?"

She dragged me a little further until we finally entered a door. My jaws dropped slightly as a barren landscape entered my vision with dead trees and all.

"We are in a multi-story building right?" Because this is impossible.

The door behind us shut suddenly with a loud bang disappearing into the scenery and laughter echoed through the walls.

"Welcome to my domain!" We saw a girl with long black hair with a Kadabra at her side. "I commend on your bravery but it was foolish for you two to come here alone." Her voice gave all of us a sense of foreboding and made us tense. I felt Dratini shiver and curled tighter.

 _"She's scary."_

"Because I will now show you what real fear is through my power! Kadabra, Psychic!"

 _"Oh no you don't!"_ A Protect was quickly brought up shielding us from the psychic wave. _"I won't make it easy for you to pick us off!"_

Sabrina just smirked at Vulpix's growling. "How cute, but can you do it again?"

Protect took both physical and mental concentration because even though we're protected, the pokémon that's putting it up can still feel the weight of the attack in both conditions making it harder and harder to put up again. That's why I had Vulpix practice it constantly.

"Blue, the only pokémon that's relatively trained to fight psychic types is my Pidgeot and he's not with us right now and Vulpix can only keep up for so long. So any ideas?" I looked at her.

She winked. "Of course! Blastoise!" A giant blue turtle popped out. "Just give me an opening."

 _"Right!"_ The moment she let down her Protect she spewed out a Fire Spin giving cover to the charging Blastoise.

"As I said, you're fools!" The Kadabra immobilized the giant turtle and slammed his spoon into his under belly. "Now Psychic on them and get rid of their pokéballs!"

I lived with psychic types long enough to know the feeling of being trapped by one. My wrists were in the air unmoving as were Blue's and Vulpix was struggling against an invisible force. Our pokéballs even fell with the slight nudge of telekinetic force, though only Nidoking's fell to the ground as the rest were in my satchel.

 _"I will not be defeated in such manner!"_ Will-O-Wisps started to appear and tracked the Kadabra fast.

"Teleport." Sabrina casually smirked but was slightly surprised to see the balls of ethereal fire swiftly change course making her teleport again.

"Chance!" Blue's eyes glinted as she kicked one of her pokéballs towards Sabrina's location the moment she started to appear and another Blastoise appeared behind her. "Mega Punch!"

"What?" Her Kadabra was hit and we were freed from the Psychic. "Then what was the other-!"

Vulpix made a sound of appreciation. _"She never fails to impress."_ She said as the first Blastoise melted into a Ditto.

"Now Horsea! Smokescreen!"

I managed to grab Nidoking's pokéball before the black smoke blinded me. I gave a reassuring scratch behind Dratini's head before I was startled by Blue.

She was smirking at me with that 'Mew'-vision thing on her head as she covered my mouth to suppress my yelp.

"Don't underestimate me! I am one of the Team Rocket Triad! Not someone to be taken lightly!" Sabrina shouted. "Kadabra, Pysbeam!" The force of the psychic wave clear the smoke and nearly hit us.

"How did she see us?" Blue questioned to herself.

 _"Owwie."_

"Since I was young, I was able to bend spoons with my mind, thus giving me the title of 'Psychic Warrior'! This Smokescreen is mere child's play against me! If I can't see with my own eyes then my mind's eye will see for me!" Her eyes glowed like a psychic type's and spotted us from behind. "Disable them!"

We all froze as if are bodies became statues. I've never heard of a human psychic before but then again, I can understand pokémon.

 _"Why aren't you moving?"_ I felt Dratini shift.

Vulpix barked out quietly. _"Don't move little one, but a nice Thunder Wave would be appreciated if that mean lady gets too close though."_

 _"Right!"_

Sabrina sauntered to us and smiled wickedly. "It's too bad you know, you two and the other two boys are strong trainers."

Blue scoffed. "Well of course we are, and I admit that you're strong too but if there's something you're lacking, it's definitely the looks department." What in the world is she going on about?

Sabrina faltered and reddened. "Excuse me? I beg your pardon?"

"I mean even Rayne here looks cuter than you and he's a boy." Blue huffed. "Don't you have any pride as a woman? You may have that elegant theme going on but your long beat by Rayne and I."

"Is this really the time Blue?!" I blushed angrily at her.

Blue's eyes glinted. "Please, your clean, scruffy look just adds to your charm! I'm pretty sure some guys looked your way, unlike that girl over there." She said haughtily. "She probably drove them away in hordes with that attitude."

Thoroughly enraged, Sabrina marched up to us and raised her hand to slap Blue in the face until Dratini popped his head and let out the Thunder Wave he was charging up.

 _"Leave us alone!"_ Both trainer and pokémon seized up by the sudden status move and fell over paralyzed.

"Wha- what?!" Sabrina stuttered out. "You had another pokémon?!"

I felt movement come back into my body and shook off the numbing feeling in my arms and legs.

"Not what I had in mind but it works just as well!" Blue said merrily. "And we still need to break this illusion so..." She pulled out two pokéballs from her dress. "Clefy, Growl! Jigglypuff, Sing!"

The downed Triad member lost her concentration as she clutched her head to keep out the sound waves that were traveling around her.

Huh. Apparently sound attacks are very effective against psychic types. I guess I know what next to teach everybody, Pidgeot and Nidoking would like that very much.

"C'mon Rayne!" I felt Blue dragged me off after she pick pocketed Sabrina. "And I wasn't kidding about you being cute, we definitely must go shopping for you when we can."

I blushed. "Now's not the time!"

 _-Line Break-_

I honestly can't believe these disguises are working again, though I have to give Blue a lot of credit because her Sabrina disguise is amazing. We were walking along the corridors with Vulpix and Dratini in their pokéballs until we found some grunts guarding a doorway.

"You! Have you seen two girls run pass?" Blue shouted in a very convincing Sabrina voice.

"N-no Miss S-sabrina." The terrified grunt replied.

"Then I command you to go find those girls and bring them to me now!"

They both yelped and ran off. "Yes ma'am!"

"I'm a boy!" I hissed at her glaring. "And we could've just knocked them out, we don't need them finding the others."

She just giggled and we both entered the dark room. "They can handle it."

It was huge, like about two stories of this building tall and the only thing occupying it was a lone empty pedestal. But despite being impressive, what are we looking for again?

The column in the middle of the room was disturbed. "Who's there!" Blue raised her voice.

"Tch, Pika!" Red popped out behind the column sending out a sparking Pika.

 _"Hmm? Oh it's you Rayne!"_ Thank the heavens for pokémon having better senses, I rather not be electrocuted at this time.

"Hello to you too Pika." I petted the little mouse.

"Wha?"

Blue laughed at Red. "Well at least Pika's able to tell who we are! But I guess with with being the master of disguise, it's only natural you'd be fooled too." Her Ditto mask fell off.

"Blue?! Then you're Rayne?" He pointed at me as I took off my own disguise.

I smiled at him holding Pika. "Surprise! And I didn't appreciate being left behind like that." I said annoyed.

Red just scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

I frowned seeing charred marks on his person and clothes, I didn't ask about it seeing it wasn't the time.

"Well if you two are done now, I guess I should tell you that the thing you have in your hands, Red, is Team Rocket's secret weapon and you need all eight badges to activate. I have the last badge you need if you're willing to trade your Moon Stone for it."

The trade was kind of forced with Blue continuing to disarm Red, but I mentally reassured myself that Blue didn't have time to copy the Marsh Badge seeing she just got it off Sabrina.

It was just then that Sabrina herself showed up ruffled and angry in humiliation.

"You two!" She looked at Blue and I. "All of you will pay for your insolence! Moltres!"

"No way!" He quickly shoved the Marsh badge into the last spot of the device and pointed it to Pika. Nothing happened.

"Attack!" The sudden Gust knocked us back and we heard Blue giggle.

"Do you guys really think that I gave you back the Badges back then?" She escaped through the door with the device in her hands. "Sorry but I gotta leave!"

Sabrina huffed. "I'll deal with her later. Kadabra, Teleport Articuno and Zapdos here now!"

And in moments, all three legendary birds surrounded us, I'm currently cursing Blue for leaving us in this kind of situation.

I'm cursing myself for not having Pidgeot with me.

"Zapdos?!" I whispered loudly. "How?!"

Sabrina smirked. "Zapdos was taking residence in the abandoned Power Plant feasting on its energy. The opportunity was there seeing it was the easiest to find, it was practically begging to be captured."

But in that moment, a ball of light appeared blinding us temporarily and my growing horror sighed a monstrous pokémon before us. The three legendary birds were fused together with three heads of the respective legendaries, three claws, three pairs of wings, with fire, ice, and lightning emitting from it. The sight was both awesome and disturbing to see this fusion.

A scream was heard by the door and we all saw Blue faint at the sight of the bird while Sabrina laughed.

"I must thank you all for making this creation a success!" She threw Vee to the floor after releasing him from a pokéball. "Without you, I really didn't think it would be possible!"

Red held the injured Eevee close. "What you do to him!"

"Hpmh! We needed it to finalize this!" She motioned to the fused pokémon. "It was our first successful experiment and we needed to test things a little more, but now it's useless to us, but I digress." She continued. "You, Rayne, and Green were trainers that were getting powerful extremely fast and gathering the badges even faster than we could and our top priorities were to gather those badges to make this happen! We let you live and grow until those badges were gathered so in our thanks, die!"

A Blizzard, Thunder, and Fire Spin were directed at us missing only a few inches as we scrambled away.

 _"How does that thing fit in here?!"_ Pika screamed.

"You three along with that other boy would've been magnificent in the future. The hardships and battles you went through would've shaped you greatly but that'll all end here!" She laughed maniacally. "Once we're finished here, Pallet Town won't be such a waste of space anymore!"

"Shut up!" Red returned Vee. "I won't let you do anything to my home. You'll have to get through me!" He sent out Ivysaur.

A gust of wind billowed behind us from the hole that was created by the last attack from the legendary. "Well said Red!" Green flew in hopping off of Charizard. "I've saved grandpa and the other townsfolk are in a different area, now all that's left is to deal with her!"

"'Deal with?' I won't be easy to just to deal with! Triple Gust!"

"Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" I shouted. I thank the hole that was big enough to let the Bird Pokémon in.

 _"It's 'bout time! I always wanted another 'round with the legendary birds, now I get all three!"_ He copied the move with a lot less power, but it did its job shielding us from the brunt of the dangerous winds.

"How annoying! I keep forgetting it said in the reports that you have the annoying habit of keeping you pokémon out like this! Sky Attack!" Sabrina commanded.

"Take it outside!"

Pidgeot dodged but the force of the wind of the fused legendary flying passed us trying to hit Pidgeot blew us out of the hole in the wall. I could see flashes of of myself falling from higher from long ago.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Red screamed and we all landed in a web of vines.

"What are you doing?!" We all looked up to see Sabrina looking frazzled with rage. "Hurry up and kill it and end those trainers!"

I looked up and saw the two birds battling it out, but Pidgeot couldn't do much. He was much faster, being able to dodge with all his speed and evasion moves but in terms of wearing it down, not so much.

But the other wasn't doing all that much either, it had power but it didn't look like it was used to its new body.

"Rayne, we need a clear shot." Green said. "We need that thing to sit still for a few seconds."

"Right." It needs to sit still, physical moves would do no good since that monstrosity would just take it and getting in too close in the first place was stupid. Heat Wave and Gust would have the same result though if I can make it use it's own special moves...

"Pidgeot, Taunt it!" Everyone seemed to falter at my command, even Blue who usually does this kind of thing. I'm just glad Pidgeot knows me so well.

 _"Hey! Big and ugly! Why keep ruffling your feathers when you can't even catch me! Even your big bad wind couldn't even get through mine! I bet even all your other range attacks are like your big hulking self, slow and weak!"_

"I can't believed that worked." Green muttered. As they watched the legendary become enraged and started to shoot fire, ice, and lightning attacks while flying in place.

"Just attack it already!" I shot back.

Blue's Blastoise, Green's Charizard, and Red's Ivysaur charged their attacks quickly. And whiled they charged, Ivysaur's flower bloomed evolving the moment they all attack. It was beautiful to see those three attack meld together hitting the distracted legendary and somewhere in the middle of it, I pulled out my Pokédex and recorded it all, including when the legendaries were separated from each other from the force of the combined attacks.

We ran from the crumbling building after getting to the ground and watched as Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno fly around. I watched as everyone was reunited together as Red found his memma, Green going to his grandsire and everyone else from Pallet chatting up in the middle of the road. I watched as Erika, Brock, and Misty along with the people of Celadon talking cheerfully to each other contemplating on celebrating to the fall of Team Rocket after all these years...

The fall of Team Rocket huh? After so many years of trying to forget and grieving for my friends, I did just that and more on this adventure. I was part of the take down of the syndicate that killed my friends and I feel so much lighter than I did. Even through the joys and tears of this adventure healing whatever scar that was left from before, this has to be the lightest I've ever been.

And despite the many times I ran into Team Rocket, it felt even better at the fact that they were nothing compared to how much fun it was traveling all over Kanto. They were a drifting thought to the vast adventure that I started.

The sun was already risen and I never notice the sky being so clear before and I was glad to stand away from the lively commotion on another street. I feel like a stranger to the crowd of friends. It kind of felt lonely.

 _"Hello there human."_ I turned around to see Articuno land with the cold breeze that always followed it. _"I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us."_

I looked down guilty though. "But you still got caught though."

Articuno laughed. _"But now we're free. We all knew that we would be saved, after all, Moltres and I seen first hand on what you can do."_

"My friends helped too and it's not like I fought anyways."

 _"Yes we know, but you've suffered the most. Curse is a nasty move to experience and you humans are not built to take hits like we are, even Zapdos' electricity doesn't cause torturous pain like it does. And then there's also the fact that only you can send our message of thanks. So thank you."_

It bowed with wings spread wide to me and I blushed. "I'll do it again and I'm sure the others will too."

Articuno just chuckled. _"Mew was right about you little Guardian. Until we meet again then."_ And flew away dramatically with one flap of its wing.

"Amazing." I turned around quickly to see Red and a lady, probably his memma, along with Green and Professor Oak walking up in time to see Articuno leave. "I had a half a mind to scold you for taking so many menial pictures, but the little side notes and the joyous looks on both the pokémon and yourself, I couldn't help but look a little farther." He then laughed loudly. "And as I continued to click through those photos I was surprised to see a mysterious pink pokémon near the end with an entry entered for Mew filled out."

"What?!" Green shouted. "You mean you actually managed to record data on the Phantom Pokémon?!"

"Yep!" I smiled at him. "She was happy to let me take pictures." Red snorted.

"But you didn't try to catch it?!" He followed up soon after.

I lost my composure for the moment. "I'm not exactly interested in catching pokémon left and right, and it wasn't exactly the ideal time to try and catch it either."

Red looked up recalling the situation. "Yeah we were being chased by Team Rocket that time too."

"And yet you had time to record information on Mew?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Why are people so upset about this?"

"Hohoho! But we're getting off topic here!" Professor Oak interrupted bemusedly "Young man, what I saw was extraordinary in terms of the relationship between human and pokémon, legendaries included." He gestured where Articuno was.

"Oh! And Articuno wanted me to pass on their thanks!" I said to Red and Green. "I think Articuno's a he, sounds like it." I wondered out loud.

"Er, Rayne? They don't know." Red came up nudging my arm and whispered.

I felt my self-confidence shrink and gripping my cane nervously at the revelation and spied at the others. They were looking curiously and Professor Oak had a spark in his eyes telling me that he knows there's something more going on.

The familiar sound of feathers was heard behind me as Pidgeot landed.

 _"Tell them. If Red is as accepting as he is, then they should be just as well. Plus his memma is here. The human that raised him to be the kid he is now."_ Pidgeot encouraged. _"And the others are trustworthy too."_

I looked over to Red who just gave a supporting smile. I sighed and started to tweedle my fingers. "I- I can speak with pokémon, err, understand pokémon. I've been able to talk with them as long as I can remember." I don't remember what I said after that but I do know that I rambled a lot because Professor Oak had his hands up looking overwhelmed along with the rest of them when he cut me off, though Red looked like he expected it from the way his eyes lit up in amusement.

"You don't have to explain yourself but thank you for trusting us with your secret." The old professor said. "You don't really owe us an explanation"

I looked down embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh my, enough of that!" Red's memma finally spoke out. "You're much more than what Red speaks about you." She smiled.

"Eh? He talks about me?"

"Of course! It would be impossible for him to not talk about you since your the boy that he's been traveling with!" She said merrily. "Honestly, I was worried when he called suddenly saying he was going out on an adventure. He's so reckless and I worried that his recklessness would get him into trouble he can't get out of, but so much of that worry was lifted everytime he talks about you." She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much for traveling with him."

"It's no problem." I managed out. "And I should be thanking Red, I don't think I'd be here if I didn't meet him."

She just squealed and hugged me tighter. "You're so adorable! I'm so glad Red found you!"

She let go of me and I took in a breath of air that was sorely missing from my lungs. "Er, thank you."

"And so polite! I approve!"

I looked over to the other two boys and found a strange sight. Red was slightly blushing while was Green nudging him with his elbow with a smirk.

"Is there something the matter?" I tilted my head in question.

"No!" He turned away from Green. "It just him being stupid is all, doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Red's just in denial." They really are like brothers sometimes.

I ignored them arguing in favour of turning to the professor who was examining Pidgeot.

"I must say, he's definitely different to all the other Pidgeot's I've seen in my life." He commented. "Though I'm sure he could've evolved much sooner. Why hasn't he?"

I stepped next to him and smiled. "He wanted to evolve while fighting a legendary. It was his goal right after he evolved from a Pidgey. He's very dramatic when it comes to life changing decisions but he managed to achieve them in the end. I even recorded his battle to remember by!" I held up the Pokédex merrily.

"Really now? I guess I'll be seeing that battle too!" The professor said excitedly.

 _"Really? I love you!"_ The big bird walked over our shoulders as I handed the professor my Pokédex. Of course they wanted to see it for different reasons but it was still funny to see them clamour over a small screen.

I took a few steps back and watched them all in one sight and felt a flutter in myself. Would everyone be happy that I've resolved myself? Everyone at home definitely would, so I wonder about the ones I lost.

And I wonder what else I'm going to do after this adventure ends.

"Whatever!" Green sounded like he lost whatever they were arguing about. "I'll be seeing you both at the Indigo Plateau?"

"What's that?"

 _-Line Break-_

Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Every time I put the edit date, I can't believe that it's been two years since I touched this story. It's the same with _Phantom's Limit,_ I'll try to start that one back up. I reread it and I cringed on how I set up the structure and punctuations for that one.

I'll may retype it, or just drive on with it.

Thanks!

 _October 8, 2015- Finished.  
December 15, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I was at Red's home right after Red's memma dragged all of us, including the protesting Green and his grandsire, to a celebratory dinner. We all flew here with the flying types we had and getting here just took a little over thirty minutes since we bee-lined straight to Pallet.

It was a nice two story house, much smaller than my own but more than enough for Red and his memma plus more. The lady of the house was just as cheery and carefree as Red, now knowing why Red's the way he is, and she's really pretty now that I got the chance to examine her without all the excitement.

She has a small figure but her commanding aura gives the illusion of being bigger than she is along with her persuading nature to even get Green to cow under her smiles. Her brown hair was tied into a high pony tail, and her red eyes even had the same spark like her son that could change in any situation whether it'd be relaxed or tense.

A woman of power. I already admire her a lot despite how little I knew of her.

All the pokémon were out eating too, with the bigger pokémon out on the porch, and everybody would laugh every time Pika successful steal a piece from Red's plate.

"I can't believe you didn't know what the Indigo Plateau was." Green muttered shoving food into his mouth.

"I can't believe you're not going to be entering." Red added disappointed.

I just smiled at them. "I told you guys, even if I get all eight badges in time, I won't be able to battle with only four pokémon and only three of them is really ready for battle." I said explained again. "I haven't been able to train Dratini much because of Team Rocket."

"You had nearly all year long, why didn't you catch more pokémon?" Green asked scowling. "Even the idiot next to you was able too."

"Hey!" And then they proceeded to growl at each other again.

I laughed at them and waved at them to calm down. "I didn't go on this journey to be like you guys, the very best trainer that is. Actually, I didn't even become a trainer until I met Red in fact!"

Sounds of disbelief came from the professor and Green. "I don't believe you! That Pidgeot was way too strong to be caught like that when I first met you."

"Red gave me a spare pokéball he had on him and Pidgeot let himself be caught." I shrugged. "He's been my friend for years now and a pokéball is just something that cements that we're together so no one else can catch him along with the means to be lazy. When he can, he's very lazy."

Everybody that knew the giant bird nodded in unison.

 _"It's true though!"_ I heard the Bird Pokémon said through the window. _"They're so convenient for traveling and I don't mind flying but the monotony will kill me if that thing wasn't there for me to sleep in."_

 _"Hpmh! Lazy bird. Be glad you got the more exciting battles!"_

 _"Jealous rabbit? Ah!"_ I saw Pidgeot poked his head through the window grabbing everyone's attention. _"Rayne, I want to be set on fire next."_

My incredulous look towards Pidgeot must've worried everybody but I ignored them. "Why? I get that you want to be stronger but that's just ridiculous. You would be in danger of being bald and laughed at than anything else."

 _"It's something new to try out and I feel like I need something more after my battles with Moltres and the legendary fusion. I couldn't exactly do anything because of there flaming bodies but if I can set myself on fire, I don't need to worry about that."_

 _"He's insane."_ Vulpix muttered.

Pika shrugged. _"If he actually sets himself on fire, I want to be there. Imagine him flailing around with his tail feathers caught on flames."_ He snickered along with several others.

"They're _legendaries_ for a reason! The fact that you can even confidently face and Taunt them while coming out a little ruffled is a feat itself!" I shouted at him.

 _"But I need help both times to defeat them!"_ He whined. _"I couldn't even touch them most of the time! Which by the way, I'm so learning Hyper Beam by the end of the week, so expect the landscape to be rearranged."_

I groaned into my hands. "Why does he set such impossible tasks for himself." I muttered.

Red poked me. "Why? What did he want?"

"He wants to set himself on fire." I laughed a little deliriously. "Why is he so battle crazy?" I asked looking up. "And the thing is, I can actually see that crazy bird setting himself off in the future."

I never saw looks of disbelief from everyone, but all the pokémon enjoyed their dinner very much.

 _-Line Break-_

"This is the guess room!" Red's memma opened the door to the room. "The bathroom is right next to Red's room and the one at the end of the hallway is mine but I'm sure Red is willing to help with anything you need."

I smiled tiredly at the doting memma. "Thank you but I think I'll be fine, thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh of course we'd let you stay! Your home is too far away and it's late out, I highly doubt you want to fly in the dark so make yourself at home." She shuffled away. "Red? Make sure you brush your hair! I don't care that you wear a hat, I want to see it brushed!" She knocked at the bathroom door where Red was showering.

I retreated into the guest room and stood there for a moment. It was very plain but simply designed seeing it wasn't used much for anything. I can tell by the various little toys that Red sometimes uses this room for himself but his absence was told by the small amounts of dust that was settled.

It was very different from home. Disregarding Misty's house, this was the kind of house that normal people would live in and it's my first time entering in such. It was definitely much smaller than my own home but it still has that cozy feeling that I'm familiar with, it also helps that the household members are so welcoming.

 _"Rayne? You okay?"_

I blinked as my focus reshifted towards the pokémon down near my feet, both Pika and Vulpix were looking up at me in concern. The other smaller pokémon were just exploring the house carefully.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. With everything that was going on, I haven't really been able to think and just let my mind wander like this. I guess that my mind just settled everything that happened and is able to pull away from it." I walked forward towards the window. "Everything here is so different from home, it's small and quiet and the view is so vast instead of being entrapped by trees and dodging and watching your step for other pokémon in the large territory. It's different but it's nice." With Team Rocket cleared and out of the way, everything else is easily coming into view.

 _"I can see your point, I mean, I never seen this much excitement until you guys came along."_ Pika said jumping onto the bed. _"I mean seriously, how does two human 'mons get into so much trouble."_

 _"You were there the whole time Pika, you don't need to question it."_ Vupix hopped up beside him. _"It's actually less of a headache if you don't."_

"Here, here." I grinned and opened the window to let in the air. "And troubles done and over with, no point in thinking about it now."

 _"Rayne!"_ Vee and Dratini tumbled through the doorway. _"Poli and the others said 'goodnight', said that they'll sleep outside."_

I hummed in response. "That's fine, I'd join them but a bed sounds nice after everything." I spied everyone who are now all on my bed. "I don't think I'll be able to with everyone monopolizing the bed like that though."

 _"I'll be sleeping with Red."_ Vee said wagging his tail. _"He's busy so I'm here with you."_

I scratched behind his ears. "I'm glad I'm loved."

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves." I turned around seeing Red dressed in a simple black shirt and red pajama pants with his still damp hair. "So what do you think?"

"I think your home is nice, much more cozy and quieter than at home but this is something I can get use to." I placed myself in between Pika and Vulpix. "Your memma's also nice too."

"Memma? You mean mom?"

"A-ah, yeah." I blushed at that slip up. "S-she's a lot more upbeat than I imagined, even after everything she's as carefree as she can."

"Yeah, she's like a brick wall too. Tough and it hurts if tried to run through her." Red took Vee's place after setting him on his lap. "But I can imagine having a pokémon as a parent be a lot more painful than that."

I gave him a pained smile. "I don't know how a human parent would raised their little ones but for pokémon, it's a learning experience. Sure we still get lessons but everything is a day-to-day experience seeing everyone is armed to defend themselves the moment they hatch." I scratched my head. "Whether it's through play or battling, everyone is responsible for themselves to a certain degree. For me, I had to learn to be quick on my feet to runaway." I frowned at that before lifting up my cane. "This was given to me as a way to defend myself but lucky for me I didn't really need to use it offensively."

"That's because I was at the end of that." Red rubbed his head. "Well, that certainly gives a clearer picture about you. Hearing that you were dodging Flamethrowers back when we were at Misty's and all the other times was, er, alarming to say the least. You really don't look like the kind of person that would work out but now that I think about it, you don't look like you would do a lot of things you do." He smirked for a moment before looking excited. "I have to meet the pokémon that you grew up with, I always wondered how you can be so comfortable and so good being in a battle when you weren't a trainer."

"Red, just because some people aren't trainers doesn't mean they can't grasp the concepts." I looked at him amused.

"Yeah but being a trainer takes dedication." He said passionately. "Sure there are a lot of trainers but only a few really make a career out of it. I never really thought about it but I know I definitely want to continue being one and be the greatest after everything."

His eyes sparkled and glittered with a zeal of energy that I was familiar with that made me grin along with him. That fire was something that would burn for a long time just like Pidgeot's own when he set his own seemingly impossible goals. Even if I don't have one myself, it's nice to see others complete theirs and it's even better if I can be a part of that.

"And I'm sure you'll make it there fast if you keep this up, Pika is running out of moves to master and you still need to train up Aero but I'm sure he'll catch up in no time."

Red grinned wildly putting his hands up. "And we'll take the League by a storm when I get there!"

We all cheered and laughed together getting riled up despite being tired. This almost makes me wish that I was entering in that tournament both Red and Green are excited for but I wasn't working towards that like they were. That spotlight was for them to finally test their skills on each other that they gathered through the year.

I fulfilled my goals, even if many of them I didn't set them originally. I gained my confidence, my courage, and friends that I never imagine that I would have. I took a dive into the unknown and realized that it wasn't so bad, it was much more enjoyable and pleasant despite my fears.

I can't wait to watch the tournament. I wonder how far my friends have gone in this journey too.

 _-Line Break-_

There was a lot of time to prepare for the Pokémon League Tournament, three weeks to be exact, so we decided to follow the rumors of a monster and ended up a little north to Cerulean City in the Cerulean Cave as Bill kindly told us once we arrived at the destroyed part of the city...

...in order to warn us to stay away.

The cave had its own little island against the cliff wall and when we tried to enter it, all the pokémon tensed a stiffened.

 _"Rayne, it's dangerous in there."_ Vulpix muttered in my arms.

Dratini shook and curled into my cloak. _"It's really strong too."_

I didn't have time to question until a massive tornado was summoned out of the cave blowing us into the sky. I held Vulpix tight and hoped Dratini held my satchel tighter as we flew through the air screaming.

"Pidgeot!" I looked down seeing the ground a long ways off and I was just about to descend when Pidgeot took me onto his back.

 _"What a wind, but it's definitely not natural seeing it came from the cave and all."_

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for you guys to stay out." Nidoking was already in his pokéball and returned the others except Pidgeot when we landed safely.

I didn't see Red, but I did see a familiar fiery horse running in the middle of the tornado and I felt my sense of foreboding rise.

"Pidgeot! You think you can fly through that?" Since the last time he flew through something like this is when he was a Pidgeotto back at home. He didn't do too well.

 _"I can sure try!"_ We took off diving into the eye of this unnatural disaster and saw Red in a cage of fire.

"Rayne!" Red shouted at me. "It's Blaine! He's-" And everything stopped when a loud bang sounded as the wind died down and the fire around Red dispersed dropping him to the ground. "Blaine!" He ran towards the downed and battered man who was beside his Rapidash that was in the same condition.

"What happened?"

"He was using his own body to destroy the pokémon that he help create for Team Rocket." He explained. "He called it Mewtwo, said that it used Psywave to create that tornado."

"Yes and I've done it too." Blaine coughed out. "You see this Red? Rayne?"

He held up a strange looking pokéball with a 'M' on it. "A Master Ball? You didn't need to risk your life if you had this!" Red looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought so too but that tornado's too strong for me to get close to it. If I'd thrown it, it would've been blown away uselessly. Its grown so much in such little time, its too dangerous to try and catch safely."

My shoulders fell. Was it really too late to try and talk to Mewtwo? Technically he was born just recently and young pokémon are very impressionable. They will lash out if threatened.

 _"Despicable humans..."_ I tense as did Pidgeot and a rock was thrown our way.

"It's alive?!" Red stared in disbelief. "Poli!"

 _"You will stay away!"_ Mewtwo materialized a giant spoon and smacked Poli away. _"I will not be destroyed by you pathetic creatures!"_

"Mewtwo is a genetically engineered to be a combat weapon!" Blaine shouted out. "It used that tornado to fight off multiple enemies while used that spoon, a psychic's greatest weapon, to fight off one!"

Mewtwo readied itself, still weakened from taking the blow before, and charged. I was too close to dodge so the only other thing I could do when to defend.

I put up my cane to stop the downward slash of the spoon and immediately my knees buckled from the force. I thank my lucky stars that this cane was durable enough to take that hit but my arms strained so much under the pressure and shock of the hit.

"Rayne get out of there! The only way to deal with it is to kill it!" I gritted my teeth. I would get away if I wasn't pinned down like this!

Mewtwo seemed to be enraged at Blaine's words and started to press harder on me. _"I will not be killed!"_

"Of course not!" I breathe out. "But he doesn't understand that you want to live!"

I could see his eyes narrow and growled pressing more into our locking weapons. _"What do you know human. That man was the one to create me, only to destroy me after I was complete! The rest were no better only wanting to use me!"_ His eyes were glowing with rage.

"But there all gone now! Not completely but they won't bother you for a while." If he still had this much energy left after a death blow, then I hate to see what would happen to me before then. My arms were straining to keep our weapons locked. "And that man was just doing what he thought is best because he didn't want a weapon loose! And he felt justified with his actions when you destroyed part of that city!"

 _"Because humans are creatures of destruction themselves! They create only to destroy and rule!"_ He snarled out.

"Then you're doing just what they created for you to do!" He seemed to hiss at that but it did struck a cord. "Humans are fickle creatures, I'm sure you've invaded a few minds to know that. You were also created smart, please reason with yourself. Think what _you_ want to do and not what you were created to do."

The weight I was defending against was gone and I fell forward with my arms weak to catch myself. When I did sat up a few seconds later, I yelped when I was pulled up to my feet and just felt my mind being invaded. Memories starting from now slowly, but at the same time quickly, were being sift through by Mewtwo's psychic powers.

A curious thing about these mind sweeps is that no matter how gentle or discreet the probing, the foreign presence was clearly noticeable and invasive, at least for me that is. Psychic energy was something that was easily felt when it's entering my mind, something Old Zam found curious since it wasn't supposed to be.

And right now, Mewtwo's not so gentle probing was probably going to leave me weak for a small while.

I groaned feeling groggy when I was released from the mental invasion. "You could've asked." I breathe out. I was too out of it to hear the others who have been shouting out to me and Mewtwo being the stronger and more powerful one, he couldn't care less.

 _"I wish to see your home. Then I will choose what I will do."_

"As long you don't mind Blaine following along to keep you in his sights, then sure." I said tiredly. It'll be good for Mewtwo to meet Old Zam anyways. Since he's young and powerful, Old Zam can put in the discipline that he needs on his psychic powers. I did not enjoy my mind being invaded.

He grunted. _"As long you can explain."_

I gave a weak smile. "You're much better looking now than the last time I saw you. I'm glad you're alright." And I'm also glad that he's still reasonable to speak with. There is simply too much excitement this year.

Mewtwo huffed and turned away.

"Rayne!" I felt Red pulled me up into a sitting position. When was I on the ground?

"Red, it seems like we're backtracking to my home." I told him tiredly.

"Rayne, I swear you're doing these things on purpose." Red said. "It's really not fair that you're harping me when you're the one getting hurt more."

I grinned at him. "Ah, but the thing is I don't purposely walk in to trouble, but don't worry Red, you'll have your fill when we go to my house."

"Rayne-"

"And it'll show you why I seem so fearless to any physical danger." I quickly interrupted him. "I'm not, just used to it."

Not so used to mental ones though, horribly exhausting and glad I don't deal with them as nearly as much.

 _-Line Break-_

The air in the forest was different and it was not because of the fact that Red and Blaine are still wary of Mewtwo. Well, Blaine was, Red's just being worried again. Interestingly enough, Mewtwo was willing to be captured through a battle for his own safety and benefit seeing that there was still much to learn from the time of his 'birth'. Red took that challenge as the only standing individual at the time and managed to out smart and capture Mewtwo much to my and Blaine's surprise.

Not because he succeeded, Blaine maybe, but at the way he went about it. Red's keen eye in determining the opponents movements and actions are frightening. His quick plans of actions and executing them even more so.

Digressing back, the pokémon here are much more hostile than before and it seems that there are more diverse pokémon outside of the deeper parts of the woods than there was before, not that would be a problem to everyone but it is oddly strange. I thought I saw a Dewgong but that's impossible, they don't live around here.

"Rayne are you sure we'll be okay?" Red tugged at my cloak. The hostile pokémon know when to stay away from stronger pokémon like Pidgeot and Mewtwo, so it's not really a problem.

"It's fine Red, I've lived in these parts of the forest long enough to know where I'm going." I replied, I wasn't too worried about getting attacked but seeing that Seadra was slightly concerning me.

Blaine seemed to disagree. "Lad, the Viridian Forest is known for people getting lost on days on end and people who ventured this deep into the woods were never seen again. If I didn't trust you, I would've thought this was a trap."

I laughed at them. "You guys shouldn't worry too much! I know what I'm doing." Why is that Golem here? It's too far from the mountain to be here.

"Rayne," Red looked at me seriously, "I know, you know what you're doing, but it's what you do that scares me the most sometimes, I mean, you managed to calm Mewtwo down while I was pulling at my hair thinking he was going to kill you."

"Sorry, but it wasn't really a situation I could avoid." I let my shoulders drop and looking down for a moment.

"I-it's fine!" Red quickly said. "I'm just saying that I'm only hearing only half of what's going on sometimes. A lot of pokémon natural look scary and to see you to just walk up to them is just fear-inducing."

I blinked. "Oh. Then I guess it's too late to tell you that I don't really care for their looks or size because I'm used to small and fragile looking pokémon demolishing trees huh." I thought back to Teacher Espeon and Old Zam.

"Yes." Red instantly replied as Blaine stared at me with disbelief.

"What kind of pokémon live here?!" The scientist shouted quietly.

"Oh we're here!" I ignored him. It's better that he find out himself.

We were standing in front of vine covered gates with trees and overgrowth obscuring the whats behind it. It really didn't seemed like it made them feel any better when I didn't answered Blaine's question. I summoned out my pokémon startling them even more.

"Alright everyone, this is my home and the only rule is to take care after yourselves because it should be self explanatory to be polite and use common sense. And if the little ones want to play, please play with them. They tend to cry if you don't." I felt so excited being back again. "Everybody I'm home!"

Red hid behind me as the gate opened slowly. It squeaked loudly like it always does because of the rusting, but what can you do?

 _"Oh? Rayne!"_ Watcher Umbreon jumped out behind the gate and into my arms. _"It's nice to see you again!"_

"It's good to see you too!" I hugged and nuzzled him.

The Moonlight Pokémon noticed the others. _"These are your new human friends?"_

"Yup so tell everyone to treat them well." I put him down and watched him go ahead and I pulled open the gates farther. "C'mon guys, I know you'll love it here!" Because both of them enjoy being with pokémon so it really shouldn't be a problem.

"What kind of pokémon was that?"

"Hmm? That was Watcher Umbreon, he's one of the ones that guard the perimeter, these dense trees create nice dark shadows for him to hide in and makes a wonderful watch guard. He's got the title of 'Watcher' for having sharp eyes and even sharper senses." I explained to Red. "He's part of the Eeveelutions I told you about."

"Umbreon? Part of?" Blaine looked mystified at the revelation as we walked in.

"Rayne your house is bigger than Misty's!" Red had his jaws dropped along with Blaine's. "I know you told me before but it's huge!"

It was a very large two story mansion that was in the shape of a square with a courtyard in the middle. The stone fencing gave a good perimeter between the forest outside and the clear land in here with trees dotting the front and backyards for the flying types to perch on. Vines grew on the sides everywhere, but nobody here minded and it gave character to our home. Flowers grew and the two monoliths with the names of the dead was towering over us at the gates.

But the thing that stood out the most for me was the empty yard in front of me besides the little ones. I could see curious eyes peering through the windows and foliage so I guess they're just evaluating the newcomers.

"This is amazing." Blaine whispered. "And you lived here?" He asked as he watched many of the little ones scampered chasing each other.

"Yup, this is my home." I said proudly.

Mewtwo looked in awe as well looking around. He probably never seen such a lively place like this.

'My, my, my! Do I spy my little Walker?' I looked over to Madame Ninetales' direction and saw her strutting in all her silver glory. 'With new human friends I see too!'

"Did that Ninetales just talk?!" Red seemed to have overloaded and started to sputter nonsense while Blaine's jaws just dropped even further.

Madame Ninetales laughed loudly. 'I knew you'd bring the most interesting friends little Walker. C'mon now! We must see my old friend now, he's anxious to see you again.'

 _-Line Break-_

This house was a thing of the past. It tells a story of how there used to be human life in how richly decorated in priceless paintings, pottery, and fine detail in the hallway walls despite being cracked, faded, and worn and torn. It was a beautiful place and it still is.

The fine silk fabrics that reside abandoned in the many rooms whether it was the sheets or fancy clothing and the few precious metals and gems found in jewelry and the long rusted silverware that can be only be crafted by human hands at the time told the wealth of the family that was once here.

It was also rich in both culture and knowledge. There were albums, journals, though they were many torn pages probably for various reasons I don't know, and many, many books. I wasn't interested in any of the journals but I did learn to read and write from the many books that were open to me. The library was a place that demands respect and your silence, a place that has its own old regal feeling with how it kept the pages preserved. It was the ideal place for learning and holding meetings, and as the few places with a fire place it also makes a good place for story time.

It was also where the Elders like to settle their day in, Old Zam in particular.

'You've finally returned little Walker, and with a lighter burden.' The old Alakazam wiggled his mustache before holding up his arms. 'Give this old pokémon a hug?'

I happily bounded into his arms nuzzling into his chest. "I'm back!" And I pointed to the others. "And I made new friends! That's Red and the old man is Blaine!"

Old Zam wiggled his mustache again examining them. 'Hmm, humans have become quite a jaw gaping sight haven't they?'

I laughed seeing the two composed themselves quickly out of embarrassment. They had their mouths open to one degree or another, even Mewtwo seemed to be cowed.

'And besides that, where's my hug? I shouldn't need to ask to get one.' Madame Ninetales huffed out playfully.

"My mind is blown, Rayne."

I felt like I was on a new high as I was filled with happiness. I don't know why but finally having some human friends be approved and my home and family be accepted was so uplifting. Like having that one puzzle piece connecting the two worlds that I'm apart of, no ifs, ands, or buts about it and just a welcoming hand of good faith.

"You haven't even seen the training grounds yet!"

 _-Line Break-_

I was in the courtyard where the gardens were. Berries of all kinds lined the large area and their sweet smell calmed my excited heart bringing back the cozy feeling I missed.

Red and Blaine were introduced to many pokémon that could use telepathy to communicate. It was only those who were psychic or had a strong psychic connection that were able to use telepathy like Madame Ninetales and it simply blew their minds as Red said much to that fox's mirth.

Old Zam explained to them how this place was ran adding to my introduction with 'as long as you mean no harm, we won't harm you' and let that linger in the air before prodding a little about themselves.

Even their pokémon along with Dratini and Vulpix seemed to be in awe, but they quickly just immerse themselves with the locals. Madame Ninetales quickly took a liking to Vulpix and stole her away somewhere but I know she'll be fine.

'If you miss me that much then it's only natural that I teach this darling!'

Poor Vulpix but I think she enjoys being with her own species.

 _"You're back! Play with us!"_ I looked down at the group of Eevee and indulged in their little game. It wasn't so much of a game but just a mindless chase that turns into a dog piling when they got the chance. It went on like this until I was on my back in the grass with a bunch of brown fur all over me.

 _"Hey it's that other human!"_

 _"I know, go up to him."_

 _"But I'm too scared to, you go."_

 _"He has Rayne's scent all over him, he can't be bad!"_

I laughed and tilted my head to see Red walking up to me. "What's up Red? What do you think?"

"It's amazing here." Red admitted. "It's so much different than I imagined and I guess I did worry about it too much."

I snuggled into the mass of fur on my chest and the Eevee purred. "That's how I felt when I first stepped out of here. I was so scared to venture out to the nearest city because I didn't want to meet any other humans, but when I met you, I found myself becoming a little braver with each step to the point where I don't even notice anymore."

Red plopped next to me sitting down. "Why'd you talk to me when you were so scared then?"

I looked up from my cuddling I smiled at him. "Because you looked like you needed someone to comfort you. You looked so shocked and I know that I would like to have someone with me. Plus, I didn't want to be scared anymore." I sat up and nudged the Eevee in Red's direction. She hesitated but Tackled him anyways surprising Red by the sudden action. It was a playful Tackle, so it didn't hurt Red. I laughed even more when all the other Eevee followed suit and toppled the soon-to-be-league trainer.

Red held the little one scratched under her ears making her purr. "Say, why do Old Zam and Madame Ninetales call you 'Walker'? I know it's your last name but it's a little strange for them to be calling you that than your first."

"That's because Walker is my title." I said proudly. "Like the 'Madame' in Madame Ninetales or 'Old' in Old Zam. It's a recognition by the general community as an individual and since humans have last names, Walker also acts as one." I told him. "I got mine because of my ability to take everything in stride and walk off any pain and problems that rear up. As a human, I have to keep up with all the pokémon here and their antics."

Red looked at me a little blankly. "That can explain so much." He didn't get too far when he was attacked from behind though. "Ack! I'm drowning!" His comment wasn't taken serious in his fit of laughter. It the middle of their tussle, an Eevee took off with Red's hat and a game of chase ensued as they ran around dodging around the garden areas.

 _"I'm glad that you made friends out there."_ I turned to see Mama Khan walking up in the soft grass. _"He's a nice human and the others you brought are a joy too, though that purple pokémon could relax more."_

"Mewtwo's was just born a couple of months ago." Not hatched seeing he was never in an egg. "I brought him here so that he could relax." I responded. "He's not had a good start since then, but he's trying to find some peace."

Mama Khan just hummed as we watched Red trip over one of the trickier Eevee. I smiled broadly as he was piled onto again in a mountain of fur.

 _"You're happier, much happier than before you left. I'm glad."_ She then she looked to her right. _"Born just a few months ago eh? A hatchling like that needs a memma to look after him."_

I giggled. "Just don't overwhelmed him Mama Khan."

 _-Line Break-_

We stayed for about a week after Red was told it was okay for his pokémon to train here and Mewtwo and Blaine long since left after reconciling with each other. Technically Blaine is Mewtwo's sire since it was explained to me that Blaine used his DNA to complete Mewtwo, so I'm happy that they were able to make peace with each other so fast and doing whatever right now.

Red on the other hand got first hand experience with living here. There were beds in this massive place, but by the end of the day he finds himself sleeping in the grass with his pokémon. Everyone at home that were battle ready were excited to find fresh new opponents that were also ready and willing and I find myself cheering them on in the backyard where the training grounds were.

"Don't worry Red, everybody here are born warriors." I kneeled in front of him as he was panting.

"Rayne, everyone here is impossible." He managed out. "And you almost got hit by a Flamethrower! Again!"

I shrugged. "I'm used to it remember? You should be more worried about yourself, you did decide to take up that Golem's challenge not to mention you yourself nearly got washed away by a Hydro Pump."

"I know, and it's awesome!"

Pidgeot and Nidoking also found themselves surrounded by familiar faces and challenges while Vulpix and Dratini had their own little training.

 _"You've grown."_

 _"I did."_

Pidgeot and his sire were standing in front of each other. The older Pidgeot was only a few inches taller much to Red's surprise.

 _"Tell me fledgling, how much of a fight can you put up now?"_

Pidgeot eyes gleamed. _"Better than the fight before."_

"Didn't you say that Pidgeot's dad was beaten by him?"

I looked at Red bemusedly "No, Pidgeot had to prove himself that he can go out of the territory with me. I was able to go because I'm a human that needed to go and Pidgeot is part of a flock that looked after its own. Plus there's no way Pidgeot's sire would let a Pidgeotto beat him."

"Huh."

Dratini learned the basic dragon moves Twister and Dragon Rage from the Dragonair couple.

 _"Rayne! Looky!"_ I watched as Dratini spew out draconic blue flames.

"That's great! Sorry I couldn't help you with your dragon moves but I'm happy you're getting stronger!" I nuzzled the little serpent.

Dratini purred under the attention. _"And I'll be strong enough to protect and battle like everyone else."_

"Just remember to have fun, yeah? Make as many memories with us outside of the battlefield you can seeing that the ones in it will be the most memorable."

And Vulpix continued to learn under Madame Ninetales, mostly in trickery and deception but more noticeably on her psychic prowess too as the silver fox said. Apparently, we've skipped a step in Vulpix's psychic training. We were supposed to start off by 'sensing' stuff like how Sabrina did when she found Blue and I in the Smokescreen. Madame Ninetales was amused at us and waved us off before whisking Vulpix away again.

'You both are adorable but it is quite the feat to be able to utilize our natural abilities the way you do.' The silver fox's eyes glittered. 'And just think, this is only scratching the surface.'

"Um Rayne, Madame Ninetales is scary." Red nudged me as the two foxes disappeared around the corner.

"If she starts dragging you around, don't fight it." I told him seriously. "You will be just prolonging your torture."

"...you mean 'the inevitable', right?"

"No, I really do mean torture, unless you like that kind of stuff."

"W-what?!" Red looked flustered.

I was confused and amused seeing his face. "What do you mean 'what?' Obviously you need to be as sneaky as Madame Ninetales to keep up with her games."

And leaving was a big affair too. Everyone said their goodbyes like they did when I left but they were letting Red know to come back again and bring more friends like him.

Though Old Zam did leave a parting message. Said to be careful because someone was disturbing the environment of the forest with all the new pokémon was being introduced and it seemed it wasn't for any good reason either with the way the pokémon were being hostile.

"I can't believe we were in the deeper parts of this forest. After seeing your home, it's hard to believe that the stories surrounding this place actually happen." Red said as we moved into the less denser area of the woods.

"That's because the pokémon in the deeper parts are more powerful and more territorial. My home is actually a big territory that the pokémon there protect. The house was there before they settled in long ago from what I've heard, and because of its shape and location, it's easy to defend and live in. There's also the fact that pokémon can easily sense other's intentions if a little bit and because of the deep undergrowth, humans will make a lot of noise to signal the pokémon around."

Red hummed in acknowledgment It was an experience for him to meet new pokémon like Umbreon and Espeon. Especially when Teacher Espeon started to scold Red when he got a little too reckless during training.

Pika rode on Red's head happily. _"We're definitely going back there again! It's fun!"_

 _"Most definitely, I've never thought to learn so much in a week's time."_ Vulpix wagged her tail.

We chatted for a few more moments before we heard a scream up ahead. We ran to see a little blonde girl being attacked by a wild Dratini, it was a lot more bigger than our little Dratini.

"Pika, Iron Tail!" I watched as Pika smacked the dragon type away harshly as I drag the little girl away to a safer place.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "You should be careful in the forest. The pokémon here are acting very strange lately and it seems new ones are appearing too."

The girl looked over to Red with sparkling eyes. "Wow, is that Pikachu yours?"

It was awfully cute to see Red interact with a younger person than him and help her catch a passing by Rattata by letting her use Pika.

 _"Rayne, the pokémon here are getting more aggressive"_ Vulpix growled.

"Red, we need to run for it!" I saw many Golem, Weezing, and other big pokémon popping their heads angrily towards up. "Pidgeot!" I lifted my cane and was whisked off from the ground. Aero was flying next to me with Red and the girl in his claws.

"Whew! Talk about a close call. There really is something wrong with the pokémon in there Rayne." Red shouted to me.

"I saw Red." It's really unnatural to see them so hostile and that Dratini shouldn't be so far out near human civilization. "Let's go somewhere safe first."

 _-Line Break-_

The girl lived in Viridian City, very convenient since that's where we were headed anyways for Red's final badge. From what the locals had to say, the hostile pokémon in the forest started to rise steadily over the year and that the Viridian gym leader still hasn't been seen since then either, but we started off to it either way since it wouldn't hurt to check.

"I can't believe we're back to the place that started us off." Red looked around the building. "Though I doubt we're going to go in the same way."

I pushed open the door and the bottom hinge broke off leaving it crooked. I looked toward Red who gaped.

"I can't believe that worked, what are the chances?"

It was just as dark and dreary as it was when we first came here but the dust and cobwebs seemed to be gone. Was the gym leader back?

And then the light turned on, illuminating the broken state of the gym which had cracks on the concrete and rusting on the metal foundations. We had to cover our eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and we heard a chuckle and some footsteps coming our way.

"I'm glad you both can make it. I've waited for this moment for a while now, Red. Rayne."

"Who?" My eyes adjust and surprise filtered through me. "The archaeologist?"

He laughed. "You both sure have grown the last time I saw you. I believe it was after the fall of Team Rocket back in Saffron where their headquarters were in Silph Co."

"What? So I did see you!" Red shouted. "But why were you there?"

"Because despite my organization falling, it was the rush that I felt when watching you both grow out of the expectations I set for you. After all, two no-name trainers that come out of the blue interfering with our operations? It must have been a fluke." He went on. "After hearing the same two kids appear in the reports that's given to me again and again, my interest was peaked in the end."

"Wait, you're part of Team Rocket?!" Red accused.

"Hmm? Ah, it was rude of me to ramble without introducing myself wasn't it?" He shoved his hands into his pockets. "When we met in the Diglett's Cave I was still the Viridian City's gym leader, but now you can call me Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."

It was a dramatic reveal and the shocking disbelief along with the mixed feelings that's spinning through my stomach made me slightly confused. I don't really know what to feel in all honesty. I put all of the Team Rocket stuff behind me after, really, being part of the destruction on everything they've worked up for. If this was any other member, I wouldn't really care seeing they would be just another face in the crowd for me.

But this was the man that started it all. The person with enough power and ambition to raise an army of willing followers to march out his plans and operations. This man is a terrifying person.

 _"You will absolutely not harm him!"_ I turned quickly to see a Cloyster be batted away by her Iron Tail, but Vulpix was hit directly be a Spike Cannon it set off before.

"Vulpix!" I picked her up and the damage wasn't as bad as it seems but she won't be fighting anytime soon. I returned her glaring at Giovanni who was laughing resoundingly

"I didn't take you seriously enough when you said you had trained them to survive, because really, what does a kid know about surviving." He gestured his hands and arms in a shrugging manner. "It also didn't help when you smiled so naively, but nonetheless the answer did surprise me and the reports even more so.

"And for Red, it was really your ability to lead and power through while having the ingenuity to come out victorious in many battles. It was only when your taken by surprise or unknown factors that your plans falls short, but it seems that your stubbornness makes up for them. It really is a shame you aren't on my side."

Red growled. "I'd never join you anyways!"

"Of course not." Giovanni looked amused. "I admire your honour and courage, so let's make a bet. If I win this battle, you join me with Team Rocket in its revival and of course you'll get the badge if you win. No point on going empty handed after battling for a life changing decision." He smirked.

Red glared for a moment before growling out his answer. "As long it's a fair fight, I'll take that bet!" My heart dropped and my stomach churned in despair. I get that it's something more to battle for than the badge, but the consequences for him is much more impacting if he loses.

"Naturally! It's no use if I can't see the potential that a future operative has if I use underhanded means. A first hand battle will give me more than those measly pieces of paper will ever give me."

If it's a fair fight, then Red has a chance. He's learned a lot from the guys at home so he should have a winning chance. "You better win Red." I said to him. It would be terrifying if he doesn't.

"Hmm? The bet extends to you too Rayne." He stated clearly.

"Huh?" I looked at him, I can't believe what I'm hearing.

His eyes lit up. "You can't think that I just want Red after just saying what I said about you. A trainer that can easily stall out the enemy until a plan made up or when reinforcements comes and the fact that you can train your pokémon to act independently from you and still stay loyal to you. You're Vulpix just now was a fine example." He extended his hands with greed. "Don't think I don't know about your interactions with Mew and Articuno either, and it also doesn't hurt that both of you work well together. You two are quite the pair."

"Leave him out of it!" Red shouted. "And it won't be much of a fair fight if it's two against one anyways."

He just scoffed at him. "Please, you may have defeated my Triad but I'm the leader that commanded them! I'm much more than they are. This will be a double battle. Two-on-two with all the pokémon available. I have more than enough pokémon to take you both on."

"Fine, I'll fight." And I don't really think I can weasel my way out of this. Only Pidgeot and Nidoking can fight on par with his pokémon maybe, but if not, I can just provide back up for Red since his pokémon are the most battle ready.

"Very good."

We all prepared into a stance and without prompting too, sent out our pokémon with a flurry of smoke. It was instantaneous for my Nidoking to already jet out a Water Pulse in front of him where a Nidoqueen was sent back into the wall behind her not expecting to be hit with a ranged water move.

 _"Ah, if you were any other, I'd take you as my queen but sadly it isn't meant to be."_ And followed with an Ice Beam.

Though it just seemed to excite the Rocket leader more. "Golem, Rollout!"

I looked over to Red and watch Snor get pushed back by the rolling Golem through a wall. Poli was downed probably from the first attack.

 _"Come and get me!"_ Nidoking locked an Ice Punch with a Rhydon's own Fire Punch. They both jumped away from each other and spewed out flames at the other.

An explosion was set off behind me deafening my ears to a loud ringing. I felt something hit my shoulder knocking me down but the adrenaline kept the pain away. I watched as a Beedrill use Fury Attack on Nidoking distracting him from the Rhydon that used a Hyperbeam successfully knocking him out while sending him out the walls.

"Hyperbeam!" It came out muffled as my hearing came back slowly. The Beedrill itself was knocked out right after Nidoking and when pieces of the ceiling started collapsing, that's when I noticed how utterly destroyed this gym was.

A sudden tremor resounded throughout the build shaking the last of the foundations of this place. I ran out of the hole Nidoking was blown out through and I tripped on some fallen debris.

 _"Watch out! Another Nidoking is using Earthquake!"_

"Use Fissure on the trainer in red!" Another bigger tremble course through the area and I felt the ground crack beneath me but not big enough to send me down.

I looked up to see Red hanging onto the edge of the ground where I was on the other side of with a Dugtrio, Rhyhorn, Nidoking and a worn out Rhydon standing behind Giovanni as he made his way to Red.

"You've heard about me haven't you both? As a gym leader that is."

"That you were the strongest gym leader in all of Kanto..." Red muttered out before trying to jump for his pokéballs nearby.

Giovanni just laughed at his attempt as the Dugtrio cracked them with Dig. "It was a good battle and I'll also acknowledge you both on the other encounters that you had with my Triad doing what no other would even think to do. But I must inform your ignorance that everywhere you traveled, I controlled."

"What?" Sure the Rocket members were stationed there and manipulated the systems in the cities, but it wasn't as if the whole region was under control.

"Hpmh. Of course you two wouldn't see the bigger picture, after all, this operation was bigger than it was itself. Everything that's been done has ended up in this forest to fester and grow. Starting from the experimentation in Celadon, to intense training through Saffron, sending them to Vermillion so they can be shipped off to Cinnabar where they're quietly moved into Viridian City so they can breed and grow in this forest! An army of pokémon that's strong and easy to obtain within my reach!"

What. What? He did what?!

"I should really thank you two for bringing down my headquarters, because that way when we make our big come back, it'll be too late for Kanto to realize that we've taken over."

Fury bubbled as I stood up clutching Pidgoet's pokéball. "I've put up a lot of your crap with Team Rocket and just when I was moving on, you decided to reveal your little plan to me on using _my_ home as a means of advancing on your plans. Endangering the pokémon and the forest itself..." I snarled. "Unforgivable." With swift movement I sent Pidgeot who was already tearing through the earth with his Steel Wing taking Dugtrio down and hitting the Rhyhorn badly damaging him.

 _"Retribution will be delivered! And it will be swift and painful!"_ A war cry sounded from Pidgeot as he batted away the Rock Throws sent his way.

"Oh! That's a good expression on you!" Giovanni egged. "But will your Pidgeot be enough? My pokémon are trained to be far more versatile than yours, I've been playing the game far longer!"

He was right, his own were much more powerful than Pidgeot even though the bird faced bigger and stronger. It was a trend between trained versus wild pokémon. Pokémon under trainers tended to be smarter especially since humans survived by being smart. Smart wild pokémon tend to be on par with them when their environment lets them be which is why everyone at home is educated to a degree.

I watch with trepidation as Pidgeot was double teamed by Rhydon, who was using Ice Beam and Thunder, and Nidoking who did the same but physically attacked when the Bird Pokémon got too close. Pidgeot couldn't sit still long enough for him to fire an Air Cutter, Heat Wave, or Mirror Move because it was found out quickly when a Thunder hit him hard.

"Rayne! I'll give you an opening!" He threw Pika's ball that exploded with electricity the moment the little mouse popped out before the gym leader could call out an order. A Thunder hit the Nidoking thoroughly stopping half the attacks on Pidgeot.

 _"Thank you!"_

It was all the matter of finishing off the two damaged pokémon before the battle came to a close. With Pidgeot's faster speed, the two Drill Pokémon fell to the Bird Pokémon's Steel Wing.

"That Thunder was impossible. How were you able to-!" Giovanni spotted Red's gloves he nicked off of Lt. Surge. "To think, defeated by my own subordinates invention. Ha!" He tossed two badges behind him as he returned his pokémon. "It really is a shame, but take this victory in stride and wear those badges in pride because those will be the last from me."

He then disappeared. We were all too tired to follow after him and I realize just how sore I felt and the blood that seeped from my shoulder. Red was in no better condition and even worse than me since he fainted on the spot.

"Red, I think that fast-paced battles aren't for me." I said even though he couldn't hear. "I don't think I registered even a quarter of it."

Talk about going out with a bang. Even though I could live without the danger, life-threatening situations, and dramatic events that seems so unnecessary, I'll miss it now that I lived it. I can feel quiet days ahead of me and a break will be great.

Er, as quiet as I'm used to anyways. Everyone at home bring about less noise than what Team Rocket brought thankfully but they are noisy nearly everyday.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! And yeah, totally did not expect to not get internet at where I'm at for the holidays. Sorry for the delay but I hope you all had a good time and not fuck up for the new year!

Thank you!

 _October 9, 2015- Finished.  
January 1, 2018- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

The 9th Triennial Pokémon League Tournament was underway and quite frankly, it was boring to watch Red simply power through trainers without any strategy to make it interesting. I guess I'm so used to blood pumping battles that happened recently that I forgot that this was the normal way to battle.

I can even tell the Red seemed a bit disappointed in his last battle despite his excitement on being the winner of his block. He's definitely spoiled from the battles with Team Rocket and everyone at home.

Red's memma dragged me to Block C champion room within the stadium as an hour intermission was in process to give both the winning trainers and spectators a break to their business for bathrooms or food. The block winners had two slots for their special guests on their applications who were given access to their rooms and front row seats to the finals of the battles.

"Rayne! Mom! You made it!" Red bounced to us as we made our way into the room.

"Of course sweety! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" The excited chatter between the two was interrupted by a giggle by the door.

"'Grats on your last win." I said smiling.

"Yeah but I wish he put up more of a fight." Red sighed.

 _"Just shows how awesome we are!"_ Pika sparked his cheeks.

"This is so cute!" Blue pranced in. "I just came by to say congrats on your win!"

"Thanks! Though, how'd you get in?" Red asked.

Blue pointed. "Look on the line ups." She said simply and surprise reflected in our expressions as we saw Blue's picture on the Block A slot.

"You're competing too? But the badges..." I trailed off as she showed me her badge case. There were three I was familiar with, Boulder, Cascade, and Rainbow, but the rest were completely different from the ones I know. I guess there's more gyms around than I thought there were.

"And I didn't steal them either, but that's a given since I did win my block." She held up one of the badges.

"Green won too..." I looked up to see Green's picture fill up the Block D slot and then quickly a Mr. O in the Block B slot.

"What a weird guy." Blue muttered. "And I'm fighting him too."

I could feel my disbelief build when they all seemed to be oblivious that Mr. O is Professor Oak. Sure we've never seen him without his lab coat but that face and its shape isn't hard to recognize...

"It seems everyone is here." I hear Green by the door way. "Though I'm still disappointed that one of us still isn't competing."

"I told you Green..." He really needs to get over that. There was a five pokémon minimum limit and I don't have the badges to enter with, why is he so sore about this.

"Whatever, but Red? Did you know that all Champions so far came from Pallet town?" He smirked but didn't wait for an answer as he walked away. "I'll see you at the battlefield."

Blue stomped her foot. "How rude! You should watch out for me too! I'm from Pallet as well so get ready for the fight of your life!"

It was like a spark ignite in Red as excitement course through him. Green was always the rival he was trying to beat even though they never had an official battle yet and Blue was a trickster that kept him on his toes. I guess this tournament won't be as dull as it is after all.

 _-Line Break-_

Blue's battle with Mr. O, Professor Oak, was one-sided and not in her favour. She did try to turn it around, but with her fear of birds and Spearow knowing Mirror Move, there wasn't much she could do.

It was revealed to the whole stadium that Professor Oak was Mr. O, of course, and also revealed that Blue did steal Squirtle from him with picture proof and this was a punishment for her for stealing from him.

I felt really bad for her when she started to cry about how it wasn't fair that she wasn't able to start a journey with us because some bird pokémon decided to kidnap her. To be able to get a Pokédex and go travel with pokémon throughout the region and share what we discovered.

But it was a happy end when the professor gave her the Pokédex and a promise for her not to steal again. It was sweet to where several people cried, I didn't, I was just glad to know Blue will be fine.

"Attention please!" The building resounded as the speakers around the stadium started to announce. "The first semi-finalist has withdrawn from the tournament, which mean the second semi-final match is now the final match!"

Red and I were alone as his mom was out for a snack and drinks when the announcement was made. It seems that Professor Oak had no intention to fight in the first place other than to confront Blue.

"It seems like you and Green will have that epic final battle after all." I mused and Red gave a half hearted laugh. I looked up in slight concern at the reaction thinking he'd be more excited than that.

His face was slightly flushed and avoided eye contact with me by looking the other way. He looked really nervous but he said something before I could. "I really- I." He seemed to get frustrated they way he let out that breath and just hugged me suddenly. "Thanks for sticking with me to all the way 'till now. From the first time we met, through Team Rocket, and up to now, I really can't see myself getting here without you."

I gripped his shirt lightly and felt my own face heating up. "Honestly Red, you've done so much for me to where I can't see myself being this happy. I've told you before, I've never realized how heavy my grief was until I've actually let go of it. I left behind so many burdens and I've never felt so confident in doing stuff I've never thought I would be doing if it weren't for you. I should be the one saying all that."

"But I really mean it though." Red pulled away now a little less flush. "I've never met someone who was willing to stay around me for so long. I know I'm reckless, bull-headed, and careless when it comes to more delicate things, people don't like that but it's just the way I do things. It wasn't until in Cerulean that I realized how much of a good friend you are to put up with my antics and how glad I was when you said yes to come with me on this journey." He then started to scratch his head. "So thanks."

I never realized how similar Red and I were. His loneliness and my grief, the experiences that kept disappointment and the pain at bay. How we took a gamble on each other knowing the losses but never realizing how much we gained when it all paid off.

Honestly. This was not the time to get sentimental.

"Go win your match, Red."

But then again, I couldn't say anything when I used my Pokédex to record battles when I should've been worrying about my life.

 _-Line Break-_

The front row seats were not on the spectator's benches but actual seats on the battlefield with a clear glass that separated us that was supposedly strong enough to withstand any attack.

"Is this really safe?" I know how powerful these attacks can get and glass isn't very reassuring, I'd rather physically dodge the attacks.

Professor Oak laughed at my concerns. "Of course it is or else the League would've lost a lot of money in law suits by now and it's highly unlikely the battle will steer over here in a stadium this large. It's been a while since the last time I was here, and it was on the other side of the glass too." He told us how he was a Champion too once upon a time, but how long ago that was is lost to me.

"This is so exciting!" Red's memma had her camera out. "I can't believe he's here in just a year of his adventure!"

The professor nodded. "Two eleven year olds doing what many people more than twice there age wish to do. It's a spectacle and whoever wins will be remembered as the youngest Champion in League history. Actually, this whole tournament will be remembered since three eleven year olds and I myself were the finalists." He laughed proudly. "So who do you think is going to win?"

The question was directed to me. "Not really sure. I've never battled Green before to tell, I just hope they won't go overboard." When Red and I battle, the land tends to reshape like when Aero and Pidgeot had their last mock battle to practice Aero's Steel Wing.

"In this battle? Absolutely not! It'll definitely be a battle to remember."

Everyone quieted when the two trainers came out at the announcers prompting. The tense air between the two were exciting and my hands gripped my cane as the two trainer in the battlefield waited for the referee's signal.

"Six-on-six, no substitutions. The moment you recall your pokémon they're out!" He raised both his flags and brought them down quickly. "Begin!"

"Saur!"

"Charizard!"

 _'What a match up! Can this already be the deciding factor of this battle?'_ The announcer exclaimed.

"You thought I'd send out a water type? Well too bad! Flamethrower!"

"Don't underestimate me Green! Saur!"

I watched as Saur released a Sweet Scent and a Razor Leaf at the same time. It was a tactic he used against Vulpix when she used her own Flamethrower. The Sweet Scent is very attractive on the nose and it's something you can't help but breathe in. Couple it with a Razor Leaf to help spread the smell, you got a pokémon that's choking on their own move.

Charizard did choked up on his own flame and coughed out smoke.

"Saur, bring him in quickly with Vine Whip!"

"Use Fire Punch when he does!" Green snapped out of his dazed state after seeing his Charizard choke on his own fire. The wasn't something you see everyday.

"Solarbeam!" Saur doesn't know Hyperbeam yet, but the giant dinosaur plant knows to always charge up in the sun when it can and this was an open roof stadium.

The blast of energy blasted the Charizard away point blank, but with his typing, the damage wasn't as extensive as it could be. He got up a little humiliated but was still standing.

 _'Amazing folks! It's not been five minutes and this battle is already heated! The clever strategy from Trainer Red has worn down that Charizard nearly immediately to ensure his Venusaur's place in the battle!'_

"That was incredible to see a move like Sweet Scent to be used like that!" Professor Oak leaned forward. "And to make up for Venusaur's lack of speed, he brought the enemy to him!"

I nodded. "Yeah, most of the pokémon Saur battles with are faster than him, especially fire types, so this is one way they came up with against that."

"Fly! Gain some distance and use Flamethrower!"

"Saur, Substitute and Dig!"

The professor nodded again. "Yes, I can definitely see this battle go to Red's favour if he plays this right."

"Oh, with Pidgeot to practice with, he definitely has to play it right." I said to him. "Red's too prideful to have Saur lose to Charizard after all that training." Including the time at home.

"Vine Whip!" I wince seeing Charizard get dragged into the ground when he got too close, it wasn't a clean landing either.

"Get off the ground quickly and aim in that hole!"

"Leech Seed!"

We all watched as rooty vines grow onto the fire-flying type as he took flight again and Saur dug out of the ground launching a Razor Leaf aggressively channeling Red's excitement.

I ignored everything else that what going on and increased my focus more on the battle. The one thing I realized after our encounter with the Team Rocket Boss is that a trainer is much more involved in the battle itself besides commanding and the responsibility of training and caring for the team.

I never seen or been into a situation where my whole entirety had to run and dodge while battling against another trainer besides Red and Giovanni. Red explained to me that battles get like that between more experienced and powerful trainers.

I think Red was surprised at my lack of disapproval, the only thoughts that were running through my head at the time was that, if need be, I can fight with my team. I never participated in battles back at home and the only thing that brought pride in some battles is when everything Pidgeot and I worked on back then flourished on the field. Pidgeot's victories in battles felt like a huge accomplishment for me because I helped out in his training.

I was excited at the notion and paid attention with how Red and Green battled it out with their pokémon.

Charizard fell under the weight of Saur's superior training against flying types. Crashing into the ground multiple times hurts and adding that Tackle when he was close enough knocked him out. The fire dragon did get in a good Fire Blast though.

"My little Red's so grown up now! I'm so proud!" The mother beside us cheered.

"But now that Green knows what's up, he'll be more wary than before." The professor said.

I shrugged. "It's just to let Green know to take him more seriously. Red loves the thrill of battles and he's showing Green that no matter the odds, he can fight them." Though not in situations like Team Rocket.

Laughter ensues again. "Red's really grown up but so has Green. I was worried for my grandson when he wouldn't take in other's advice or help, but he seemed to relax a lot after meeting you two. He even ranted at me when I didn't tell him you were a boy during his journey!"

"Why didn't you?" You could've save the embarrassment for me too.

"I thought Green needed a lesson on not to judge things so quickly." He replied. "He can be so obtuse with interacting with others and I needed something to catch him off guard so that he learns that not all people are as they seem."

I frowned. "What in the world did you think of me the first time then?"

"An unfortunate kid that got dragged into another's mess." He snorted out. "And after that, I thought you were a trainer with a high affinity with pokémon."

We settled down and continued to watch the match.

Saur was taken down by Green's next pokémon Machamp and Poli took down Machamp with it being faster than it.

Green's third pokémon Golduck came out and took Poli out in one move with Psychic evening the playing grounds.

"You're really good Red. You've gotten really good, but can you pull through?"

Red just smirked. "Can you?" He threw Aero's pokéball and the dinosaur roared out in excitement.

"Golduck's a water type remember? Hydro Pump!"

"Double Team!" The pressurized water move went through an after image. "Now Earthquake!"

"Psychic to stop it!" Green shouted quickly.

"Supersonic!"

Sound based attacks are the bane to psychic users, Old Zam confirmed. Many can train their minds to focus sharply that way those attacks won't bother them, but not many know or bother to do it.

Golduck gripped his head in pain and confusion as Aero flew in and knocked it out with a Steel Wing at Red's command sending the water type into the wall behind it.

"The first to knock out three pokémon is Trainer Red! There will be a ten minute break."

"Ah! There's the other thing I forget to ask. That move Steel Wing, both Red and Green said that you introduced that move to them along with Iron Tail. I've never seen or heard anything like it, can you explain it to me?"

I nodded. "Those are moves that are practically required to learn back at home if they can. They type it as steel type moves because it hits cleaner and defends better than rock types. They use the moves as blades or blunt weapons depending on the situation or limbs and the way to learn it is to toughen up the limb through training and the pokémon's naturally energy will give it the a steel-like hardness, like the move Harden. Once the limb shines out a metallic sheen, all there's left is to refine it."

"How fascinating. Is there strengths and weaknesses to this steel typing?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Like all metals it's naturally weak to fire and ground moves seemed to hit it hard too as it does to rock types, fighting types can easily hurt them too. Rock and Ice types are weak to it, that's why the flying types at home prize it so much and why Pidgeot favours it all the time."

He nodded in excitement. "Yes, and this discovery is definitely a big one. It could change the whole pokémon world! Battling, research, and everything related to pokémon in general! You should bring forth a research paper for the new typing. It's obvious that with the moves being introduce in such a high end event, people are going to talk and there is an interview that's required from the Champion and there is no doubt that the question for it will come up."

I paled at that. "But I didn't discovered it! The pokémon I've lived with has been using those moves for decades and more. I can't take the credit!"

He chuckled at me. "Rayne, there's a difference between pokémon and humans discovering new things and that difference is actually the problem, which is communication." He looked at me seriously. "I understand that your ability to speak with pokémon has made you connect with them on a level same as I can make with you, but you also need to understand that other humans cannot do the same. We simply can't no matter how much we try and the only thing we can settle for is the friendships we form with them.

"We'll speak of this later Rayne. The reason why I brought this up is because whether it would be Green or Red, they will give credit where credit's due and I'm just warning you now so you could be prepared later." He waved me off.

"I won't be ready." I can handle being in a crowd now but I can't handle that crowd watching me without a distraction.

Professor Oak laughed. "Like I said, we'll talk later, I can help you since it's the least I can do for helping me with the Pokédex."

"But the others have been too..."

"You're so modest Rayne. Between all of you, you've been the one that's actually using the Pokédex for what it's built for the most. It's a research tool, and sure capturing pokémon and sending it to me helps a lot but there are limitations that just sending me the subject out of its environment. It's like telling me to study a Magikarp without a tank to put it in." He said.

I dug myself into my hands and knees. Anxiety course through me just thinking about the attention that would come to me if it's revealed. It shouldn't be a big deal, but if the professor said so, then it will be since he's talking out of experience.

"Don't think about it too much! We all will help you through it especially Red. Now enough talk, the match is going to start again." The excitement from the only woman here made me push back the impending problem to the back of my mind.

I looked up to see Red waving our way and I smiled at him waving back. I shouldn't be worrying about those things now when Red's fighting for his dream right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final match is now underway. On Trainer Red's side, his Aerodactyl is still active, so which pokémon will Trainer Green send out?" The announcer said.

"Let's make this interesting! I should be thanking you and Rayne for teaching my pokémon those moves. It's definitely been useful in many occasions. Pidgeot!" His Pidgeot was smaller than my friend, but it's intimidating look in its eye tells that it's no pushover. "Steel Wing!"

"Steel Wing!"

And like locking blades, the two wings clashed and the resounding sound of metal striking metal was prominent throughout the stadium. Green's Pidgeot had more skill using Steel Wing but Aero was stronger, bigger, and a fast learner when battling my own flying type.

"End the lock and use Ancient Power!" Red command swiftly and rocks hovered through Aero's power and hurled the damaged ground at the bird.

"Pidgeot, keep using Steel Wing to destroy those rocks!"

 _'I've never seen a move where a flying type could wield their wings like swords and strong enough to bat away and destroy boulders! This match up between flying types is astounding!'_

"Quick Attack with Steel Wing!"

"Defend yourself!" Aero's wing's and tail shined silver and prepared for the hit that came the next moment. The Pidgeot hit from behind but the tail was hardened doing nearly nothing. "Hyperbeam!"

"Mirror Move!"

Those events happened within seconds and Aero was knocked out by his own Hyperbeam after being dodged and mimicked at point blank range. The crowd cheered excitedly at the fight never seeing a battle between flying types so intense. Most of the time, trainers had their flying types to retreat and prolong the battle unnecessarily and usually end up circling each other until the other made a mistake.

"What a battle. It really must be a boon for flying types because I've never seen their wings to be used in such a way, especially for bird pokémon seeing as their wings would be the most vulnerable and the most valuable of their body in a battle like this." The professor observed.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it would actually take pokémon longer to fight to this level. Besides from the occasional Wing Attack, it's extremely awkward for them to fight in close combat for a period of time like this, unlike where Aero's wing shape can let it move with more ease." I watch as Red sent out Gyara. "I'm really surprised that Green's been able to train Pidgeot to this level, but I guess with a fighting type on his team, practicing would be easy to get."

And another quick trade off ensued as Pidgeot fell to Gyara's massive size with a quick Iron Tail and a Hydro Pump follow up but Green's Porygon also made quick work of the Atrocious Pokémon with a Thunderbolt.

Red's next pokémon was Snor much to the old professor's surprise. "Interesting choice" He rubbed his chin. "Who do you think will win at this point now Rayne?"

I looked over to see Porygon use Conversion much to Red's dismay but Snor quickly used an Ice Punch when his Mega Punch went through it.

"If Red is able to defeat Porygon with Snor or weakened it to where Pika can take it out in one hit, then he'll win. Green's style is a little rigid from what I can see while Red's more flexible and unpredictable at times. Pika's trained to be fast and unpredictable too because of his body shape and nature, so whatever Green sends out, Pika should out pace it easily." Because the little Thunder happy speed demon is just like that.

He didn't say anything as the battle between Snor and Green's Porygon were still duking it out. Conversion versus whatever elemental punch Snor uses. It was like a game of rock, paper, scissors; If Snor predicts wrong, Pory would fire a Tri-Attack and if Porygon converts into the wrong type, it gets hit.

There was a time where Green tried to break the pattern with Psychic, but apparently Snor knows Amnesia and Screech of all things. Red told me a few days ago while training that the big sleepy pokémon already knew them. Convenient much?

"Earthquake then Headbutt!" The charade went on long enough, and with this close range after Porygon lost his balance, Green was down to his last pokémon.

"Scyther!"

"Snor, return." The giant pokémon took a lot of damage despite its large stamina. "Pika!"

Professor Oak blinked in surprise. "I'm surprise Green didn't bring one of his rock types like Golem."

"It's probably the team that brought down Team Rocket, along with the fact that it's the team he's most familiar with. Charizard told me once that Green regularly rotates his team, but when we were at Silph Co., it looked like he was still using the the same pokémon from when Red's and Green's pokémon accidentally got switched. I think Green's a little more sentimental than we all thought." I smiled at them.

The professor laughed heartily hearing that as the end result went out in a blaze of Thunder and the crowd went wild cheering.

And in the flurry of it all, I found myself lost in the crowd. The Champion, runner-up, and second runner-up, which was Blue since Professor Oak dropping out means that he's out from the entire tournament, were awarded in a grandiose way and even the interview was grander because it was exciting to see it was three eleven year olds that took all three places and also the same preteens that took down Team Rocket.

"But I heard that there were four of you that went in and destroyed the Team Rocket HQ in Silph Co., can you expand on it and tell us why he or she didn't enter the tournament?" A reporter asked.

I was standing at the back of the room paling at the inevitable. I've long lost Red's memma and Professor Oak, but I could see that the three being interviewed spotted me the moment I entered. The room was full of VIP only, only allowing people with passes like I have and personnel from the media and the League, so looking for the shortest person wearing a purple cloak isn't hard to do when you have the whole view of the room.

"Rayne's not the type of person to enter in these kinds of things." Red answered. "He has strong pokémon definitely, but it wasn't his goal to enter in the tournament." He sighed.

Blue giggled looking cute for the camera. "And he's awfully shy when it comes to this stuff." She subtly leered over to me.

"Plus he only has four pokémon and wasn't concern in collecting all eight badges anyways." Green added. "If he did though, I don't think Red here would've won."

Everybody blinked and I paled. They were doing this on purpose! This is their way at getting back at me for not entering isn't it? And I'm not really the one battling! My pokémon fight independently from me most of the time!

"Only four pokémon? And you're confident that your friend would've beaten the new Champion?"

"I'm sure you've seen the footage of the giant Pidgeot going head to head with that monstrous fusion of the legendary birds long enough for us three to blast it apart." Green leaned back. "That Pidgeot is one of Rayne's strongest."

Excited chatter erupted along with scribbles on notepads. I heard their gossip oh how it was speculated that the Pidgeot was Green's but the obvious size difference made it impossible debunking that rumour.

"There's also that new move Steel Wing you both used in your battle. The move Iron Tail also had similar characteristics but Steel Wing looks as if it could revolutionize the way flying types can be used in battle." The report asked looking at his notepad. "Can you please tell us on how you two came upon it and how it's done? It's amazing to see your Pidgeot destroy boulders that would break its wings instead." The last part was said with stifled enthusiasm.

"You'll have to speak with Rayne for the technical stuff on Steel Wing and Iron Tail since he's the one that taught our pokémon." Red shrugged.

"Your friend Rayne seemed to impact you both greatly." A woman reporter mused.

Blue, who was doing her nails spoke out. "Of course! Rayne may not be up here, but in terms of skill and battling, even I can tell he's someone to watch out for. Just because he's nice doesn't mean he's a pushover."

My face burned as the interview moved on, but I stayed for the sake of my friends. The short part of the two hour long session stayed with me because no matter how embarrassing it was to hear and knowing it was going to be on television, I was happy that they thought of me like that.

I may not know Green or Blue as well as I know Red, but they've been an important part of this journey that I've taken by just being there. How they slipped in and easily took a place within me, I think I would've been sad to know that they didn't see me like I see them.

The interview was long done and I was simply wandering the long curved walls now. There were still a lingering crowd, but not as suffocating and dizzying as before and I just passed them by without a second thought. I ambled by a long set of windows showing the battlefield that Red and Green just used. The sun was setting and I just stopped and stared as a thought occurred to me.

What am I going to do now?

I didn't want to go back home and do whatever I did before I went on this journey. Wanderlust bubbled at the thought of the safe life within home walls. It seems I've been spoiled too, the danger and excitement along with the joys that traveling has brought me to absolutely love adventuring. And with Red going to be busy doing whatever Champions do, I need to find something to do since I can't be with him all the time.

I sighed as that brings me back to my original question. What am I going to do?

"Rayne!" I perked and looked over to Red who was jogging up the hallways with everyone else walking behind him. Whispers started around us and I gripped the hilt of my cane with both my hands. "So this is where you were."

I smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, the crowd swept me away after your interview so I pressed myself on a wall and waited for the crowds to go away." I relaxed. "Congratulations by the way, after everything we've been through, you definitely deserved it." Red blushed at my response. He's doing that a lot recently.

Professor Oak clapped drawing our attention. "We can celebrate Red's Championship at home but there's still one thing I would like to do." He walked up to me with hands behind his back. "Would you like to be my field assistant?"

"What?" Echoes of my response were made by the others as the professor looked amused.

"You'd do what you usually do only I would be telling you where to go and help me with my research. I haven't had any since traversing can get dangerous with the wild pokémon around and training their own can be time consuming and borrowing can be just as much as a hassle." The professor rambled.

I put my hand up stopping him. "Wait, don't people usually need qualifications to be whatever you just said. I'm not exactly the person with those kinds of stuff." Because of my up-bringing, but I can't say that with other people around.

He waved me off. "What do you think the Pokédex is for? And you're qualified enough after you've answered my questions back in the field. Observation, communication, and a thorough explanation of the topic was enough to convince me along with the fact that your Pokédex entries would've been enough. Think of it as a surprise interview job for yourself."

"You people are unbelievable." My disbelieving look made them laugh, I even got a snort from Green.

"So?" The old professor looked at me expectantly.

It's not like I'll be away from home all the time, and I think Professor Oak would be ecstatic to actually see my home, plus I did want something to do.

"I accept."

 _-Line Break-_

It's a few months since Red's been made Champion and we're both at my home just hanging out in the courtyard, or Red's just 'taking a break' from his challengers.

"Do people not take me seriously? Why do they think that they could beat me if they're so weak?!" Red whined. "You'd think that the having the Champion title would give me some credibility to my skills."

"Give it time Red, you are the youngest Champion to date along with the fact that the final rounds were between two eleven year olds. No matter how spectacular the battle was, it's just your appearance, like with me." I scowled down at myself.

I had to have a wardrobe change when I accepted the field assistant job. I wore a gray dress shirt and brown work pants with a lab coat like Professor Oak. It really was all about appearances, but I'm just glad I'll be able to keep my cane.

"You'd think with you and Green showcasing Steel Wing and Iron Tail along with Professor Oak's backing that people would take me seriously. This is why I absolutely dreaded the moment when the professor told me that this would happen. Scientists and researchers can be surprisingly close-minded when a 'child' is talking." I grew up with learning on why and how the move works. If I was the one that 'invented' it or whatever, then I would be the one most knowledgeable of it.

Red laughed. "Yeah, and hearing that makes me glad I only need to power my way through weak trainers. You sounded like you were going to strangle the man on the talk show."

I've went to the Johto region to accompany the professor to the talk shows he does regularly or when he can. He told me that exposure is a good way for people to notice and take me seriously since my 'invention' of steel type moves also seemed to bring controversy that there are pokémon with steel typing. The more snobbish people in the research community wanted to put it under the fighting type category and get it over with, but thankfully other researchers are willing study to prove or disprove if there was a steel type and which pokémon needs to be retyped if there is.

With more and more pokémon that kept getting discovered throughout the years, it was natural for people to get excited and consider my 'proposal'. It was overwhelming to say the least, and the reason why the general populace is more accepting of the new typing is because of my ability to 'dumb down' explanations to them, as Professor Oak says. Communication between me and the people really is important.

"No I didn't, the professor patted me on the back for keeping my cool." I huffed out.

"I've known you long enough that yes, yes you did." Red grinned stupidly. "For all the smiles and patience you have, I had to learn to how to tell if you're really happy or not. With all the things that's going on now, it seems you've learned really fast to deal with stuff like you play with cards. You just flash a smile taking people off guard like you do at the Game Corner." He rubbed his head. "I really am glad my problems aren't as delicate as yours."

I laughed. "And I'm glad I don't have to deal with it on a daily basis like you do. I would just hole myself here all the time if I had to deal with people seeking me out like that."

Even though our lives changed drastically because of our new found positions, it's nice to know that we're still leaning against each other as we change ourselves. I'm happy we're able to talk about our problems and still have time to train, battle, and hangout like this in our busy schedules.

We love and take our jobs seriously, but this is nice too.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

End of RGB Arc, next is the Yellow Arc.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! The start of the Yellow Arc!

And sorry again, I forgot to tell you readers that I would be gone for another month. I was in an area where there was no Wifi so even if I had access to my computer, I couldn't upload anything.

I've also been brain storming new story ideas in conjunction with my last one _That Distant Life_ to figure out what to type up next and I have an idea. I've been having a hard time figuring out the plotlines for them and I think I got something to work with.

And hopefully they won't be riddled with grammar errors and spellings either, no promises though.

Thank you!

 _October 13, 2015- Finished.  
December 18, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

Two years flew by since the 9th Triennial Pokémon League Tournament and I was busy with helping Professor Oak as his now top field assistant because of my ability to travel independently and gain information through my ability to speak and understand pokémon, not that the world knows that. I was really comfortable with my life right now but I don't think I would do what Professor Oak does anytime soon.

The farthest I've traveled so far was the to Johto region and I've helped out with Professor Elm too, but the most I could do for him was to gather information on the interactions between pokémon while recording data on the Pokédex of the Johto's natives for Professor Oak.

Besides my job, the other thing that makes me happy was that I finally grew out and at twelve years old I went from androgynous to boyish as Blue says, but the fact that I'm not being mistaken for a girl anymore is what matters. My eyes narrowed a bit, I lost a lot of my baby fat, my voice was noticeably a boy's but my hair grew longer far pass my shoulders around the middle of my back and with the extra weight, it wasn't as wild anymore. I don't care about the rest of the silly gender stuff that my species apparently does.

The other thing are my team. Pidgeot, against the odds of the impossible, finally set himself on fire. Hidden Power: Fire, plus fine control of Mirror Move, and Steel Wing equals a flaming Pidgeot. The impossible went down to improbable and my bird is a fire happy, insane, piece of work. He did it all on his own after I helped him through some theories and I really don't want to know the details of his experimentation. Green now calls my Pidgoet the 'Impossible Pidgeot' while everyone at home gave him the title Fire Dancer Pidgeot.

Nidoking still is outstanding in terms of his species and has developed good tactics when fighting his long time rival even winning some through the element of surprise, but my two strongest has been going through a stagnation period like all powerful pokémon. They weren't the strongest but that drive to get stronger wasn't as powerful as before.

Vulpix was taken under Madame Ninetales and has been beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She seemed to have learned her mentor's vindictiveness...

And then there's little Dratini who's now a graceful Dragonair. He's admired Pidgeot for a long time now and taken upon himself to over come his weaknesses too. His signature element is his ice moves in his repertoire along with manipulating the weather into a snowy storm. He's become strong and just as crazy as the rest of us...

I was currently running around the professor's lab organizing papers and caring for the pokémon out on his ranch. He had few assistants but they were all voluntary for some reason. You'd think a professor like him would have people clamouring to work under him. I guess that with his field specialty, it's hard to study under him and even understand what he wants without first experiencing a close bond with a pokémon.

Or there really isn't people interested in the position.

"Rayne!" Red burst through the lab door in excitement. He may have grown and matured a bit, but he was still loud and reckless as ever. "I got a challenge request!"

I frowned at the letter he waved. "What did it say?"

"I have to meet up with the challenger and battle him." He said. "I'm already packed up and ready to go, I'm just letting you know now."

It wasn't uncommon this year for letters like that, more and more trainers are taking Red's championship more seriously and some thought that taking Red out of a familiar place could increase their chances. I didn't like that Red was going out of his way to meet the challenger when it should be the other way around, but again, it helps the weak trainers back off and make the stronger think more seriously about fighting him.

"Be careful Red, I still don't like that you're taking them." I said to him.

"I will!" He gripped his yellow pack. "I'll see you later!"

I also didn't like the sense of foreboding creeping up my being, but it's not like Red can't take care of himself.

Still though, I fear the worse.

 _-Line Break-_

I was at home cleaning up and organizing papers in the work space I created here in the many unused rooms of this place. My work room was spacious and located at the front of the house with a window facing the front yard. It was easy access and when anybody came over, I'll be easy to find along with the fact that it would be easy to get help if I got into trouble.

Bill was kind enough to install one of his PokéTranspoters in exchange for visits here. It's funny to see everyone's reactions when they first stepped into my home. Currently Red, Mewtwo, Blaine, Professor Oak, Red's memma, Blue, Green, and Bill has visited and aptly named it the Viridian Pokémon Mansion or PokéMansion for short.

The ringing of the communication line has been ringing for a bit before I pressed a button accepting the call. The professor's face blinked on the screen looking rushed.

"Rayne! Quickly come to the lab! Pika came back without Red and he's extremely hurt!" He shouted to me before I could even say 'hello'.

My eyes widened and worry bubbled. "I'll be there!" No time to waste with questions when I can get them there. "Someone get Pidgeot and everyone else! It's an emergency!"

It's been a month since Red's gone to meet that challenger and I really should've asked where he went and followed my gut.

 _-Line Break-_

Pidgeot flew fast as I held onto my cane. It's much faster for Pidgeot to whisk me away than waste time landing and get on his back. I had the whole team with me just in case because if someone can take on Red and leave the professor in a state of panic with Pika's condition, then there's trouble ahead.

I saw the professor arguing with a kid with a straw hat and Pika in the middle. The little mouse looked up and shouted at me.

 _"Rayne!"_

I landed when Pidgeot let go of the cane. The little mouse ran up to me jumping into my arms crying slightly. "What happened?!"

 _"Red was challenged by a really strong trainer! He was good but when they started to fight in a cave, we got ambushed! These two human ladies started to go on about how pokémon and humans can't exist and the reason why Red was there in the first place was because they wanted to know where Giovanni is for his badge! They also wanted him to join them because he was strong. When he refused, they started to freeze him! They almost froze me too, but Red told me to get warm and find you to tell you what happened. He fell in a hole Rayne! He's probably frozen by now! Please help!"_ He was in hysterics crying.

I hugged and comfort him as best as I could rubbing his head. I noticed the little scar on his left ear and petted them.

"Rayne what happened?" The professor asked as I looked up.

"Apparently Red got ambushed at his last challenge. They were testing to see if he was worthy to join them and fishing for information where the last Viridian gym leader was to obtain his badge." I frowned at that, did they not know that we got badges from him too? "Pika also said that Red's been frozen after he refused. From what I can tell, he was overwhelmed and that's why he lost."

"B-but how do you know that?" I looked up to see a familiar blonde kid.

I looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"Now's not the time! Did Pika tell you where he was?" The professor asked impatiently

I looked down at Pika and he shook his head. _"I was asleep when we were getting there and I was too hurt to see where I was going when coming here. All I know is that we were on a mountain and that I had to get to you."_ He rubbed his head into my coat and his ears went down in shame.

"It's fine Pika! We know now and all there's left to do is get help from the others." I looked up to the professor. "Pika said they were on a mountain but doesn't know which one."

"Damn, Kanto is surrounded by mountains. I'll call the others and the gym leaders stay here until I come back." And the old man rushed away.

I hugged the little mouse closer as he sniffled. "It's fine Pika, if there's one thing I definitely know about Red is that he's too stubborn to die, especially if he sent you to get help." He can't die and he won't.

Fear gripped at me again as grief flooded, slowly encroaching me. It's not an experience I want to feel again, and not to a person that's so dear to me.

"How are you able to speak with Pika so clearly?" The girl looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Er, sorry, I don't know you enough to answer that." I said, but Pika interjected.

 _"She's okay, she healed me with her power! Plus she smells a little like Blue!"_

"'Like Blue'? You met Blue?" I looked at her and shrugged. "I guess you're okay then if Blue was the one to send you."

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She denied.

"There's no point in lying to me. Blue probably told you to try anyways though right?"

Her mouth went agape and conceited. "Y-yeah. She also told me that I might end up traveling with you too whether you know or not because of Pika." She clenched her fists. "I know I'm really secretive about myself but I really do want to save Red."

I sighed and cut her off from her ramblings. "I said it before right? If Blue sent you, then I'm alright with it. That girl maybe a tricky person but she does mean well." I patted Pika's back. "And it might be a good idea for you to be as covert as possible since you're not well known and the fact that we don't exactly know who we're dealing with, but I do want a name when we're alone."

She nodded ecstatically and I smiled. Looks like I'm going on another adventure.

 _-Line Break-_

"You're a boy?! No way!" Yellow pointed at me in disbelief. "You're so different!"

I just smiled at her feeling myself twitch. "That's what growing up does to people."

Bill snorted. "I was surprised too when I found out a good few months later. He's not concerned with appearances at all and yet he gets irritated when people mistakes his gender."

"How's that Rattata? You've been caring for him right?" I swiftly changed the subject and the little blonde beamed chatting about Ratty.

Vulpix was out setting fire to some wood to help Bill dry. We met him as he was about to be drowned by a wild Seadra in the little creek and saved him after Pika notified us. It was an impressive save by Yellow without battling, but there's still some things that she needs to know about pokémon.

"What were you doing here anyways?" I asked him. I watched as Yellow fell asleep almost immediately.

Bill shook his damp hair. "I was writing a research paper in the conditions of the Viridian Forest. I was going to summit it after I was done. I saw that Pikachu and thought it was Red's." He looked at Pika who was talking to Vulpix. "Is it?" He whispered to me.

I didn't answer him as a sudden cold wind took over us from above. "You'll give me the Pikachu won't you?"

 _"It's quite rude to barge in and demand like this."_ Vulpix sent out a Heat Wave in annoyance warming up the air around us.

"How annoying, Blizzard!" A voice pierced through the snowy attack.

 _"Annoying huh?"_ Vulpix then started to use Fire Spin stalemating the other's attack.

Once the attack stopped, we look up to see a uptight looking woman with glasses next to a Dewgong looking miffed.

 _"That's her! She was the one that froze Red!"_ Pika growled out.

My eyes sharpened and Vulpix tensed readying for battled as the lady on the cliff huffed. "I'm impressed but I'll be taking that Pikachu if you please."

"Fat chance lady, who are you?" I could hear Bill try and wake Yellow.

"I am Lorelei, the ice trainer of the Elite Four, and I'm here to collect that Pikachu. When Bruno of the Elite Four failed to destroy that Pikachu after defeating the Champion Red, it came upon me to eliminate it. It's a matter of keeping a reputation after all." She ended causally.

I scoffed. "I highly doubt Red was defeated if you used such underhanded tactics like this."

She seemed to bristle. "We don't need to use such barbaric ways to eliminate pests!" She hissed.

"Then why are you the one doing the eliminating? If it's a matter of reputation and pride then it's only natural Bruno would be the one here and not you." I already know what happened, but I need to manipulate what they know to what I know.

Her anger boiling over. "You dare?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Raynard Walker, Professor Oak's field assistant and Red's friend." I held up Nidoking's pokéball. "And you are full of shit."

"Raynard? Yes I've heard about you. It's natural that you of all people would figure some things out being Oak's assistant." She got into a stance. "Let's see if the rumours are true then! Dewgong, Ice Beam!"

 _"You haven't learned have you!"_ Vulpix shot a Flamethrower just as powerful and because of the type advantage.

Curiosity took over my priorities. "There're rumours about me?"

"The fourth child that took down Team Rocket and the fact that you've introduced the new steel typing to this world." She listed. "But the one that intrigues people the most is your supposed battling ability that is said to be on par with Red! Now Aurora Beam!"

On par with Red? Well my team is strong enough to be on par with them individually but the playing field is too imbalanced to see which team is stronger. I knew that would bite me, but I can't exactly say my pokémon command themselves, can I?

 _"Does she not acknowledge that I'm a fire type?!"_ She let out an irritated Heat Wave again. She then started to spew out another Fire Spin encasing the ice trainer in flames.

"Nidoking!" I sent out the large pokémon. "Surf! C'mon guys, this isn't the place to fight. It's too small for me to protect you and fight her!" Lucky for us that Nidoking is big enough for all of us to ride on. We traveled down the creek that merged into a river until ice rapidly followed from the side.

"Don't you think you can get away with what you did!" Lorelei shouted at me and a Cloyster jumped in front of us.

 _"Hpmh, child's play."_ Nidoking Ice Beamed the water in front of Cloyster and all around us. _"This will be our battlefield!"_ He shouted standing on the frozen section of the river.

I turned to the other two. "Run! I'll stall her as much as I can, take Pika and run!"

"But-!"

"Now! I'll catch up!" Ice broke apart in front of me as Cloyster shot a Spike Cannon at us. "Vulpix! Iron Tail between us." I commanded, I have no time for protests.

"You think you can hold me off?" Lorelei shouted. "You mock me!"

"Nidoking! We need to get away too, we still don't know what she's capable of and now's not the time to find out!"

 _"How boring! But with her riled up, we'll see more battles to come! Very well then."_ He sent out a Metal Claw into the ice, hurling them towards the enemy.

"You think you can escape too?! Think again! Dewgong, Cloyster! Frozen Spike Cannon!" An Ice Beam and Spike Cannon combo emerged from the two hitting the weakened ice in front of us, breaking apart sending us down the river.

Sure we were a little battered from the large pieces of ice flinging from the impact, but I couldn't help but wave at her with a grin. "Thanks!" Because really, that was convenient "Solar Beam!"

 _"This is what you get for underestimating me!"_ A flash of solar energy sped outwards blinded us giving a boost through the water as well. I don't know if it hit but that's definitely going to buy us time.

This adventure is already too dangerous and Red better be alive for me to hit him.

 _-Line Break-_

It was late at night when I got to Celadon City. I could've flown but that's to be expected by Lorelei, so I chose the safer route and flowed down the river. I was tired, but still walking with Vulpix beside me.

I yawned thinking about Yellow's unique power. The ability to heal and read the thoughts and emotions of pokémon is quite impressive and Blue must've thought so too if she thinks Yellow can help. I've told her about my ability in return, but she's been blowing it up unnecessarily when it's her abilities that drains her from use. It's not hard to figure out that she sleeps to recover everytime when she uses her healing ability.

My attention was drawn by an illuminating flash of fire and yells. I rushed to the scene to see Yellow, Misty, Erika, Brock, and Blaine battling against a bespectacled man being possessed by a Ghastly.

"Vulpix!"

 _"It's just one after another isn't it today?"_ She unleashed a Psychic on the unsuspecting Gas Pokémon.

From a crude telekinetic control through Will-O-Wisp to a full out Psychic attack, Vulpix truly came a long way with her training but she told me that she won't evolve until she's sure she needs to. I just honestly think that she wants to beat Pika before evolving. She's never beaten him before and still hasn't yet, so it's a pride thing for her really.

The Ghastly groaned in pain before Vulpix blasted it away harshly to the ground beneath it.

"Rayne!" Misty smiled in relief now that the attack was over. "You're here!"

"Yeah." I waved to her as I heard a loud thud behind me. "And it looks like Green's here too."

The familiar heat that Charizard emitted alerted me without me needing to turn around to check. Green visited often before taking off to wherever to train and his visits were always to train or battle against Pidgeot, Nidoking, or the other powerful pokémon residing there like Teacher Espeon. The small psychic type enjoys battling against him because she knows that Green learns from them.

"I understand that Rayne's here because I heard that he was traveling with Yellow, but why are you here Green?" Erika walked up asking the brunette.

Green just paused for a moment before speaking. "That Ghastly used the same tactic as the ghost trainer, Agatha, of the Elite Four the last time I encountered her."

"You fought one of the Elite Four?" Everybody echoed Brock's question one way or another.

"It was by chance really, but I thought to let you know who you're dealing with so you can prepare."

Blaine rubbed his chin. "The Elite Four huh, the trainers that are much stronger than the gym leaders themselves. They're acknowledged as the strongest trainers around aside from the Champion but they've been absent for a while. But that still leaves the question on why they lured Red and are trying to take Pika here."

They want the power of the gym badges. I want to let them know but with an attack just now, one of the Elite Four might be listening in. It'll be better to tell one of them in private so they can tell it to the others themselves.

But it's why they want the badges concerns me. The only other thing I can think of is that amplifying device back that Team Rocket created but I only remember there being seven slots for the badges and the Earth Badge isn't one of them. So why?

The Elite Four are looking for it, so maybe they already got the other seven badges? From what I know, only the specialized gyms like the four gym leaders present hold some kind of power that boost the pokémon's power and loyalty. Pika said that they went on about how pokémon and humans can't coexist, but that doesn't explain why they want the badges.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yellow shouted over to Green as he was just about to take off. Misty seemed a little miffed at the brunette but seemed to hold her voice.

"Please take me with you!" Yellow said with determination. "I want to save Red and I want get stronger in whatever way possible!"

"Ah! And there's something I need to discuss with you so I'm coming too." I added in quickly. I released Pidgeot and got on him, too long of a flight to hang.

"Here!" Misty and Brock gave Yellow a pokéball each. "They should help you with your journey. It's better to have more pokémon on you than what you currently have now." I smiled at they're gesture and took off saying our goodbyes.

Green then started telling Yellow his story how he met Agatha two years back. It's a story I heard once before and it didn't seemed relevant until now, about a old woman who held a grudge against his grandsire.

It was also one the reasons I was quick to escape from Lorelei even after Yellow and Bill were gone from the crossfires. They were strong and I had absolutely no idea how much the power gap between us was along with the fact that Lorelei's method of freezing Red was still unknown to me.

I was rather lucky she seemed to underestimate me and my pokémon's battling abilities despite hearing rumours of my 'superior' battling skills because I would rather fight than be frozen helplessly. I really do hope that we'll be okay like with Team Rocket because this seems more complicated than a takeover.

 _-Line Break-_

It was very early in the morning when I woke up, but working for Professor Oak helped me function on little sleep when I needed too. I watched Green train his pokémon by slicing up giant burning boulders from the huge cliffs of this wasteland.

"So what do you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Pika said that they were looking for Giovanni for his badge." I said with a yawn. "I didn't want to say anything to the others with the attack happening so recently. Who knows who could be listening in."

"The power of the badges huh? But why though?" Green seemed to drift into his mind.

"Pika also mentioned that they said that pokémon and humans can't coexist."

Green nodded absentmindedly. "Agatha said that the Power Plant's construction was the reason why so many pokémon lost their home and lives back then. But that still doesn't explain why though they need it though."

"I thought that maybe they found that amplifier that Team Rocket used. It's the only thing I can think of, but it's how they're going to use it that makes me confused."

"Tch, I knew I was forgetting something. We should have destroyed that thing." Green just sighed. "Whatever, can't change that now." Then he paused again. "Don't you and Red have the Earth Badge?"

"Yeah but it doesn't seem like they know that." I replied. "Our badges are safely hidden away. I don't know why they don't think we have it after knowing that we were the ones to last see him but I just think that they assumed Giovanni didn't give it to us." Maybe they know that he's the Rocket Leader? With his position as a crime boss and our standing as the ones that destroyed his HQ, I think it would be safe to assume that he would be a little vindictive and not give us the badge.

I heard a frustrated sigh. "Your ability to talk to pokémon just made this a little more complicated to think about but this is something I'll relay to everyone else. Right now, all we can do is to get stronger and be ready for the battle against the Elite Four. No point on thinking about it if we can't do anything about it." I nodded at that. "Send out your pokémon, my Charizard still wants that rematch with your Impossible Pidgeot."

I grinned and the battle in the skies began. "Why are you training with flaming boulders?"

"Ever since my brush with Agatha, I've been investigating after the tournament." Green said. "I didn't find much but the big thing I was able to find out was that their HQ was located on Cerise Island. The whole island is practically a volcano so I'm training everyone in case the thing erupts."

"Wow, I guess it seems Vulpix and everyone else will have something to do then."

Green's training simulation resumed with Vulpix ignited the boulders with everyone on the ground destroying them soundly. I don't really see how this will help seeing it's the lava that would be the bigger concern but this is better than nothing.

"I can't believe your Pidgeot can set himself on fire." Green muttered as flames ignite on the tips of the Bird pokémon's feathers.

"You have to remember that Pidgeot has always been training seriously long before we even met." I tried to placate him. "This is just him trying to expand his limits in order to prevent from being idle."

He just face palmed. "He's on _fire_. You're lucky that the world doesn't know that yet or you'd be swarmed with the media and the science community." He crossed his arms. "I can't believe it no matter how many times I see it. You already seen the commotion when you introduced the steel typing, think of what would happen if the world sees that flaming Pidgeot of yours."

I paled considerably. "I would rather hide in a hole than deal with that."

Green snorted. "I've seen you dealing with multiple rampaging pokémon with ease, but when it comes to people, you tend to freeze up and work on autopilot. I would say you're socially retarded but you're more eloquent with your interactions than most people I know and meet."

"But, but- pokémon are easy for me to deal with. They're so simple, but when it comes to humans, they act so extreme about many things." I stammered out. "It's like dealing with the little ones. They mean well, but only more rough and a bit violent with their subjects, topics, or... objects of obsessions."

Enthusiasts was the kindest word I could think of for them. The people I have to deal with most of the time when I started to work for Professor Oak along with the more terrifying version of their kind being called fans. Red, Blue, and Green all had them and they all instilled a sense of fear that ran shivers down my spine.

"I keep forgetting that you were raised by pokémon." Green said looking at me amused. "One would think that it was Red who was raised by them between your personalities. You're very articulate compare to him."

"I think Teacher Espeon and Madame Ninetales wouldn't stand for anything less than I am now because they take pride in imparting knowledge to their students and others that would listen." I said. "It reflects on them greatly too since, as one of their students, I came into this world with only what's taught to me."

Green nodded. "I understand but Red's still the wild one between the two of you."

We were interrupted by a gasp from Yellow who awoke probably a few minutes ago. It was still early but a couple of hours have gone by since we woke ourselves.

"Your Pidgeot is on fire." She gaped along with the other pokémon she had.

I just smiled at her. "Everyone at home calls him Fire Dancer Pidgeot because of it. He's very proud of his title and achievements."

She just looked on in disbelief "Your pokémon are this strong? But I thought..." She broke off. "I know they're strong but Green's runner-up of the 9th Pokémon League Tournament..." She shook her head. "I didn't think Lorelei was serious."

Green scoffed. "Don't underestimate anyone unless you're absolutely sure of their level. Rayne may have a disarming appearance but he's a strong trainer on equal grounds as all of the first, second, and third place trainers of that tournament He's been and still training his pokémon along side ours and it's annoying to battle him straight up."

Yellow blinked. "Why?"

"Ah, you see, unless I know I can take out my opponent in a clean hit, I tend to drag a battle out until I can knock them out. My team actually battle separate from me unless I want them to change tactics." I explained. "My team knows what to do in a battle situation, but my opponents seems to get frustrated fighting against me making it seem I'm stalling longer than I really am."

"Frustrating does not begin to describe how others feel Rayne. It's like they're fighting like a newbie trainer or a trainer that's looking down on them, but because of your job, rumours, and personality, it's just mind-boggling to fight you." Green finished in a huff.

I sagged my shoulders. "Really?" I never really thought about it. It's just natural to train them to fight independently like the others at home do. "Sorry."

Green shook his head. "And that's the other thing, you're just too nice for you to seem strong."

A rustle in the grass caught our attention. We all turned to see a Caterpie crawling out of the few patches of grass this place had and Yellow ran up to hug it.

"You're that Caterpie that I saved." She snuggled it.

 _"Oh yes, I am and I really like you."_

"It followed us all the way here?" Green muttered. "Why don't you try and catch it? It'll be a good addition to your team."

That's right, he doesn't really know Yellow that well yet. Oh boy.

 _-Line Break-_

"It should've not taken this long to catch a Caterpie." Green muttered.

I snickered thinking back to Yellow's little problem of trying to catch Caterpie. It's funny to think that even with her ability to read their thoughts and emotions, it's me that understands the pokémon and their natures better. I guess it's because emotions and thoughts are easy to misunderstand while a direct communication isn't.

"Yellow, I understand that you don't like getting your pokémon hurt, but how do you expect to face against the Elite Four without battling?" I asked her.

She looked down. "It's just that, seeing them hurt just hurts me too and I feel really bad when there're other ways to fight without injuring any of them."

I patted her head. "Remember what Red said right? As long as you care for them with everything you have, they'll always be your friend." She looked up to me in surprise. "For a wild pokémon, all they care about is surviving especially if they're young and weak. But when they're taken in by a trainer or any human, many of their needs are eliminated like food, water, and shelter. It's also the reason why pokémon are willing to fight for bad people like Team Rocket in the first place because they're willing to keep that stability they provide at the expense of others."

"W-what? But they're bad!" Yellow cried out.

I laughed. "When pokémon grow and learn, they develop their intelligence that can surpass a human's. How they're brought up, rewards and punishment, what's good and bad, and why they're doing it, it's exactly like teaching human children because, like I said, pokémon instinctually care about their survival first." I gave a solemn smile. "But when you give them your understanding and care, then their instincts will shift to giving their own understanding and care. Whether it'd be pokémon or human, we all care, right?"

Green scoffed, but I know he knows I'm right. Yellow giggled and all the other pokémon present gave a varying degrees of agreement from Charizard's nonchalant shrug to Dragonair's nuzzle to my back.

Working under Professor Oak really did clear so many things because there was a difference in living and observing for me. Listening to the professor's lectures helped me realize that I had an ignorance to many things that an observer would always acknowledge as 'important' even though it's menial to me.

Like how I acknowledge there are the 'intelligent' pokémon and the 'feral' pokémon, but living with and experiencing both has made me adapt and react accordingly rather than understand it like an observer would. The only difference between the two was their priorities really. It's like Aero who came into this world semi-feral but under Red, he became more smarter for example, from calling humans 'creatures' to their given names and from descriptions like, scary little fire fox for Vulpix.

Vulpix did not enjoyed the raining rocks one morning and a good Iron Tail taught Aero real quick not to anger her.

"W-what's wrong Ratty?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the Rattata shudder.

"He's evolving." Green supplied.

She just blinked at him. "Evolving? What's that?"

Ratty finally evolved into a Raticate and Yellow just stared in shock. "Ratty?"

We all staggered back from the loud crying she admitted before she quickly fell asleep from the shock.

Green groaned in the next moment. "Who cries at their pokémon evolving? How does this kid _not_ know about evolution?"

Oh dear, we really do have our work cut out for us. Well, Green does. I'm really not the person who should be teaching Yellow since she still needs to command her pokémon to guide them through a battle. I mean sure Red and Green are getting to a point where they don't need to, following my example, but they both have that instinctual need to command simply because that's how they did it for years and years.

But looking at Yellow, I think she'll be alright.

 _-Line Break-_

 _-Omake-_

It was a few months since the 9th Pokémon League Tournament and I've been curious on why so many people have been running around in a panic. I thought that the colder air would've deter people from going out, but I guess something's been keeping them out with the way they've been looking desperate

"Blue? Why're the people running around like this?" She dragged me out to Celadon City to shop for whatever reason and she seemed to be really happy the way she's been skipping.

She stopped and looked at me. "Because it's nearly Christmas of course!"

"What's Christmas?" It seemed silly if people are running around like this.

She let go of my hand and gaped. "You don't know what Christmas is?" She put a hand to her cheek. "I guess since you didn't grew up with it, it's natural you don't know." Then she smiled after a moment. "It's a day where you give gifts to your friends and family!"

"Gifts? What kind? And why?" It seems weird without knowing the reason.

Blue just giggled at me. "It's a day just to give! The reason can be out of appreciation, love, or because you can. It doesn't matter, the reason is up to you and the gifts can be anything too like foods and toys!" She snaked her arm around mine. "I brought you along to help me Christmas shop actually. So let's go! Maybe you can find gifts for everyone else too!"

We went through many items and stores in the department building and Blue continued to explain 'what is' and 'how is' and that the presents must be a surprise to the receiver There was just one week away from Christmas so I guess I'll have plenty of time to decide on what to give.

Ah! Maybe I could bake cookies for the gym leaders, Bill, and Red's memma, but I wonder what to give Blue, Green, Red and Professor Oak? I'm not too worried about everyone at home since they won't care about this kind of thing, but it seems to be very important to the humans. Plus, it'll be nice to show them my appreciation too.

 _-Line Break-_

Pidgeot flew as I carried the last box of cookies in my arms. I managed to deliver to Brock, Misty, Bill, and Erika in under two hours and now flying over the sea headed towards Blaine's lab.

As we arrived to Cinnabar Island, we flew in the direction that Rapidash ran to hoping to find the cave that Red was lead too when he first came here.

"You sure it's around here?" I asked looking around the cliff sides to try and spot a cave.

 _"Yup, he's probably fixed and covered up the cave since last time."_ Pidgeot said circling the area.

It was a while before someone was calling me and saw Blaine riding on Rapidash waving to us. "What are you doing here?"

Pidgeot quickly flew down and I got off quickly and held a box to him. His box was slightly larger for Mewtwo since he's staying with Blaine.

"Merry Christmas! I baked cookies for you, Mewtwo, and all your pokémon." I smiled at him.

"Oh ho! Let's go on into the lab. I'm sure Mewtwo would like to see our treats given to you directly." Blaine said happily.

His lab wasn't far as I held onto Blaine as we rode Rapidash. His lab was dark with the glowing lights of his machines and I saw Mewtwo standing stoically though surprised to see me.

"Merry Christmas, Mewtwo!"

It was a short visit, but it was a good one to see everyone light up especially Mewtwo who seemed to be slightly flustered when I beamed at him. It was nice to share my very first with Mewtwo since it was his first too.

The flight back home was uneventful and we rested until it was later that day. Blue told me that Red was having a Christmas party at his house and apparently Red's mom bullied Green again to attend. I have plenty of time.

 _-Line Break-_

Everybody was enjoying themselves as it went on into the night. The excitement and the need for sleep created a hazy feeling in my head as I tried to shake it off by sitting on the porch.

I've already given my presents to all the others. I brought the rest of the cookies to the house, delighted that everyone enjoyed them and picked up materials to make little stuffed pokémon dolls for Red, Green, and Blue. Blue loved the little Mew doll while I made Espeon and Umbreon for Red and Green respectively. It wasn't hard to do since I've been working with a needle and thread to repair clothings and such since I was smaller.

I received little treats and books from the others while Red gave me a cozy purple scarf to match my cloak. It atmosphere here was cozy itself as I listened to everyone else gripping the hot chocolate close warming me up.

"Are you having a good time?" Red stood by the doorway as I turned.

I smiled. "Yup!" Happiness fluttered up as I stood up to go over to him.

Everything felt warm like when everyone would gather around the fire place and just sleep there. The mutual companionship that gives off the sense of security to stave off the cold nights, only with other people to celebrate their little tradition.

"Oh Red! Rayne!" I hear Blue call us in a sing-song tone while holding up a camera "Look above up you!"

I looked up to see a plant with two little red berries and leaves above us.

"Blue!" I look towards Red who was blushing angrily at the sly looking girl while the others laughed and Green smirked.

"What is it?" I asked.

Red's mom giggled. "It's called a mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition that if you stand under it, you have to kiss the person that's under it with you."

"Mom!"

A kiss? These traditions seemed to get more silly the more I learn about them. I pulled our foreheads together and nuzzled his nose lightly and heard a click afterwards. A kiss was a sign of affection and care back at home and it's usually done to the ones your close to.

"You're overreacting Red. It's just a kiss." Honestly, I don't mind doing it with you. But I can see the blush just spread as he turned away.

"But that wasn't a kiss though..." Blue sounded disappointed.

I just blinked. "Yes it was. Why? Do you do it differently?"

"It's fine!" Red shouted. "It doesn't matter." He crossed his arms glaring at Blue.

"Aw, c'mon Red, don't you-"

"No Blue!" He said forcefully.

Everyone just laughed as the rest of the pokémon and I looked confused.

 _"I'm pretty sure it was a kiss."_ Vulpix padded towards me. _"Though I guess humans have different meanings for different things."_

It wasn't until a few weeks from now that Green, of all people, told me that a kiss was also a sign of courtship to humans. I was the same shade as Red was, but I was lucky that I had work to keep me distracted.

Though I still don't know how humans kiss.

 _-Line Break-_

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! This is a little late but I think I should be able to update a little more regularly again.

Progress on the other stories are slow but I think I'll post the first chapters just to see what you all think. IRL stuff keeps coming up but with the new year, problems are always abundant.

Keep up up with current events everyone, and keep an open mind and listen rather than nodding your head at everything. It'll make things less frustrating.

Thanks!

 _October 15, 2015- Finished.  
December 18, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

It's been one week now and I can't help but giggle as Yellow was splashed by Omny, her disobedient Omanyte that Misty gave her while Gravvy, the Gravler that Brock gave her, also gave her the same problems. My laughter became a little more prominent as I saw Green face palm once more and glared at me hearing my giggles.

I've also calmed down on the situation with locating Red. Pika told me that they were able to find which mountain with the scent of Red that that 'Supernerd' William had on him which he tried to capture Pika with. As disconcerting that was, I'm glad it happened or we might have taken longer to where it was too late to save him.

"Now I want you to memorize everything on Red's Pokédex. Knowledge can give you an edge if you know about it before hand." Green just left after that. He's so brisk even with his friends but at least Yellow's so determined to the point where she doesn't even notice it.

"Yes sir!" It really was cute on how determine she was. All her pokémon could've evolved by now, but she seems to be afraid of change. She's really good with improvising and moves like Dig seemed to be favoured where it doesn't have to attack and just retreat to stall further.

I'm just glad that her pokémon are gaining levels fast during this week of training to make up her refusal to battle when she can. Even after our little talk, it seems she needs to experience being backed into a corner for her to start attacking.

Great, now I'm starting to sound like the others. This leveling system these people have seemed to have gotten to me at last. It's both a convenience and a silly thing at the same time. It's incredulous to me that they're able gauge pokémon strength through numbers, but it also amazes me that they can with just a quick scan. Technology is amazingly scary sometimes.

"Why are your pokémon still training like that?" I opened one eye to Green as I came out of my musings.

I watched my pokémon and gave a wry smile. "Reshaping the landscape." This landscape was dry and barren to the point where it was like walking on a huge rock. Taking advantage of the environment they were training by using Dig, and their water and steel moves on the ground and softening it up at the same time.

It's a win-win situation as it will help the land breathe again while giving my pokémon a situation where they would have to work harder to use their moves.

"They've been 'reshaping the landscape' for the passed few days now." Green said. "I understand that you want to help plants grow, but it's not going to happen in a week."

"But I can still speed up the process." I leaned onto my cane shifting my balance on it. "Don't worry so much Green, breaking boulders is a thing at home with being next to the mountains. Landslides and forest fires are also a thing too which I'm sure you know."

The constant battles at home tend to weaken the cliff sides of the mountains and falling boulders and landslides happen every so often especially in the rain. Forest fires only happen when the fire pokémon get a little too into the fights and ignite a part of the forest on accident. Green was over when all occasions happened, all separate, and was able to witness the coordination everyone at home has.

"That is not something anyone gets used to, Rayne."

"But I did, I may not be a fighter but this kind of noise is normal for me."

It's been awhile since I felt this nostalgic exhilaration, where I'm appreciating what I have while running to the end with my life. These adventures really do shape us and I really shouldn't think on going another. Once should've been enough but I guess I enjoy the thrills they gave me, not that I'll admit it.

 _-Line Break-_

Yellow and I Surfed on Dragonair's back until we found the S.S. Anne and decided to go on board Yellow decided to move on from training and make progress on going against the Elite Four after a herd of Mankey attacked us out of starvation. It must've been an eye opening experience for her because the look in her eyes seemed to clear with the seriousness of the situation.

I leaned against the railing enjoying the breeze even though it's a bit weird being on the ship that was used to smuggle pokémon by Team Rocket. We were within sight of Vermillion City so we'll be docking soon.

 _"I can't believe I'm on this watery death trap."_

I rolled my eyes. "It's a boat. It's made to float on the sea."

 _"And they can sink!"_ She hissed. _"The moment this thing tilts or shudders, I'm going back into the pokéball!"_

The boat then shudders before an explosion was sounded nearby.

 _"Put me in!"_ Vulpix demanded. _"I told you boats were a bad thing! We're riding Dragonair everywhere from now on!"_

I returned the fire type quickly and sighed frustrated at my luck. The boat rocks this time and it tilts back making me hold onto the railings of the ship.

"This is the initiation of Team Rocket's revival!" I snapped my head towards the voice. "And the hijacking of the S.S. Anne will show the world that Team Rocket hasn't gone away yet!"

Panic shouts and cries sounded throughout the ship as the three Rocket members laughed at the passengers.

"But you were disbanded two years ago!" A random passenger shouted.

"The remaining Team Rocket members merely waited until we got the chance to taken over. And you are the first unfortunate victims of our rise in power!"

I looked around and spotted Yellow coming out of the door to the engine room and ran over to her. She was with the old man from the Pokémon Fan Club from two years ago.

"Yellow!" I grabbed her arm startling her. "I'll take the passengers to safety but you need to take on Team Rocket to distract them. Can you do it?"

A spark shone in her eyes and nodded before running off. Her training with Green and I should be enough to take on these idiots. If they want to hijack it, then why are they sinking it? I heard them claim that they were squad leaders under the Triad but I could only see them as easy to manipulate followers they kept around.

I saw Yellow charge with all her pokémon and I took the chance now that the Rocket member's are focusing on her.

"Everybody hurry to the life boats!" I shouted and grabbed some life tubes off the walls and handing them to some passengers. It was unfortunate that the ship was tilting to the left slowly or there would've been enough boats for everyone to fit in. "Dragonair! Keep the passengers safe!" The large serpentine dragon was sent out and started a small current drifting everyone to the Vermillion shores and away from the now capsizing ship.

I was hanging onto the railings. "Yellow! Everyone's safe!"

"Not me!" I turned to the familiar old pokéfan that I met with Red. "I can't hold on anymore!"

"Why didn't you get on the boats?!" I yelled at him annoyed. He seemed to be the cowardly type and jump at the chance of safety.

"Because I was engrossed with that lad's battle! He uses such interesting tactics with weak looking pokémon! I had to watch!" He shouted with his fingers slipping.

"Pidgeot! Send him to shore!" Honestly! Where was common sense in these types of situations? At least when common sense leaves me, danger is already over or I'm a good distance away from it.

I heard screaming followed by several splashes into the sea. I swung myself onto the other side of the railings and thanked silently that my arms can carry my weight easily with the way I normally fly with Pidgeot.

Until the ship cracked in half.

"Pidgeot!" The familiar jerk into the air saved me from taking a dunk into the ocean. I gripped my cane tightly, while cursing Yellow and her non-battling ways.

 _"It is quite impressive that the little rat can chew through solid metal in just a few minutes with just a week of training."_ Pidgeot commented. _"It's a bit disappointing that she won't actively battle. They would be great."_

"Yeah, but there isn't many people like Yellow either." She's very kind even though she's a little naive. For the very few times that it's been mentioned, if the reason that the Elite Four are doing this is because humans and pokémon can't live together, then maybe Yellow can show them that they can.

 _-Line Break-_

I was tending to the little infant Tentacool that Yellow saved. It was surprising to hear the Tentacruel asking for help frantically before snatching Yellow into the water. I only manage to arrive on Dragonair after the little one was freed and my blonde friend running out of breath.

I was even more surprised to arrive into the Legendary Vermillion Underwater Dome after just hearing about it from the old pokéfan. The Tentacruel led us here and popping into the air pocket shocked both Dragonair and I as gravity took over making us fall.

 _"Thank you!"_ The little blue jellyfish said to me.

"It's no problem, and thank Yellow when she wakes up. She's the one that saved you." I smiled at it as it bounced cutely.

 _"This is a sight to see..."_

 _"Hmph! It's beautiful, but we're still underwater."_

I chuckled at Vulpix and Pika's little conversation, but it really was beautiful. This legendary place that had its existence confirmed after Red's Poli evolved into a Poliwrath when they fell into the harbor even though nobody has ever found it, until now.

Three of the four stones were gone leaving only the Leaf Stone behind. The only person I know that needs a Thunder, Fire, and a Water Stone with undetermined uses would be Red and Vee. The experimentation left Vee's evolution unstable but we're hoping that evolving into an Espeon or an Umbreon can stabilize it permanently. We haven't seen any negative effects from the unstable evolution yet, but it's better safe than sorry.

If Red did have these stones, then it gives hope that he's freed from being frozen but that's only assuming though.

A groan from Yellow pulled me out of my thoughts. "What happened?"

"You ran out of breath and nearly drowned, but the Tentacool and Tentacruel led us here." I said.

She gasped looking around the dome. We spent a lot of time just sitting around and talking about trivial stuff, taking the chance to take our mind off the problem for the moment.

"I still want to find a water type to Surf on." Yellow said. "Omny's too small and a boat is out after what just happened. I know we have your Dragonair, but I want to Surf on my own."

I nodded. "Then let's rest up in the PokéCenter and start fishing in the morning. Can't do anything after being so late."

 _-Line Break-_

Damn it all. How does these things goes so bad so quickly? This Surfing Contest was supposed to be just that and Yellow would've gotten a chance to win the Dragonair for the prize.

Then the prick that unleashed the Hyper Beam from his own Dragonair started to Surf away after destroying half the city maybe even killing many people here. This Surfing Contest seemed to be a big deal and the city wasn't really big like Celadon so I can only hope that everyone was here.

I hissed in pain as that blast sent me back into some wooden stands. I can feel the bruising start to form already but nothing broke thankfully.

I looked up and saw Yellow and Pika fighting the spiky haired prick as rain started to kick up suddenly and I sent my own Dragonair into the water and we Surfed quickly but not fast enough to when Yellow and Pika were struck by a Dragon Rage and fell into the water.

"Yellow! Pika!" I shouted before glaring at the prick.

"Another one?" He sounded surprised. "Then I'll finish you too! Dragon Rage!"

Dragonair immediately sent out his own Dragon Rage matching the other's equally unwavering to the end. Dragonair's vitality was trained the most when enduring and learning ice moves and it certainly helped when facing off with Nidoking to practice against another versatile pokémon.

It was a reverse tug-of-war where they both used Ice Beam or their other special moves to see who can overpower the other. It was a great stamina training for the both but Dragonair could only win when he chooses the type advantage against Nidoking and even then he has to work against Nidoking's superior fire power and experience before taking the win.

"You're Dragonair is impressive, but not strong enough to beat me! Hyper Beam!"

"Dive!" I commanded. This guy's Dragonair is definitely stronger than mine the way it could control its Hyper Beam from what I've seen, but it still weak to Ice Beam.

 _"Take this!"_ Dragonair froze the water instantaneously around the beam that was shot towards the other.

I could also see a yellow flash of electricity and when we went above the surface, Yellow was on a glowing surfboard with Pika. The prick was gone unfortunately.

"You're okay!" I said relieved.

Yellow nodded. "Yep! Pika made this surfboard out of his Substitute! I noticed that it repelled water and I told him to shape it into a board to Surf on!" She said happily.

I just stared. "Really? I know what Vulpix is learning next."

A move that can repel water? Now she can stop whinging about being over bodies of water. Plus a fire type Surfing on water? I can only think of the reactions I'll get. I can only think how madame Ninetales will utilize this.

"That was Lance of the Elite Four, he said that humans only caused suffering to pokémon, do you think so?" Yellow asked.

Both Dragonair and Pika didn't say anything because of the situations they were in before Red and I came along. The constant fight for food and being trapped in a pokéball for months because of humans...

"That's a hard one to answer Yellow." I looked at her. "After all, there're many types of humans that are equally good and bad. But if you're constantly looking for the bad, then the world would seem much darker wouldn't it?" I saw her nod. "Then all you need to know that there are good things in the world too, after all, Red helped you before and now you're helping him back! A good deed to help another even though they're just stranger, can make this world a little brighter! Right?"

She giggled at my cutesy rhyme and nodded along with the excited agreement from the pokémon. "Right!"

We all started off on a cheerful note and I smiled lightly how everyone, especially Pika and Dragonair, lightened up even after remembering their and other's hardships from human actions.

Both the terms of good and evil are not really the words you can throw around and label someone easily. Ignorance and circumstance also play huge roles within the two extremes and sometimes, the goal was actually trying to achieve the opposite and to help people like that Power Plant. The destruction to the environment was already done when they stopped the plans realizing the after effects a little too late.

Humans for me, I was terrified of them, but now I wonder what would've become of me if I didn't look for the good.

When this is all over, I think I'll give some berries to Professor Oak and Red's mom for them to plant. Maybe even revisit that wasteland and plant some grafted berry trees over there since Digglet and Dugtrio can help me get the saplings.

A brighter world huh?

 _-Line Break-_

 _"The forest moved again!"_ The Farfetch'd cried out. _"We definitely moved in a straight line!"_

"Calm down." Yellow tried. "We'll find your nest and figure out what's going on!"

"Er, I don't think you have to Yellow." The forest started to shudder and I tugged her back to let an Oddish run pass her.

It was like the Pokémon Tower again when the trees dug there feet out of the ground and started to run. I could feel my hair stand on ends remembering the events but they all were running passed us in a frenzy instead of the slow broken step as the zombies.

All that was left in the stampede was a barren wasteland reminiscent of the one we were in before.

 _"Well that quickly degraded."_ Pika said.

"I think it's best to call the professor on this."

Which also became loud the moment he answered. He wasn't very pleased about my inattentive check-ins.

"You two call right after the S.S. Anne sunk and Vermillion City's been blown up?!" The Professor yelled at us through my Pokédex. "I thought you would've been responsible enough to call me Rayne!"

The phone feature on the Pokédex was actually the prototype to the finishing design for the new Pokédexes he was making. Since I was his field assistant, I was the one who got it first in order test the feature and to keep contact with him. But the fact that new pokémon still needed to be categorized and studied made that feature put on hold until the new Pokédexes were finished.

I bent my head down in shame. "I'm sorry, with all the excitement from those events I forgot."

"Hpmh! Fine, but I expect calls from now on!" Then he cleared his throat. "It's seems that both of you were caught up in the mass migration of the Exeggcutor and Oddish, but I'm sure you know that it's not their breeding season yet Rayne."

I nodded. "I can only guess that something big is happening that's disturbing them this much. We're actually calling you if you could expand on that."

"There isn't much I can expand on than the fact that pokémon are more in tune with the world. I can only assume that it's connected with your on-going fight with the Elite Four." The old professor said.

I grimaced at that. I've been thinking about this since the whole mess with the Elite Four and it's amazing that we're just ending the first month, second if we count the time of Red's disappearance, of this race to stop whatever they're doing.

I can piece together that the reason for the Elite Four doing all this and it's because of human treachery against pokémon from the very few encounters that's been told to me. And in a way, this situation is very ironic if the Elite Four's gathering of power is responsible for this migration.

They don't seem to forgive ignorance and yet they seem to be ignorant themselves to the after effects of their actions. If they really want to separate humans and pokémon, will they be prepared for the consequences? If they love pokémon, then they should take into account that some pokémon actually depend on humans to keep living like Grimer, Muk, and Ghastly to make the pollutants. Porygon are even created through the technology humans developed.

There is also the fact that many pokémon have grown dependent on humans. They either forgot or never even stepped into the wild to survive. Pokémon long adapted and accepted human interference, Old Zam told me, and sometimes welcome trainers by testing their ability when they're spotted and challenged. And the reason, as it always comes down to, is survival.

Goodness me, this makes me feel so old. Is this what the Elders have to deal with when trying to convey a life lesson to the little ones? Me?

I appreciate their sentiment and wisdom more now, but I can't help but feel that it's wasted since most of the things they talk about are things that you can only truly understand through experience. Maybe I should listen more carefully from now on.

"At least we found his nest." Yellow said. "Though the view isn't as nice."

 _"That's fine, as long as the materials that I used are still here I can move to a different location."_ The bird said optimistically. _"It isn't a total loss."_

"Maybe Kitty here can help bundle them up, it's a little too much to carry."

Yeah, it's not a total loss since some of those lessons still stuck.

 _-Line Break-_

After helping a Farfetch'd and getting yelled at Professor Oak for not calling, we were on Cinnabar Island and hopefully meet Blaine and see if he has more information for us.

"Wow, is that volcano active?" Yellow asked looking up.

"Nope! That volcano's been inactive for decades now!" I turned to see a boy who's probably year or two younger than Yellow. "Welcome to Cinnabar Island! I'm a Junior Trainer!" He said politely before looking around and picking up rocks.

"Cinnabar Island? Blaine's gym and lab are here..." Yellow trailed off.

I walked up to the boy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping a friend to train for a battle! He trains over there!" He pointed over to a very narrow bridge that was over a canyon. It was also near where Blaine lives too.

I watched as Blaine walked out onto the bridge and the boy started to throw the rocks towards him at a fast pace. The Arcanine by the boy even set them on fire at his command half way through it and I could hear Yellow gasp at Blaine's training method and be in awe as he and Mewtwo bat them away in amazing speed.

Mewtwo wasn't really shown himself at the speed he was going, but I've seen Mewtwo in action enough to recognize from the few times I've visited Cinnabar for the Professor.

After the last of the rocks were thrown, Blaine ambled over and thanked the Junior Trainer rewarding him.

"Would you like to come with me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure! It's been awhile since I last visited." I smiled.

Yellow turned back and forth from me to Blaine. "You know each other?"

It was quite funny to watch Yellow's expression as Blaine put back on his usual attire once we arrive at his lab.

"A disguise?" She held the wig uncertainly.

"You never know who's watching me, plus I also burnt of my real mustache long ago from training."

I was there for that too. He wanted to mimic Moltres' Overheat with Rapidash and end up setting fire to the surroundings including his facial hair.

"In your cave in an abandoned island?" I questioned. "But I guess with the situation you can't be too careful."

"Yes, but you are right too." Blaine said. "I doubt the Elite Four are interested in what I do here enough to shift their priorities but you never know."

"Yeah because whatever they're doing is huge." I thought back to the Exeggutor.

I felt my sleeve being tugged. "Rayne, how did you two know each other? You seem to know the other gym leaders too." Yellow asked.

I smiled at her. "Well I traveled with Red when he was challenging all the gyms for the league. With Team Rocket and everything else that was happening, you can say that we got a little too involved with our first encounter."

Blaine snorted. "You two must've had the most amazing or the most atrocious luck and it seems that it was just laying dormant for two years."

I huffed. "Luck has nothing to do with the unfortunate happenings right now especially when everything that is happening was deliberate by some self-righteous fools." I crossed my arms.

"Unfortunate is just another way of saying unlucky, you know."

"Does the Association have anything to say about this?" I quickly changed the subject in annoyance much to everyone's amusement.

"No unfortunately." Blaine said with a frown. "With their Elite Four going rouge, they have a lot of work to take care of on their own so the gym leaders and other trusted trainers are working on dealing with the situation." He looked at us. "While you two have been traveling, preparing, and gathering information, everyone else has been playing their own parts. Both Erika and Misty are in standby while Brock has been scaling up on Mt. Moon for Red."

We all heard the machine ring and Blaine went over it. "It seems Brock's calling me. Good timing!"

"Blaine! I found Red!" It was like a switch was flipped and I could feel all the worry just drain away like a dam finally releasing all the water it's built up.

Even when Brock said that they didn't physically found Red, but an ice formation in his shape without him in it, but it was the fact that Red was okay and _not_ frozen anymore that mattered to me.

 _"Red's not frozen anymore! But way hasn't he contacted us?"_

"He's probably taking caution too, Pika." I scratched his ears. "But that doesn't mean you can't hit him with an Iron Tail."

 _"Yeah!"_

He was okay and can take care of himself, probably already heading towards the HQ of the Elite Four getting his rematch and getting back at them for the ambush. He's very simple minded like that.

"Our transmission is getting intercepted! Has someone listened in on us?" My head cleared snapping back to the situation as Misty appeared on screen.

"Blaine! We're being attacked!" Misty shouted. "And it's not just me! Pewter and Celadon are being attacked as well!" The transmission went static, but the smoking buildings in the background was enough to convince us of the mass attacks.

"Brock! Did you hear that! Hurry and get back!"

"Of course! Pewter is my city after all!" And the transmission cut on his end.

Horror settled in but the gym leaders can take care of themselves, but the fact that everyone is being attacked one way or another makes me feel that there's something always pulling me to help them.

"We need to take advantage of this." Blaine said. "They can handle themselves and we can take the chance to attack the Elite Four back while the majority of their pokémon are gone." He looked up. "With fewer obstacles, we can face and defeat them altogether in one fell sw-" Blaine fell in pain as he gripped his right arm.

"Blaine! Are you alright?!" Yellow dropped down in worry as she tried to help him up. I looked towards the fogged tube beside us where Mewtwo resided.

I knew their dependence on each other, but Blaine told me not to tell anyone. With my visits, whether for research or casual drop ins, it was inevitable that I would find out that there was more than being a 'living Mewtwo Compass'. I wanted to help, I wanted to tell someone, but it really wasn't any of my business along with the fact that Blaine himself knows more about it than any other since he's the one to research, study, and experiment on it.

Ugh, just the thought of him experimenting on himself is disturbing.

"I'm fine. Take this map and head to Cerise Island ahead of me, going separately can also be advantageous to us if we enter differently just in case we get caught." Blaine said.

Yellow nodded agreeing immediately and started out but I lingered. "Don't push yourself Blaine, Mewtwo." Because asking if he's okay is redundant.

"Of course, Rayne."

I left trying to push my worries behind and focus on the incoming battles. Ignore the soldiers and attack the king. Because when the king falls, so does the rest of the kingdom.

 _-Line Break-_

 _-Omake-_

"Hey Rayne? How'd you end up here at the PokéMansion anyways? I've always been curious when you first showed me."

It's been over a year since the fall of Team Rocket and Red, Green, and Blue were in my work room just lounging the rest of the day off. Red and Green were over to train and Blue dropped by coincidentally when they were just about finished.

"Hmm? You mean how I end up living here?"

"Yeah! This is place is way too deep for you to just wander into." Blue said waving her arms.

I can tell Red and Green were interested as they both slightly leaned forward. "I don't remember, but Old Zam was the one who found me when I asked him. He said that I was wandering in the snow when it was during the time when all the pokémon were reluctant to come out into the cold.

"Apparently I was walking through the snow with only a thin blanket to keep me warm along with the clothes I had on my back." I stacked some papers. "All the Elders decided to let me stay here and I've been here ever since. My name was on the little blanket I had on me and they eventually gave me the title and last name 'Walker'."

"What about your birthday? Do you remember that or did they give you one too?" Red asked.

I blinked at the question. "They gave me one, Old Zam found me in December and decided the day would be the 26th since we didn't have calendars"

"The day after Christmas?! Why? And why didn't you tell us?!" Blue stood up looking appalled.

I put my hands up in front of me. "Birthdays aren't really a big deal here so I guess I forgot." I smiled apologetically. "They gave me one because it's something that humans supposedly recognize as important." I explained relaxing. "The Elders, especially Old Zam and Madame Ninetales, are superstitious so they gave me the numbers that fits me best." I shrugged. "You'll have to ask them if you want to know more about it though."

"Pokéraised, got it." Blue sighed back into her seat and supported her chin with her arms. "I guess even with all the knowledge on humans, the pokémon here are still limited on our culture too huh?"

"Out here where no one even thinks to go? I'm surprised that he can fit into society as well as he had." Green said taking a sip from his cup. "Along with the fact that you're much more well mannered than these guys." He jabbed his thumb towards the others.

"Hey!" Blue shouted as Red only glared. "You're the social hermit out of all of us! You go out of your way to avoid social contact most of the time!" Then she appeared next to me and hugged me to the side. "Plus with the fact that Rayne had such strong female figures like Madame Ninetales raising him up most of the time, it's of course he'd be more lady-like both inside and out." She snickered at my confused face.

"Huh? Why would that matter?"

It's not like the sires would just throw their young into training right after they're hatched. The memmas would castrate them if they did, I mean, they can since pokémon are born physically strong, but the maternal instincts would want them to grow a little more if the environment is safe enough because if the little ones know why they're training and told caution beforehand then their survival rates goes up.

I saw Green sigh while massaging the bridge of his nose and Red looking away blushing slightly as Blue giggled at them.

"Humans are just complicated when it comes to gender." Blue told me.

"Yeah they are." I said flatly. "It's just ridiculous that they're putting standards for both male and females with looks, personalities, and how they should act on such an extreme scale. It's silly. Pokémon don't need to do any of that stuff." I huffed crossing my arms.

I've gotten so many problems from this gender thing, it's just insane. I absolutely refuse to cut my hair even though many people commented on it. I like my hair long and it's going to continue to grow long until I say otherwise, or when it gets burnt or cut by some stray moves. I would tie it, but I keep loosing the hair bands that I buy. I never lose them this much before but I am traveling a lot more in where they're a lost cause to go search for again.

Blue laughed and poked my cheek. "You're so adorable! I have to take you shopping for clothes next time." She looked slyly to the others. "And I hope to bring at least one of you to get an extra opinion?"

I never understood why both Green and Red choked on air that day, but the surprise, shock, and the embarrassed looks told me that there was something more Blue meant, but for the life of me, I can't figure it out.

 _-Line Break-_

Thanks! And please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! End of Yellow Arc! Awfully short arc I know, but since it's written in Rayne's POV, there's not much to write since the Yellow Arc was that short anyways and not much was happening with Yellow beside meandering around most of the time.

Personally, it's both my favourite and least favouite part of the Adventures series. The Yellow Arc was how I got first introduced to the series but despite the meaningful message, again, Yellow just meandered around.

Thanks!

 _October 16, 2015- Finished.  
December 18, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe Jigglypuff is strong enough to carry four people now." I held onto the Balloon Pokémon. "You've really trained your pokémon well Blue."

"Of course! Jiggly Airlines may not be the fastest, but it's definitely the safest." She was staring at me blankly when she said the last bit.

I put my hands up. "Traveling by Pidgeot is not meant to be safe Blue."

"You hanged off him by your cane when he was on _fire_." She jabbed me in the chest with her index finger.

"Fire burns and eats the oxygen around us thus creating less wind resistance to fly against. I wanted to see how fast he would go while I flew with him and I can't exactly do it on his back." I refuted crossing my arms.

"Who knew you were a daredevil at heart? It's dangerous"

I scoffed. "My sense of danger is skewed if you're scaling it with human terms." Because living with pokémon who're battle ready and always training will do that.

"You're right, we should get you a leash. Red would like that." Bill choked at Blues comment. "After all, out of all of us, Red's the only one who actively fret over you."

I frowned. "Does he?"

"Well not fret but stick close, after that Tauros incident, he seems a little attached."

"You guys need to let go of that, I had it under control."

"Hanging off it as it ran around? Yes you did."

We were in a cave after Blue transported us all here over a field full of Slowbro. Yellow managed to read Clafable's thoughts after it listened through the cave systems and that the people nearby were not enemies.

It was then we had this little friendly spat of ours to kill the time while walking. Bill and Yellow gave pretty interesting expressions though, I can see why she does what she does but I wish she doesn't do it to me.

We arrived to where the voices were coming from and I had to stop and school myself before relaxing. I could feel my hand start shaking.

"Why are you here?!" Blue pointed in shock.

Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and Koga were here but the presence of Blue and Blaine helped me keep calm. They both would be battling them if they were with the Elite Four.

Still, I did not appreciate some of the things they made me go through.

"Hi." I just smiled and waved, better do what I usually do best.

"Holy shit, girly is a boy." Surge said in disbelief but it went away just as quick and replaced it with a smirk. "But you're still girly."

I could feel myself twitch at that comment. Yup, I'll be alright if this is how they'll act.

"Ah, I see that you both made it safely, but who are these two?" Blaine asked.

"This is Blue and Bill!" Yellow said. "They came to help us! And who are they?" She asked in return.

Blaine seemed hesitant to answer but Green interjected swiftly. "They're Sabrina, Koga, and Surge. Ex-members of Team Rocket. Blaine and I just met up with them a few minutes ago."

The Triad all chuckled lightly and shocked all of us with their answer. "We're here to defeat the Elite Four." They said simply.

"After the Siph Co. building was destroyed, we were able to escape right before it collapsed We were merely waiting and rebuilding ourselves until the Elite Four decided to step in." Sabrina said.

"Kanto is our land to control." Koga said forcefully. "But the Elite Four just came in and slaughtered many people here and did whatever they pleased."

"We're being nice letting you know that Team Rocket hasn't fallen completely yet! But we'll be willing to work with you if you want, but don't get in our way if you won't!" Lt. Surge pointed at us.

Green just scoff at that. "We should be saying that to you. Agatha of the Elite Four has a grudge on my grandfather so it's my job to battle and destroy her." Green said narrowing his eyes. "So unless you don't interfere with my task, then I don't think we can work together."

"Why are we here?" I muttered to myself sarcastically.

"Interesting. Very well then, Alakazam!"

The Alakazam materialized spoons from his psychic energy and shot them into our hands. These were the Spoons of Destiny that Old Zam would use on occasion when some decisions are only up to fate. I guess it's appropriate considering the situation.

"Focus your strength and will to the spoons and they will pair you up with the person or persons that will work together the best." Sabrina said.

The spoons bent and I watched as Green and Koga, Blue and Sabrina, and Yellow and Blaine were paired up.

"Funny how we're paired with the ones we fought at Silph Co." Sabrina mentioned smoothly. "Though some of us aren't connected enough or not trying at all." She looked at me.

I looked down at my spoon that wasn't bent yet. I guess I wasn't concentrating enough for it to bend.

"Mine's not bent!" I heard Bill shriek and Surge laughed.

"So isn't mine! But I'm supposed to be pair up with Red if this is the trend." He pointed towards the two pairs that fought each other before. "But I guess your with me then!" The lieutenant wrapped his arms around Bill.

"Yours isn't bent either." Yellow looked up to me.

I frowned at the pairing between Yellow and Blaine. They both aren't really at their best condition and with Yellow's short time in training and Blaine's condition with his body, I don't think they can fight at their fullest against trainers that were stronger than all the top trainers in Kanto. I mean, Yellow's come a long way, but against the Elite Four?

"Ah! It's bending!" Yellow exclaimed.

My worry distracted me from the spoon in my hand and when it bent all the way, both Yellow's and Blaine's spoon pointed towards mine.

"Hmm, this is also interesting." Sabrina started looking at me. "Raynard, or Rayne as you go by, both mean strong counselor. A counselor's job is to give guidance to people, but are also the support structure to those that truly need it." She smirked. "It's fitting, and if the spoons deemed that the pair of you needs help the most, then so be it." She stole a glance to Yellow and Blaine.

"What?! But what about me?!" Bill cried out. "I'm a student, not a battler!"

Surge tighten his hold. "I don't need girly to help us out! It just shows how awesome I am and that I'll win my match! So let's go already." And dragged Bill away.

I laughed at them, but watched curiously as the large man stopped and backtracked quickly. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah." He shoved the Thunder Badge into my face. "Out of the three brats I had to fight, only you don't have my badge. You're Nidoking and Pidgeot were impressive taking on my electric types two years back, I can only imagine what they're like now not to mention getting blown up in the face."

I stared at the badge in my hands and suddenly the Marsh and Soul Badges dropped into it.

"It's true, people usually are a stuttering mess after take a Curse, and depending on the person, takes weeks to years of therapy." Koga said still standing next to a surprised Green. "Mind my surprise to see your Pidgeot flying around dodging around gracefully against our creation."

"And the fact that boss deemed you worthy to carry his badge is enough for me." Sabrina started to walk away. "Enough of this small talk. We're heading out now."

I looked down at the badges and sighed. Those guys, for all their cruelty, are pretty honourable and not really bad. Though, it seems a little late to be giving me this even though I appreciate the gesture.

On another note, Blue and green seems to be giving me the stink eye. Blue more so than Green seeing Red and our teams were the ones that knew about the curse incident. Hopefully they forget about that.

 _-Line Break-_

"So you got inflicted with Curse before?" Blaine asked and I winced.

"What's Curse?" Yellow asked curiously.

"It's a move where it's dependent on the pokémon." He explained. "For any pokémon that's not a ghost type, it sacrifices their speed in order to raise their attack and defenses. But if a ghost type uses it, it sacrifices their life force to inflict pain into the receiver." He looked at me. "The pain varies from pokémon to pokémon, but the fact that Rayne is a human, it must've been torturous for him."

I didn't look up to see their faces, but I know the looks of worry on both of their faces would be present. "It definitely wasn't pleasant." I said softly. "It happened about a day or two before we've arrived at Cinnabar."

"Only a day?!" Blaine hissed at me. "You should've been hospitalized, not fighting Team Rocket!"

I shrank into myself. "Sorry, but it was because of Team Rocket that I sort of forgot the pain from the Curse." I gripped my cane. "With all the things going on, I just had to push back the pain and walk it off. It's actually how I always dealt with pain, plus I don't remember much of what happened and it's been two years now." I smiled at them. "I'm fine."

"And you didn't even tell anyone about it?" Blaine just sighed. "Don't forget that you have people worrying for you too, Rayne."

 _"That's right. Red was exhausted worrying and crying over you back then, you mean a lot to him."_ Pika perched on my shoulder. _"And us too of course!"_

"Thank you." We bumped our foreheads and nuzzled our noses to each other. The kiss was short, but it did it's job on letting me know that I'm not the only one worrying about others. It's easy to forget yourself when everyone around you is running towards danger.

It was a few more moments of walking through the cave systems that I could feel Pika shift uneasily. The little mouse hopped off from my shoulders before looking around with a distressed expression.

"What's wrong Pika?" Yellow walked up to Pika petting him.

 _"I remember being in a cave like this when Red battled them. These caves are just like the ones there."_

"His emotions are so jumbled and seemed stressed." Yellow said. "I can't make out what's bothering him."

I came up by them and crouched down to their level. "When Pika came to the lab, he said he couldn't remember where he and Red battled at. Told me that he was too injured and too focus on coming to find me to let everyone know what happened."

Blaine nodded. "And I can only assume that this place reminds Pika where they fought in Mt. Moon giving him an uneasy feeling. The battle must've been traumatizing to where it blocked out most of his memories of it." He then relaxed. "But Pika will be fine, after all, we're all here and as long as we find Red and defeat the Elite Four, the only thing we'll need to worry about is going home and rest. Right?"

 _"Right! And a nice meal too!"_

I chuckled softly and we all continued on with a happier step until we came across Lt. Surge and Bill battling Bruno.

"Surge? Bill?!" Yellow shouted after running head first into a barrier. "They don't seem to hear us!"

"They probably can't see us either, whatever's separating us is like a magic mirror!" Blaine said.

We watched as our allies slowly get cornered into a wall from Bruno's fighting types and both Yellow and Blaine couldn't watch anymore.

"We have to help them!" Yellow shouted out. "Pika, Thundershock!"

Blaine threw out his own Rapidash. "Fire Spin!" But disappointment replaced their expressions when both attacks didn't work.

"Nidoking!" I threw out his ball. "Metal Claw! Pika, Iron Tail!" If those special attacks were ineffective, then maybe physical attacks can do something.

When both attacks hit, the barrier itself was still standing, but the walls connecting to it shuddered and bits of rock fell from the ceiling. The attack also alerted both Bill and Surge and they looked behind them towards us.

"Tch, Pidgeot could probably power through it if he gets enough momentum but with this cave system, it'll be difficult. Earthquake is too risky too..." I muttered a bit frustrated.

 _"Then we'll continue to hit it until it falls!"_ And Nidoking ran rearing his clawed appendage before slamming it into the barrier again. The ceiling shuddered once more, creaking with raining rocks.

"And there's also the fact that we may cause a cave in over our heads." I added while frowning remembering the cave in from Mt. Moon two years back.

'People on the other side of this barrier!' We all snapped our heads looking for the voice. 'Go away from this place or face punishment!'

Blaine seemed to scoff. "We aren't leaving if they're still in danger! Rapidash, Flame Wheel!"

 _"That's right! It'd be disgraceful to leave a comrade in arms!"_ Another Metal Claw clashed into the barrier along with Pika's Iron Tail and the voice came back.

'Punishment it is!' And an Onix came out of the walls and attacked us swiftly using Bind.

This is worse than getting hugged by Tangela. The Onix's rocky body made it even more painful as the edges of the surface dug into my flesh.

 _"This overgrown snake won't stop me."_ Nidoking growled out. _"I'll-"_ And an uncharacteristic yelp came out of him when gravity took over along with the sound of an explosion coming from the fight on the other side of the barrier.

We could hear the Onix groan in pain as we all get up and catch our breaths. I rubbed my arms and could feel the bruises form again on them and my ribs as it's a little sore to breathe.

 _"How anti-climatic."_ Nidoking grumbled.

"Red!"

 _"It's Red!"_

I snapped up and looked towards the barrier and sure enough, Red was riding out on the Onix with his bike with Saur following him.

It really was easy to forget yourself when you're constantly distracting yourself. And those distractions are easy to come by with selective ignorance when you know the facts. Red can take care of himself, but that still doesn't alleviate all the worry, tension, and heartache that's built up. The hints that Red was okay did help a little seeing I was right, but to see himself in the flesh is a much better reassurance than they'll ever be.

"Everyone! Grabbed a hold of something!" Blaine shouted. "That explosion must've weakened the walls of an underground water system! I can hear rushing water!"

But the sudden rush of water along with the fact that the warning came a little too late for me washed us all away.

It's like Vulpix has a water disaster radar in her head. I can't believe she was right again.

 _-Line Break-_

I groaned as I woke up and pushed myself off the wet ground. I have no problem with water like Vulpix does, but if I can avoid getting wet, I'll avoid it completely. The water made it unpleasant as my hair and clothes stuck too my face and body uncomfortably along with weighing me down unnecessarily.

I took off my lab coat and wring out the excess water from it as the others awoken from their own unconsciousness. Nidoking will be fine seeing he's already using Flamethrower to dry himself and Pika was near shaking off his fur.

"Yellow, you're a girl?" I could hear Blaine's shock in his voice as I turned to see Yellow's embarrassment

She quickly put her hat on blushing. "This isn't really the time."

"You didn't know?" I tilted my head.

"You knew?!" Yellow shouted back.

"Since the beginning." I frowned. "I though that you were just hiding you're name, I didn't know you were hiding your gender too."

 _"It's really not surprising that your able to distinguish Yellow's gender seeing you kind of have the same problem."_ Pika said. _"Only you don't do it deliberately."_

Nidoking snorted. _"Very similar but different at the same."_

We all drifted from the subject and began to walk again. I kept Nidoking out as a precaution since it was getting dark and his light use of Flamethrower also light a torch for us to light the way.

"We must hurry now, the cities will be destroyed at this rate." Blaine lead on but a sudden laughter responded at him.

"The cities we're attacking should be long done for by now! It's amusing you'd think otherwise."

"Pika, Flash!" Yellow quickly commanded and the whole room illuminated revealing Lance above us with his Aerodactyl by his side.

He smirked looking down on us. "The pokémon attacking the cities should be powerful and overwhelming enough to raze them to the ground, and even with the gym leaders opposing them, they'll still come out on top!"

"You're alive?!" Yellow shouted and I frowned at that.

I know Lance disappeared the last time we fought, but she can't really think that he just sit still and take our attacks without some sort of plan. He is part of the Elite Four.

"Of course I am! You're friend and that Pikachu may be strong, but I would be just wasting my time fighting the both of you." Lance said. "I had plans and places to be, but I definitely will destroy you this time!"

"Rayne! Yellow! Save your strength. I'll take him on!" Blaine ran forward with Mewtwo's ball in hand.

"Hpmh! Hyper Beam!"

Dust kicked up and the light from the Hyper Beam blinded us until it dimmed. I lowered my arms to see Mewtwo holding a ball of light from the Hyper Beam before sending it back at Lance.

"Barrier!" Mewtwo raised his shield at the same time Nidoking put up a Protect. The ceiling collapsed and the sky was now open to us.

"I'm impressed! Mewtwo, the pokémon that was created through human experimentation for human selfishness, but even it won't be enough to stop us!" Lance stood tall riding the Aerodactyl as it flew high. "Supersonic!"

"Barrier!" Blaine commanded again. "Rayne!"

I had Pidgeot's ball in my hands and threw it upwards and in a puff of smoke the Bird Pokémon rammed the dinosaur. Mewtwo manipulated the ball of psychic energy and we floated safely.

"Your Pidgeot is impressive but it can't match up to Aerodactyl's sword-like wings!"

 _"I sparred with an Aerodactyl before. You may be bigger than him but you're certainly not different! Let's see how you like something that's harder than you!"_ Pidgeot screeched as he met the Aerodactyl with a Steel Wing.

I could tell that without Steel Wing, that bird would have a much more difficult time against the rock-flying type.

"Tch! Dragonair!" Lance summoned two Dragonair catching us off guard. "Bring on the power of Lightning and Wind!"

A thunderstorm started and the wind was pushing against Mewtwo's barrier harshly. I could see that both Blaine and Mewtwo were straining to keep us afloat.

"Blaine, send Nidoking and I to the ground!" Nidoking's weight is especially a burden to Mewtwo's concentration.

"What?! In this storm?!"

I held up Dragonair's ball. "I fared worse than a little wind and my Dragonair can bring up his own storm. Try to take advantage of it."

A brief moment and Blaine consented. "Very well, but you better be safe."

"What?! You're letting him go?" Yellow held onto Blaine's coat sleeve.

"Rayne's capable Yellow." Blaine told her. "And I also want you to observe our fight. When it comes down to it, you may be the only one left fighting at full strength." He sighed. "Lower Rayne and Nidoking down Mewtwo."

I held onto Nidoking as the winds created by Lance's Dragonair were harsh but this was nothing compare to the storm that my own can bring.

"Dragonair! Bring forth your own power!"

Dragonair was slightly smaller than the others, but with his young age, it can be excused. A familiar cold washed over us and a Blizzard started to form and rage as it mixed into the harsh winds.

 _"A rematch with our full power? Accepted."_ The serpentine dragon flew off to help out Mewtwo in their own attacks.

An all out weather battle ensued moments later when Mewtwo conjured his Psywave tornado to disrupt Lance's two Dragonair from their combined attack. The cold snowy winds also made them flinch as ice formed within the tornado hitting them continuously.

But this just seemed to amuse Lance. "To battle a weather phenomenon with another, it's amazing! But are you sure you can risk your other pokémon like this?" He looks at me knowing he's talking about Pidgeot and Nidoking.

"Worry about your own pokémon!" I shouted irratated and Pidgeot emphasized my point when Aerodactyl was slammed into the ground next to him in all his flaming glory.

Lance stared wide-eyed in shock. "W-what? How?!" He look towards the flaming bird, who glided slowly through the air in exhaustion but proud.

"My pokémon are trained to with stand cold temperatures like this when Dragonair decided he wanted to be the next coming of the Ice Age." I said to him. "And it's natural that your own pokémon would fall victim to his snowstorm eventually!"

He looked toward his two Dragonair that has a layer of thin ice over their forms even though they were still fighting. His distraction was his mistake as Mewtwo attacked him directly with a fork, hitting him and breaking his pokéballs.

The storm died down within moments when Lance's form fell to the ground and I could hearing cheering from both Pika and Yellow.

It was then I realized just how cold I was. My clothes were still wet from the flooding in the caves and they were slightly frozen and crunched when I tried moved. My hair was only frosted over since the wind kept it in motion but I shivered at the contact it made with my neck and face. I was trembling and I couldn't feel my hands and feet, I could only feel the cold that I endured caused by my own Dragonair. Even my cane was so cold enough that it felt like it was burning me.

Then that annoying laughter rose again and I turn my head and glared at the downed man.

"Amazing!" He pushed himself up with one arm. "Amazing!" He got up fully. "This was truly a battle to remember! I can't believe that my pokémon were pushed back so much and even one fell because of me underestimating you!" He threw away his cloak and damaged pokéballs onto the ground. "If this battle continued liked this, I would've surely lost! But too bad the rest of my pokémon were already out."

"What?"

A rumble and a Gyarados and a Dragonite dug their way out of the ground revealing themselves fully making Lance smirk even harder.

"Can you continue to fight like this?" Lance asked and Mewtwo charged forward but Gyarados intercepted. "And can you really afford to lose your partner?"

I looked over to Blaine who was downed in pain and exhaustion himself. I looked over to Mewtwo who returned himself to his pokéball and I gave a shuddering breath.

"Smart." Lance said nonchalantly and turned to look at me. "You and your pokémon all have the same look. A fire in your eyes but slow exhaustion that'll keep you from doing anything." He said to me. "You're pokémon are impressive, but not enough to match another two of mine in their full power."

He was right. Dragonair was still considered the weakest in terms of power in my team and he was sagging his form. Pidgeot looks like he'll drop from the skies and Nidoking already endured through a water wash and a snowstorm. As proud as Nidoking is, he's at his limit too.

And then there's Vulpix. She's strong, but she can't stand against a Gyarados and a Dragonite at the same time. She'll need back up to take on the Gyarados, favourably, but even then she still need to fly up to Dragonite somehow.

"Hmm? You want to try?" I saw Yellow sent out her team making Lance snort. "You want to face me with that team? You insult me, but I won't go easy on you like I did in Vermillion! Follow me if you really want to go through with our battle!" And flew off on his Dragonite.

Yellow was about to take off but I stopped her. "Yellow, wait!"

"You can't stop me Rayne! I have to go!" Yellow shouted.

I took out Vulpix's pokéball. "I know, that's why I'm giving you Vulpix for your battle. She's the only one with full health on my team and you don't have to worry about her when she starts battling. She's battles independent from me but she'll listen to any plans you got okay?"

Yellow blinked at me surprised and took the ball. Her eyes widened when her hands brushed against mine. "You're freezing!"

"Wet clothes. Dragonair using Blizzard. I'll be fine."

Blaine groaned pointing towards Mewtwo's pokéball. "Take Mewtwo also. He may not be able to fight, but you still can listen to his advice." Yellow nodded vigorously and ran off quickly with her team following.

I felt Pidgeot land next to me and Nidoking using Flamethrower to clear up the snow and ice around us and warm me up too. I sighed contently as I gained feeling back into my extremities, though my clothes are going back to an uncomfortable damp state.

"You're going to follow after aren't you?"

"Of course." I said digging into my satchel. "Between you and me, I'm more well off and my team just needs a short rest. They won't be at their best, but we're not aiming to defeat Lance, just stop whatever he's planning." I found the potion bottles.

Blaine grunted. "That's right. We can defeat him after we've stopped with whatever he's doing. It's an option that seems to slipped have my mind."

"By the way, why haven't you trained anymore pokémon?" I asked him. "You did tell me that you're planning on taking up the gym leader title again."

Blaine chuckled. "Because I need to make sure I was ready to take up that mantle again. My current pokémon are aging along with me so they'll understand but it would be burdensome to the new ones when they find out that their trainer is incapable to train them."

I grimaced but I blinked taking in what he just said. "Wait, so does that mean you found a cure?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, but I think I found a chance."

I smiled widely, a chance was better than nothing. It gave massive hope that my friend wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

We relaxed into ourselves as I healed my pokémon and gave some treatment to Blaine. First aid kits were something Professor Oak required me to carry around after my third encounter with a raging pokémon and I am currently grateful to him that he did even if our injuries were just minor.

And our reprieve was suddenly cut short by the volcano Yellow headed towards when it erupted with burning boulders and ash.

"Damn it."

"Looks like our break is cut short." Blaine said. "Hurry and go."

"But what about you!"

"I'll be fine. I have other pokémon with me too you know, but unlike yours, mine weren't quite up to par with the Elite Four's." He sent out Rapidash. "I'll get to safety, you go and keep Yellow safe too."

I nodded and returned everyone but Pidgeot. _"It'll be like with Moltres, only it's lava instead of fire."_

It's good to know that Pidgeot's sense of self preservation hasn't changed.

 _-Line Break-_

Pidgeot flew closer to the active volcano and I saw Yellow constantly be barraged by Bubblebeam while Lance was safely in a giant bubble himself. String Shot was casted everywhere as I strained my eyes and watched Dody launched himself using Drill Peck to pop Lance's giant bubble, but to my surprise it didn't.

I watched in horror as Yellow was quickly pushed back by a burst of another Bubblebeam as well as being rammed with Lance's giant bubble itself, but not before someone saving Yellow. My surprise went up even more to see Giovanni here. Surge, Sabrina, and Koga are here, so I guess why not?

"Not even you can stop me!" I can finally hear them. "Attack!"

The Bubblebeam was destroy successfully with Giovanni's Nidoqueen and it rushed the bubble again only for the same result as Dody.

That laughter was now getting more and more irritating but signaled Pidgeot.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!"

It was absolutely terrifying to be still be hanging off of Pidgeot while getting in front of three Hyper Beams. I could hear Pidgeot grunt from the pressure while still being airborne but kept strong being pushed back by a few feet shielding everyone from being hurt, I knew right there that this will be Pidgeot's last move for the whole battle. He didn't care much for slow defensive moves like Protect, I hope this will change his mind.

"Rayne!"

I landed stumbling a bit and Pidgeot collapsed in pure exhaustion. I returned him quickly as the battle between Lance and Giovanni was still going.

"Twineedle!"

The bubble finally popped and everything collapsed onto Yellow's String Shot trap.

"I should've known better to underestimate you too. You're the Viridian gym leader after all." Lance smirked.

Giovanni ambled on top of the String Shot with ease. "What are you smiling about? Has fate tickled you too that all the Viridian trainers involved managed to find their way into this battle?"

"All the- he's a Viridian trainer too?" Lance looked at me as well as Yellow.

"Why yes, I'm surprised you didn't know, but then again he doesn't really announce it to the world." Giovanni said talking about me. "But that's not what we're here for." He gestured to his Beedrill. "You spouted a lot of talk about your power, but even then you fell to a pokémon who is from and evolved in the Viridian Forest. The special exception on why I'm not using my usual typings.

"My organization was thought, even to you, to be on the brink of oblivion to what it was before, but you seemed to forget that remnants of it are the ones that are strong! It's only a matter of time before we rise again!"

So Giovanni is still looking to bring Team Rocket back. It wasn't as surprising since he still has followers loyal to the organization and as the boss of it, he would want to seeing he did put many years into it.

A soft gasp emitted from Yellow. "Is he really the leader of Team Rocket?"

I didn't answer her since Pika's reaction was all she needed. I forget that the rest of the world outside of our circle of friends that they don't know about Giovanni's status.

Then a large glowing bird pokémon appeared above us as Giovanni's chest glowed with his badge bursting out of his breast pocket.

"Wha-!" I clutched my head in pain.

"Rayne!"

My head started to hurt from that bird pokémon's song. It was so distorting and I tried to cover my ears but it seems to resonate within my head. A broken melody that seems to be playing as if many of the notes were misplaced or just missing.

I looked over to Yellow who seemed to say something to me and to the others who seemed fine. Did they not hear this pokémon's voice? Was it just me?

I watched as Giovanni escaped and Lance gloated about him fleeing.

"Don't do it!" I could hear her shout but Lance was already flying towards the giant pokémon in the sky on his Aerodactyl.

I slowly got used to the headache and watched Yellow run towards Lance's Dragonite. It was weak from staying in the lava but I could hear snippets of his devotion to Lance but it just made Yellow even more distressed.

"Please, humans and pokémon can live together!" Yellow shouted to Dragonite as she and Pika rode it. "Everyone! Please, help me!"

I would've snorted slightly on how she would just run on top of that pokémon's back to fight because it was really out of place and not fitting to said pokémon, but its song seemed to get so much louder all of a sudden.

Is this what Lance is going to use to separate humans and pokémon? If so, then why does it seem to sync with Yellow's own wish?

I watched the battle from below while using my cane to support myself as I kneeled from the pain that that pokémon is causing me, but there is still something I can do.

"Nidoking! The power of the badges are being used again, try and send your own energy to Yellow!"

 _"Hpmh. A last stand to support his people? I can go out like that in this battle! Like a true king!"_

The flashes of light were too much for me and I clenched my eyes as I heard the poison type fell to the ground in a thud. Pidgeot and Nidoking definitely were pushed this time, so I'm sure that they'll work even harder from now on.

That song finally settled into a soothing melody. No longer broken or off-key, but a calming and ever flowing with a voice finally being heard.

 _"A wish is finally granted, peace over destruction."_ The voice sang out. _"Harmony will come for the moment, so cherish it with your heart."_ I looked up to see Yellow gently float down as that pokémon flew higher and I went over to her quickly stumbling a bit before catching her. _"And if you can hear my voice, please come and find me."_

It shot towards west and I put Yellow down with her head on my lap.

I wasn't even the one fighting and I could feel the fatigue hitting me hard. Almost two months of just running around to stop these people and the only thing I did in the final battle was just watch it.

A smile cracked across my face thinking back on the short adventure and just realized how much went on in such little time. It seemed so much longer than that but I guess when someone you care about is on the line, you just go.

I looked down towards Yellow and couldn't help but recall just how fast she grew in such a little time. She definitely grew on me fast seeing her dedication and willingness to save Red.

"Rayne!"

I looked behind me and saw Red himself running up to us in good health. He seemed a little ruffled but he's always like that.

I smiled at him when he frowned at me. "Hey." I replied weakly.

"You don't look so good, or your Nidoking." Red examined.

"Lance of the Elite Four happened." I explained in one. "He has the ability to heal his pokémon and I only had a few potions on me. But Yellow managed to defeat him in the end with the energies that was sent." I waved to the sleeping blonde. "The rest of my team is like this too but I don't know about Vulpix since I lent her to Yellow."

He went over to Yellow and took her in his arms. "Can you walk?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I stood up slowly. "Just tired."

 _"You look like you'll pass out soon Rayne."_ Pika said. _"I don't have to worry about you just after finding Red here, right?"_

I patted Pika lightly. "No, I just need to hang on long enough to sleep in a bed so don't worry. We also need to focus on Yellow too since she's exhausted everything she had." I glanced at Red. "And you better thank her Red, she came a long way in the couple of months to help you."

Red laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, this has been an insane couple of months hasn't it?"

"You bet your butt it has, now let's hurry up and leave this place." I picked up the pace.

"A-ah, Rayne! I'm carrying a person here!"

"This is what you get for making me worry!"

 _"So you're not going to hit him then?"_

I smiled widely to myself feeling the familiar air and conversation, I definitely would missed this if this whole situation didn't turn out the way it did.

 _-Line Break-_

We were all heading back now. Red had Gyara carrying Yellow beside him and Blaine, Blue, and Bill at the back, Green was on Golduck and Dragonair was apparently fine enough to carry me with a few potions and the rest. Even if he didn't, I think that he would've still took the chance to swim in the ocean seeing how happy he was.

"That bird pokémon said to come and find it if anyone heard its voice." I explained the final battle to the end. "It was weird how it went from a scratchy distorted song to a calming one." I said, my eyes were blurring slightly.

"Weird, we didn't hear a thing." Blue said. "Does that mean we'll see it again?"

Green hummed. "Or Rayne will. He did say anyone that heard it to come and find it and only Rayne heard it."

I groaned. "Please don't talk like that until I'm fully rested." I rested on top of Dragonair's head feeling my body become heavier. "I don't need to worry about stuff like that when I want to sleep." I muttered glaring at him.

"Ah! You're awake!" I heard Red, but I was too tired to care at this point.

I could hear laughter and that seemed to reassured me of their safety as I drifted off quickly. All my adrenaline was finally leaving me and darkness replaced it just as fast but that pokémon's last request still lingered in my mind.

Was it in danger? Because the way it said it sounded like a plea of help. I wonder what it's doing now.

 _-Line Break-_

 _-Omake-  
-Home-_

Ugh. Why do I feel so horrible?

My whole body feels like it has one giant ache, my head feels heavy with an irritating headache, and my nose is stuffed. What did I do?

I remember falling asleep on Dragonair, Surfing away from Cerise Island after defeating the Elite Four but what in the world-

Oh wait. I did get washed away and was nearly frozen over by Dragonair's Blizzard. Well, I guess standing next to a blazing volcano doesn't stop your immune system from being shot down.

I groaned and shifted as the headache pulsed painfully. Coherent thinking on how I gotten sick doesn't sit well on my brain. At least I don't feel as stiff as I did before now that blood is flowing more.

"Rayne? Are you awake?"

"...Yellow?" I breath out. "Where am I?" Because this doesn't feel like my bed. The sheets were soft though.

"Red's house. We didn't realized you were sick until after we arrived in Pallet Town and since his was the closest, we brought you in here." Yellow explained. "I volunteered to watch you and Red's mom ushered everyone out for groceries and other things. I'm sure everyone's done by now."

I chuckled and then shivered from a cold that wash over me. "Sorry that I couldn't do more with your battle with Lance. Ugh, and I am never battling with Dragonair when I'm drenched again." Was my voice stuffy?

"It's fine! You saved me from getting hit by that Hyper Beam and your Vulpix is amazing! She was able to protect me and the others from a lot of big attacks." She said vehemently.

"I'm glad then." I smiled. "What are Vulpix and the others doing?"

Yellow giggled. "They're lounging where ever they can though Pidgeot and Charizard are having a race over Pallet and showing off." She was chatting on before she remembered something. "Oh! I need to let Red's mom know that you're awake. I'll be back quickly!"

The door open and shut lightly. I turned to my side observing the room with blurry vision. I was in the guest room of Red's house the way how bland this room was. There wasn't any character to it like Red's posters of various pokémon or his memma's nicely taken photos of Red and recently everyone else.

My eyes hooded sleepily as I snuggled into the covers resting on my side. Gosh, I wonder how everyone felt finding me sick unable to wake me up at the time?

Urk, I need to stop thinking. My head protests for me to stop thinking. Maybe I'll make it up to them with cookies later. Everyone likes those, even the ever stoic Green would swipe one or few.

"Rayne?" I heard a clatter of dishes and silverware.

"Hmm?" It took me a moment for me to catch up to know that was Red.

"Mom made you porridge and I brought you some water." I heard him set the tray onto the night stand beside the bed. "You should have told one of us that you didn't feel well."

"I didn't know." I grumbled out. "I all knew was that I wanted to sleep after the adrenaline left me."

The cool air was like a slap to the face when I pull off the covers. I breathed in the cold air, or was that just me being a little too warm?

I sat up letting Red spill out his worries and chidings. It's days like this I can fully see his memma's personality spill over into him as he fusses over me. I glanced over to the steaming porridge and licked my dry lips in discomfort. I really don't want to eat something hot right now, I'll wait for it to cool.

I heard Red sigh. "You're not even listening to me aren't you?" I looked at him with an amused smile and my vision was clearing as I saw the frustrated look on his face. "I should be the one sick you know." He collapsed into the chair by the bedside Yellow was probably sitting in. "I was the one frozen in ice."

I laughed, wincing at my headache, but laughed nonetheless. "Come here Red." He blinked and leaned forward uncertainly before I quickly grabbed his hat and hit him on the head making him yelp. "That's for making me worry. I promised myself that I'd hit you once I found you and Pika gave me the okay to do it." I reached for the tray full of food after discarding his hat into his lap.

Ah, it's cooled now. Red's memma always goes above and beyond with her foods. Better eat it while it's nice and warm.

"Rayne?" I looked at him from my meal. "Out of everything, even if things didn't really went as I expected, I was really counting on you to find and save me at the time." He looked away to the carpet. "I was left to slowly freeze alone but Pika was able to get somewhere safe and the first thing I thought was that he could go to you and tell you about what happen.

"When I got freed and took a moment to think about it after a while, it just hit me on what would've happened if I wasn't so lucky and if I didn't meet you." He swallowed tightly. "I trust Pika but you were like a solid assurance, I knew Pika's message would get through and I knew you would come and save me. It wasn't as hopeless as it could've been."

I felt oddly shy at Red's admittance despite my fuzzy senses, I always relied on Red to give me that push to swallow any lingering despair so I guess it was nice to hear that he relied on me to get him out of something rather keep him out.

"So thanks for being there."

I was content with this. To know that everyone was safe again, back at home resting everything off while eating a nice meal, and a light scolding to show Red that I care too.

I could hear the laughter below me and the light, quiet chattering lulling me. It's nice to be home.

"I'm glad that you're safe, but I'm not the only one here that was following your trail." My vision blurred again but I still smiled. "But I'm happy you feel that way."

I heard him huff. "You need to learn how to take a compliment."

"Just saying, we have great friends."

"Yeah, we do."

 _-Line Break-_

Please review and hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Beginning of the GSC Arc!

Happy National Single's Day everyone! And remember, after Feb 14th, there's going to be a lot of chocolate discounted!

Thank you!

 _October 19, 2015- Finished.  
December 18, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

I glared at Red as I held his trembling wrist. It's been a couple of months since with the Elite Four and I finally caught what's been bothering Red.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

He tried to smile. "You were so busy, I didn't want to be a bother and I'm fine!"

I rolled my eyes at him and just started to massage his wrists. This stubborn idiot didn't bother to tell anyone that he needed help from the ice shackles that Lorelei used to eventually freeze him solid. I've noticed that he would drop stuff and stumble more often the times he would come over but it wasn't until now that I found out why.

"The only thing I can suggest without you going to a doctor is to massage them regularly. Help stimulate the nerves back since you said they're still numb." And I looked at him seriously. "But if doesn't work, please go find a doctor to help, Red."

I gently pressed down into his wrist slowly pulling up. I felt him tense before relaxing again and I hummed unconsciously.

"Thanks Rayne. I really wanted to tell you, but it's just feels embarrassing to me that I do have this kind of problem." He rubbed his head with his other hand.

I shook my head. "Don't be silly Red. I'd rather see you happy than find you mulling over this problem when it could be fixed sooner." But I soon found myself stumbling back flustered when I unconsciously nuzzled his face again. "S-sorry."

That has been a thing with me since my first Christmas and everybody started to call my kisses a pokékiss after actually being aware that, yes, pokémon do kiss like that. So when I found out about how humans kiss, which was through a movie that Blue first introduce me to, I couldn't help but blush on how intimate it was and think how serious these relationships were to humans.

Courtships were so emotionally complicated with humans and I thinks it's nice that they do it out of love but they seem to blow it up unnecessarily. With pokémon, all they want is a lasting companionship from their mates, but with humans, they have to constantly prove that they still love the other, or at least that's what the movie implied.

When I asked Old Zam, he said that it's because of human intelligence is like a double-edged sword and that they're always second guessing things especially if it comes to emotional matters. That's also why many humans will come off cold so they could protect themselves from those things.

But that's besides the point, the fact that kisses were intimate with humans makes me try and hold back on my actions that I've developed growing up at home, but it was hard since it just happens instinctually.

"It's fine." Red cleared his throat. "I told you I didn't mind right?" He smiled at me. "And it's something you can't help anyways just like my stubbornness." We both laughed. "But anyways, are you going to enter the next League Tournament?"

I frowned. "Unless I absolutely have to, no way." I said frankly. "I've already seen what you have to go through and with the work up-coming trip to Johto with Professor Oak, I don't think I'll have time to train. Plus, I still don't meet the required number of pokémon. I'm still one short."

He sighed. "With all the new regulations I kinda wish that I didn't enter the last tournament. I can bet you that there will be stronger trainers entering."

After the incident with Team Rocket, the Pokémon Association decided to do a mass inspection throughout the three years before the next Pokémon League Tournament which was in a good few months from now. The only gyms that were still up and running were, coincidentally, the ones I had the gym badges to, so if Blue entered the next one with the badges she entered with from the last one, they would be been invalid.

They also put a limit to how many pokémon a trainer should be carrying to six pokémon for safety and health reasons, not that has been a problem for me and the others so far, but there are special exceptions.

"But I think that the results would be the same in the end." I said and Red grinned.

"Of course!" Then he scratched his cheek. "But if you do enter the tournament, let me know. I want to be there since my gym leadership is right before it."

I smiled. "Of course." And started to hummed again. I enjoy these times with Red when we can hang out freely. It reminds me the times when we were still traveling together and only worrying about taking care of ourselves and our teams and getting stronger for whatever is ahead of us.

"Hey Rayne? What kind of song is that? You never hummed anything like it." Red asked.

"Hmm? I told you about that giant bird pokémon and the song it was singing, right?" He nodded. "Well that's the song I'm humming. It's been stuck in my head for a while now, but I don't think anyone at home minds though. It's a great lullaby for the little ones too."

In fact, it seems to calm and relax any pokémon in hearing range. Dragonair loves hearing it and cuddles with me along with the little ones.

"Really? Too bad I couldn't hear it." Red said. "It must've nice."

I thought back to when I first heard it, it was awful until it finally harmonized. "I wonder why you guys couldn't though." Just because they can't understand what the pokémon was saying doesn't mean they can't hear it.

Red just shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Let's get some ice cream."

I let him pull me along and I wonder if what Red said was true. Does it really matter that they couldn't hear it? To them I guess not, but it was really painful to listen to at first, but it was really beautiful in the end. I think it matters to me a lot since it said to come and find it.

"By the way Red, I didn't forget about your wrists or ankles."

He faltered mid step but continued on. "I didn't think you would." He laughed.

 _-Line Break-_

"I can't believe another one of my Pokédex was stolen again!"

I laughed awkwardly as I watch the professor continue to rant. We were in Cherrygrove city in the Johto region where his second lab is located and we were going to stay more or less about a year here.

I wasn't there for the actual theft three days ago since a Murkrow decided to steal some small equipment and I was the one to go retrieve them. It took a quick scare from Pidgeot's massive size and the Darkness Pokémon was startled dropping its load into my arms. Though I can swear that same Murkrow is following me though.

But with the League Tournament and the brink of finally making both steel and dark typings official, it's definitely going to be a busy one. The Dark typings was something that Professor Oak was willing to introduce himself after meeting and studying some of them. The man's eyes lit up like a child's after seeing just how broad of a world I lived in.

"Professor Oak! There's been news that a thief just stolen a pokémon from Professor Elm!" Another assistant yelled out. "And that a boy saw his face! Maybe it could be the same thief!"

"What! Rayne, we're going!"

"Y-yes sir!" I grabbed my satchel and cane as I hurry out following the professor.

 _"I wonder if he's really as old as he says if he can run around like this."_ I heard Vulpix mutter on my shoulders.

"Definitely more interesting than paperwork."

 _-Line Break-_

"He left already?!"

I sat down into a chair with Vulpix in my lap. It was late in the evening when we got to the police station and we both watched the professor finally burn out the remainder of his energy and sink into the chair behind him.

"But you can probably catch up to him." The police officer said kindly. "He told me that he was planning on camping in the woods when I offered him a place here."

"Later, later." The professor waved off tiredly. "Rest now. Rayne, what time is it?"

"About almost eight professor." I answered him and I felt pin pricks throughout my body to the feeling of being watched. I looked up to see the police officer staring at me intently. "Er, can I help you."

 _"Or I can roast him."_

"Rayne as in Raynard, the top field assistant that is working under Professor Oak correct?" I nodded carefully and he immediately bowed clasping his hands in front of him. "Then may I please see your Pidgeot?"

"What?" It came out as a statement as my mind went blank for the moment.

"He's a fan, Rayne." I heard the professor comment airily "I'm surprised it took this long to meet one."

The police officer swallowed. "I've seen your Pidgeot three years ago on the news fighting that legendary bird pokémon and the first thing I thought as I watched it was how graceful and powerful it was flying through the air." He said admiringly. "And during the last League Tournament, I found out that you were the one to create such an awesome move that can put flying types in the higher tiers. And since then, I've always wanted to meet you and hoped to challenge you too."

I was taken aback but still answered. "S-sure, but can I have your name?" Because it'll stay awkward for me if I don't. I can see Professor Oak snicker at my predicament but I just ignored him.

"Of course! My name is Falkner and I'm currently trying to take over my father's gym. My specialty is flying types so I'm sorry that I came in a bit too strong."

Ah, a specialist. No wonder. "It's fine, let's go out and have that battle. Since you're applying to be a gym leader, than that means Pidgeot won't be going easy on you."

"Of course! My bird pokémon have been training and battling to show that flying types aren't easy pushovers!"

We went out to a large clearing and we both prepared for the battle.

"Alright you two! It's a one on one battle. First pokémon to knock out the other wins!" Professor Oak called out. "Begin!"

"Pidgeot!"

"Noctowl!" And the Gym leader-to-be ordered even further. "Be alert! This is the Pidgeot we watched on television three years ago!"

 _"Oh? You're one of the psychic birds I've heard about."_ Pidgeot commented.

And the other nodded. _"Yes, and it is an honour to finally meet you in a battle."_

 _"Same here, so let's see how well you can battle!"_ He tore at the ground with a Steel Wing and lobbed rocks towards the smaller bird.

"Confusion and send it back!" Falkner yelled out but Pidgeot was already sending out Air Cutter to destroy the rocks. "Take flight!"

 _"An air battle huh?"_

"Trip it up, Pidgeot!" I shouted, no need to prolong this battle than it needs to be.

 _"Let's see how well you can fly!"_ He initiated a Double Team and used Featherdance once he caught up to the Noctowl. Once distracted and slightly panicked, Pidgeot swooped right under it disturbing the air and the Noctowl started to fall out of the sky back first.

"Noctowl, get up right!" Falkner shouted quickly.

 _"Good match but I have to end it here now."_ And Pidgeot ended it with a Steel Wing.

My opponent sighed. "I expected a lot of things like when you tear at the ground to throw those rocks, but not the tripping thing." Falkner said.

I smiled at him. "It's a maneuver that simple knocks flying pokémon off balance. Confuse or make it panic and disturb the air under it with Pidgeot's massive size to where it loses balance. It's like tripping someone while walking really. Since you said you were a flying type trainer, I had to do something that was unexpected."

Falkner laughed. "Definitely unexpected and something new to work on too." He shook my hand. "Thank you for the battle."

"No problem!" I'm just glad he isn't like the fans that Red and the others has.

 _-Line Break-_

We follow the light from a campfire and hoped it was the kid that saw the thief's face. The professor had Ledyba and Stantler out for protection and transportation. I had Vulpix out as always who's trotting along besides me bored out of her mind.

 _"I know I'll regret this, but I really hope something exciting happens. Watching you and the other assistants run around can only entertain me so much."_

I laughed a little as we arrived at the little camp and Professor Oak walked up to the two boys who were still oblivious to our presence I merely waved as the two boys were startled out of their conversations when the old professor injected his own thoughts on the topic.

"Pr-Professor Oak?! What are you doing here?!" The shorter boy pointed. His name was Joey I believe, he's the one that helps out with little errands.

"Whatever you heard I didn't do it and I have nothing to do with you." Was the other boy's sharp response. I just raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Gold!"

"You may not have anything to do with me young man, but I do have business with you." Professor Oak pulled out the new Pokédex. "Has the thief you saw carried something like this?"

I could tell that Gold did recognize it when his eyes sparked in recognition. He must've lied quite a lot to be able to stop his body from responding also. I watched his excitement grow despite his steely poker face as he stared at the device and listen to the professor explain what it is and does.

"And you're asking me if that guy had it or not? He was trying to hide something like it when I finally caught up to him." Gold said.

The old man sighed. "It's fine, but I think I get the picture and I can only conclude that the one that stole the Pokédex from me and the Totodile from Professor Elm is the same person." He turned to me. "We're going back to the police station to report this, and after this." I nodded.

"Wait you mean the place I had to deliver the package to?" Joey asked. "Professor Elm's, I mean."

The professor nodded. "Yes, since my lab is just a route away, I can see it being the same person. It's supposed to be convenient since I do my talk shows here in Johto, I guess it also helps with catching thieves too!" He laughed.

I distracted myself with looking around the woods since I'm not conversing in this conversation and in the trees to my left, I spotted a Murkrow in the branches looking at me. I wouldn't been able to see it if it weren't for the fire's light reflecting off its beak and it flew away when it saw I was looking that way.

"What?!" I was startled out of my sightseeing as Joey started to frantically apologize. "I'm sorry professor, it's just been a very long day for us and Gold was knocked out so he's probably not right in the head right now."

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Whether you're serious or not, you're not having it." The professor said gesturing to the Pokédex. "This is made to help me in my research and there's also the fact that one was just stolen. This isn't something that was made for just anyone."

Gold still persisted. "I understand but I want to chase after that guy and settle things with him! But I'll be at a disadvantage since he has a Pokédex too!"

"No!" Was the swift answer.

"Then just lend it to me! I'll give it back!"

"This isn't something that can be just loaned!" The professor growled.

"Then can't you make another one?"

"No! This isn't something that can be just made!" Professor Oak huffed. "And I won't change my mind no matter how much you persist either! The people I gave my Pokédexes to were outstanding boys and girls who all had my trust and helped out people and pokémon alike with their amazing abilities!" He continued. "Take Rayne here for example. He's been through more dangerous situations than the average human and has collected the most data for me since he's started his journey and after he became my field assistant!"

Gold just scoffed. "Him? His cutesy Vulpix doesn't even look like it belong on the battle field."

 _"He did not."_

"All I have to do is prove myself that I do have an amazing ability right? Aibo, Scratch!" His Aipom attacked.

Vulpix merely put up her nose and turned her back and to Joey and Gold's surprise, the Long Tail Pokémon stopped in mid air with a visible blue energy surrounding it. I laughed nervously seeing my friend is now in an irritated mood.

 _"The monkey isn't worth battling I say."_

 _"W-what?"_ He was thrown back to his owner hard enough to knock him on his butt.

"What was that!" Gold demanded.

"Vulpix doesn't take insults well." I explained.

"That was a psychic attack! There was no way that little thing could have done that!" He ranted pointing at her.

 _"'Thing?' I'll show you!"_ Her eyes glowed the same blue energy and lifted Gold and turned him upside down. _"Let's see how you like me now!"_ She growled as Gold flailed like Aibo.

"Vulpix, he gets it." She cut off her attack and dropped him on the spot. "You really shouldn't insult anyone Gold." I smiled at him scratching my head. "Pokémon are smart enough to understand humans and they are stronger than us by a long shot."

"It's you who should've been insulted." He groaned out.

I laughed and turned to some quiet flapping noise behind me. I see the same Murkrow that's been following me for a while now.

"You're the Murkrow that stole some of our equipment." I blurted out. "Er, what are you doing here?"

She pointed her wing at me. _"I've seen the big bird and saw it fight. I've seen the little fox's power. I would like to join you human to get stronger, but not battle you now since I know I would lose."_ Her voice was soft but resolute at the same time and she was slightly smaller than her species were usually are so she must've been young.

"Sure!" I chirped and dug into my satchel for a pokéball. "Here!" I held it up to her and she pecked at the button before it sucked her in. "What do you think of her Vulpix?"

 _"A tricky flier huh? I think she and I would get along fine and Pidgeot will probably stop mulling around whinging for a battle partner in the skies."_

I looked up to see everyone just staring at me. "What?"

"That's not normal." Gold pointed. "Pokémon doesn't just come up to people asking to be captured like that."

I put a hand on my chin. "Well the only pokémon I've had to battle with to capture was my Nidoking, but he and Pidgeot have a rivalry going on so I don't really think that counts since he would follow anyways." Seeing even without their little deal Nidoking would've chase us down following us until he was able to beat Pidgeot.

"Wait, so all your pokémon just asked you to come along?!" Gold gaped.

I shook my head. "No, I won my Dragonair from a Game Corner. I felt bad that he had to stay their for months so I played poker until I had enough coins to win him." I smiled. That was fun.

"I've never heard this before." The professor said staring at me in disbelief.

I shrugged. "You never asked."

 _"Now this is hilarious. We should bring up more of our stories if this is the expression people will make."_

 _-Line Break-_

"So you got a Murkrow as your fifth pokémon!" Red exclaimed through the Pokédex grinning as Murkrow herself was perched onto my shoulder. "So you gonna enter the tournament then?"

"No, Red." I answered exasperatedly "Things seems to started to get slightly hectic here so I don't think I'll have time to think about it."

He frowned. "If you need help, I can be there, you know."

"I know but it's just a thief. We'll find him eventually." Though hearing about the thief's actions reminds me a lot of Blue though. "Plus I can handle myself along with the fact that you have your own stuff to worry about. How's your wrists and ankles?"

"As fine as they can be. We're still looking for a cure but we'll find it." Worry bubbled but I kept it down, confident that he will, but doubt still creeps at me.

Lorelei's ice was specialized to target an area which freezes up the whole part inside and out with psychic energy before spreading out. When it spreads, it doesn't freeze the entire body part thoroughly like it did to the targeted area so that's the reason why only Red's wrists and ankles give him problems.

"That's good. As long as you don't overwork them, you should be fine until you do." I said simply. "I should go now, the professor probably needs me by now since we're on the field."

"That's fine. Call often though! It's weird not seeing you here."

"I will Red, and I miss you too."

I didn't wait for Red's reaction when I cut the call as I already knew that he would be flustered. I don't get why he doesn't say what he wants to say to me, but I guess this is one of the things that Mama Khan and Teacher Espeon said about growing teenagers. Though, I still don't really get it.

 _"You and that human seem very close."_

"Yup!" I chirped at Murkrow. "We should hurry and find Professor Oak. Vulpix went back into her ball again so it's probably going to rain soon."

 _"I'll believe that until I see it. It's a bit incredulous that she has the foresight to predict water occurrences."_

I smiled at her. "It's more of a gut feeling that she follows closely. I just decided recently to pay attention to it too. Sorry we can't get you training right away."

 _"It's fine. I already knew you were a busy human and it literally has been less than a day since my capture. I'm not in a rush right now."_

We met up with Professor Oak right before the sky started to turn dark. It was decided that we would take the time to gather information on our way back to the lab, but the weather seemed to prevent any progress with the way how quickly it changed.

"I am definitely going to get my hands on a Sunny Day TM!" I shouted as the light drizzle instantly turned into a downpour.

I was really hoping to avoid getting wet but I could feel every inch of my clothing and hair get drenched thoroughly The joys of having long hair.

"Why did this had to happen when we were traveling?! It was so clear just moments before!" His Stantler and Ledyba were both also panicking in response to his own.

 _"I can't believe that it's raining. And hard."_ Murkrow flew above my head. _"It can't be just a simple gut feeling, this is like a Future Sight or Foresight only more passively convenient For Vulpix anyways."_

We soon came across an area that was too muddy and disturbed along with a poorly maintained tent that was slowly sinking into it.

"Hey! Isn't that Joey's and Gold's tent?" I said out loud catching Professor Oak's attention.

 _"It's definitely the same colour."_ Murkrow said. _"Don't tell me those hatchlings are in trouble."_

"Don't tell me those two are in trouble!" I snorted when Professor Oak parroted right after Murkrow.

"Help!"

 _"Somebody! I can't hold long any longer!"_

We ran to the edge of the river where Joey and Aibo was hanging off a branch. With the heavy rain, it looked like the Aipom's grip was about to slip in a few more minutes.

"Joey!" We pulled the two up. "Where's the other kid?!"

"He went in the water to save my Rattata just moments before, so he's down the river somewhere!" He answered quickly. "Please save them!"

I already threw Dragonair's ball. "There's a boy in this river, hurry and save him!"

 _"Got it!"_ The blue serpent sank into the water with ease going down with the current.

In this weather and rapid waters, there's only one direction he could been swept away to. I was pretty sure there was a waterfall at the end of it too so hopefully Dragonair catch up with Gold.

He'll be fine.

 _-Line Break-_

"What were you thinking! Because of your reckless training, the ground became muddy and unstable so it's no wonder that some of you slipped and fell!" Professor Oak scolded. "To think you were able to to this much damage to the ground in such little time, it was a good thing that Rayne and I were still around to save you!"

"Please Professor, Gold did save my Rattata, so don't be so harsh on him." Joey pleaded.

Dragonair was out recounting how Gold almost fell off a waterfall at the end of the river but he managed to reach Gold in time and flew under him before he went plunging for the rocks below him.

 _"The look on his face was priceless too. He was prepared for the inevitable but was surprised when he was on my back flying back here."_ Dragonair snickered while I rubbed his head, he's definitely caught Pidgeot's sense of humor

"I wanted to get stronger! I need to in order to beat that thief but I also wanted to prove to you that I'm really am worthy to carry a Pokédex!" He bowed politely. "So please give me one!"

I was surprised to see him beg. Last night he stomped off saying he didn't need it but I guess that with the thief having one, it really bothered him a lot that he doesn't have one after learning what it does. It really was useful in battle but it's not like he won't be able to battle without it. There is literally only six people with one, seven if Gold does get his hands on one.

The professor paused for a moment contemplating something before speaking up. "I just want to know one thing then. What is pokémon to you?"

"Huh?" Gold looked up confused along with Joey.

"Pokémon are beings that trainers and people like myself dedicate our lives to in order to understand and achieve goals that we set. Rayne here and a few others were able to tell me and also show me that they were worthy to carry my Pokédex." He waved the device in his hands lightly. "The other two told me that they were 'Companions' and 'Friends', so tell me your answer."

Gold's eyes started to wander in thought. "Those are different to what I'm used to because I grew up with pokémon to where they're family." He patted the Cyndaquil. "But Exbo here is different because we just met each other yesterday. I wanted to catch the thief and this guy wanted his friend back, so we were able to work together and still are because he escaped. We're partners! And I think I'd like to keep this kind of relationship if I ever meet and catch other pokémon." He said confidently.

It was enough to convince the professor and he handed over the Pokédex to Gold. I remember when Red and I first got ours, right after a disaster with the release of the pokémon in the lab and after getting into a battle with a Machoke. It was a complete surprise, but it led us to some amazing adventures, so I wonder what kind of adventures Gold will get in to?

"Oh, but there is one condition I need you to agree to and that is to let Rayne here to travel with you."

"What?" Both Gold and I said at the same time.

The professor huffed crossing his arms. "Usually I would trust you on your own but since Rayne here is available for the time being, I can make him watch over you until I say otherwise."

"What? Why?!" Gold yelled.

"And I'm not really available since I'm helping you professor." I can't believe this is happening.

"Gold here is obviously more reckless and stubborn than Red is, Rayne. You were able to curb or at least help him out of trouble, so I'm sure you'll be able to do the same with him." He said nodding. "And I was going to send you out on your own anyways to explore Johto finally."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Gold yelled out.

"Of course not! Rayne will just be a temporary traveling companion for you until I know you can take care of yourself. Plus he has experience with the Pokédex and I'll also expect data from you too!"

 _"Lively pair aren't they?"_ Murkrow said watching them.

Dragonair nodded. _"The professor likes him though and he does has a point. Gold is more lively than Red from what I've seen and heard so far."_

I sighed. Is this what the professor talks about when he's rambling about change? That storm did last only half an hour before clearing up as quickly as it came so I wonder if it really was fate that Gold did get a Pokédex.

The churning of excitement and foreboding filled my insides and I couldn't help but think about the near future. Something's going to happen but I don't know what yet.

I really hope nothing too bad will happen but I only seem to get that feeling when the start of something big is going on.

"Fine! As long as he doesn't get in my way I'm fine with it." Gold muttered. "I guess this is where we separate then Joey. I have to hurry and catch up to the thief and get Totodile and my backpack back."

"Hmm? You mean this one?" I held up a yellow backpack that I was carrying. "I found it near the riverside opened earlier, Professor Oak said we'd stop by the police station again to turn it in."

The pack was quickly snatched from my hands with a quick thanks thrown at me. His excitement grew seeing everyone was okay before sending Joey to deliver them all to his house.

Maybe this won't be bad. His exuberance is definitely catching and certainly not unwelcomed though he could tone it down.

This could be more exciting than I thought. Definitely better than paperwork and staying in the lab all the time, plus Murkrow and the others can stretch out more now.

 _-Line Break-_

 _-Omake-_

Blue dragged me to clothes shopping in Celadon City along with Red and Green, though I don't think they know about the clothes shopping part since Blue told them she and I were going to get something first. She wanted me to try on girl clothes, I didn't think much of it and agreed.

I was staring in the mirror looking at myself wearing a light purple sundress with matching sandal and a sun hat with a matching ribbon running around it on my brushed downed hair. I twiddle my finger nervously since wearing this made me nervous.

"How do girls wear this kind of stuff? I feel so exposed." I said to her.

Blue giggled. "It's supposed to. Us human girls feel more confident and beautiful when we appear to look beautiful too. It helps self-esteem for many even though we don't need others opinion about us, it's just for us and us only." She said holding my hands. "And it's the less we need to put on, the more of our natural beauty shines out, so of course you'll feel exposed."

"But I'm not a girl though. " I trailed off looking down at myself.

"No, but it doesn't mean you should hide away under your scruffy clothes. Don't worry, we'll by dress shirts and pants to replace your old ones. Trainer clothes are tough too seeing we're always on the move." She winked. "C'mon, I want to know what the others think."

I felt a ball dropped in my stomach. "But this feels so embarrassing, I never felt so insecure like this." I pulled down the dress, it feels like it's going to fly up unnecessarily.

 _"Don't worry too much. I doubt anybody will recognize you since you always hid your body under that oversized cloak and lab coat you wear."_ Vulpix said.

"Blue don't make me do this." I felt so shy.

"Don't worry! I'll be with you the whole way and if I can't, I'm sure the others would keep you company." Blue said cheerfully. "You look amazing Rayne, much different from that oversize cloak and lab coat you wear."

After paying, Blue led me by the hand into the food court. I felt stares drilling at me and I gripped Blue's hand tighter as I spotted people staring at me.

"Why are they staring like that?" I whispered as I moved closer to Blue.

"Boys are just being boys and the girls are just jealous." Blue said nonchalantly.

"Jealous? But why?" I asked confused. "And what do you mean that boys are just being boys?" I'm a boy too and I don't understand that.

She just laughed at me. "You're so innocent! Come on, they're right there. Guys!"

I saw both Red and Green look up from their drinks before their eyes widened.

"R-rayne?" Red stuttered out.

I waved. "Hi." I said shyly, this really was making me feel smaller than I should.

"What do you think guys? Isn't Rayne pretty?" Blue sat us down at the table the other two were occupying. "I did say we needed a second opinion."

"This is so weird." I groaned into my hands. "I want my clothes back."

"Oh c'mon, we still need to hear what they think about." She looked at the two boys across us slyly. "So?"

Red blushed while Green glared at Blue in frustration.

"Why did you dress like that anyways?" Red asked quickly.

I looked down. "Blue wanted me to and I didn't see why not. I didn't realize how uncomfortable this would make me feel though."

"Pokéraised." Green said. "I keep forgetting." He groaned and glared at Blue again. "You shouldn't take advantage of that."

"But I'll never get a chance like this! Here Red, I'll even send you a picture!" She said holding up her camera.

This was really way out of my comfort zone and I was really glad Vulpix was on my lap or I would be shivering from having too much skin exposed. This dress was too cold to wear in the coming colder seasons so I wonder how Blue wore those skirts all the time.

Vulpix's fur is so fluffy and warm, I'll miss this when she decides to evolve. Maybe she'll let me use her as a pillow like Madame Ninetales does sometimes?

"Seriously Red, if you don't ask, I will." I heard Green speak.

I looked up to see Red looking away while the others stared. "Hmm? Ask what?"

"On why you're so cute!" Blue hugged me from the side. "You can't expect people not to stare when you're cuddling with Vulpix like that."

"It's cold Blue." I told her. "How do you wear this everyday?"

Green snorted before smirking at Red, he received a glared for that.

The day wasn't that bad, but Red did end up scaring off a few boys that came up and talk to me. They all kept calling me these weird nicknames like 'Sweetheart' and invite me to hang out with them and their friends.

I don't understand why these boys keep asking me but I really appreciated Red keeping them away since they had these guys had scary, ill-intentioned looks on their faces. We ended up locking arms and with Pika's sparking cheeks and Vulpix's growling, they all stayed away and we enjoyed ourselves.

But the other thing that concerned me more than the boys were the girls.

I held tighter to Red feeling the angry glares bore deeper at me. Why were they so angry? They had to be one of Red's fans, the last time I was seen with the others I was almost cornered by some angry girls if it weren't for the fact that Blue was with me the entire time.

"Come on Rayne, after we get some ice cream we can escape to Pallet right after." Red started to lead on. "It'll show Blue and Green for ditching us."

I giggled. "Blue will get you back."

"Yeah well, this is what she gets. I can't believe she did this." He muttered.

I can't help but feel this was all set up by Blue somehow too seeing she and Green disappeared the moment we were out of the shopping center.

But that's all on Red when Blue finds out that we left her hanging with Green.

 _-Line Break-_

Hope you enjoyed and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Sorry for the late update. My job demanded a weird schedule and I was falling alseep straight after work. I'll try to keep the updates consistent again.

And thank you!

 _October 20, 2015- Finished._

 _November 13, 2015- Edited.  
December 18, 2017- Edited._

 _-Line Break-_

We were walking along the path as I explained about the Pokédex even after Gold got a call about Polibo, a Poliwag, being missing from the rest of the pokémon that were sent home. He was pretty energetic in about finding Polibo as he was trying to find the thief.

"The Pokédex's main function is to gather information on a pokémon as Professor Oak said before. In battle, you can only scan the level, gender, and health points of a wild pokémon and moves and overall stats of a captured one with the reason being that the information is downloaded once it's captured" I explained to Gold. "Though it only works with pokémon you have on yourself but there is a move list with the moves that it can learn so you'll be fine once you memorize it."

"Eh? That's so much work though!" Gold whined.

I just smiled. "But the thief probably is doing all that right now. Like I said, it's an information gathering tool and prior knowledge can turn the tide of a battle. It's not meant to be used during a battle but it does help if needed."

Gold seemed to be encouraged by this and scanned Murkrow. "'People loathe to see Murkrow at night for it is said that they bring misfortune. They also lead travelers into the mountains after stealing from them, the travelers become lost whilst losing the items they were trying to retrieve. They adore shiny objects.'" He read out loud. "Level 23 and a female."

 _"Eh, true enough, though that first bit is a superstition. We like to prank humans since they make the funniest reactions."_ Murkrow shrugged.

"It doesn't show anything else." He said a bit disappointed.

I scanned Murkrow myself. "She knows Peck, Astonish, Pursuit, Haze, Night Shade," I raised my eyebrows, "Shadow Ball, and Icy Wind?" I glanced at her.

 _"My sire was a Delibird and he taught me Icy Wind. Memma taught me Shadow Ball because a good reliable range move would help me like it did her."_

"I don't believe that! Icy Wind my butt!" He pointed at Murkrow. "I want to see proof!"

Murkrow shrugged and flapped her wings and sent a harsh cold wind at Gold with bits of ice and snowy frosting on him.

 _"I'm not very good at using it too long. My wings tend to numb up before long."_

"I guess Pidgeot can help you learn Steel Wing first before we practice your Icy Wind. Stronger wings can help build up resistance and you'll able to fly longer." I said as Murkrow nodded and then I turned to Gold. "All pokémon have a generic move list they all can learn either by leveling or through TMs, but if you train hard enough for a move that might be possible for them to learn, then they'll able to learn it. Like Vulpix with Psychic here." I gestured to the little fire fox.

"That's cool and all but I'm slightly frozen here!" Gold's clothing was slightly iced over.

"Oh sorry. Vulpix?" I looked down to the fire type.

 _"First a fire bird, now an ice bird."_ Vulpix said as she light a piece of wood on fire. _"Now all we need is an electric bird to have our own legendary bird trio."_

I held a laugh at the comment as Gold warmed up. "What about your Vulpix?" He scanned and held in a scream with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him curiously.

He gulped. "Your Vulpix is level 66?" He squeaked.

 _"That's really high!"_ Aibo squeaked along.

I blinked and nodded. "Yep, though is that a problem?"

"How?! I thought you were a researcher not a trainer!" He pointed in an accusing manner.

"Well where I live, there are only strong pokémon that are constantly fighting against each other and my pokémon are always in those fights. It also helps that my friends are always coming over for a training session so I don't have to worry about variety, plus if there's nothing to do, they train on their own." I shrugged. "Two of my friends are stronger than me but then again, it's their jobs to be stronger than their opponents so they're always training to be better. But I always have close matches and sometimes pull a win in the end if the battles are four on four or less."

Gold looked confused. "Why?"

"Because as of a couple of days ago, Murkrow just became my fifth pokémon." I smiled.

"What?! And how long have you been doing this?"

"Three years now. Why?"

Gold just looked at me. "People with usually have a full team by then."

"I don't go out of my way to catch pokémon. I usually let the pokémon follow me if they want to." Then I pulled out Pidgeot's ball and sent him out making Gold and Aibo squawked at the large bird. "Pidgeot, this is Murkrow. She's new to the team so start her off with Steel Wing and work your way up like at home."

 _"Ho? A fellow flying type? Nice to meet'cha."_ Pidgeot greeted. _"Follow me, I'll take you through the steps."_ And they both took off.

Gold pointed and shouted after looking at his Pokédex. "Level 71- Why is your appearance so deceiving?!"

 _"Hpmh, what a rude boy. I can see why the old professor made you accompany this one."_ Vulpix stated.

"Don't underestimate anyone, Gold." I said to him. "That's the fastest way to lose a battle, plus I never really cared for numbers and stats when it comes to training pokémon." I paused. "Actually, this is the first time in a long time that I checked their levels and stats." I said to myself but I shook my head. "Now come on, Violet City is an hour away. Murkrow should be able to get Steel Wing down in that time."

His stomach growled. "And I'm hungry, let's go!"

I laughed as he ran ahead of me. Should I tell him he was going the wrong way?

 _-Line Break-_

Gold and I went our separate ways once we got into the city. After visiting the PokéCenter, Murkrow and I went to the Sprout Tower since I heard this is where trainers come to train.

"Steel Wing and Icy Wind only and no flying, Murkrow. You'll be working with your wings a lot more than just flying so you need to get used to using them as weapons than something for a quick escape." I told her and she nodded.

 _"And prepare yourself too, you're limit to what you're used to so even if they are weaker or you have the type advantage you won't be at your fullest."_ Vulpix warned.

 _"Right, I understand. Plus it doesn't look like there's much room to fly anyways even with its tall structure."_ She looked up at the lofty building from my shoulders. _"I'll do my best."_

We went in and saw it being barren of people besides a lone monk besides some stairs. The place was full of information on the building itself and the legend of a thirty meter tall Bellsprout being the center of this building.

 _"What a bustling place."_ Vulpix said sarcastically. _"Will my voice echo too?"_

"I'm here to train my Murkrow, may we pass?" I asked the monk ignoring the fire type.

"Another one today?" He smiled. "Yes you may, but only after you defeat me!" He sent out a Bellsprout who immediately got into a stance.

Murkrow also flew off my shoulders and readied a Steel Wing as he too got into a stance.

 _"Let's see how well you fight, bird."_ The grass type said.

Murkrow narrowed her eyes. _"Let's see indeed, weed."_

"Swords Dance and Cut!" The monk shouted.

 _"Feel my blade, bird!"_ The Bellsprout danced a formation before coming in fast with its extremely sharp leaves.

Murkrow quickly parried awkwardly with her wings, but still locked with the smaller pokémon with her Steel Wing. Her feathers were hardened and her muscles were still weaker than what I wanted, but that is why we came here for.

 _"I may not been training with my senior for long, but the results definitely show!"_ She pushed back the grass type and immediately rammed her wings into the surprised Bellsprout. _"This is the end!"_

One final hit and she knocked out Bellsprout throwing it back to the monk. The monk was surprised, probably from the unusual method of defeat.

"Oho! What a way to battle!" He said excitedly. "I've never met a trainer that trains their flying types to stay on the ground."

"I'm actually a field assistant to research pokémon for my employer who sent me out on my own with a traveling companion to watch over, and I thought this would be a great time to train Murkrow before heading off again." I said.

He nodded his head in agreement. "The Sprout Tower is meant for growth of both body and mind. We welcome to those eager to train like you are, it's a shame that you can't stay any longer than today. Up the stairs and other monks will challenge you and tell you where to go next."

"Thank you!" I waved as Murkrow flew up the stairs to catch up.

It was very tedious getting into sword fights, wing versus leaf, but it did help Murkrow learn quickly to be more aware about her wings and get used to battling with them. If she knows her own body well enough, then she'll also know when she's over or under reaching and if she could take or avoid the hit.

Staying grounded can also open up her awareness of her surroundings too since she doesn't have the safety net of flying away, but she was doing very well and hasn't even used Icy Wind yet. It might be because of the fact that her pride as a flying type was on the line if she lost to a dancing plant who has oddly named trainers like 'Thoughtful'. Nothing wrong with it, just another jab to her pride if she did lose.

 _"I never felt more tired and exhilarated at the same time. Ground bound pokémon have my respect and I find myself appreciating that I can fly."_ Murkrow shook and preened some feathers back into place.

Vulpix nodded. _"It makes you realize how much you rely on your other moves. I never realized how much I retaliated with a fire move until this human told me 'Iron Tail' only. Now I'm able to set my tail on fire and hit hard!"_ She said giddily as sparks ignited around her tail.

 _"Really? I wonder if I could combine my dark energy to achieve the same thing..."_

I saw a beautiful friendship between the two. Both didn't act on their need to cause mischief as in their nature, but both did enjoy a good laugh when it came at other's expense and top that off with the want to get creative while getting stronger, these two are definitely be something when training together.

"Okay guys, let's go! There should be another monk to battle before moving on to the next floor." I nudged them forward.

When we arrived to the next monk, there was already a red haired trainer battling him. He had a Totodile battling for him that used an ice move on the Bellsprout.

"Finish it off with Ice Punch!" He commanded swiftly and the water starter knocked out the grass type.

 _"Hmm, not as impressive as Nidoking's but then that's just unfair to compare to."_ Vulpix said. _"But the little water type will be something when it gets stronger."_

I nodded. "Totodile could be more agile, but I guess its trainer either powers through obstacles, plays by their strengths, or simply just practicing Ice Punch." I shrugged not caring about his training methods. "Either way he's done good with that Totodile."

I saw the boy glance back at me before walking off to the side checking up on his Totodile. The monk noticed me and grinned ecstatically.

"Two challengers today? How exciting!" He said and saw both Murkrow and Vulpix. "Violet City houses mostly flying type trainers or specifically Bird Keepers, so I definitely can give your Murkrow a challenge though I can't do much against you Vulpix sadly."

I waved at him. "I'm only using Murkrow so it's fine. I need to train with her when I have the time since I'll be traveling most of the time doing research."

"Ah, excellent! I have a second Bellsprout to battle with so prepare yourself!" He threw out said grass type.

"You know what to do Murkrow." I merely said.

Murkrow readied herself once more. _"Your kind are very agile and flexible with your styles and each one I fought was stronger than the last. Will you be able to stop me?"_

 _"We shall see."_

The fight started and the same song and dance ensued but for Murkrow, the steps were just a little more faster than the last. This place was really perfect for the Darkness Pokémon to ease her way into the training methods that everyone else went through. I really am thankful for the convenience this is.

 _"You're definitely stronger! But I still have another move I can use, Icy Wind!"_ But to her surprise, the gust of frost and ice came out more stronger than she did last time with the quick flaps of her wings freezing the poor grass type. _"That is definitely a good result."_

"Stronger wings means more power to all your attacks along with more stamina when flying." I said to her. "You've done really well today that's for sure."

Vulipx nodded. _"And keep that up, you might actually start throwing around Blizzards like Dragonair."_ She looked at the bird. _"I really was serious about the comparisons with the legendary bird trio. Pidgeot can set himself on fire after all."_

 _"...What?"_

I laughed a little as the monk congratulated me. "I've never seen a ground bound flying type, nor have I seen a Murkrow use an ice attack before but either way it was such an exciting battle!"

"Thank you, Murkrow already knew Icy Wind when I caught her earlier and keeping her grounded is a good way for her to work her wings like this." I said with practice, this is like the forth or fifth time now?

"She's definitely going to be something if you keep training her this way!"

I smiled and gave an Oran Berry for Murkrow to eat real quick since she starting to show her fatigue from the consecutive battles. She really is like the rest with her pride, she'll fit in real nicely with the others definitely

 _"That boy has been staring at us for quite some time now. I wonder what he wants?"_ I saw the red head lingering in a dark corner with Totodile watching us too.

Now that I think about it, a Totodile was stolen from Professor Elm's lab too. I didn't get much from Gold about the thief because I was too busy teaching him about the Pokédex. Maybe he's the thief?

"Hmm? Oh, your still here." The monk looked over in surprise. "You two should go together then! The rest of us has two Bellsprouts also so it'll be a good way to get through the training area quicker and to the next floor." He grinned. "And I also recommend battling together! It'll give you teamwork and planning skills if you two participate in a double battle against the others."

Murkrow shrugged. _"I don't mind. I think it'll be interesting."_

"I don't mind." I echoed. "How about it?"

He just grunted. "As long as you don't get in my way." He started to walk away.

 _"What a sunny character."_ We all started to trot behind him. _"I wonder if he does kids shows too."_

Murkrow snorted. _"And I'm the star pokémon of the act."_ They both giggled. _"Speaking of acts, what do you think of a good old fashion prank?"_

 _"Why darling! I thought you never asked, I have so many to discuss and try out. The only other being that indulges me of my mischief is my mentor herself."_ Vulpix sighed. _"Everybody else are such meatheads here and Rayne is too nice to even think about pranking anybody. The only time he dips into his mischievous ways is when he's playing games that are meant to utilize mind games on others."_

 _"Oh? I guess we can try to change that now that you have me. We will be marvelous together."_ And they both snickered.

I spoke way too soon about them and it seems Totodile would agree with me when I saw him shiver. I can feel dread creep down on my stomach but as long as I choose to be ignorant of their too good of a friendship, it won't be as bad when the end results crashes down on me.

Apparently the boy ahead of me heard my two pokémon and saw his own look slightly afraid. Pokémon are naturally sensitive to their surroundings so of course he would be afraid, but I just shrugged. He looked at me in question.

"It's in their nature to, uh, plan humourous results at other's expense. Your Totodile probably just over hearing them planning."

 _"Females are scary and they're much scarier than Chikorita back at the lab."_

Oh. This is awkward now. This _is_ the Totodile that's stolen from Professor Elm's, but it doesn't look like this boy is misusing him and he's training Totodile legitimately. He's like Blue but less, er, Blue.

Actually, his hair style kind of reminds me of hers when I first met her.

"Never mind that, I guess I'll be your battling partner then." I put on a smile. "My name's Rayne, nice to meet you!" I could see his whole being freeze up in mid step. "Something the matter?"

"No, let's just move on."

It was slightly awkward in the beginning trying to see what works when battling with the other but we managed to find a rhythm, or Murkrow did. I just watched as I usually do.

I really didn't know how to confront the thief besides just to walk up and talk about it. I didn't want to scare him off which won't happen with Vulpix's Psychic, but there's also the fact that Gold has a thing going on with him. I guess I'll just speak to Professor Oak about this.

I looked up again to see Murkrow use Icy Wind to freeze Totodile's Water Gun to create a frozen projectiles aiming towards the poor grass types. Another battle won and adding to the winning streak for the past two hours.

Huh, it's been that long already? I wonder what's Gold doing.

"Hey." I looked over to the unnamed boy. "Why don't you command your pokémon?"

"Hmm? Because I don't need to. Murkrow's doing just fine on her own." I replied.

He just frowned. "I can tell, but how? Pokémon that do their own things in battle usually means it's disobedient or leads to disobedience but your Murkrow seems to be fine. You did say you caught it recently."

Ah, that's right. Normally wild pokémon don't usually has the discipline that trained pokémon has, with the exception with everyone at home. A finesse that shows the trainer's ability to train the pokémon to it's full potential instead of just firing moves like a blind berserker.

For normal humans, it takes a large amount of trust onto their pokémon to let them start doing their own thing in battle. With me though, I don't need constant reassurance to know that they'll be fine on their own since I can communicate on a face to face level and it also helps that Murkrow was willing to submit to these training methods after being impress by the others.

"I gave her prior orders of just Steel Wing and Icy Wind only and no flying." I said to him. "This builds up her situational awareness and reaction times along with building strength to her wings. That's why I don't need to command her, but I will if she needs to shift tactics and even then she could do that on her own."

He was still frowning though. "But you just caught Murkrow though."

"And I trust Murkrow to carry out and win her battles. If she loses then that means she needs to get stronger to win again, that's what trainers are for right?" I grinned. "Though I do recommend holding off mimicking my training methods until you and your pokémon absolutely comfortable with each other. I've been doing this for years now and my own team are able to relay their own experiences to Murkrow to let her know that I'm more competent than I look." I winked.

I laughed as he looked away quickly moving on to the stairs. Gold was exactly right when he told me that my appearance was disarming. I didn't really think about it and once he mentioned it, a lot of things were suddenly clear. I don't hang around people outside my close circle of friends actively so I don't hear what they think of me often and my co-workers keep to themselves unless they need something.

We climbed up to the top of the stairs until I heard Gold shouting behind us half way down.

"You!" I turned to see Gold pointing at the boy ahead of me. "And Rayne? What are you doing with him?!"

"We're training here." I gestured to Murkrow. "I'd introduce you two, but I don't know his name though." Though it doesn't seem like he heard me.

"He's the thief that I'm chasing!"

I just took several steps back as the two boys started to clash against each other. The sudden confrontation made me step back and watch the eleven year olds go at it like little ones that are fighting over a toy.

 _"So we're not interfering?"_ The black bird asked.

"They're fine, it's not like they'll hurt each other." I said easily. "This isn't too different from when the little ones or even the more rowdier pokémon duking it out, I would help but Gold has something to settle with the other."

 _"Most humans would help catch the thief, you know."_

Vulpix padded beside her. _"Rayne's not a normal human. He was raised by pokémon so his sense of right and wrong are very mixed between us and his kind. And he's not wrong, this is extremely tame compared to what we see."_

 _"Really now? That's a story I want to hear next time but I guess that makes sense."_

I laughed awkwardly thinking on my situation. With pokémon, grievances are always settled between the parties that are involved, but with humans, it's like a Beedrill nest and they all swarm depending on the degree of the crime. Unless I really have to, I won't get involve in respect of the two parties but it's getting harder to do that with how complex humans are. Not that Gold and the other boy's problem with each other are.

As long as those grievances doesn't spill to other's normalcy, then it's best to leave them be so they can work it out. I am so glad pokémon are so simple, even Old Zam would take a nice long meditation than go around scolding others to try and keep order.

"Totodile, Slash!" I shook out of my musings and watched as the red head destroyed the stair casing right under Gold but Aibo's quick save with his tail manage to pull up the hot headed boy.

"We aren't giving up until you give back Totodile, Silver!" Gold yelled. "Exbo, Ember!"

"Water Gun!"

 _"If they keep this up, they might break more than just those stairs."_ Vulpix said watching with a leery gaze at the puddle a few feet from her.

I crouched down dodging another Water Gun. "I think it's best for Gold to find out that Totodile is pretty fond of the other boy."

 _"Silver, huh? I wonder why Gold didn't bring it up."_

Murkrow perched up onto my shoulders avoiding a stray Ember. _"He's a prideful one so I guess he's just afraid that Rayne would alert the other humans before he gets his thoughts across."_

"Smokescreen!" Exbo released heavy smoke from his back blinding all of us and I strained my ears like the others so I could hear Gold.

"C'mon Totodile! Come with me, I'm sure you want to be away from that jerk. You don't have to- Ack!"

 _"I like my trainer, you stupid human!"_

I could hear Gold grunt in pain. "Don't tell me you actually want to stay with him!"

The smoke cleared and Silver waved off some smoke. "Don't be surprised, of course he would." And Totodile jumped back to his trainer. "He wants to be strong and I can make him strong."

"What?! That can't be, though I can't tell what he's thinking." Gold trailed off uncertainly.

Then creaking sounded along with the sound of gears turning as their wooded bodies grinded against each other. The walls surrounding us revealed spikes and started closing in on us and we all scrambled into the center.

"What's going on?! What's wrong with this place?!" Gold shouted.

 _"How exciting! Let's see if it can take a hit!"_ Vulpix gave a nice sized dent and dislodging the iron spiked wall from the mechanism it's attached to. _"Eh, good enough but a little more power could've destroyed the wooden exterior."_

 _"Scary."_ I heard Totodile muttered.

I turned to the other two who both had a degree of shock on their faces. "I knew Vulpix was strong, but I couldn't believe just how strong she was." Gold muttered.

I smiled. "She's been through the same training as Murkrow so of course she would be strong." I said simply. "Murkrow should be able to power her way through the basics if she keeps this up, then it's a matter of experience and adding on to her move sets along with strategies and practice."

"Your supposed to be a researcher, not a trainer!" Gold shouted.

I crossed my arms. "How else am I going to keep them in shape? And just because I have a job doesn't mean I'm not a trainer." People have other jobs to work with too like how Falkner is a police officer while being a trainer going for a gym leader position.

Another creaking interrupted us and the ceiling opened up dropping a giant iron ball from the top of another set of stairs. I pinched the bridge of my nose exhaling softly. Why is this place full of traps?

"What is with this place! We can't out run that since you broke the stairs behind us!" Gold yelled in panic.

 _"What a loud one he is."_

"Then we'll have to catch it!" Silver prepared himself.

Vulpix's eyes glowed in her psychic energy and used Psychic. _"This is much heavier than Nidoking but still manageable if I just hold it back."_ I nodded.

I looked towards the two starters and an idea popped into my head as I looked at their trainers. "Vulpix is only holding it back and the only way out of here is to break that iron ball. Since this is a training place, it must be part of the design to test the trainers themselves." I looked at them seriously. "What will you do?"

Murkrow already proved herself and I can already think of ways to destroy that ball. This is a test of the trainer's ingenuity in response to situations like these.

"Can't you just bring out one of your other pokémon and break it?" Gold whined. "It'll be faster."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but then you'll just be taking the easy way out. Are you saying that you can't take up a challenge like this? If you can't, then how do you expect to reach your goals?"

Gold was taken aback. "What brought this on? We just need to get out don't we?"

I sighed. "Gold, this is a training facility. Silver, the person you're trying to catch, came here to train and has been successful in getting stronger while you were off doing whatever you were doing." I looked at him hard. "Can you say that you can catch him the way you are?"

Silver himself was already trying to think of a way to destroy to ball while the two starters were whispering to each other It seemed to struck a cord with Gold since that his enemy/rival was ahead of him in terms of power.

I was kind of proud to see Gold grow up a little as he set everything aside for a moment to destroy that ball with Silver. It just put a smile to my face to know that Gold is taking things more seriously and taking things into consideration before stepping forward. His brashness really does remind me of Red's but he's just like a brave little one that doesn't really think.

I spun my cane in my one hand and looked down on it. This thing has been my own crutch for the longest time. Given to me as a way to defend myself, but also a tool that housed a large amount of my self-confidence, and now, I don't even think about it anymore.

I don't hide behind it or grip it as much with my nervous habits like before and it certainly is not holding up my self-confidence anymore. It's more like an extension of myself since it's been with me nearly my whole conscience life and sharing all the experiences I've ever been through.

I don't need it anymore, but I don't have the heart to leave it behind. Seeing it just reminds me just how much happier I've been and to know that I can actively help others too.

It made me wonder if the others think the same way as I do. My life changed so much but the changes just fly right pass me without me noticing. I wonder what I'll notice now that I'm kind of aware of it.

 _-Line Break-_

 _-Omake-_

I watched Yellow get smothered under the group of Eevee. Like the others, she wasn't very comfortable traveling deep into the Viridian forest, but knowing that the others visited my home reassured her a bit.

She absolutely loved it especially when the Eevee started to play with her and she sent out all her pokémon to join in all the fun. Old Zam also commented on how she was a child of the forest and that the forest accepts her kindly.

"Hey Rayne? Have you ever wondered who your parents were?" Yellow asked.

I swallowed nervously and grimaced. "I try not to honestly."

"Why not? I mean, your home is amazing but don't you think that someone is looking for you before you came here?" Yellow's innocent questioning brought up an uncomfortable feeling.

An Eevee jumped to my lap and I petted the soft fur. "To be honest with you, everytime I try to remember something before I lived here, I always get a horrible sense of loneliness." I said. "And it's the kind where the people around you don't want you there so you have to stay out of the way in order to avoid trouble."

"That's horrible!" Yellow exclaimed. "I'm sorry that I asked."

I smiled weakly to her. "It's fine, you're the first person that I actually told this to and it something that I don't really need to worry about."

"Really? I thought you would've told someone by now since you live here alone with pokémon." Yellow commented.

I nodded. "Professor Oak and Red's memma actually inspected and added to the living areas before leaving satisfied. They said to think of it as a thank you gift for collecting data on the legendaries and traveling with Red." I thought back. "I think they already know I'm too cemented to leave this place and it also help ease their minds that this place it in great condition despite its age."

We laughed and went onto lighter topics but the subject of my parents always leave me a bit depressed.

Did they not want me or did I ran away?

I don't remember but I do know that I really don't want to find out. Dread fills my heart at the thought of confronting my parents, and if I do, I hope I won't be alone.

The loneliness was always coupled with the feeling of confinement but something else inside of me tells me that those fears were made worse through the years, especially after Team Rocket's failed raid. The thought that it was my own imagination making my fears worse gave me some hope that my parents weren't too bad.

But the stabbing pain of rejection and isolation was ever growing each time my thoughts drift back to them.

"Rayne!" I eyes snapped out of the haze I was lost in and I turned to Yellow who looked concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm more hung up on the parent issue but never mind that. What were you asking?"

Yellow looked at me worriedly but dropped it to my relief. "So moms and dads are 'memmas' and 'sires' right?"

"Yup!" I beamed. "And er, I guess newborns would be hatchlings and the young pokémon would be little ones. It's interchangeable depending who you're talking to and other species like bird pokémon have different terms like 'fledgling' or 'kit' for the feline pokémon but 'little one' is universal since everyone is little when they're young. Or acting like a brat."

Yellow and I chatted on happily. She was so eager to learn more about the world that is pokémon and I happily obliged her since we can both relate to each other from our connections to pokémon.

I hope there are more happy days like this.

 _-Line Break-_

Like and Review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
